Digimon: Visions
by Xyokai
Summary: In a Digital World torn by the war of two religions, Nine human teenagers are called upon to save the world, one of them is Tabernamon, the benevolent, and another is Sheolmon, the destroyer. Chapter 20: I... Care...
1. Prologue: Heretic

Digimon: Visions  
  
Epilogue: Heretic  
  
Sheolmon was the beginning and the end. Never had the Digitalworld known such a benevolent destroyer. Once a lowly Rookie, he had allowed one human to come through to his world, his hand picked, to make him a Mega, and then he banished all humans from the digital world, to become supreme ruler. But every ruler has detractors, and Sheolmon's had managed to bind him through binding herself. This is merely a legend though, no one knows if such a Digimon as "Sheolmon" ever existed, and the Digital World seemed to lack the touch of any human, or legend aside from that of Sheolmon.  
  
Well, there was one, the detractor of Sheolmon, the fading light in the darkness, Tabernamon, the Goddess of Light in the Digimon's minds; those who worshipped her at least. Two factions had developed in the digital world, those who followed the teachings of Sheolmon, and those who followed Tabernamon. Those who believe in Tabernamon's word have been forced into the shadows, low in numbers and oppressed a great deal. The world had become a world ruled by Sheolmon once again.  
  
In the teachings of Tabernamon, Legend spoke of ten heroes coming to the Digital world and saving it when things were most dire by partnering with the Digimon chosen by Tabernamon herself. This legend, though, had it's cons despite the immense pro, it spoke that three of the Digimon would be selected by Sheolmon, and that they would be given to corrupted heroes who would let the world fade for their ideals. It was still, though, hope enough,  
  
The latest leader of the Order of Sheolmon imposed law that all of the followers of Tabernamon be deleted, in hopes that this would undo the bindings on Sheolmon, so he sent his greatest Generals to destroy them. On the Island of Cursor, Limbaromon rules with an iron fist, this is also said to be where the heroes shall appear.  
  
But this is where our story begins.  
  
"Burn the heretic!" A Flarizamon send flames flying at a small digimon as it ran by, adorned in a necklace of Tabernamon. The small digimon, though, managed to escape into a cage and, gasping for breath, tried to regain itself. This region was incomplete rule of the Order of Sheolmon, to go further into it, or even to leave this cave, could be suicide.  
  
So the creature ventured into the cave; maybe there would be a way to the sewers, there Tabernamon's followers had haven from the agnostic Numemon who claimed that neither God did anything for them but let them be shunned. But despite hopes of the sewers, it found a light, and it looked into it to see that this, this was the world of which legend spoke.  
  
The Digimon found the Human World! Thank Tabernamon for this fortune; for the Digital World was in grave peril, and needed heroes. Looking into this world, the digimon saw what seemed like the Paradise which they were promised by the Papacy. So it took off its necklace and shattered it into ten fragments. The fragments all morphed into what are now known as Digivice, each marked by the emblem of Tabernamon. The digimon gathered them and tossing them into the World of the Humans hoped that the promised humans would appear, and that the suffering would end.  
  
To appease the Gods of FanFiction.net; if you go you'll find something not on this version. 


	2. Chapter 1: Eclipse

Author note: I decided on only 9 Saviors, it works into the dogma of the story of the story better that way, as those who have heard of the Divine Comedy will quickly probably notice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters but Dantes and Sin and their Digimon  
  
Digimon: Visions Chapter I: Eclipse   
"The stars are so beautiful, I envy them" Dark brown orbs gazed to the sky, noticing that something was different, other then the eclipse. Something just felt so different, like tonight would be the night when the world would finally change and their would be no more sorrow. But tranquility in Philadelphia was always short lived, the shout of "Shorty, I holla atchu" from down the street livened her pace. Savaria held her groceries close to her chest as she continued to walk down Torresdale Avenue, the prison alone had this air of malevolence. But she looked at the front of it anyway, the eclipse seeming closer the trees and the housed and even the concrete under her shoes seemed farther away.  
A person came into view, was she hallucinating? No. Though she was tired, she knew that her eyes weren't deceiving her. Awe struck, she watched as the moon light hit the blade which he held. She was only snapped out of her transfixed state by the milk she'd bought at the deli spilling onto the top of her shoe.  
"Oh no!" She hurriedly ran towards the deli again, looking up to the sky once more to see nine shooting stars, seeming to fire from within the eclipse. She kept running despite her altered view, it wasn't everyday the moon and the sun passed and comets shot from them. As she ran, she didn't notice when she plowed into a guy, knocking them both down.  
"Sorry" She meekly stated as she picked up her bag and all of the things that fell out, but as luck would have it, the eggs broke now too, it just wasn't Savaria's day. Her mind still wandered to that man on the wall of the prison, not noticing much of anything, not even noticing that she had scraped her elbow enough that it was bleeding.  
"Miss, your hair is in you eggs" The boy stated his dual coloured eyes looking to her black hair in the white of the eggs. He had already gotten up, dusting off his blue jeans and grey t-shirt; he'd extended his hand to help her up, despite her dazed state. After shouting "Miss" a few times, she finally snapped to it ad accepted his hand, letting him help her up.  
"Sorry, sir, it was my fault" She bowed to him as she held her bags to her chest. Her mind was still on that man, he was just so enigmatic, so different, and yet, so familiar. She was also distressed by those stars that shot from the eclipse. Maybe it was just nothing, but then there was her feeling that something may happen today. She decided to snap back to reality to notice that the boy had put his hand out.  
"I'm Dantes Alighieri, and you are?" He nodded to her, kindly and warmly smiling, with a blinding glare off of his perfectly white teeth. She hadn't really noticed him until now, but she wasn't too disappointed, he looked like the perfect all American boy; blonde, blue jeans, a simple look except for his hypnotic blue and green eyes. She put her dainty hand into his again and shook his hand.  
"I'm Savaria, Savaria Harper" She looked to her wrist watch, noticing she remembered it was on, "OH NO! Sorry, but I must go". She ran back to the store with her remaining items, leaving a trail of milk and egg in her wake. If only she'd not been a bit more focused, she would not have missed noticing a "shooting star" fall into her bag before she reentered the deli, grabbing her items and paying the woman at the counter, only grimacing about her uninteresting life. She began the trek back home to her aunt and uncle again, only halting to see if the man was on the prison, again, though he was absent this time.  
"Sorry I took so long" Savaria placed the groceries in the kitchen, and sorted them, except for her personal treats, which she took with her up to her room in the bag. Her aunt and uncle did not seem to mind her lack of contact and hurry to get to her room, though it was rather rude, which she admitted in retrospect. From her bag she took out the Hershey's Chocolate bar and began to eating the indulgence. Her rapture was broken by feeling a strange object in the bag as she tried to get her Coke out; it was some sort of device. Maybe that boy, Dantes, had dropped something in her bag by accident.  
She took it out and studied it. A peculiar little thing; it seemed to have no known function so she just began to press the buttons, and really just try to find a function for the device, though none made itself evident. "I'll crack the mystery of this in the morning. She finished her Coke and chocolate and went to the bathroom, now that she knew she had egg in her hair; she had to get it out. No matter how you look at it, that is a little bit of a disgusting feeling. She turned on the faucet and bent into the tub and began to rinse it out and wash her hair, it was beginning to feel like any other boring night now.  
She picked up a towel and dried her hair before turning to the mirror and brushing, and getting her routine over with. She then returned to her room and changed into her night clothes, not anything that interesting, just normal everyday life in this boring city. Savaria then lye on her bed, thinking about the event that had transpired in the evening that just past; who was that man? Furthermore, who was Dantes? Who knew that going to the store instead of her aunt would give her so much to do with her friends all away and the television on the fritz and the computer affected by the eclipse, somehow.  
Savaria just couldn't believe it, and while she lye there, silently singing the song "My Immortal" by Evanesces and reading The Divine Comedy out of the corner of her eye, she mind just drifted, like it had earlier. Things just felt off, and usually her feelings meant that caution should be had. She then placed her book mark in her book, setting her alarm to nine am to wake for church. Maybe things would finally clarify then, tonight just seemed too hazy.  
She shut her eyes and slowly drifted off, wanting for the night to turn to day, and then back to night, in hopes of solving the last apparent mystery of Philadelphia, other then the bimonthly rape and murder case inciting the NAACP's wrath on the police department because too many suspects are black.  
A world lies beneath our own, hidden from our site, and immaculate of all but one human. And as Savaria began to dream, the small device that she had gotten from some unknown source began to click and beep and just to be problematic. It was no mind to her, she had long sense drifted into sleep, unknowing that she was not the only one who had gotten as small device, not the only who felt the effects of the majestic eclipse. Others too drifted from their beds into a metaphysical state of being aware and unaware of what was happening, unknowing that these few were being chosen to visit that world which we meet only whilst we dream. To find the plain between real and surreal.  
  
The flame of a lighter dances upon the city streets. Smoke contaminated the air as the child of Sin placed his cigarette back between pursed lips. With a free hand, he took out a switch blade and braced himself for the one remaining pain he could control. His blood spilled to Pennypack Creek, as he withheld any show of the grief he caused himself and just looked to the ground as he spit the cigarette into the creek. But then, a small glowing thing caught his at the bank of the creek, so he grabbed a rag from his pocket ad bandaged his self made wound and jumped off o the end of the bridge and picked it up.  
Sin toggled the buttons and tried to see if he could find any sign of ownership, but it seemed rather immaculate to human touch before him, so he clasped it. "The hell?" He noticed the colour pallet change from this glowing light to a silver body with black grips. Maybe he should just toss it into the river and forget it. Instead, he pocketed it and grabbed the hilt of his sheathed sword and ran back to his apartment, he'd noticed the time, and did not want to be arrested again.  
After he got home he placed his new device on his night stand and put his sword on a table, as he began to remove his clothes and go to the shower. There was something odd about tonight, but he did not know what. So he just thought as he lathered himself and let the water fall to his tan skin. After shutting it off he dried off and shaved and brushed his teeth before going to his cot to sleep. But like Savaria, his device had begun to act strangely as well.  
  
Elsewhere in the city, four people found these strange things in there bags from disembarking to come here for pleasure or for business. The youngest of them looking at it, wondering if it was just something his parents made and put in his bag for keeping until a conference with an American company. He just dismissed it otherwise, ignoring its change to a green casing with silver grips; he just tried to sleep, despite the jetlag.  
In the same hotel, a girl sat out on her balcony, wishing her father would return from finding the nearest bar. She held close to her the device she had found, watching the eclipse and wanting for a change. She just wanted to find some where; where their was no more pain from this, no more feeling so horrible and worrying about her father coming home that night. She wished this were a real vacation, not just an excuse and her father having to work on it for the U.S. branch of the Lycoming Defense Systems, and to go to a conference with his bosses, the Kioshi's. Maybe she'd see her friend Satorii, their son, and at least have him to talk to. She tried to sleep though, worried none the less. Maybe Satorii could help her get  
  
Another girl, Mitsuko, decided to go to get something to eat, sense she couldn't sleep. When she reached the in hotel restaurant, only one other person was there, a boy who seemed to be not much older then her, but older. He wasn't doing anything, so she walked up to him, seeking someone to talk to and noticed he had one of those small devices too.  
"Hey, do you know what this is?" She held her out, not noticing it hers had taken on a teal colour. She looked to him through teal eyes to the black haired English boy.  
"I wish, I can't even figure my blasted one out, damned thing has me stumped" He twiddled at the buttons and tried to make it do something to no avail. His green eyes showed malice towards the device as he got frustrated and held it tightly in his hand.  
"Well, cursing it won't do much, maybe they just are some sort of prop" She took a seat near him and looked to him as he got frustrated. Mitsuko couldn't help but giggle at his blight; he was getting all frazzled over a little toy, or whatever it is.  
"Who are you anyway?" He looked to her for the first time as his order of fish and chips came out and he began to eat it. She stole one chip before answering.  
"Mitsuko Naomi Usagi, and you?" She continued to steal his food as she looked to her own device. The thing was peculiar, almost other worldly, but she didn't care much about technology, and just continued to eat his food.  
"Christopher R. Kilroy, and stop eating my food; buy your own" He noticed his plate was already empty and sighed, collecting his device and paying for the food.  
"Where are you going?" Mitsuko asked, getting up to follow him. She noticed she wasn't too much shorter then him, which was odd, seeing as she was under five feet. But she just followed him, wanting to talk to him some more.  
"To sleep, I'll rest then fight with the hell machine in the morning" Kilroy looked to his device and pressed the key on the elevator panel to go up. Both of them got on the lift and were going to the same floor as well.  
"Why are you following me!?" Kilroy looked to Mitsuko, wondering why for some off coincidence they were going to the same part of the hotel.  
"I'm not following you, I have to go to the same floor, that isn't illegal in the states"Mitsuko raised her voice to Kilroy, sense he wasn't being very nice.  
"You're stalking me!" He yelled back her as the elevator came to a halt.  
"Believe what you want" She hit the close door button and hurriedly left the elevator. Kilroy just gnashed his teeth as he pressed the open button and went to his room. Once there he laid on his bed and promptly fell asleep, hoping to discover the device's abilities in the morning.  
Mitsuko did the same, covering her ears so she didn't have to hear her brothers messing around. With this many men around, she could seldom hear her own thoughts, let alone fall asleep. She was used to it though, the only female in the whole house hold, it was hard not to be used to the testosterone level. She did, though, wish to leave this world for a better one, to find her slice of paradise. This wasn't it, she knew that much, in paradise you are happy, here she was content, but not happy.  
  
In the section of the city called Mayfair, another person seized one of these devices. She was moving into their new row home, though she knew she would be moving again soon enough. This was just another temporary settlement, until they had to move again for business, but she considered herself used to it. She fiddled with the device in her almost empty new room, only bed and a closet full of clothing filled bags to her name.  
Aya put a hand through he faint lavender hand and sighed. What on earth was this thing? It showed no purpose and didn't seem to do anything. She bit a strand of her short hair in frustration and continued to force the damned thing to show her what the hell it did. She threw it against the wall and laid down on her bed. Tomorrow she'd find out what the damn thing did, she was too tired from the move. Moreover, she was tired of moving from place to place, she wanted somewhere to just call home, it was stressful to move so much. Maybe there was somewhere where she could just sit down and enjoy life for once, but it did not seem like it would be Philly, especially with her next door neighbor pounding on the wall.  
  
On the other side of Aya's wall, another person holding a device threw the thing against the wall, condemning it for not doing anything. He'd barely done anything with it, but it already annoyed him. He had an excuse though, an un-medicated kid with ADHD could get like this, and he wouldn't take his meds, sense they made him even more violent then this.  
He slowly began to wear himself out, and the pounds from Aya next door yelling to him to get to sleep made him decide to give up on the thing and lay in bed until he did fall asleep. He just couldn't stand that the little device wouldn't do anything, despite his agitation.  
  
It began to feel like an out of body experience for her. Savaria felt this strange sensation pulling her away from herself. This wasn't a dream. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was fully clothed, with a white spaghetti strap shirt on, and a pair of black jeans, holding her purse, with the small device in it. She then looked around her, seeing that everything had changed. She was in a dimly lit room, with nine beds, including her own, one of which was empty.  
"Morning, sleeping beauty" She noticed that that boy Dantes was there, and had said that. This was too surreal. How could they have been transported here? And where was here?  
"You seem troubled, is something wrong?" A meek younger looking boy was standing by the foot of her bed. She just examined him quickly, noticing his blonde hair and stunning deep green eyes.  
"How would you feel if you woke up to see seven people standing around you, Satorii" For the first time she heard a feminine voice. This girl seemed about her age. Her blue eyes stuck out through her black hair as Savaria examined this one; then she heard another person speak.  
"Why are you all gawking at her anyway" This girl had her back to her and didn't seem like she wanted to be seen, running her fingers through her light lavender hair and sighing.  
"Just because you don't care doesn't mean we don't" She felt a roaming hand lightly lean on her chest, noticing that a boy had done, she quickly pulled it off.  
"I awoke to see you about to grope me, you don't care!" The girl looked to this boy, fuming and shooting a steely glance through dark blue eyes. The boy simply took his hand back and ran it through brown hair with blonde tips, coyly, acting as if he was slick.  
"Why don't you guys give her room to breathe?" A girl with her reddish brown hair in a bun walked back a little as she spoke, seeing that Savaria might be crowded.  
"Why don't you all just shut up, so I can try to find out where we are?" A boy had sat on a bed next to hers and was feverishly typing on his computer, fiercely at work to try to find things out, a little worried, sense it seemed odd that they were all here.  
"What's everyone's name, first? I'm Savaria Harper" Savaria tried to sound respectful of the boy on his computer, but she did wish to at least have a slight meet and greet with the others here. She took out the small device, hearing it reacting to something. She ignored it, though, more concerned with the others.  
"I'm Dantes Alighieri, but we already met, Miss Savaria Harper" The blonde boy in a trench coat she'd already met spoke as he took his out too. The colours of his, she noticed, were grays.  
"I'm Satorii Kioshi" The young boy at the foot of her bed spoke and bowed before taking his device out too, the things were reacting to something, but no one seemed to care what.  
"My name is Sakura Ishida" The girl with bright blue eyes bowed to her as well, also removing her device from the pocket of dark blue flared jeans.  
"Aya Lisavkin" The girl with her back to the others grimaced as she spoke; already holding her white and silver device.  
"Matt Ikaru is my name" The boy who felt her bowed as well, looking up to view something, though Savaria, and everyone else, didn't notice what until they heard Aya smack him, saying for him to stop looking at girls' chests.  
"And I'm Mitsuko Naomi Usagi, and he's Kilroy" The girl with a bun pointed to herself and then the boy on the computer; both of them holding those odd devices too. Everyone smiled and shook hands, though only Savaria seemed to notice that there were nine beds and eight of them, as well as nine shooting stars from the eclipse. Something was off, and she wanted to know what. They all then heard the tapping of a cane and looked to a door at the end of the room, what looked like a small hairy old man was there, though they weren't quite sure if this thing was even human, let alone an old man.  
"Now that you've all met each other, I am Arch Bishop Jijimon, arch bishop of the outer circle of the Digital World" The creature bowed to them, though it didn't get far, stopping suddenly, and struggling to erect normally. Everyone just looked at him like he had five heads.  
"What's the Digital World? That some kind of freakish pedophiliac organization" Aya was the first to talk, folding her arms over her chest, and looking at him like he was Matt.  
"No, the Digital World is a realm of data, similar to the human world, only different in its ways, such as the fact that there are Digimon" Jijimon answered looking to a fire that appeared with the wave of its staff.  
"Though I don't understand that, why are we here?" The small blonde boy, Satorii, looked to him meekly. Everyone looked to Jijimon with the same intent. This made no sense that they would be dragged here for seemingly no reason.  
"Because our world is falling into darkness. Years ago, Nekamon, one of the digimon in our religion, split a crest into nine fragments, and thrusted them into your world to gain your aid. In fact, Nekamon shall be partnered with Savaria" The old looking creature seemed to smirk, though no one could tell through all of the hair.  
"What the hell do you mean by 'partnered'" Dantes seemed about to pounce upon the digimon in frustration, it just kept going in circles.  
"You all shall be partnered with digimon, Nekamon to Savaria, Fernirmon to Satorii, Ultimon to Dantes, Hexamon to Aya, Ridomon to Mitsuko, Kittenmon to Sakura, Agumon to Kilroy, and Dracomon to Matt" Jijimon said pounding it's staff to the ground and doors opening revealing the eight digimon,  
Each digimon walked to its respective owner and sat by them. No one knew what to make of it, but they noticed that their devices react strangely when they were near the digimon. Everyone did the same meet and greet with the digimon, Savaria looking closely to her digimon; the creature had characteristics like a cat, a light orange and emerald eyes with long claws and cat ears. Kittenmon, Sakura's digimon was a cat too, though it was white and on all fours with small wings. Dantes's digimon too took on the characteristics of something more alike to their world, a large dog with black fur.  
But then you had Agumon, Kilroy's digimon, Hexamon, Aya's digimon, and Fernirmon, Satorii's digimon. Agumon looked similar to a small dinosaur, with greenish orange skin, but a huge head and hands. Hexamon looked like a stuffed rabbit with stitching and a jesters hat. Fernirmon was almost taller then anyone there, only Matt close to him, an anthropomorphic wolf with white armour and a helmet. Matt and Mitsuko, though, had dragon like monsters. Ridomon was a dark red dragon, and Dracomon a green one; both looked a lot alike, but of course, how many people saw dragons often.  
"Excuse me, Jijimon, why aren't their nine? I split the talisman into nine fragments, and there are nine beds, also Dismon is missing" Nekamon had helped Savaria off of her bed and they all had walked closer to Jijimon, all of them, even the digimon curious for the answer.  
"The ninth Savior woke before the others, and he was too headstrong to stay, instead he took Dismon, threatening me with a sword. I would beware of him; he may be the one who unleashes Sheolmon" Jijimon spoke with utter disdain for this person.  
"Sheolmon?" Mitsuko began to pet Ridomon down it's back as she asked.  
"Sheolmon was a vial digimon who many millennia ago had enslave the digital world with the help of a human child. He is worshipped as a savior by some, as we worship Tabernamon, who had defeated his malice. The order which worships him seeks to revive him to impress all of their ideals onto the digimon of this world" Fernirmon looked down to Satorii as he spoke.  
"So basically, they see Sheolmon as good and like a Christ figure, where as you see him as a Satan" Sakura began, "That's not much of something to fight over; religion is just there for comfort anyway". Theses words infuriated all of the Digimon.  
Nekamon lashed out on the human first, "You don't understand, they aren't a religion, Sheolmonism is basically the government of the land, and like the Catholics of your world, they won't stop until all free thought is wiped out" The small digimon was obviously upset with the human.  
"I'd compare it more to a nation then a religion, it's trying to gain all the land that it can to feed the greed of those in power" Kilroy said as he sipped a soda.  
"Where did you get a soda?" Aya yelled to him snatching it before he drank much. She took it as her own, licking the rim of the soft drink. For obvious reasons, Kilroy was taken aback, though he only made another appear.  
"This is a world of data, I'm a hacker, I can manipulate the data; it's that simple" He sipped this soda, making sure no one took it, though he made one for his new Agumon, and opened it sense the giant claws held Agumon from doing so.  
"Do you have a name for the other person here?" Dantes walked right up to Jijimon and asked his question intently.  
"No, all I know is that he had Dismon; which is comparable to a crow from your world" The Digimon said as it turned away from the others.  
"What if we don't WANT to be here? Can we go home somehow?" Satorii just stood near Sakura and Fernirmon as he asked his question authoritatively.  
"The only known portal, which the Digivices were thrown through, is on the ninth and lowest circle of the world" Nekamon said, looking to the boy.  
"So we're screwed into being here no matter what" Dantes stroked the back of Ultimon as he spoke, he was the only one who showed interest in helping this world.  
"On each Circle, there is a guardian General, on this circle is Purgatomon, a vile creature who usually just acts through other, though he is quite malevolent. Saviors and Digimon, watch each other, word travels quickly, I'm sure the Order knew you were here before I did" Jijimon gave them this last word of caution before he left the room and with a tap of his staff opened all the doors.  
"Alright then, this'll be an adventure, we'll see and experience things no human ever has" Dantes said as him and Ultimon walked out into a barren, deserted, area. "Who's with me?" Slowly, everyone filed out of the room, Savaria, being the last of them all.  
"I guess we really have no choice" Kilroy crushed his soda under foot as he put his computer in a backpack he had.  
"That's the spirit" The spry, small, dinosaur partner of Kilroy cheered naively. As they noticed the sky turn to red and to the morning sun, they began to set out on their journey. No one noticed a black raven fly above them and back to the roof of the building where they just were though, the clang of sword and chains echoing as the other person jumped from the building after they were long gone. He walked behind a formation, not wanting to cross paths with anyone else. 


	3. Chapter 2: Sin

Note on chapter 1: Yeah, I see some people noticed the hurriedness of the chapter, I apologize, I'll try to make the story more refined now on.

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 2: Sin

"Let us set down as an incontestable maxim that the first movements of nature are always right. There is no original perversity of the human heart" - Jean-Jacques Rousseau

"I feel the same sins everyday searing at my mind like some sort of dentist drill to my teeth" the boy thought as he continued to walk between salvation and falling; with a small bird at his side. His thoughts danced upon the darkness of his life years ago, denying himself ever sense.

Dantes sighed as he looked behind him to the moving corpses he called companions. He simply placed a hand on Ultimon and looked lustfully to Savaria, though no one noticed. Everyone simply looked to their toes as the digimon looked to them.

"This silence doesn't accomplish anything, you all know, we're stuck here, we might as well get to know each other better" The self proclaimed leader spoke, though he continued to walk forward.

"Why do you think that? Maybe we won't like each other, you're acting naively" Aya shot his idea right down.

"Do you have to be so negative, babe, maybe you'll like one of us plenty" Matt took the opportunity for a quick grope as he put his arm around her. Aya met his face with her hand, the resulting bright red hand print causing most of the fourteen of the others to laugh, save for those involved, the stoic Fernirmon and the two dragon digimon.

"Due to the matter at hand, shouldn't you try to be a little more serious" the anthropomorphic wolf looked to the eight saviors.

"Lighten up, Fernirmon, if they're serious too much then they'll end up like you" Kittenmon flew from her partner over to him, so she could badger him up close.

"In the same way, though, if they're never serious, they'll fail too" Thus spoke Junimon as she looked to the other two digimon, whilst the humans talked amongst themselves.

"Come on, you guys, we just have to let them try to become friends, they haven't even been here a day, anyway, so stop these arguments" the spry, small dinosaur, Agumon, spoke to his comrades.

"I wonder, though, about the other person here..." Savaria broke the mood as she looked to the ground, concerned.

"Don't worry, Savaria, if he was chosen, he can't be that bad" Nekamon spoke to her partner consolingly.

"I don't trust him, I mean, he ran off before anyone else woke up, he doesn't seem trustworthy to me" Dantes scoffed as he continued to pet his silent digimon.

"You can't just consider someone bad because you don't know them" Satorii looked to the older boy as he spoke.

"Listen, kid, you're too young to understand, it'll make sense when you're older" Dantes looked to the youngest of them as he spoke angrily.

"You can't talk to him like that! He displayed a different opinion, maybe he's right, and you're just being pig headed" Sakura yelled at him, defending her friend.

"Maybe I am wrong, but we still shouldn't trust someone who we don't know, you shouldn't trust me, either, if you trust anyone you're setting yourself up for a fall" Dantes showed a colder side then he had displayed before; abandoning seeming kind for a moment.

"We must trust each other, or we'll end up cold to one another, and then being stuck here will be more miserable" Mitsuki chimed in against Dantes.

"Here, all of you," Kilroy broke the argument, tossing soda cans to everyone, including the digimon, "Look, I know that there's no reason to trust this other person, but for the time being, we have to, if he can help us, we'll need it. So, Dantes, swallow your pride and live with it, you have to be trusting anyway, Mien Fuyor"

"What the hell are you implying!" Dantes spoke, Ultimon arching itself into an attack position and growling.

"STOP IT, both of you are acting immaturely, Kilroy, don't treat Dantes like a neo nazi leader, and Dantes, swallow your pride" Savaria yelled, finally ending the argument "Kilroy is right, though, we may need this person's help, so if we do, we can't distrust him completely"

"We still shouldn't just welcome him with open arms, what if he's the enemy?" Dantes spoke again.

"We'll have to risk it" Savaria looked to the ground as she spoke.

"Fine, fuck it, let's just keep going" Dantes grunted, continuing to walk, Ultimon still beside him.

"Don't be such a stubborn ass-hole" Aya just looked to him angrily. Dantes knew he'd isolated himself from the rest of the group in this intense, but he knew he'd recover from it; none of the others seemed like they'd be able to do anything beyond fend for themselves, and some not even that.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I acted stubbornly, and I didn't exam the situation as well as I should have, I'm sorry" Dantes apologized half-heartedly, though all but Savaria had not enough empathy to see though the facade. He knew, though, she would not be hard to make his ally again, he looked forward, just walking.

"I guess you had a point, though, Jijimon even warned us that he may be the one who unleashes Sheolmon" Satorii bowed to Dantes, in apology.

Everyone simply nursed sodas as the walked on, trying not to think of the argument. Sakura simply put her arm around a blushing Satorii, her digimon on her head with Fernirmon close behind. Aya had her arms crossed with Hexamon hanging off of her shoulder. Matt walked a certain distance behind Aya, though his gaze occasionally wandered, and he occasionally walked off, causing Dracomon to have to collect him. Kilroy typed upon his computer with Agumon, Mitsuki and Ridomon to look over as best they could, to his own disdain. Savaria just looked to the ground, in thought, her arms folded over her chest with Nekamon by her side. Dantes just stood at the front of it all, choosing not to see the others, though he would look back to them, with his typical focus not on the whole group, as he stroked Ultimon's back.

What was happening in this world distressed Savaria. She decided not to be vocal this time, sense she helps cause an argument already. But she simply didn't know what to think. So much was happening and they were dragged into the middle of it. She still wondered who the other person here was, hoping that he was on their side, which ever one that was. It was kind of funny, though it was kind of sad, that they had to save a world that they didn't even know, with creatures they didn't know they had. No one else had seemed to care, especially not Dantes. She did not know why, but she didn't think she should trust him. She put a hand through her black hair and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura looked to Savaria while still keeping her only good friend in this world close. Her concern was obviously genuine, but everyone was still on edge, so Savaria was hesitant to answer.

"I'm fine... I'm just worried... I wonder how my aunt and uncle are, since I'm missing" Savaria bit her lip, hoping that she didn't upset anyone.

"I know how you feel, I just hope my father made it home" Sakura heaved a heavy sigh as she leaned her head upon Satorii's. Everyone fell completely silent. Savaria just looked to the others, wishing put her foot in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, that I upset you all" She looked to the ground. Her eyes were half shut, trying to hide her own sadness.

"Don't worry, Savaria, we may have needed that blast of reality. You know, to keep our thoughts straight; this isn't a week away at camp, we can't just phone home" Dantes said through a heavy sigh, brushing his blonde hair back.

"But no adults means that we can do anything, we can drink, have sex, and just generally bull shit! It can be fun!" Matt said to break the sadness, though Kilroy noticeably took it wrong.

"Are you so stupid you couldn't run a shrimp company? Put your foot in your mouth, this isn't the time for jokes" He scolded the other boy.

"What's that even mean? Are you trying to sound smart or something, cause ya aren't" Matt yelled at Kilroy. The both of them nose to nose and ready to go at it.

"Both of you calm down" Agumon and Dracomon said to their partners; Dracomon pulling Matt away and Agumon pushing Kilroy.

"Fighting will only cause more problems, we'll have to both remember the problems and live with them. We're here and we have no way home, we'll make the best of it and fight on. Maybe if we defeat this evil, we'll get home" Dantes took charge again "It's stupid to think about what's happening in the real world, it'll just be depressing to think about it, so don't dwell on it"

Savaria took this hard. She simply looked heavy hearted and like she was about to cry after hearing these words. The girl ran her fingers along her eyes before running as quickly as she could away from everyone, only Nekamon directly following her.

"Jesus, you've got a real ability for public speaking, ya know that, you fucking dumb ass?" Aya yelled at Dantes like so many times before; just as the group began to run after her. Everyone knew Dantes was right, but they were also worried about Savaria.

She couldn't take it. Dantes was right, but it was all so much. They were suddenly drafted to somewhere that they didn't know. She heard Nekamon yelling for her to wait up, but she simply stumbled along until she reached a cliff. She tried to stop, but something gave, and began to fall, screaming for help as she did. The others arrived too late, and they simply began to look for a way down to help her from there, but then she noticed to what she was falling, a large spider web.

The sticky web bounced as she fell to it, breaking her fall, but she still struggled. If there's a web, then there's a spider. If the web is this big, then the spider is bigger. She tried to scream but there was nothing she could do. And then she saw it. A massive spider, with a black abdomen, and a yellow head with stark red hair.

"That's Dokugumon! An insect digimon, champion level, they make webs to capture unwary prey and then they kill them with their poison fangs. But if you try to help the victim, you can expect a blast from its Poison Cobweb or Poison Thread" Agumon announced the digimon before calling out "Pepper breath" and unleash a small ball flame, which met a poison cobweb attack from Dokugumon.

"Ultima Blast" A huge orb was fired by Ultimon, only to be deflected as well

"Bell blast" Ridomon took it's turn, unleashing a blast from the bell around it's necked; to no avail. Ridomon, Dracomon and Kittenmon all tried to fly up to help Savaria, only to find yet another web, getting the substance stuck in their wings.

"God Damn it!" Matt yelled loudly, seeing his digimon covered in web. Everyone shared his sentiments. The attacks of their rookies weren't working on this creature. But they kept trying to blast it, with simply no luck. Everyone simply wore desperation as the spider moved to Savaria, her struggling and wriggling to no avail.

"Help me; please, someone, something, please help me" She managed to say, despite her terror. This was it. She was going to die on her first day in this world; at the hands of some over sized spider. She really didn't see this one coming.

"There has to be something we can do!" Satorii said in desperation, despite the absolute helplessness of the situation. His digimon simply lowered its head; the anthropomorphic wolf looking to his, still stoic, but obviously just as upset.

"DAMN IT! Nothing's working..." Kilroy yelled, all but hitting his computer as he furiously typed on it, trying to do something on his laptop. No one could do anything, nothing short of a miracle could save Savaria. Dantes had begun to climb the cliff side, hoping he could get up to Savaria.

"Get down, you aren't helping! We can't get up there, and even if we could, we'd only become more food for the damned thing!" Sakura said as Matt, Mitsuko and herself pulled him off of the face of the cliff. Dantes struggled with them as he noticed another person on the cliff. Could this be the ninth of them?

"Who the hell?" Dantes yelled as he saw the other person, everyone else looked to him as the boy jumped from the cliff side, a bright light flashing as he took out a long sword from his belt.

He neared Savaria and with a lightning fast wipe of his blade, he sliced the webbing of Dokugumon, causing the three to fall to the ground, though a thick wall of webbing dividing them and Dantes's group. The boy held Savaria behind him, pointing his blade towards Dokugumon as the spider hissed at him, both of them circling, the boy holding Savaria behind him.

"Dismon!" He shouted as a small crow-like digimon flew down into the chasm. It landed on the boys black sleeve and he held out a black and gray digivice. The crow squawked at Dokugumon as it hissed a it, neither flinching.

Savaria examined the from behind, noticing a large cut under his long black sleeve. She wondered how he got it, though she knew now was no time to ask. She looked to the sun beating off of his black hair before returning to his blade, and to Dokugumon.

"What is it you wish, Sin?" The digimon looked to it's partner, though no one could see any eyes under the mask it wore.

"I need you pest control. Go threw it if you have to" Sin said, his gaze unwavering from Dokugumon, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightening.

"Yes master..." The bird jumped off of it's master's arm, beginning to glow a golden light, along with the digivice. "Dismon Digivolve to.... Virgilmon" From the light emerged a new digimon, it's arms bound to it's body and it's face covered by a shroud. The digimon was completely black, from head to toe, though some hues of gray did show; and the stitched on it's body were stark white. It smashed it's tail into the ground, as imposing winged human-like figure stood in front of Sin and Savaria; Sin looked pleased while Savaria was in awe and in fear.

"Virgilmon... He's a Virus too; a Holy digimon though. His attacks are Longinus and Crucifixion of Naught, champion level" Kilroy looked upon his digivice, while trying to hook it up to his laptop in order to take down the information on these digimon.

"Poison Thread!" Dokugumon resounded as it sent a wire of webbing from its butt at Virgilmon, though the digimon easily flew away from the attack, as Dokugumon continued to fire the blasts of webbing.

"Longinus!" The creature shouted, it's red eyes beaming through the mask as thousands of spears appeared before it. All of them began to rain down upon Dokugumon, violently striking the digimon as it began to ooze green puss from it's body. The spider digimon shrieked as the spears pierced its body, though it continued to use its silk to try to entwine the large digimon, until it saw another victim.

The digimon charged at Savaria and Sin, it would make sure it would get one last meal before it died. The boy tried to stop the digimon with his sword, though the blade on scratched the exoskeleton of Dokugumon as it bucked the blade away. Thinking as quickly as he could, Sin turned around and picked Savaria; carrying her as he ran from Dokugumon. He ran until Virgilmon swooped between them, holding Dokugumon away from his partner and Savaria.

Dokugumon, though, managed to get another burst of strength; bucking Dismon's champion form away from it, and charging into Sin, and though he ran, he tripped, dropping Savaria on to the ground. The girl regained her posture the spider appeared over her, drooling the green blood.

"Crucifixion of Naught!" Virgilmon called out through the stitches along it's mouth as it lifted the digimon from Savaria, and making a silhouette of cross appear behind Dokugumon, as it got nailed to it, wounds of Stigmata appearing in the creature until a large spear appeared, piercing though, and killing, Dokugumon. Everyone watched in horror as a limp body fell but inches away from Savaria.

Sin picked up his sword and sheathed it before he extended his arm and Virgilmon returned to the form of Dismon, perching on his arm again. He then walked over to Savaria, extending his hand to help her up. She was a bit wary, but in the end, she took his hand and he helped her to his feet as Dokugumon's webs began to collapse, the barrier separating Sin and Dantes fell.

"Who the hell are you?" Dantes quickly asked, pointing to him and demanding his question be answered as Ultimon arched again, growling at Dismon. Sin simply walked passed them all, putting his hand in his pockets as Dismon perched on his arm.

"I asked you a God damn question, you cocky bastard!" Dantes yelled to Sin as the others stayed by the sides. Dantes ran towards Sin, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around and raising a fist.

"Calm down, Dantes, fighting won't solve anything!" Sakura yelled grabbing his arm. Dantes only shook her off and continued going for a punch on Sin; though his fist stopped dead as Savaria got between them.

"Get out of the way Savaria" Dantes yelled, ready to beat Sin.

"No! What reason do you have for beating him up anyway? He saved my life, you do realize!" She shouted as Matt and Kilroy pulled Dantes back.

"These digimon are alive, though, and he killed it in cold blood! If me and Ultimon had been able to..." Dantes was stopped as Mitsuko interjected,

"All of us we stuck behind a wall of webbing! You and Ultimon couldn't do shit, you're just too damn proud to admit your frailties!" She shouted to him as she and Satorii helped Sakura up from when Dantes knocked her down. Dantes calmed down, lowering his arms, allowing Kilroy and Matt to let go.

" I guess... You're right... I'm just upset I couldn't do anything, and I'm the one who caused Savaria to run off" He sighed as he cooled off. He punched a wall of the cavern, as Ultimon continued to growl at Dismon.

"Should we do something?" Agumon asked the other digimon from the side lines.

"They should work it out for themselves. Besides, I doubt this 'Sin', as Dismon called him, will be joining us anytime soon" Nekamon said, waving the matter away.

"We'll get involved if Dismon and Ultimon fight" Dracomon managed to get the webbing off of it finally as it spoke.

"Alright, then" Agumon looked to the humans as they all just were rather unmoving.

"Sin" The boy who saved Savaria uttered, "You wanted to know my name, it's Sin" He simply huffed as he turned back around.

"Thank you, for saving me" Savaria looked to the ground as she spoke.

"There's a fork in the road ahead, you all go one way, I'm going the other" He simply walked on, not noticing that this seemed to anger everyone but Savaria, who kept her gaze on the ground. He walked off, ahead of everyone else, they followed him up to the fork, where they all parted ways; Savaria and the others going to the right, and Sin and Dismon to the left.

"Are you okay?" Satorii looked to Savaria as they continued to walk on.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken from what just happened" She looked over to him, smiling though everyone could tell something was up.

"Don't worry, next time one of these four gallant knights and their noble digimon will come to your rescue, like they should have then" Mitsuko said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sense they have shown that they can so very well?" Nekamon chimed in to the conversation.

"I would have, I was just waiting for Kilroy to do something first" Matt defended himself jokingly.

"I'm a man of logic, you're the man of brutality" Kilroy's snide remark brought Matt down a peg.

"Look, Vulcan, just because I'm not all high and mighty like you, don't mean I ain't smart" Matt retorted.

"No, the grammar of that sentence means that you aren't smart" Kilroy kept with his sarcasm, much to Matt's dismay, though he'd lost that attention track, returning to his new favorite pass time, watching Aya's butt from behind.

"You two are like school children" Aya huffed, not noticing Matt's prying eyes.

"Let's just try to find camp, the sun's beginning to set" Dantes sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Elsewhere, Sin sighed as he looked into a small reservoir, only seeing the face of Savaria as he looked into the water. He took a drink and washed his face before sighing, though he said nothing to his digimon.


	4. Chapter 3: Civil

Authors Note- Shorter with a decline in quality! Blame School

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 3: Civil

"If God did not exist, it would be necessary to invent him." -Voltaire

"Damn it!" Sin's arm began to bleed crimson tears as he fumbled a small switch blade. He often wondered if she was doing anything right. He was supposed to be going to school anymore, or else he'd be sent under someone's care, but he wasn't able, working to try to live. He was not an idiot, though, not brutish and not like most of the people sent to juvenile hall, but alas, he knew he deserved what cruel fate he must endure.

"Master Sin" The crow-like Dismon looked to the Asian boy with an aura of concern; though his face and voice were not discriminate, "I must implore you not to do that"

"Why, Dismon? We've only just meant a few hours ago, please, allow me to continue this, I'm sure you would not understand" His dark eyes were tightly shut as another cut deepened into his skin. But then he paused as one salty liquid fell into the pool of red. His thoughts had drifted from his cause. He was not masochistic either, this hurt and he did not relish it, it was purely pain. But regardless of his reason, he could not cease his thoughts of her.

_Why? Why must she plague my thoughts, I just met her not long ago. _He thought in his frustration as fiddled with the blade until he enclosed it upon itself.

Elsewhere, Savaria continued to look to the ground. So many thoughts raced about her head. But most of all she worried. She worried about Sin. She worried about her aunt and uncle. She worried about what was next. She had looked into the cold pale eyes of death itself in the face of Dokugumon, and like a guardian angel, Sin swooped down and saved her. "Angel" was obviously a figurative term; she knew that, to many he was a demon himself.

"You sure you're alright?" Nekamon looked to her partner, those large doe eyes of the cat creature fixed on the girl.

"Nekamon, don't worry about me, it's nothing" She forced a smile through her cherry lips as she looked down.

A highly audible sigh came from her left and Sakura smirked as she looked to her new friend. "You like Sin" A rather blunt remark, but she had made sure Dantes was enough out of ear shot that she could say it without inciting his rage.'

"What!" Savaria's face matched her lips as her jaw dropped and she looked to the girl next to her. "I just met him! How the hell can I like him already?"

"He isn't half bad looking, and he saved your life" Aya said. "Plus, if it were me, I wouldn't have gotten between him and Dantes"

"That isn't circumstantial! I don't like him like that! I don't even know if I like him, he barely spoke to us, Chris has spoken more!" Savaria attempted to defend herself from her friends, keeping to the claim she didn't like Sin.

Mitsuko put her head over Savaria's shoulder, looking to the four boys in front of them. "Put it this way, Kilroy likes me, Ikaru likes Aya, Satorii's thirteen and likes Sakura, and Dantes is an ego maniac, out of our little group, and then we have Sin, who is gallant, good looking, just not exactly on our side, which ever side that is, that we know of"

"Satorii doesn't like me, he's like my brother" Sakura looked angrily blurted out. Satorii simply looked to the ground, hearing this; though only Savaria noticed.

"You're making this too simple, Mitsuko. I don't like him, how can I like someone I just met? I don't get crushes like that" Savaria continued to argue.

"You're taking this too seriously, Save. I'm just joking with you; if it's any consolation, I'll make Kilroy write algorithms for a food you like once we find a camp" Mitsuko's tone changed to a nicer one. They now knew that she liked him, but they'd all be silent about it.

"I'm already working on fish and chips for tonight" Kilroy was just somehow back with them now. Mitsuko looked like she saw a ghost, he wasn't there a minute ago, how did he do that?

"Where did you come from?" Mitsuko looked to him like he had five or so heads.

"In front of you. I stopped when I heard my name" The British boy looked down to his Alienware laptop as he spoke; typing in algorithms with his digivice hooked into it.

"Hey, you guys, come look at this" Dantes shouted back to the others from the front of the group. He looked back to them, smirking coyly as he watched Savaria. Then with an outstretched arm he revealed what he had found; a city. A city of digimon.

Everyone gasped as the looked down to the sprawling city streets. Digimon walked through what looked to any extent of the imagination to be a fairly modern city. They saw housing, hotels, restaurants, shops and at the center of it all, a church.

They were cautious, but did find a way down the cliff that they saw the city from. At Dantes's lead, they walked in, doors and windows slamming shut as they did. They could tell that they were not welcome here. "We don't need humans around here, go back to your own goddamn world" A group of small yellow armadillos hit them all with what seemed like rotten fruit.

The digimon scoffed at their brethren; though before any did anything, Savaria grabbed Nekamon by the shoulder and shook her head implying they should not attack. More digimon joined the others in bombarding the humans in trash and fecal matter. It was humiliating and depressing. Everyone looked down, Sakura looked like she was about to cry.

The group finally found shelter in an empty run down shack. It was painfully obvious that this was an area under the jurisdiction of the Order of Sheolmon. "We'll leave at night. I'm sorry I got you into this, everyone" Dantes sadly apologized, trying to clean himself off.

"Why didn't you let me do anything?!" Nekamon shouted coarsely to Savaria. All of the digimon seemed upset that they had to just let this happen.

Savaria had her head on her knees as she cried. "Because we were grossly out numbered. The only one of all of you we know can digivolve is Dismon, and Sin's not here, and Nekamon, though you're a champion, I don't want to see you hurt" She sobbed into her legs, ignoring the disgusting garbage covering the majority of her body.

Kilroy focused on cleaning off his computer as he also brushed the disgusting matter off of Mitsuko who had leaned on him. He had begun a new file, this time trying to make a shower. Though he did not show it, they all knew that he, like everyone, was very upset over the matter. Like Nekamon, and like Dantes, he felt helpless to help with the relentless hatred they all just felt.

For the first time; he set his laptop down and got up. He walked through the house, finding a few rooms, and a few beds. It seemed like a house in their world, only run down. The light shown through the broken ceiling like salvation.

Frustrated, he pounded a wall. Why were they chosen what was their purpose here. They weren't able to help themselves, let alone save this whole world. "Are you all right?" Agumon put a hand on his partner's side.

"Yeah, I'm just confused. I've never been without an answer, I'm a logician, but now, I am confused out of my mind. What the fuck is happening in this world? Why are we saving a world that doesn't want to be fucking saved!" Passion burned like fire in his eyes as the usually calm boy looked to his digimon.

Then from the shadows, like a ghost, stepped the boy named of irony, Sin. "So, you're just going to give up? To fall down and cry for a religion? Some logician you are. Novus Ordo Seclorum. Galileo believed in those words, and so have many others like you. Don't become the current Order beat you like this" Like a ghost, he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

Chris knew he was right. He was a logician, he didn't have room for these archaic concepts. He knew what Sin meant with those three simple Latin words. Everyone who had ever seen the back of an American one dollar bill had seen them. He balled a fist with renewed vigor as he walked down to the others.

Dantes looked to Kilroy accusingly as he removed the last large piece of garbage off of his person. He could feel it in his bones, someone or something else had entered the shack. He had to prove himself before him. Ultimon began to bark as they heard something outside. Dantes stood, signaling to the other that he would check it out. With Ultimon at his side, he inched out the door to see a large golden rhinoceros before them.

"Clear out, human" The creature said quite simply. It was obvious that the bottom of the barrel was after them; first a giant spider, and now a rhino with gold plating.

Dantes scoffed at the creature as Ultimon ran at it, opening it's jowls and preparing an Ultima Blast, but Rhinomon charged the dog, knocking it into Dantes, and the both of them into the shack.

"Damn you!" Dantes yelled, as they got up, Ultimon firing a number of small blasts from it mouth. The armored digimon simply shook it off and charged at Ultimon, it's horn beginning to glow.

"Spirit Blade!" The creature shouted as a large white energy wave hit Ultimon hard, causing the dog's blood to cover it's master.

"DIGIVOLVE ULTIMON!" He shouted as the crimson tears fell into his mouth and as the creature fell to the cold hard earth. Ultimon stood on it's four legs, quaking under it's own weight and began to glow.

"Ultimon digivolve to.... Shedimon" Fires surrounded the demonic dog as it's form changed into a larger creature, with fur the color that stained the earth and it's master, and gnashing white teeth, accented by it's black jowls. Looking like hell had overcome the creature, the second Champion appeared, even less pleasant then the last.

Rhinomon gasped as the other Saviors looked to this new creature in horror, all of them wondering if this was the fate of all of their digimon, to become something vile. Savaria clung to Nekamon as she looked in awe at this creature that stole the night's black for it's aura. Mitsuko held tight to the shirt of Kilroy as she dabbed her eyes, hoping, praying that Ridomon would be nothing like this terror. And the boy on the roof clenched his teeth with his hand on ruffling the feathers of his creature.

"Slash" Simple yet pungent, the creature ran towards Rhinomon, and tore through it with the ivory claws it wielded.

"Atomic Burst!" In a futile attempt to vanquish it's foe, the golden plated creature began to glow and ran at Shedimon, though it was only met by another attack.

"Corruption of Innocence" A blast was sent from the creatures, mouth, decimating Rhinomon and a few city streets in it's wake, until it ultimately shook the Church of Sheolmon to the ground. Dantes smiling in wake of ash and dust.

The others simply looked in shock. Had this been the same person who told Sin off for killing Dokugumon? Surely he had not forsaken himself in only a few hours. "Now you won't get to fuck with us" Dantes snarled as his digimon returned to it's rookie form.

Savaria finally stepped you, wiping her reddened eyes with her hand. "How could you?" She wept, looking to the decimation.

"How could I? HOW COULD I!? How could they! We're here to save, they wanted to kill us, to break us, to watch us die. I won't let THEM kill me!" A new aura shown to Dantes, as fires seemed to surround him and Savaria.

"They're aloud to do as they will! We cannot force people to do anything!" She wept, her tears falling to the ground.

The others tried to reach them but it seemed as if an impassable barrier separated them from the two facing in each other, Ultimon in the stance as if it's about to attack yet again. Kilroy pounded on the inexistent force in frustration.

"Can we really blame him?" Aya took devil's advocate on the situation, Hexamon hanging off of her as she looked towards Dantes.

"The hell do you mean?" Mitsuko shouted angrily to Aya.

"He feels responsible for getting us into this. He found this town, and then we attacked when we got here, he feels bad; wouldn't you?" Matt said with unusual intellect. Everyone looked stunned.

"That still doesn't excuse such ruthlessness; they're fucking living beings" Satorii shouted as Fernirmon held his shoulder tightly.

"Calm down, all of you" Kilroy had collected himself, the English boy just staring into the flames.

Everything stood still. The flames no longer licked the sky, the ash and dust no longer blew. There was only them. Dismon had seemed to stop dead even. The world swirled around them though. Everything flew about. Love. Hate. Envy. Life. Death. Deliverance. Redemption. Fallen. Everything. She fell to her knees and began to cry, find a bit of an Armadillomon that had been ripped off by Shedimon's blast.

"Did you want me let them kill us?" He snarled.

"But why kill them so ruthlessly? Why smile at the flames, why any of this, I just want to go home, it's too much" She pounded ground as she hiccupped whilst she cried.

"Forgive me. Do you want me allow us to be killed?" He questioned "This was my fault, not yours, I have to redeem myself, I can't just let us be killed for something I cause. I found town, I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to anyone other than me for my indiscretions. If I could choose then this wouldn't have happened, but I can't. The needs of the many out way the needs of the few, and those that died were the few, I'm thinking about the big picture; I'm thinking about saving this world. This world needs a savior"

"So you'll force them to take it?" She shouted, looking up for once.

"I will insure that they get it. Jesus had that foresight, He decided to guilt people into being saved"

"I just don't want people to die..."

"Then you would be an idealist, and idealists are always to wrapped up in the moral implications to get anything done"

"But it's still not right to sacrifice people"

"But I'm willing to be sacrificed if it's needed to help. I know I may seem like I'm being crude and brutal, but I'm just trying to save everyone in this world" He attempted to comfort her.

"I still don't want to see anyone die"

"I don't either. I only intended to get rid of Rhinomon, but then the power was so much, he decimated more then I meant for him to"

The world had begun to move again, and Savaria noticed that she was being carried, with in the arms of Dantes. Was she just dreaming that conversation? She knew that something had happened. She knew that Shedimon had killed Rhinomon and some innocents, but then she had blacked out, after pounding the ground.

She looked around her, everyone was silently walking. Kilroy seemed the most stolid of them all, everyone with a dour expression though. Could Dantes be trusted? She didn't know, but what choice did they have right now?

Her eyes scoured the surroundings, hoping to see Sin watching them but there was nothing. She simply lay in Dantes's arms, as they continued on to a new camp.


	5. Chapter 4: Rivalry

Authors Note: Somehow... I managed to write this... don't ask how... I have no idea how I did.

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 4: Rivalry

"Truth is the cry of all, but the game of few."-George Berkeley

"Those BASTARDS!" A creature shouted though clenched teeth, emerging in his robes from the rubble of the church. "They will pay for this disrespect to Sheolmon"

"Brother Veedramon, make haste after them, I must make more preparations" A voice boomed into Veedramon's ear hole.

"Yes, Father, I shall" He picked up a book of scriptures and, dragging his azure blue tail, was off.

Satorii could not stand it. They watched idly as Dantes murdered countless living things with out remorse; it wasn't right. The youngest member of the group knew he didn't have anyone's respect other than Sakura's, and that a dollar would buy him a twenty-minute phone call after being convicted. But he looked up to the sky.

The stars were different, they showed a light of darkness, and Earth lit them all. "A million points of light" the thirteen-year-old murmured below his breath as he considered what they were. The points connecting what connects us all, access point, the most open being the counter-moon, the eclipse.

"Hey, Satorii, I was wonderin'; why do you know English?" Matt asked, his hands supporting his head as he too looked to the bizarre night's sky. Satorii didn't realize why he'd ask that sort of question for a second.

"My parents are scientists for Lycoming Defense Systems. I guess they taught me for when we have to travel to the US" He murmured. Sakura could tell something was up with him, but she only looked to him with a silent gentle concern. He found comfort in those hues of blue. She was like his sister, but she was also herself, the beautiful girl his parent introduced him to upwards of six years ago.

It's always torrent in this world. Seems like they are always falling into something, even in the world we call reality things seldom change. He meditated on the ground, contemplating why they were there, what they could do for a world that didn't want them, or if what they were doing was right; could they justify what they were doing.

He had already sat idly by as two creatures were slaughtered in front of his face; but to them he could not pull himself to feel sorrow for them. He was no vegetarian, so he couldn't claim that he was all that good to all of the animals of the earth, but he knew not to kill the innocent. But Dokugumon would have eaten Savaria, and Rhinomon would have killed them all. He still reeked of the scent of garbage from those Armadillomon.

"You okay, kid?" Matt looked to him with a faux concern.

"I have a name, you know; but, yeah, I'm alright" He sighed to the older boy who had proved himself to be nothing more than a pervert so far.

"Okay, Statutory" Matt snickered.

"You're older than me and I'm smarter then you, great, I'm the youngest and I'm more intelligent then someone, damn great" Satorii said through a dissatisfied grimace.

"Screw you, ya little prick!" Matt barked back, his Digimon sighing beside him.

"Calm down you both" Fernirmon told them in it's deep, assertive tone.

"You gonna take that, Matt!" Dracomon couldn't help but want to egg it's partner on.

"He has armor and is strong, so yes" Ikaru put his tail between his legs, looking back, and hiding behind Aya. Satorii sighed as he then heard another loud smack, wondering if the boy would learn from his lecherous attitudes; he would bet strongly against it.

Kilroy heaved his own sigh as he walked along the side of Agumon and Mitsuko. This was the motley crew that was forced into this world. He had finally his laptop in his back pack, finally actually looking around this world. Finally watching life.

In the world these humans know, like we all do, no one appreciates the passing of time and the moving on of it all. No one stops to smell the roses, and when they do they don't appreciate the majesty, just the material scent. For the first time, Kilroy felt like the ocean was large, and that he was small. Maybe he could do something in this world; all of the bastards from the lives they knew were gone.

He did miss it though, the real world. Television, the internet, Halo tournaments, coffee and a scone on a Sunday morning. In his day in this world he was coming to appreciate the subtle nuances of his everyday monotony. He simply sighed, putting a hand on Agumon's head. The small dinosaur looked up to him and smiled.

He looked around to the others. Dantes and Ultimon seemed a mile away; even home seemed nearer and Rhinomon's horn more welcoming. Aya looked like she was about to kill Matt as Hexamon and Dracomon both laughed. Satorii seemed upset, though he was not good for consoling, so he only felt his concern internally; but he knew Sakura would. Fernirmon continued to seem like the stern unmoving obelisk it had sense they met it, only accented by the small Kittenmon resting on it's head. Ridomon drudged on next to Mitsuko, who leaned upon the dragon.

Savaria, though, she seemed even further from the group than Dantes. She was back up on her own two feet but she just wasn't talking to anyone, even Nekamon. She had been rattled by the events in the town, Kilroy assumed. Maybe he could just get someone to wake him up when this dream was over. The innocence was gone before they arrived, he knew that they would have had to kill, he didn't like it, but he had to be realistic. Death is natural, no matter if it's hard.

When would it all end? The suffering and torment. But then where would all the martyrs go, without the cause to die for. Savaria just didn't want the graffiti's prophecy to be fulfilled; the lonely scriptures were hard enough to live with. She simply didn't want it anymore, but something was forcing her to go on. Not Nekamon, not a drive to go home even, she had no idea what.

She felt as if ice went down her back as she looked up to the cold blue sky. So cold. So alone. Freud said it best "Even in a crowd, I'm alone". She felt that way now, even with the Digimon and the other, she couldn't feel any farther away from them all. She wanted to go home, yet she knew she was needed here.

Shelter seemed to be illusive in this grove they were walking though, only a few trees providing anything at all. She just could feel the darkness in the black of the night; she could hear the words whispering words of bitter loving hatred. The hard ground beneath her feet she no longer even had her bright shadow's company. The doves of War had descended and killed the hawks of peace.

She just wanted someone's warmth and comfort, she didn't care who, but this world was unforgiving and she felt so alone. Sakura put her hand on Savaria's shoulder, but the consoling touch was temporary as the other girl then went over to Satorii, as normal.

The moon settled upon Savaria, her body seemed to be glowing in an ethereal tone. No one seemed to tell, but the aura's antithesis was there too. Savaria collapsed then, though, everyone rushing to her, asking if she was okay and trying to help her up.

"I'm alright, I'm just tired, I'm sorry" Her brown orbs meeting the gaze of the ground as she spoke.

"We'll make camp, I think I see something ahead, I'll scout to make sure it's friendly" Sakura said, patting her friend consolingly. Savaria found no solace in the thought, though.

"I'll go instead, Sakura, you, Mitsuko and the others watch over Savaria, I'll take Agumon, Satorii and Fernirmon with me" Kilroy spoke, gesturing to between them. The typically silent was quite stern; Matt, though seemed about to bite his head off.

"Then what do I do?! Huh! You're taking the little kid over me!" He shouted angrily.

"I want you and Dracomon to watch over the others" Kilroy then spoke into Ikaru's ear "Especially Dantes, I need you here to watch him, he has seemed off since the encounter with Rhinomon"

"OH FUCK IT! Fine, I'll watch them" Childishly, Matt put his tongue out. And with that, the two boys and their Digimon were off.

After a few minutes, they had left the others pretty far behind, and Kilroy looked over to Satorii. "Something on your mind?" He asked, though his gaze was a bit permanent on the path ahead.

"Kilroy, why did you want me and Fernirmon to come? Why not Matt, or Aya, or Mitsuko?" The boy looked up to the English boy.

"I wanted Matt and Aya to watch Dantes, and I could not put Mitsuko or Sakura on the front line, that is men's work, you ought to know that, you're old enough to" Kilroy's accent make him hard to understand, though Satorii would have figured his own was know better.

"I guess I understand I'd never be able to live with myself if Sakura were hurt" Satorii looked to the ground.

"I've been meaning to ask you, do you like her or something? Or is it just the brother and sister sort?" Kilroy's gaze finally left the path ahead of them, and now was on Satorii, he was quite curious to know.

"I... I don't know. I guess I do, but then again, I shouldn't, or, I just don't know, I think I'm too young to know that sort of thing" The Japanese boy stammered through his sentence.

"You're a lot more mature then me at your age and even Matt now, blood hell, I will I give you that" Kilroy smiled to the young boy.

"That means a lot coming from you. Aside Savaria, Sakura and Mitsuko, you're the only person who seems level headed; I know we just met, but I think this is what a brother must be like to have" He sighed to his older friend.

"And that means a lot to me" Kilroy put a hand on Satorii's shoulder and smiled.

"I hate to break up this tender moment, but there's a building ahead" Fernirmon pointed between them to a building that actually did not look horrible. It was small, but it looked like it would have enough room to fit 16 bodies.

They kept on walking closer to it until Fernirmon stopped them. Someone was already there, they saw smoke coming from the chimney. And then, the door came open. The creature before them began to clap. A hooded figure, taller than Fernirmon, had knocked the building down, or what there was of one; a chimney, roof and a front and side walls. They could see a horn on the creature as well as a white snout and blue tail. It was obviously a dinosaur or a dragon, kind of like Agumon.

"I am Brother Veedramon, you destroyed my temple, you damn dirty humans" The dinosaur-like creature removed it's hood and whole cloak, revealing a large, imposing creature. An X-shaped scar on it's right eye, and a large V on it's chest, Kilroy looked to the creature.

"Satorii, Chris, go back and find the others, Agumon and I shall fight this creature if he seeks it" Fernirmon spoke to the two humans, preparing to fight Veedramon. Satorii began to run, but Kilroy only took his computer out, analyzing the creature.

"He's champion level, you'll need one of us here if either of you can digivolve" Fernirmon was less then enthused by Kilroy's comment, but he knew he couldn't argue it, and simply ran the creature which threatened them.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon tilted it's head back, amassing fire in it's mouth, and sending the ball of fire at Veedramon as it lurched forward, but the champion only began to laugh as it was hit. The Digimon of the boys both stopped dead, this creature was obviously strong.

"Luna Beam!" Fernirmon howled as it gathered energy between its paws, before launching it at Veedramon, the large blue blast hitting dead on. The dust settled and it was still just standing there.

"Aren't you going to attack? It will be boring to kill you if you just stand there" The monk smirked, slamming it's tail into the earth. Both Digimon were awe struck, and so was Kilroy, but he knew he had to find some weakness, or at least someway to make it retreat.

"V-Nova Blast!" In a similar motion to Agumon, Veedramon tossed a v-shaped blast from its throat, tearing through the ground as it decimated it's path, knocking Fernirmon and Agumon hard into the ground.

Both Digimon struggled to their feet as Kilroy watched in horror. They tried their attacks again and again, though never effecting, both at a loss for energy. Agumon ran towards Veedramon once again, only to be met by a hammer punch, sending the small green-orange creature flying into a tree. Kilroy ran to it's aid, noticing it's vitals were low.

"Agumon, no, don't die on me..." Kilroy looked sadly to his creature, clenching it tightly. The others had arrived as quickly as they could have to see Fernirmon on the ground, and Kilroy holding a motionless Agumon, with Veedramon closing in on them.

"Oh good... Now I can kill you all at once, Purgatomon will be most pleased" The dragon smiled, but no one else was about to. The Digimon ran toward it, though another V-Nova Blast knocked them all back and into their partners.

"Digivolve, Agumon, we need you to, we need you to defeat Veedramon" The sixteen year old murmured to his Digimon, begging for it's help. He thought back to his conversation with Sin; don't give up, don't just let these bastards defeat them. Novus Ordo Seclorum. He had to help bring the new secular order about. His orange and red digivice began to glow and so did Agumon, the creature revitalized.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!" The creature grew much larger, a pure orange color now with thin blue stripes down it's back and tail with a brown skull-like mask and horns. This was the first time a champion wasn't more then mildly horrific. Veedramon looked rather unamused.

"So, are you going to come at me?" The creature asked trying to coax an attack.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted, a ball of fire flying towards the opposing creature. Veedramon was his back by the blast, something finally hitting it as Greymon ran towards it. Veedramon sent a V-Nova Blast at Greymon, though it was only met by a Nova Blast, and after that exchange, Greymon was too close. The two large creatures locked each other's hands and horns, pushing with all their might.

"Come on... Greymon!" Kilroy shouted with renewed strength as he helped Fernirmon off of the battle ground. The dinosaur had managed to get its horns into Veedramon, and twisted it so that the enemy Digimon fell onto it's back. Greymon then stepped on it's chest, looking down to the creature.

"Damn it... I'll have to return another day" The blue creature prepared a V-Nova Blast, getting Greymon off of it, before leaving in the veil of dust it wrought.

"It got away..." Kilroy scowled, as Greymon retrogressed to Agumon. "But at least I didn't have to get it's blood on my hands..."

Later, they had managed to make a camp, Savaria sitting awake late into the night. She ran her hand through her ebony hair and sighed. She could feel something in the air. She could see something that was not there and she knew that she would be something more in this world. This feeling scared her. She didn't want to be anything more then herself. She just wanted to go home. This world was too much for her, this concept of Digital creatures was overwhelming.

She had drifted into a dream, finally asleep. She saw herself in a white dress, these creatures around her, praising her. She began to run, these creatures throwing themselves at her, she tried to get away, but she saw faceless versions of her new friends in the crowed, and she felt hands grabbing at her ankles. Hands clasped tight around her legs. She fell into the ground and there she saw Dantes sitting upon a throne, her friends now chained to his chair.

And then she saw Sin. The two boys began to verbally fight, before Sin ran towards Dantes with his sword out, the two crossing blades and fighting before her. Dantes lunged his sword through Sin's and him, then walking towards Savaria and forcing his tongue down her throat, despite her resistance. But then it was no longer Dantes, but something different, and she didn't know it.

This new creature fondled and groped her. Nekamon tried to hit it off of her, but failed. The creature had knocked her to the ground and chains jutted up, holding her down as the creature undressed her. But then a dark angel appeared, stabbing the creature.

She found herself in a cold sweat, panting as her earth tone eyes were open in shock. Her hands were across her body covering herself. Even in that dream she had felt violated. She shivered as she lay back onto the cold earth; hoping that the groping was just a dream.

Dantes looked over to Savaria who had stirred. He had volunteered to watch now, stroking Ultimon. He knew he had to win back the other's trust which he had lost during his battle with Rhinomon. He wasn't the evil one, it was that bastard Sin.

He continued to contemplate this; Kilroy and Sin could both digivolve to champion now. He had to find something he could use to his advantage. He got up and began to walk off from the camp.

"Where are you going?" Savaria groaned tiredly as she looked to him.

"Just to use the bushes. I need to go" He commented gruffly; acting tired to excuse the poor attitude. He continued to walk off, away from Savaria and the others.

"Purgatomon" A voice boomed to a leopard-like creature. It had been sitting at it's throne, watching an orb with a vision of the 8 saviors, and separately Sin.

"Yes, my Lord?" The leopard bowed to another orb, with a shadowy figure on it.

"Veedramon has failed us for now; you may need to strike soon. Send Leomon to deal with them, he is always looking for a challenge and a fight, on of these little bastards may give him some enjoyment" the voice boomed again.

"But my Lord, Leomon is in constant struggle with Ogremon, what if he interferes?" Purgatomon shouted to the ball with the utmost respect.

"That may be to our advantage. Ogremon does not have a side; he may attack these humans as well. And if he joins them, the four other monks remain, I'm sure one of them can help" The shadowy figure spoke again.

"Yes, my God" The figure vanished from the orb and Purgatomon's attention returned to the other orb, though he instructed an Airdramon to find Leomon and relay his orders. He knew not to question his orders, that person could kill him easily.

Sin's Theme:

Green Day- "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone  
  
I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone  
  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone  
  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone  
  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
  
I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..  
  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk away!


	6. Chapter 5: Thus Spoke

Disclaimer again: I don't own digimon, the quotes at the begining or the lyrics at the end, the plot, some digimon, Sin and Dantes are mine, Savaria and Nekamon have their own owner, as do all of the other character and their digimon other than Sin, Dantes and their Digimon.

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 5: Thus Spoke

"The absurd is born of this confrontation between the human need and the unreasonable silence of the world"-Albert Camus

Four of the Digimon could become champions. Agumon became Greymon, Ultimon became Shedimon, Dismon became Virgilmon, and Nekamon was always Champion. Sakura looked to her Kittenmon, wondering if these creatures were simply for destruction, or if they were ultimately good. It felt odd to be wondering if these creatures were, since the jury was still out on the morality of humans.

She believed that her beliefs were "right", of course, she was human, but Sakura wondered often what was right. Maybe it was existentialistic, and humans had no built capacity either way, just that they were taught right or wrong. It's not like she believed that Jesus saved.

She'd read the Bible, but it contradicted itself, plus as far as she could see, why did God make people suffer? Why did God let innocent people die in Iraq, or why did He let her father go around drunk, passing out in some gutter?

Then she looked to Satorii, asleep with Fernirmon next to him and sighed beneath her breath. His parents worked all the time. She took on a somewhat maternal role for him, and though she loved him like a brother, she felt horrible she had to. He remained innocent, though. She envied him, in a sense, that he could be the subject of neglect for his parent to their research. He got plenty of attention when he saw them though, so she understood, she thought.

These new friends, though, were an interesting lot in her opinion. Mitsuko was tomboyish and probably the most open of them all. Aya was assertive and had a bit of an attitude to her, but Matt's misogynistic and much more hyper attitude counter-balanced that. Kilroy was so damn analytical and conservative compared to her, she admired his means, but he had such a dour attitude most of the time. Savaria and Dantes were much more introvert then the others, both a bit enigmatic, but she knew atleast Savaria was trust worthy, Dantes, he was too ruthless. Then there was that boy, Sin, they'd only ever seen him once, and he was so cut throat, he scared her.

The Digimon they were given all seemed nice atleast. Kittenmon, Nekamon and Hexamon were clingy and cuddly. Ridomon and Dracomon were both Dragons, and Agumon wasn't too shy of it. Fernirmon was dour and stolid, worse then Kilroy, and then Ultimon, she honestly was unsure Ultimon could even talk. Sin had a crow, Dismon, a frightening little bird, it had no showing face, just a beak and a body.

Sakura ran a hand through her ebony hair. It was early and everything was tranquil for the first time in this world. She stood up and silently walked into the brush, admiring this world. Her Earth was no longer like this. Japan was so urban, and she had never gotten to see much of America; just Las Angeles, Chicago, New York, and Philadelphia, and they were all cities. She'd longed for this splendor for this majesty.

"Are all of your kind this stupid?" A fur covered hand was around her arm, and Sakura looked back to see a large lion-like creature. "Bait" Sakura was now missing.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" Satorii shouted as he desperately ran around the area, Fernirmon and Kittenmon close behind him. He knew she would not leave like this, or for this long with out telling anyone, and he panicked, worried that she might have been hurt.

"Satorii, calm down, we'll find her!" Fernirmon had finally caught up to him and grabbed him tightly, despite the frail boy's struggles. The others had all followed him as well, catching up now that Fernirmon had caught him.

"Satorii, I'm worried to, she's the first friend I've made here, but running headstrong into this won't find her" Mitsuko said sympathetically, looking to the fair haired boy.

"How will we go about this though? Should Kittenomon, Ridomon and Dracomon fly up? Or would that be too noticeable?" Dantes looked through the leaves of the autumn colored trees and saw two serpentine creatures flying in the skies.

"We should probably avoid being seen so obviously, if they are of the order of Sheolmon, or if this creature that captured Sakura is, then it would be ill advised to fly, we should probably do something else to follow" Nekamon said calmly from Savaria's side. The small cat Digimon seemed overly calm, like it did not care to the extent that the others did.

"I can track it, if that's what yous need" Matt shrugged, bending to the ground, and analyzing the things around them. He also took the opportunity for his own purposes, being persistent.

"So, you have a use" Aya scoffed to the boy. Matt looked to her not amused as he examined the ground.

"This is hers, isn't it?" Matt picked up a digivice, pale blue and white, they all recognized it as Sakura's. "Something with golden-red hair got her, and it had big feet" He sited an impression in the ground, and a tuft of fur caught in the nearby brush.

"Seems to be bipedal" Kilroy examined the foot print with his computer.

"Yes, Einstein, the two prints and lack of noticeable front paws tells you that, you fucking genius" Matt said, he thought it was noticeable, but he saw how Kilroy would have seen it important, he still wanted to make something of it.

They began to follow Matt, who checked their surroundings often. It weighed heavy on Savaria's mind that her friend was captured. Sakura had been the nicest person since they arrived, she didn't deserve this. She looked to Satorii and consolingly put a hand on his shoulder, looking to him, knowing he felt sad. She couldn't truly empathize, she knew that, but she hoped through those words unspoken, he knew what she meant.

Matt let out an audible sigh as he looked through the trees to what they would be going to. From the desert, to a town, to a forest and now mountains. _Fucking great_. He thought as he cursed under his breath. This world had the worst God to design it like this.

"Looks like we're climbing, the trail doesn't fork off" He sighed through clenched teeth. Disdainfully, they all began to climb the mountain.

"LEOMON!" They heard a shout from close by. They had found a trail higher on the mountain and ran following it, trying to read that call. Leomon, Leo the lion, the golden-red hair, Satorii's eyes perked open as he thought about it.

"Ogremon, don't interfere!" They arrived at an alcove to see an anthropomorphic lion in pants holding out a sword to a green creature with a gaping mouth and white hair, which held a club near it's own head.

"Leomon, I don't care about you're goddamn religion, I'm just here to settle our score! Do with the humans what you will, but at the end of the day I will kill you!" Ogremon swung it's club violently as it yelled to Leomon.

"You'll need to wait, he took my friend!" Satorii shouted as Fernirmon jumped towards Leomon. Malice shined in the eyes of the young boy for the Digimon. The other Digimon wanted to help, but Fernirmon told them to stay back, since their was not enough room.

"Damned humans got here faster than I thought..." Leomon looked to the pouncing Fernirmon. "Fist of the Beast King!" He shouted as an orange blast of Leomon's head flew at the wolf Digimon, hitting to the ground.

"Stay out of this, human, it's our fight!" Ogremon shouted to Satorii and Fernirmon, wanting this to be his fight.

"Will I suffice?" Virgilmon appeared before Ogremon, long black wings spread far, it flapped them as it stayed in one place in the sky away from the ledge. The Digimon looked to Ogremon, awaiting an answer.

Fernirmon had already gotten up and engaged the taller Leomon, crossing gauntlet and sword as he tried to combat the lion. In everyway Leomon defeated Fernirmon, driving him into the face of the mountain. Satorii watched intently, hoping that he could save his friend, hoping that he could defeat Leomon.

"Fernirmon, please digivolve, we must save Sakura!" He shouted to his Digimon, holding the green and silver digivice out to Fernirmon. The electronic device began to glow, as did Fernirmon, blinding Leomon as the creature began to change.

"Fernirmon digivolve to... Celestiamon!" The digimon grew, becoming more muscular with pure white armor, a crescent moon on it's chest. On the new gauntlets were what looked like outline tear drops, and the Digimon looked to Leomon, cracking it's neck in the armor, ready to fight Leomon.

Leomon ran towards Celestiamon, the two Digimon meeting, Celestiamon hitting the lion's sword from his hands and locking hands with it, holding the Digimon off, nodding to the others to move on as Virgilmon held off Ogremon, using telekinetic ability to hold the creature from attacking Leomon or the humans.

"Your friend is in a cave" Sin appeared as the turned the next bend, leaning up against the rock wall, holding the hilt of his sword as the two serpentine dragons flew at them. "Have your Digimon who can fly stay here and the rest of you save her" He unsheathed his sword as Dracomon and Ridomon stood by his sides.

"Why should we trust you" Dantes accused Sin of being treacherous again, his trench coat flowing in the gust of the Airdramon,

"Then have someone stay behind, are you so pig-headed that you can't see that you idiot" The boy yelled as an Airdramon flew at him, Dracomon calling out "Spit Fire" as a fire ball was sent at the creature. Sin slashed it's head as he engaged it.

"I'll stay, Dantes, you all go" Savaria said to the blonde boy, telling her Digimon to go with him. Begrudgingly, Dantes nodded as him and the others ran up the mountain to the alcove Leomon protected.

Leomon kicked Celestiamon with it's powerful legs, denting it's armor as the wolf Digimon abandoned it's grapple, punching the lion. Leomon jumped back and grabbed it's sword to slash Celestiamon, who caught the sword, the blade digging into a division in it's armor, crimson blood staining the pristine white.

"Fist of the Beast King" Leomon shouted, the blast flying at Celestiamon.

"Eclipse Barrage" Celestiamon spread it's arms and amassed energy between them, forming blue balls of energy like Fernirmon's Luna Beam. He thrust his paw forward and a blast flew out at Leomon, buffeting the Digimon through it's own blast. Leomon quickly got up with cat-like quickness hurling it's self towards Celestiamon, as the wolf struck it into the mountain side

The lion jumped off of face of the mountain and at Satorii's Digimon before he impacted the wall, knocking Celestiamon down and punching him repeatedly, denting the immaculate armor. Celestiamon kicked Leomon off of it and began to exchange blow after punishing blow.

Elsewhere Ogremon called out "Pummel Whack" as the bone club smacked the masked demon into the trail. Virgilmon quickly recovered and spun around, whacking Ogremon with it's tail and then kicking the creature. Ogremon jumped on top of Virgilmon and tried to strike it, only to be met with a telekinetic blast, which hurled it into the face of the mountain.

Ogremon recovered and threw its club at Virgilmon, and though Virgilmon stopped that, he had divided it's focus and kicked the Digimon down. The two continued to attack one another as Virgilmon looked to make sure that Sin and the rookies were fairing well against the Airdramon and that Satorii and Celestiamon were handling Leomon.

Ogremon thought nothing of this as a distraction as he continued his fierce blows as Virgilmon began to only defend, using no true attacks as he was instructed.

The blood of the Airdramon covered Sin's blade as he sliced the wing off one, and Bell Blast from Ridomon took off the other. Like a general to his army, Sin called order to the Digimon as they methodically took out the first of the two Airdramon.

The second flew at Savaria who was watching as she told Dantes she would, but Sin quickly got between them, getting the blast of an Aero Blast attack from Airdramon, the orb cutting into his skin. He gasped for air as he leaned upon his blade, making sure Savaria was safe.

"You're hurt!" Savaria yelled to Sin through the confusion, holding his by the shoulders.

"I'll live" He tried to stand, but the wound was too much to bare.

"I can heal you, stay put for a second" She focused, holding her hands , a white aura surrounding her body as she transferred energy to him, healing his internal wounds, knowing that he would not bruise now. Sin kissed her hand in respect as he walked to the ledge and watched as the fight continued. He didn't see Savaria blush bright red, her beautiful brown eyes looking to her hand.

Ridomon and Dracomon looked to the cave to make sure that their partners were in, and luckily they had already gotten deep into the cave, both Digimon relieved to see that they had gotten deep into the cave. They continued to assault the second Airdramon with Spit Fire and Bell Blast, enduring the cuttings of Aero Blast. They looked to make sure Sin was breathing, trying to take the digimon out before anyone was badly hurt.

Dantes, Mitsuko, Kilroy, Matt and Aya ran deep into the cave with Agumon, Ultimon, Nekamon, Kittenmon and Hexamon, hearing the blasts and calls of attacks outside they scoured the area for Sakura. Deep within the damp cave, they tried to find her. Matt checked the ground for signs of direction in the labyrinthine chambers of the mountain side. It seemed like a hollowed volcano.

Deep within they found a bound and unconscious Sakura and Nekamon cut the bindings with her claws. Dantes picked her up as the ran through the cave, to try to return to the others. Just as they neared the exit, Celestiamon and Leomon came flying through the wall of the cave, still fighting.

They watched as Leomon lifted a stalagmite and threw it at the wolf. Celestiamon tightened it's muscles as it let the rock formation crumble upon it's chest plate. Agumon and the other looked ready to fight, but all knew that they had no place in this fight.

"Run out, now!" Celestiamon shouted to it's comrades as it prepared another Eclipse Barrage. They quickly followed orders as the blast hit Leomon, shaking the cave, trapping the lion with in, as Celestiamon quickly ran outside of the cave. Fatigued, the Digimon dedigivoled.

Virgilmon stopped biding it's self as it looked to a fatigued Ogremon and used it's telekinetic ability to throw it down the mountain, though the blow would not be enough to kill it. He could feel, though, that Ogremon would serve a purpose later on, and he should not kill it.

The Digimon flew over to the Airdramon battle as Sin jumped from Ridomon's back onto the serpent marked with a symbol of Sheolmon on it's head and stabbed the creature. Virgilmon swooped over, Sin jumping to the Digimon and the two flying off as the boy sheathed his sword. Ridomon and Dracomon flew over to Savaria and collapsed as their partners ran out to them.

Sakura awoke to see Kittenmon and Satorii looking over her. "You're alive!" the boy yelled as he hugged his friend. She brushed his hair with her hand, smiling to him as Kittenmon joined in. Everyone looked happy, even Aya, but Dantes was the exception. She noticed Dantes and Ultimon looking angrily out to the sky.

"What happened?" Sakura asked her friends, knowing only that the anthropomorphic lion had captured her.

"Fernirmon digivolved to Celestiamon, and fought Leomon, who captured you. Virgilmon fought a digimon named Ogremon to distract him, and Ridomon, Dracomon and Sin fought these two serpent dragons sent by the order of Sheolmon" Mitsuko explained in one breath.

"Airdramon was what those creature were called" Kilroy looked up from his laptop to Mitsuko. She stucked her tongue out at him, not wanting to be corrected.

"So Sin was here again?" Sakura asked, though she knew it wasn't the smartest question ever. Savaria noticeably perked up from being lost in thought at the mention of him.

"Yeah, he told us where you were and helped fight, but he killed the Airdramon" Aya said before smacking Matt again, who had gotten to close behind her. 'STOP THAT YOU PERVERT!" She yelled to him.

"Stop what!" He yelled, "We're on a mountain trail, where do you want me to go! Not exactly much room with all of us and the Digimon!" He got smacked on the other cheek, though he knew full well what he was doing. Everyone let out a collective sigh, watching the duo bicker some more.

Savaria walked away from the others, not that far away, but she needed to think for a second. Twice Sin risked his life for hers, and she knew nothing about him. He scared her and intrigued her, a powerful fighter and an enigma at the same instance. Who was he, really? She wondered as she looked to her hand.

None of the other boys showed her that kind of respect, even the girls hadn't. She pondered the question, holding her hand to her chest as she looked out to the noon sky. The silhouettes of three moons shown in the clear day's sky. Savaria looked to them as she continued to wonder about Sin's motive, as well as Dantes's. Sin and Dantes were the two people who she could not tell to any extent what they were thinking, both were so unclear.

"Who are you, Sin?" She murmured under his breath as Sakura walked up to her.

"What happened in that battle?" Sakura asked her friend, looking to her empathetically. Savaria sighed as she confided in her Sin saving her and her healing him, and then his kiss upon her hand. She sighed again, knowing that it was just like a grade school crush, knowing that she knew so little about him, and yet she had developed a crush on him. "Do you think you like him, truly?" Sakura sat upon the ledge of the cliff, petting Kittenmon in her lap, and Nekamon next to her and Savaria.

"I don't know, but please, don't tell anyone about this, it's just so personal" Savaria implored the girl and the Digimon alike. They all knew how well is would go over. Satorii ran over, asking them what was wrong, and why they both had left them.

Savaria's Theme I:

"Imaginary" by Evanescence

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light


	7. Chapter 6: The Tension

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 6: The Tension

"What is good?- All that heightens the feeling of power, the will to power and the power itself in man.

What is bad?- All that proceeds from weakness.

What is happiness?- The feeling that power increases-that a resistance is over come"

-Friedrich Nietzsche

He puffed cigarette smoke as he thought about the recent events. That girl had the power of healing physical wounds. The gaping gashes covering his arms remained, though, and Sin did not mind. He deserved it. The pain and regret looking at them wrought, he deserved it for his sins.

Again he neglected to learn her name, but he did save her again. And he was pleased with himself for that, unlike every other step he'd made in his whole damn life. "To be damned would be a sweet release", he had told fellow inmates, alluding to killing himself. He was yet to, though. His drive to was undeniable, but he had yet act upon it.

What ever poison was in the bottle he sipped, he knew would leave him broken sore and sick, but he wanted the genie at the bottom. Alcohol's effect, the ability to give him temporary happiness. He looked to the crow that circled the afternoon sun.

A sigh into the amber brew and he laid back, placing his hand upon hiss forehead, he continued to this of her. Her ebony hair and earth colored eyes. Alabaster skin and a body as if sculpted beyond the image of Aphrodite, as if she could usurp Shekinah as Yahweh's other on beauty alone, as if she was of Mary Magdalene's blood line. The rose without thorns.

"Where will we go from here?" Mitsuko looked to her new friends, noticing how distraught Savaria was. Something was wrong, she knew it, but after everything that just happened, she'd let it be... for now.

"Not like we were going anywhere, let's just scale the mountain and see if we see anything. If we stay here Leomon or Ogremon may attack" Dantes looked up the tall peak, stroking Ultimon's back as he always did, the dog-like creature looking up as well.

"That or something else might attack, you forget, most of this world is hostile, not many of these creatures are going to welcome us with open arms. Hell, Leomon and Ogremon were on opposing sides, and they still fought us" Aya scoffed, her hand forcing her lavender hair into the winds as Hexamon rest on her opposite shoulder.

"Damn, could you be a little less fucking negative, woman" Matt yelled, his legs dangling off the side of the mountain as Dracomon rest next to him.

Mitsuko sighed as she looked to them, this was getting too common, the fighting and the tension. They'd only been here a day or so, and they were already at each other's throats. The only ones who did not fight were Satorii, Sakura and Savaria, though Satorii had flipped out when Leomon took Sakura. This world was doomed. She looked over Kilroy's shoulder as he vigorously punched the keys on his laptop, a digital map of this area taking shape.

Everyone continued to bicker, the Digimon even joining, Dracomon and Hexamon butting heads. Only thing that could make this better would be if Sin were there, so Dantes and him could try to push each other off of the damn mountain.

Mitsuko sat next to the English boy and looked out, wondering if they were going to make a move or if fighting amongst themselves was more fun. She surveyed this world. This was what their world must have been like before it became so over populated. There was a simple beauty to this world, she knew that, but it seemed like so much more as she looked out from this place.

Kilroy was being boring, he'd become to immersed in his work, so Mitsuko stood, putting her hands behind her head, cupping her red bun. She began to walk over to Savaria and Sakura, considering prodding her friend about what happened when they went into the cave to save Sakura, but then she heard Dantes yell that they were going to continue up the mountain.

With another sigh, she followed, looking to the world beneath them off of the side of the mountain. Ridomon and Kilroy walked beside her, Kilroy with his laptop out still. He was trying to help them and all, but he was still boring when he did it, he just typed away, forsaking human contact as if it were something bad and dirty. God did he piss her off. She walked over to Savaria and decided she would talk to he while they walked, since Kilroy was "busy", Matt was a pervert, Dantes was an ass-hole and Aya tended to be a bit of a bitch.

"So..." Mitsuko smirked and looked over to the American girl. "...have you made a decision on our earlier conversation about Sin?" She began her prodding covertly, so that Dantes didn't get angry, though the simple mention of the boy made his eye brow twitch.

"Mitsuko, what is your obsession with no if I do or not?" Savaria shook her head as the sun rays soaked into her dark hair. Mtisuko couldn't help but giggle at the response as she put an arm around Savaria's shoulder warmly.

"I just want to learn more about my friends, is that so wrong that you must persecute me for it?!" Mitsuko acted like she was weeping, hoping to guilt Savaria into confiding the answers to her. She hated being left out of the loop like this.

"Get off of the cross, I'll tell you when we rest again" Savaria smirked as she sighed, looking happily to her friend. Ah, fun with martyrdom.

"That's not fair, you've probably told Sakura! You're mean." Mitsuko yelled to her friend, both of them smiling as she did. Satorii and Matt both looked back to them, wondering what the hell was going on, but they relinquished no answers, as that would ruin their feminine mystery.

"Women are insane, kid, remember that" Matt sighed as he looked ahead again, hearing the girls yell some more.

"Stop filling the boy's head with your misogynistic views, you sexist pig" Aya walked up next to him, seeming like she was going to raise her hand and smack him. Her rage subsided as she simply sighed, hoping that Satorii didn't listen to a word Matt said.

"What? Women are insane. It wasn't a man who's charged with original sin, or a man who caused the ten plagues, or a man who got Jesus crucified" Matt said, trying to sound intelligent, though the gaping jaws of those around him told him something was wrong.

"First of all, a man did cause original Sin, Adam ate the apple first, second Moses and Pharaoh are why the ten plagues happened, and third, have you even read the bible, Judas had Jesus killed!" Satorii yelled at Matt, again showing that he knew more then the older boy, sighing after it.

"Eve was CHARGED with original sin, if that dumb bitch of a mom Moses had didn't put him down the river the plagues wouldn't have happened and if Jesus hadn't been sleepin' with that prostitute chick, Mary Magdalene, then Judas wouldn't have lost faith in him" Matt said, again trying to sound intelligent, though he only got a smack from Aya for it. And for the first time today, Kilroy began to yell at him.

"Though Eve is blamed with the sin, Adam caused it, and Moses' mom was looking out for him, and Judas would have thought it blasphemous if Jesus had no wife as a pious Jew, not to mention the fact that no where in the bible does it say Mary Magdalene was a prostitute, and in Gnostic scriptures, she was depicted as the person second to Jesus, and in some circles, like the Priory of Sion which Da Vinci and many other great minds were members of, she married him and mothered, his blood line, some believe they continued to today" Kilroy yelled, looking up from his laptop to yell at Matt. This seemed to fluster Dantes, who stopped and spun around to look at Kilroy.

"First off, the Church says she was a whore, and the Holy Spirit inspired the Church, second, da Vinci was a fag so he may have just wanted justification, third Jesus never had children. Also, you're a scientist, so why the hell do you give a fuck anyway!" Dantes barked, joining the argument, a chain with a crucifix flashing from within his shirt.

"Catholics. You're all so literal, I mean, come on" Sakura sighed, joining the debate. "Do you really think that everything the church says is right? The bible wasn't even faxed by God, humans wrote it."

"Don't debunk my religion when you don't even have your own, for what I can tell. Just because I'm able to find comfort in the belief that if I atone for my sins, Jesus' benevolence will grant me into providence, doesn't mean you have to be jealous since you're just sad and sorry in your world where no one can use religion for comfort" Dantes rebuked.

Sakura couldn't believe this, she looked like she was about to smack him, despite her typical acceptance of people, even if they were rude or mean. "I pity you, ya know that, you live in your world of illusions where you have this supreme benevolence who will solve all your problems if you submit to him, like some masochist, and keep a world where He will save you, though thinking that everyone else, regardless their ideals, is wrong and will burn in hell for their sins"

"And you'll be Satan's wench, since you obviously have absolutely no beliefs" He scoffed, attacking her in every possible way.

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU! We aren't here to bicker about the religion of our world, we're here to liberate people who are being oppressed for their beliefs" Savaria yelled at the lot of them, sick of hearing them bicker about things they may never agree on. But before the arguing fully stopped, Sakura got a very well placed smack across Dantes' face for his comments.

Where was her place in this group, Mitsuko wondered. She wasn't the voice of reason like Savaria, or the mother like Sakura, she wasn't really sure what she brought to the group. A bit of a tomboy and not always rational, she wasn't even like Matt who was a bit of a sexist asshole, but also comic relief. Not a leader in any respect, or enigmatic really, she felt alone.

"Something wrong?" Savaria broke her deep concentration, sienna hues gazing to her. She knew Savaria could tell something was up, so she didn't even try to hide it, so she waited for the others to be a bit ahead, though Sakura was still pretty near, obviously fuming over what Dantes had the audacity and lack of tact to say.

"I'm just so unsure... Where do I belong here? I'm not smart and I don't have any skills like Matt even does. I'm not even able to provide reason, like you or Aya are" Mitsuko sighed. "I know it's silly, you can disregard it all"

"You have a purpose Mitsuko, I'm sure of it" Savaria began. "I'm certain we are all here for a purpose, you, me, Matt, Kilroy, Dantes even Sin. You'll find yours I'm certain, give it some time, though"

"You're being very optimistic, you know." Mitsuko sighed looking the dirt path beneath her feet as they continued to walk on.

"Would you three hurry the hell up?" They heard Dantes yell ahead of them.

Mitsuko couldn't stand it right now. Dantes was being an ass-hole, Kilroy was being silent, and the solace she sought in Savaria was not realistic. She ran. She ran from the constant yells of them all. All these past to days were had been a tossing and at times frightening sojourn into the abyss of the unknown. She knew ahead was nothing but more of the same, but she still had to run, an inexplicable force drove her to, just to get away, if only for a little while.

"Mitsuko! Wait for me!" Ridomon flew over the humans and fellow digimon after her partner, wanting to know what was wrong with the girl.

"Should we run after her?" Dantes looked back to the others with a faux concern. He knew damn well the should, but he also knew damn well their were more important matters then the trivialities of some little girl probably on her period.

"She just needs some time to collect herself, I think that this is all a bit much for her, when we talked she was more then just a little shaken up" Savaria spoke. Dantes looked up and down her voluptuous body as she did, though be covert enough to not be like Ikaru and get himself smacked by her or Lisavkin.

"She might need us to comfort her though" The little boy who thought he was as smart as one of the older ones spoke, Dantes all but ignored his words, still disrobing Savaria through dual colored eyes.

Dantes just ignored the others as they began to debate whether to follow Mitsuko amongst themselves, simply watching Savaria as she moves, as he had been. He thought back to the night before. Glorious triumph as he groped her whilst she slept, slipping his hand beneath her shirt and her bra, light enough to make it so she would not know. He was disappointed, though, that he had not gotten to put his hand beneath her pants. Tonight was another chance, though, he could always try again. He wouldn't exactly mind smelling that ebony hair as she slept again.

He knew he had one road block, though. Sin. He held a key to her heart, he damn well could tell. But he had other methods then simple romantics to coerce her into his embrace. He knew before the end of this, he would get his chance to do Sin in, to kill the miserable wretch of a human being. Their history was longer then even Sin could know, he knew that, and eventually Sin would know why his hatred ran so thick for the boy, outside of his lust for Savaria.

Dantes looked to his side and of course there stood Ultimon, man's best friend. The Digimon would prove to be a valuable asset, and he knew how to use it. Him and the dog were quite framiliar, and he and him would serve a great partnership. He smiled as he looked to the creature, then he looked to the others.

"Have we arrived at our decision?" He asked calmly as the debating quelled to a halt.

"We'll follow her" Sakura said. But it was already to late, she need their help now.

"Holy Ground" Mitsuko read a sign post before continuing on, though she simply ignored it. Maybe it would be of the Church of Tabernamon, and she would get a chance to rest. With Ridomon at her sighed she walked on to the Holy Ground with a chill up her spine.

"We shouldn't be here Mitsuko, let's turn back and find the others" Ridomon implored her partner, though her pleas fell upon deaf ear.

"We'll be fine, Ridomon, besides, I need to get away from everyone for a little bit, I need to think to myself for the first time in fourteen years" Mitsuko smiled to her Digimon, cherry red lips forming a smile to the creature.

Ridomon wasn't comforted, but the dragon followed her partner anyway. Mitsuko cupped her bun with her hand as she rested her head upon the ball of hair. Where was she going and where would the path lead? She had none of the answers, she just knew they were out their somewhere, just not here.

"You're trespassing" A voice spoke from above as a metallic dragon jumped down, causing a crater in the ground as it did. Branded with a cross design of Sheolmon, it looked to Mitsuko, eyes flashing as it did. It advanced upon her, though Ridomon jumped between them.

"Maildramon, get away!" Ridomon shouted to the creature as it's bell rang, firing a Bell Blast at the larger digimon.

Maildramon was unfazed though, continuing it's advance. It simply called out Iron Press, jumping up and thrusting it's body on Ridomon, crushing the rookie under it. Mitsuko looked in horror as she grabbed her teal digivice from her handbag. These things had worked for Sin, Dantes, Kilroy and Satorii, and she need it to work for her.

Maildramon shifted it's weight over Ridomon's lunges, causing audible popping sounds of the dragon's ribs. Mitsuko shouted for her Digimon as the creature began to cough blood through clenched teeth. But then, Ridomon began to glow.

"Ridomon digivolve to... Shinjumon!" The Digimon grew into a black Chinese-style dragon with bright red eyes and bars of pale yellow digicode across it's body. The creature easily forced Maildramon off of it, as the knightly dragon looked to it's new foe. Mitsuko could have sworn she saw a smile though it's metal beak.

Maildramon flew into the sky and thrust towards Shinjumon, though it was by the press of a tail, knocking it into the cliff side. Maildramon easily recovered, sending a lightning javelin attack at Shinjumon, as the black dragon called in pain of the attack. The creature recovered, though, calling out "Digitosse" and sending a wave of energy at it's foe, hitting it into the ledge.

Maildramon flew up quickly, as it recovered, getting above Shinjumon and then using Iron Press again, driving the champion Digimon into the ground. Shinjumon slipped out and called out it's attack again, the wave of energy destroying the creature's wings, making it unable to fly. Even so, Maildramon called out Lightning Javelin, hitting Shinjumon a number of times in rapid succession. Recovered from the barrage of attacks, Shinjumon wrapped it's tail around it's adversary's neck, and then threw it off of the cliff in desperation from the assault.

The others had arrived to see the final moments of the attack, from the assault of Maildramon, to Shinjumon's toss. No one knew if Maildramon survived, but Shinjumon dedigivolved to Ridomon, collapsing next to Mitsuko. The girl with auburn hair wrapped her arms around Ridomon, hugging it, upset she made it fight like that.

"From now on, we stay with the others, please," Ridomon asked her partner, cracking a smile as she did.

Another one had digivolved. Purgatomon through his hand into the orb he watched them on in frustration. He needed a plan to trap them, to catch them off guard. The bishop paced in his church as he contemplated what to do. He had not expected Leomon or Maildramon to fail so easily. They were strong, but he knew they had a weakness. They did not trust each other and they would be vulnerable if they were alone in this world, Ridomon revealed that.

"If I divide them, they may be easier. I'll only have to worry about the ones called Sin, Savaria and Kilroy, but I know how to handle them" The creature smirked as it spoke to itself, stroking it's chin with a fur covered hand. He had his plan, and he knew how to execute. Just another day was all he would need to orchestrate it.

"Allomon, Kabukimon, Kangaroomon" He called upon three creatures adorned in robes as he used his powers to recreate his seer stone he had destroyed in frustration.

"Yes, father?" They all crossed themselves as if in front of a catholic priest.

"My children, I am going to need you three to go after those that the Church of Tabernamon called upon, they must be eliminated. But you must not go all at once, I need you to at least buy me time, they must not reach the top of Ararat yet. I need you to do this for the sake of the church" The leopard Digimon implored the three in front of him, blessing them with holy water as he did.

"I shall destroy them, you won't need anything else" Allomon confidently boasted.

"Don't think so hastily, brother, I shall prove you wrong" The female Kabukimon said to him, looking coarsely. Kangaroomon remained silent in meditation though.

"Alright then, please, children, defeat them" Purgatomon plead one last time before he finally dismissed them to go to make preparations. And he had his own preparations to make, incase they managed to defeat these three.

Kilroy's Theme I:

Linkin Park- Faint

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
  
_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't take this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't take this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't take this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored


	8. Chapter 7: And the Terror

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 7: And the Terror

"Hatred has become the rule of life, and injury to others is more desired than benefit to ourselves"- Bertrand Russell

A chill ran down he spine as she put her foot down on to this ground. An air of malevolence engulfed them all. She looked to Dantes, and saw a dark aura surrounding him. Savaria cupped her hands over her chest, looking to the ground like so many times before, but unlike the other times, this was so she could not see the world, not so her friends could not see her.

On this ground something changed with in her, she felt different internally. They shouldn't be here, she knew that, but something was calling her in the winds up the mountain, as if it were luring her to the peak. But she did not know if she was being coaxed into a trap, or if it was the salvation that they wanted so dearly. But all it was had been howls of the winds.

She rubbed a running tear from her eye as she looked down. She had no idea why, but sadness filled her. She could not help but take on every sorrow of every living thing in this world; from the abused Digimon, to the wilting tree. She felt all of their sorrows. She felt like she could die for welcomed release as the thoughts of pure malice began to stream through her head while she walked along this earth.

Everyone stopped as Savaria let out a loud scream, begging for it to end. She had bent down onto her knees and was crying, the liquid streaming from her eyes as she begged, beseeching every omnipotent figure she could think of, even so far as Sheolmon. The wormwood around them reflected it all in their silvery leaves.

"Savaria, Savaria! Are you okay?!" Dantes pleaded for her to answer as he put one hand on the bottom of her back and the other on her knee. No one seemed to notice except for Savaria, who forced him off of her. A cold breeze went by as she continued to weep.

Everyone just looked to her in a curious horror. She seemed to be pleading with everyone to stop, they just did not know what. Something was wrong, and they knew it had to do with this strange world. The landscape seemed to morph as Savaria screamed, holding ears shut with her hands and hair. The ground beneath her became pale and the dust and pebbles evaporated in the east winds.

"Savaria..." Sakura looked to her friend sympathetically, while holding her hands to her chest. This was just so much for everyone to take in. They all knew that they had to rest tonight. Even the purest and most gallant Arthurian knight could not slay this demon which staked it's claim to Savaria this night.

After it ended, the symbols of Sheolmon which plagued the path were gone. It was no longer holy ground to the Order of Sheolmon. A rose had blossomed where Savaria's last tear fell instantly. And no one saw as Dantes stepped on it, smothering it under foot.

---

"She's your partner, Nekamon, what do you think is wrong with her?" Fernirmon kicked down as he spoke, wondering about the cat Digimon's thoughts on her partner.

"I'm not sure, I think that prophecy speaks of one who is in tune with the spirits and the Digimon like that, but I haven't seen the Tabernacle since joining Jijimon in his church" Nekamon said, breaking the branches off of the tree with his claws.

"But should we trust her? We were on SHEOLMON holy ground, not Tabernamon, so that may mean she's the one who will free Him" Hexamon spoke dryly as it helped Nekamon using a spell-like attack.

"It purified though, recall, Hexamon, so I think it just may have been the fact it was her opposite that triggered it" Ridomon said as she used a Digitosse attack to cut the wood into smaller parts.

"Yeah, the fact that the burning roses vanished may support Nekamon's theory, so let's hold out and see what happens" Dracomon sighed as he helped.

"Why are we so worried, she's our friend" Agumon interjected as he worker on turning some of the wood into charcoal, so it would burn better.

"Don't be so naïve, Agumon, it's like trusting Ultimon, he doesn't talk" Hexamon sighed and looked to the orange dinosaur.

"Do we trust Dismon though? He's directly helped us, and in the same sense, he is enigmatic, Sin more so" Fernirmon picked up some of the lumber with the dragons' aid.

"True, but do we trust him? Or should we trust him?" Kittenmon asked curiously from the top of Fernirmon's head as she joined the conversation.

"These humans are making everything so confusing" Hexamon sighed.

"I dunno, I like them, they're more fun then you, Hexamon" Dracomon said to the rabbit-like creature, invoking her wrath.

"I think those two are too much like their partners" Ridomon chuckled.

"You guys, I hate to digress, but what's it like to digivolve?" Kittenmon asked them, tilting her head.

"It's a very weird experience, since you change in every way but in the soul. You even feel a change in heart, but your soul remains the same" Agumon said knowledgably.

"Don't worry, Kittenmon, you'll digivolve, but let's get this wood back to the humans, I don't think they'll appreciate it if we forget to bring them heat in this regions cold nights" Nekamon said, smiling to her friend as the discussion ended.

---

The Digimon had temporarily left their partners, discussing what had happened as they gathered fire wood. Sakura simply looked to Savaria. She wondered if this was too much. The girl was obviously different then the rest of them. But how, and why? Sakura looked down to her lap. This was all becoming so confusing.

She thought about these past two days, they had come to a strange world and were enlisted into an army they did not want to join. This had started a mass confusion for them, and then they became targets of a religion, all in two of the longest days she had ever experienced.

She had been through so much alone, even. She had been kidnapped, which is more then enough for her, and she was the only one who knew of Savaria's affection for Sin, and she would not relinquish it to the others.

She heaved a heavy sigh. _This isn't what I wished for._ She thought as she looked to the twilight skies. She had not wanted to put anyone in danger, she just wanted a better life. She just wanted for her father to stop drinking and put the bottle down and care about her over where in Philadelphia had a good beer. It was hard to have to learn to take care of yourself so young

She knew she'd have to take care of the other, though. She could easily be a maternal voice, like for Satorii, even if she could also be outspoken, like against Dantes. But here, she knew she'd have to help everyone, damn well knew that people like Dantes, Matt and Kilroy couldn't, when they were older then her, and she would not put that stress on Savaria, she was already too stressed. Then there were Mitsuko and Aya, both were headstrong, and both had to take care of themselves enough. Only Sin remained, and she could see in his eyes the loneliness she felt, the absence of a parent, he probably could take care himself, probably did, but he was never with them, so she could not depend on him. That left her.

She let out an audible sigh as the Digimon returned. Satorii asked her something, so she turned her bright blue orbs to him, and decided to give him her attention as Fernirmon and Agumon set up a camp fire. She simply looked to Satorii as they silently began to converse about what had happened with Savaria, both hoping that she would be alright.

---

Kilroy sighed as he shut down his computer, looking around at the others. "What's wrong, not making food today, Kilroy?" Agumon asked his partner after igniting a camp fire with wood he and the other Digimon had collected. The sun had begun to set as Kilroy sat upon a woodworm log, Mitsuko next to him.

"The algorithms aren't working, we'll need to forage, I guess. But what here is not with reason?" Kilroy implored through his hands. He looked down to Mistuko, recalling how alike this was to the other night, she had rested upon him then as well.

He looked to see her stroking Ridomon's back, since the creature had been so badly injured in the last fight against Maildramon. The creature had healed fast, but it was still a lot to wrap your head around. Watching her pet the creature reminded him of when he first saw Agumon digivolve to fight Veedramon; he had not truly defeated the digimon in the same sense that Virgilmon did Dokugumon, or Shinjumon had Maildramon, supposedly. But it was still a visceral feeling to see these creature change when you need them to, to save you from these demons.

"The fish, or the fruit I guess. But that's about it" This time Dracomon spoke, looking to his partner as he did. The dragon's stomach let out a growl louder then any Ultimon had mustered in his hunger, with the humans here, he dare not use natural selection.

"Kilroy, I'll go out and look for food, I need to get away for awhile" Matt said, in an unusually determined demeanor. He walked up the mountain more, Dracomon following closely to his partner. Everyone was in a different mood since they say Savaria's desperation only minutes ago, even the hardest heads and hearts were effect, hell, even Matt was. Matt sighed as he noticed Aya was following, smacking himself in lament.

"No you don't, I'm not letting you go out of here alone, I don't trust you to!" Aya yelled to him as her and Hexamon followed not far behind. The bunny Digimon sighed as it hopped onto Aya's shoulder, looking on to the darkening night.

---

"Woman, why you persist in doing this, what in the hell did I do to you that requires your undivided hatred" Matt asked, looking back to her, sneering as he did. He looked back forward quickly, examining the darkened ground as he did. Symbols of a burning rose covered the path again, it was apparent that Savaria's touch was not that far reaching.

"You're a pervert, I don't trust you to go out on your own, you'll end up having Dracomon lick you, or something like that" Aya spat back. They exchanged angry glairs before turning their backs to each other.

"If you hate me so damn much, then why are you hear? Even I know if you hated me, you'd try to stay away from me" Ikaru said, holding a finger up knowingly. "Which means you must have a crush on me or something"

"You're confusing me for yourself, pervert, you disgust me, I can't emphasize that more, I just don't trust you to come back with food either. You know what, I just plain don't think you're responsible at all" She shouted to him after the typical smack of their conversations.

The Digimon simply sighed and watched them as the fought like children. Hexamon rested upon Dracomon's head as they began to pick apples from a nearby tree and also found a reservoir in the mountain, full of fish. But they knew that Aya and Matt would not care, they were to busy yelling at each other about hating each other. The mind of an ant had more depth then this conversation.

"At least I'm not some stupid, chauvinistic, ass hole, who thinks they're better then everyone!" Aya shouted with the utmost malice, though she was the only one who felt the hatred in her words, Matt was rather un phased, Aya wondered if he knew what "chauvinistic" means.

"At least I'm not some hateful bitch, who thinks everyone should kneel down and lick her pussy because she finds herself as special" Matt retorted, though his words, too, seemed not to buffet Aya, who stayed stolid to his attacks, poker faced at that.

The Digimon continued to what they came here to do, to find some things to eat. Hexamon continued to pluck fish from the waters as Dracomon killed them and carried them. But every time they looked to the two teens, it was another insult. The two were evenly matched, though, just as stubborn and crude as the other.

"Maybe I can help you settle this dispute. I'll kill both of you, then you can stop this foolish argument" A largo dinosaur-like creature appeared. It was blue, like Veedramon, but with red stripes and a red mane instead of horns. It was branded with a symbol of a burning rose, like the ground near the two.

"Why are you after us, and who the hell are you?!" Matt shouted to him, looking coarsely to the Digimon as he did, clasping his digivice as he did.

"I am Brother Allomon, of the Purgatory Monks, under the order of the Bishop Purgatomon. Bishop Purgatomon ordered it. He runs this Circle, you know, and I'd be a fool to defy his whims, besides, I'll enjoy watching you humans squirm" The dinosaur licked its pearl white claw and looked down to them. Dracomon gave the fish to Hexamon, who had grabbed a large leaf and put all of the food onto it so it would stay clean.

The creature swiped at Aya, and Matt instinctively pushed her out of the way, a claw digging into his side. Matt held the gash in his side tightly as they hit the ground, though he only worried that she was okay. He looked down to her. She had hit her head in the fall and passed out, he reached for his digivice and looked to Dracomon as he began to fly at Allomon, only to be hit down himself.

The digivice began to glow and so did Dracomon, as his form began to change, and grow. "Dracomon digivolve to... Draconismon!" A large, green European dragon appeared in the place of the smaller one. But now, he had on a metal face plate with a spike covered tail. The creature stood before Allomon, looking to it with the utmost malice.

Draconismon stepped forward, scooping up his partner and Aya in his hands before placing them to the side, hoping that they would be safe and out of the way. Allomon simply smiled gleefully. What would be the point of killing them with out resistance. Besides, he was sure Purgatomon would award his bravery in fighting them at full strength.

Draconismon looked to Allomon though the metal which covered it's head and swung it's tail calling out "Draco Tail" as the spikes dug into the creature's side. Allomon laughed at the pain, sliding his nail along the gash, putting blood on it before licking it off.

"Dino Burst!" It flung itself at Draconismon, hitting the Digimon to the ground with immense momentum, unparallel even by Maildramon's Iron Press. Passion burned within the two creature's eyes as the winged dragon scratched and clawed at Allomon in attempt to force it off of him. But despite the deepening wounds, Allomon continued to make deeper ones into Draconismon.

Draconismon managed to gather flames into it's mouth, and with a shout of Dragon Cynder, blasted the creature off of it. Allomon, though, had Sheolmon on his side, and fell into the reservoir, the cool waters helping to heal his wounds. The dinosaur got up, and ran at the European dragon again, this time calling out Dynamite Head. The two butted head, causing an explosive blast, sending them both aback. Allomon hit the cliff side, and Draconismon began to tumble off of it. Matt looked down to see his partner falling, shouting to him and hoping he would manage to recover from his freefall. He pleaded, just as Savaria had, beseeching for a savior.

Elsewhere, a girl began to glow an ethereal light as she heard the beseeching. While the others lamented to themselves, two simply conversing, two on a computer, and one by himself whilst clenching his teeth. With them, seven creatures also bickered on what had happened earlier, but none noticed. Ignorance was the norm. But Draconismon felt the power, and he managed to stop his own freefall, saved from certain death at the bottom of the Earth's abyss.

Allomon looked down the cliff to see Draconismon recover, flying back up, the metal covering of his head pounding the dinosaur's chin. The two then simply looked to each other once again, simply waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Allomon began to run at Draconismon, calling out his attack as he did, though another flaming blast from the maw of Draconismon halted the dragon, sending it back with all of it's might. But Allomon still came running, relishing in the pain the attack brought him. At the last minute, Draconismon swung his thick tail, smashing it into Allomon's side.

Into the wounds he caused Draconismon breathed fire, causing a pyric rise of heat in Allomon's body. The dinosaur screamed as Hell's flames engulfed it's body and it was covered in fire, every vein, every artery, every capillary, setting ablaze with the power flames, as if they were inspired to the burning. Pyrite began to burn under the dinosaur as a fire engulfed everything around it and Draconismon turned it's back to the suffering the continued to destroy Allomon.

Draconismon looked to his partner as the blazes finally dissipated. "So, shall I carry you back to the others" Those huge wings let out their span again as it grabbed Matt, Aya, Hexamon and the food. Matt then passed out, he was loosing too much blood.

---

"Oh dear God!" Everyone ran over to Draconismon who placed everyone on the ground, Matt's blood staining the ground around him. Savaria for the first time since the incident earlier managed to get up on her own strength, walking over to make sure everything was okay.

"I am Draconismon, the digivolved form of Dracomon" The dragon announced, to avoid confusion as he dedigivolved, looking to his partner with great concern. Blood still stained his hands, and he could not forma tourniquet. It was the first day they had been here, and someone had already died. It was his fault to, Dracomon felt he should have digivolved soon, to save his partner before he was injured.

Everyone bit their lips as they looked to the two, unconscious and one of them a bloody mess. "How did... this happen?" Mitsuko finally asked, still a bit in shock over seeing her friends in such and abused condition.

"A monk named Allomon attacked while we were gathering food, before I got to him, he swiped at Aya, and me and Dracomon were too slow" Hexamon wept as her partner awoke. Aya looked around to see that she was back with the others, but then she noticed that Matt was nearly dead next to her, and screamed loudly in fear that he had died.

"NO! Matt... You saved my life... don't die..." She sobbed over him, forgetting that everyone else was around her. But how could she hold malice for him right now; he sacrificed himself for her, when they were bickering like fools only minutes before. She wasn't that heartless.

"Aya, may I?" Savaria had kneeled next to her, looking consolingly through wood-tone hues, with strands of black hair covering her disheveled appearance.

"Savaria..." Aya slowly nodded as she looked to her, wondering was she would do. Had she had some sort of health class where they actually taught how to do anything. But then something she didn't expect happened after she had slumped off of Matt's apparent corps.

The girl checked his pulse, and then held her hands above the wound and began to glow an empyrean light. Slowly, Matt's wounds healed, and his gash only scarred. It seemed like he would get another chance.

Matt slowly woke up, to see Aya and Savaria tending to his wounds. Savaria was glowing as his wound felt much better. What was she doing? Was this related to what happened earlier? He did not know. But he got a second chance, he got stop the demons pulling him into the light.

Savaria finally stood, obviously exhausted, and walked off, telling Aya he would be alright. Matt kept his eyes shut as Aya kneeled next to him, covering his wound with his shirt, which had not been torn. He thought for a minute about this circumstance and slid his arm around her, covertly, with an obvious intent in mind. He slowly began to rub her buttocks through her pants and panties, smiling as he did. But Aya quickly caught on.

"YOU NEARLY DIE AND YOU'RE STILL A PERVERT!" She smacked him harder then normal, that hand print looked like it would last a bit of awhile. But he could tell she was still happy that he was alive. He watched her ass sway as she walked off, knowing that everyone cared. It felt good to know that, but his thoughts quickly turned back to Aya's ass.

---

Kilroy shut his computer and began to nudge Mitsuko, after looking around to see if Sakura was there, but she had left to go to the bathroom, and he wanted to get a message to them as soon as he could. "Hey, wake up, please, wake up" He whispered. She slowly did and looked to him.

"What's up Kilroy? It's getting late" She yawned as she looked to him.

"Get Sakura, Satorii, Matt and Aya, it's important, I want to talk to them about Savaria" He said to her as he stood and walked in off slowly.

"What about Dantes?" She asked while wiping her eyes and standing up slowly.

"I think him and Sin are somehow involved, down ask how, it's just a gut feeling. Look, I'll tell you all about it then, just get them" He said as he walked in the trees.

"Why did you have Mitsuko wake us up, Kilroy?" Aya asked in a yawn of her own. Everyone but Kilroy and Sakura seemed really tired. Those two had been awake, watching the fire and making sure they weren't attacked.

"I just wanted to know what you all think about what happened with Savaria. She freaked out on that Holy Ground, and then she healed Matt. I personally dislike mysteries, and she's a mystery wrapped in an enigma" He folded his arms and looked around to them as he spoke.

"Wait, there are only six of us, what about Dantes?" Satorii asked as he recounted how many of them there were. Only six.

"I don't trust him, call it paranoid if you want, I just think that he's different then the rest of us. Same as Sin, same as Savaria. Don't get me wrong, I know we do have to trust him to an extent, I'm just a bit unsure right now." They all nodded to Kilroy as he finished.

"Why not the Digimon? They seem more trustworthy them him, except for Ultimon" Sakura asked quite simply.

"I don't think they'd know anymore about Savaria then us, besides, it's a more human thing, I think at least" Kilroy sighed.

"I won't rebuke that now. But anyway, What do you think IS up with Savaria? She went from our friend to a breakdown, and then to healing Matt" Sakura said, surveying the other five.

"What if she has some special sort of powers, ya know, like a God or something?" Satorii said innocently.

"That's stupid. She's just human" Matt jumped in finally.

"We don't that she isn't beyond us, what if she's of Jesus' blood line, like what Kilroy and Dantes were fighting about earlier" Mitsuko bit at Matt.

"That's even worse then her just being a God!" Aya shot her down quickly.

"Though I do agree with Aya on the second part, no offense, Mitsuko, I don't think it is that far fetched for her to be a God" Chris said as he looked to them all.

"I see what you mean, like she's the God of this world, like she's Tabernamon, or whatever. Which would explain what happened on Holy Ground of Sheolmon" Sakura explained.

"Right. Jijimon had said about how Tabernamon and Sheolmon showed up when one human was allowed into the Digital World, well, things never happen in ones, so what if another was able to get in, and was necessary for their Digimon to become Tabernamon" Kilroy continued to explain.

"So you're saying Savaria has been here before?" Mitsuko asked.

"No, just that she is necessary to make Tabernamon appear, or something like that, I don't know" Kilroy began "I'm only putting it out there as a possibility. I know it's just as probable as he being Jesus's descendant"

"What if she's just like a white mage in a video game or something?" Matt sarcastically said.

"That still implies she's Holy" Satorii said, looking to Matt like he was an idiot.

"Sarcasm!" Matt shouted back.

"Look, I don't know what she is, but she save Matt, so does it matter? Even if she had that whole freak out, she seems to be on our side" Aya said, rational for once.

"Yeah, she's a friend to use, so I think she should trust her, and if something more happens, we'll still try to find out what's going on with her" Satorii said. He looked to see if Matt was going to retort, but the half-Asian boy simply looked to the sky.

"We know that we should trust her, but what about Sin, he's proven a strong ally, saving us a couple of times, but Dantes may very well be right in expecting he's the one who is Sheolmon, as Jijimon said, even" Mitsuko brought up. This struck a cord with Kilroy, since he had had a one on one conversation with the boy.

"Sin is enigmatic in himself, but he's also a warrior, he has honor, so I'm sure he'll help us, but I just don't know how trust worthy he is" Sakura spoke, hold her thumb on her lips as she did.

"I agree, he may not see like he's on out side, but I don't think Sin is our contrast in values, even though he isn't much of a team player" Satorii said as he looked over to Sakura.

"Alright, look, we don't tell them about this, alright everyone?" Kilroy looked around to make sure everyone heard him. Everyone but Matt had already said "okay".

"Matt!" Aya shouted in his ear, getting his attention. "You have ADD or something?"

He didn't respond to her, but Matt realized what Kilroy asked "Yeah, won't tell them"

Then, they all returned to camp. Kilroy staying up on his computer, as well as to watch over everyone. But then Dantes woke up for his turn to watch over the group.

---

Dantes knew they conspired against him, but it didn't matter as he ran a hand down Savaria's black hair, licking his lips as he looked to her. He simply slid his hands beneath her bra in one quick motion, feeling her nipples to his own sick pleasure. A bulge began to form in his pants as he continued to lightly grope her. He stayed conservative as best he, could refraining from actually raping her; but it was hard for him when he so easily could.

He stopped after a minute. He heard something. Everyone else was asleep. That bastard Sin. He walked back over to where Ultimon lay and began to sleep himself, pleased with what he had done. He was busy with other things, he deserved some pleasure.

---

"That bastard..." Sin looked down to the camp the other saviors had made from a tree, having seen what Dantes did to Savaria. Strict to his personal morals, one of them was that you never treat a girl that way, you only treat her with the utmost reverence. It was one of the basics of his personal honor code; though he knew he could not expect it from others, that was just wrong and disgusting.

"Master, we should not stay here long, I'm sure one of them will awaken soon" Dismon hovered around his partner's head.

"Fine, but stop calling me master for the thousandth god damn time" Sin jumped from the tree and then ran off into the darkness with the small crow-like Digimon following him.

Satorii's Theme I:

Straylight Run: Existentialism on Prom Night

When the sun came up,  
We were sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we were dreaming,  
  
There are moments when,  
When I know it ends,  
The world revolves around us,  
And were keeping it,  
Keeping it all going,  
This delicate balance,  
Vulnerable all knowing,  
  
Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would,  
  
Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would...  
  
Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything,  
Were glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us,  
  
Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would,  
  
Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would....  
  
Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything.


	9. Chapter 8: Choices

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 8: Choices

"We may affirm absolutely that nothing great in the world has been accomplished with out passion" - G.W.H. Hegel

-

---

----

Mitsuko had woken up earlier then the others. Kilroy's words still weighed heavy on her mind as she picked up one of the apples, they still had plenty of the fruit and fish. But what Kilroy said still seemed very daunting; was Savaria evil? She didn't think so, after all, they had become great friends in these past few days, if anyone was evil, it'd be either Dantes or Sin, and they were the ones who were closed off.

She bit into the apple as she thought about the two boys. Dantes seemed to be trying to do what was right; he just had a warped perception and was overly headstrong. Sin, though, they all knew nothing about him. He only ever showed up and helped periodically, but no one even knew if "Sin" was his real name or an alias. He was pretty much the mystery of this world; even more then its existence.

Mitsuko let her hair down out of the bun it was tightly in and laid back beside the fire. She never really believed in God, but to get out of this, she may have to start praying. She knew it would not help though. Which God would she pray to? Judaism was so orthodox and so uptight; and Christianity was overly corrupt, the same with Islam.

Growing thirsty, Mitsuko abandoned the others and gently walked out, making sure to be quiet enough so she didn't disturb the others. She walked towards the reservoir a few yards away and dipped her cupped hands into it and sipped it through cherry lips, hoping that it was pure enough to drink. She kneeled before the water and looked down to her glassy reflection on the surface of the water.

The others seemed nice enough. Satorii had his childish innocents, Sakura her maternal intellect, while Kilroy had his nerdy-ness and bookishness. Aya and Matt were pretty funny together, Matt a bit perverted whilst Aya was headstrong and opposed to Matt's tendencies. They were this world's hope. Mitsuko giggled to herself as she thought that she felt bad for this world.

After taking another sip of the soft water from her hands, she sighed, wishing that the water was a bit deeper so she could feel a bit less grimy with a bath, she still felt disgusting from the Armadillomon throwing waste and trash at them. She did though; dip her hair into the water so that something would not feel completely disgusting like it did now. It would have to suffice. Mitsuko sighed as she thought of the conveniences she'd taken for granted and never realized how hard it must have been before they came to be. She longed for a hot bath and a soft bed to sleep on.

She began to here foot steps approaching her. Was it another one of the order of Sheolmon? Was it Leomon come back from where Celestiamon had buried him; or had Maildramon survived? She heaved a sigh of relief as she saw that it was only Savaria, who bit into an apple of her own. "Oh, hi, Mitsuko" Savaria seemed a bit unenthused to see her.

"Hi, Savaria, what's wrong" Mitsuko was quick to jump upon her friend's apparent sadness, hoping she could provide her some solace.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired, is all" Savaria smiled as she sat along the edge of the cliff. Mitsuko walked over to her and sat down beside her.

It had become apparent to Mitsuko that Savaria wouldn't be relinquishing information so willing, so she decided that asking couldn't hurt. "Savaria, do you mind if I ask you what happened yesterday, when you got so upset?" She asked through a voice drowned in concern.

"I'd rather not... I'm not even too sure" Savaria tried to dodge the bullet, but this wasn't the Matrix, and she was no Neo.

"Please, Savaria, it's just us, and I promise that it will only stay between us unless you want differently" Mitsuko begged her new friend and she put her auburn hair back into a bun, looking to her friend with concern.

"I... I guess... Mitsuko, have you ever felt like the weight of the world was on your shoulders?" Through her brown eyes, Savaria looked with sadness to Mitsuko as she began her tale.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really say that I have, other than now, but this is more divided" Mitsuko responded, putting an around Savaria, trying to consol her as best she could.

"That's the feeling I had yesterday. I heard voices, I heard prayers. I heard people asking for victory, for retribution, for material possession, for healing, I heard people begging for everything they desired, and it was scary, Mitsuko" Tears began to roll from Savaria's eyes as she confided her innermost sentiments with her. "I even heard people praying that we were dead. Those villagers that survived Shedimon's attacks and one I saw the face of, an anthropomorphic leopard.

"Mitsuko, I'm afraid, and I don't know why it's happening to me. I also discovered I could heal people, like I did Matt and before him Sin. I wasn't able to do this before. I don't even know who I am anymore, or if I can trust myself" By the end of her story, Savaria had brought her knees to her chest, resting her forehead upon her blue jeans.

"I don't know what I can really say, Savaria. I mean, I give you my sympathy, but I can't really relate. I'm here if you need a shoulder to lean on, and I won't tell anyone. I won't tell Satorii, I won't tell Matt or Aya or Dantes, I won't tell Kilroy and I won't tell Sakura, you have my word" Mitsuko tried her hardest to think of some way to give her the slightest comfort, though she knew that she would not be able to. Frustrated, Mitsuko looked to the sky, wishing she had some sort of an answer.

"Mitsuko, I just wonder what is going on in this world. I just wonder what I have to do with everything" Savaria continued to sob as she spoke.

"So do I, you know that, but we really can't just abandon this world, ya know? When I saw Ridomon become Shinjumon I knew that we were needed here, ya know?" Mitsuko hoped that she was helping at least a little bit.

----------------------------------------------------

Back at camp everyone but Sakura had woken up, all of them a bit worried where the two girls were. Satorii, Aya and Matt showed it by looking around with a few of the Digimon, Kilroy simply typed away at his computer, and Dantes tapped his foot and looked impatiently with his arms cross almost as if he knew where they were.

Sakura simply tossed in her sleep as she dreamt, an unnoticed tear glistening as it rolled along her cheek. With in her dream were memories of their world, of pulling her father into their home as he slumped down, drunk as can be. She hated it; she hated having to grow up so fast to take care of her father. He should be taking care of her, not her taking care of him.

Sakura knew it could not be any other way though, if not him she would be taking care of Satorii, since his parents are the top scientists of the Japanese branch of the Lycoming Defense Systems, as her father was a low ranking executive in the main branch of the company. That was why the two of them were in Philadelphia, for an international conference. Growing up so fast waned on her heavily, though. She often wondered if she would have gotten a chance at being a child if her mother were alive.

Her stunning blue eyes flashed open as she broke into a cold sweat as she saw her mother in her dreams. It was hard even now to remember her. Sakura stood up and began to walk off, biting onto her thumb.

"Where are you going?" Dantes asked her audibly. It was then that Sakura noticed that Savaria and Mitsuko weren't among them.

"I just wanted to get a drink, Aya told me that the reservoir was clean, I'll also look for Savaria and Mitsuko near there" She said, though her thumb, still keeping her teeth upon it. Kittenmon and Satorii came over to her.

"Let me go with you" Both of them asked.

"Satorii, I want you to keep looking with the others, I'll take Kittenmon with me for protection" She said through a sigh as she began to walk off. She failed to notice the despairing Satorii behind her. She simply walked on, now with Kittenmon on her shoulder.

Kittenmon had asked Sakura why she did not want Satorii to come along, to which the Japanese girl responded that she wanted to be alone. Kittenmon faked being upset about this, which was the first thing to put a smile on Sakura's face in awhile. They left the brush and saw the other two girls sitting along the cliff of the mountain they had begun to scale to save her.

"Mitsuko, Savaria, there you two are" The small cat Digimon shouted from Sakura's side as she flew over to them. Mitsuko began to pet Kittenmon, but Sakura knew that something was wrong.

"Hey, Sakura" Mitsuko looked back to her, a drop of water leaving the bun she had her hair tightly within.

"Everyone is looking for you two back at camp, may I ask what's up" Sakura implored. She noticed that Mitsuko looked to Savaria and waited for her to nod before speaking.

"Yeah, Savaria was not feeling good about, well, yesterday. I had came here for a drink and to at least soak my hair, and then when Savaria came up we started talking, and, well, we got into that, which is why she's so upset, don't tell the others" Mitsuko continued to pet Kittenmon, knowing that this was becoming farther spread with the inclusion of the Digimon and Sakura. "That means you to" Mitsuko pointed to Kittenmon, making sure she wouldn't tell the others either.

"I won't, don't worry. But can you please fill me in?" Sakura asked as she sat beside them. Mitsuko began to confide in Sakura the basic details of their conversation, looking over to Savaria every so often as she did, to make sure the American girl was okay with what she was saying, or if she wanted her to stop. Savaria never protested though.

-----------------------------------------------

A few minutes after the explanation ended, the three girls and Kittenmon returned to the camp. Satorii ran up and embraced the three, followed by Matt, though only Matt got a smack from Aya for the action. The two fought over why he got smacked and the younger boy. The Digimon all let out a collective sigh as the observed the human's toil.

"Are you alright?" Nekamon asked her partner after walking up to her and seeing sorrow in the girl's eyes.

"Yeah, Nekamon, I'm fine" Savaria forced a smile to the creature. It was enough for Nekamon.

The other Digimon looked concerned as well, though none of them voiced it, they all simply looked to Savaria through somber, soulful eyes, with the exceptions of Fernirmon and Ultimon, neither of them wavered from their normal disposition.

Dantes looked to Savaria through a concerned façade, telling her how worried he was. She told him she was flattered that he was worried as he kissed her hand. Mitsuko looked to him, was she unimportant? Dantes continued to express concern for Savaria, and she seemed to be buying into it, blushing as he did. Mitsuko shot a stare to Sakura, as if implying something they were only meant to understand.

The three who knew the story maintained silence, knowing that it would be breaching Savaria's confidence in them if the dared to utter a word about what transpired near the reservoir. Despite grilling from their piers, they still kept a solid lock upon their knowledge, even to Nekamon, Savaria's own Digimon. Savaria sighed, like the others, she did wonder if it was right to, but she would anyway, Savaria and Mitsuko had become good friends since they arrived.

Kittenmon struggled to keep her mouth shut, though. She disliked having to keep something like this a secret. She lucked out when Dantes asked if they should continue up the mountain. He had noticed that every creature from both worlds had gotten at least an apple to eat, and that was enough for him. The only obstacle was moving

Dantes led the group as the left the grove towards the reservoir, as the girls stayed in back as they often did and spoke of things they knew would not have anything to do with the event earlier. They simply spoke about this world, and about Sin and about everything along the lines of things that they all knew about.

------------------------------------------------------

Aya felt a bit isolated as she looked to the other three girls as they spoke and left her out of the conversation. She decided to make a move and left her watch of Matt, doubling back to talk to them. With Hexamon on her shoulder, she began to walk next to Mitsuko.

"Hi, Aya, is something up?" Sakura asked kindly to the lavender haired Russian girl.

"I'm just getting tired of being stuck with the boys" She spoke honestly, though that was far from anything new. All three of the other girls smiled kindly. Aya smiled back, though she wasn't sure what to make of this acceptance, she had become so used to putting up barrier and moving from place to place had left her far from the friendliest person.

"Aya, where are you from? I know it's been a couple of days since the nine of us got here, but we haven't really gotten to know each other" Savaria smiled to the girl as she asked a simple question.

"My parents are French and Russian, but we move from place to place, my father is in the army for your country, so I've gotten to unwittingly see the world" Aya sighed with every word. Savaria put a hand upon the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll probably be here for a bit, don't worry about leaving so soon" Aya was in shock as she heard Savaria's words; it was as if she could read her thoughts.

"Thanks" Despite her hardened exterior, Aya managed to be gracious towards Savaria, and she truly was. Aya knew she seemed like a missing _Evangelion _character.

"Wait here everyone; I think that I heard something" Dantes shouted back to them as he walked ahead of the others with Ultimon ever by his side. Aya did not trust the Digimon more then did she distrust Dantes; Dantes at least talked, where as Ultimon only every called out his attack. Everyone else followed his orders and stayed in that area.

"I really hate that guy" Hexamon blurted out as she balanced upon Aya's head. Aya supplanted the Digimon into her arms.

"Now why's that?" Mitsuko asked as she looked over to the rabbit like creature.

"He just seems like an ass, I don't know, I'm allowed some unwarranted hatred" The girls all giggled as they heard Hexamon defend it's self.

"I just don't trust Ultimon, he's never spoken" Nekamon said as she stood close by to her partner's side.

"That's a good point, but what about Sin? We've heard him speak probably only five times" Ridomon rebuked as she flew around their heads.

"I didn't say I don't trust him, but he doesn't travel with us" Nekamon shouted over to Ridomon.

"Now, now, calm down, we have to trust Dantes, despite what he's done, he is our friend somewhat, and just because Ultimon doesn't talk doesn't make him evil" Savaria picked up Nekamon to stop the Digimon's bickering. She looked down to the ground as she spoke.

"I don't like waiting for him, if he heard something we shouldn't split up" Sakura said with concern in her voice, despite her feelings towards Dantes.

"Then why not follow him" Matt scoffed as he leaned upon the face of the mountain side, looking over to the girls.

"You know what I will, just because you said so" With Kittenmon on her head, Sakura looked angrily to Matt, even though he began to laugh since her Digimon was one her head. Sakura ignored him and steamed off, Savaria following her with Nekamon, though.

Aya planted a firm smack on Matt's cheek. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT, WOMAN?" He shouted to her.

"Don't be such an ass-hole and I won't smack you, Ikaru" She shouted to him, gritting her teeth as she did. Mitsuko and Satorii laughed at the exchange, though Kilroy remained silent.

----------------------------------

"Sakura, don't listen to Matt, he has his foot permanently in his mouth" Savaria tried to stop her friend as she followed along. Sakura did not care, Matt was not even why she left, she just felt like making sure Dantes was up to something, as Kilroy had noted, he was far from the most trust worthy among them.

"Don't worry about me, Savaria, go back to the others, I'll just go see what Dantes is up to and then if I see anything suspicious, I'll help him or something" Sakura attempted to comfort her friend so that she would not worry about her.

Savaria heaved a heavy sigh, and with a glint in her eye, made her decision. "I'll come with you; that way if anything is there we'll have Nekamon to help too, and maybe we won't have to have Shedimon appear" She shivered as she remembered couple of days ago when Ultimon first digivovled, that horrific monster it became, Shedimon.

"I'm not gonna win, am I?" Sakura giggled as they walked up the path, following Dantes' steps. Sakura knew Savaria would be stubborn at this, and rightfully so; with only two people here and all the others a few meters away, she knew it would be hard to fight something if it were able to capture one of them. She did not want her or Dantes to end up like Matt after his last battle, despite her ill-will towards Dantes for his cold exterior, regardless how he may have been on the inside.

After walking for awhile, Kittenmon flew ahead of them and let out a loud gasp as she looked down, the two girls ran over to her and saw a bloody and beaten duo of Ultimon and Dantes. He had heard something, and he had fought it alone. "Savaria, heal them, Kittenmon and I will find what's up there" Sakura hurriedly ran up the mountain in worriment.

"But what if it gets you too!" Sakura dimly hear her shout, and responded that she would be fine. Savaria was worried none the less, but healing Dantes and Ultimon was more pressing right now. She told Nekamon to go get the others, so they could regroup and help Sakura.

Shortly up the mountain, Sakura was running, hoping that she would find what ever had attacked Dantes. She knew that this was part of its plan, to divide and conquer, but she felt abnormally confident as she looked to Kittenmon's fluttering blue wings as they ran up the mountain. They came around a bend and the rocks above them began to shift, tumbling down just behind them, though isolating them from the others. Sakura gasped as she looked up to see a Digimon with flowers for a head and hands, with a flowing red mane and adorned in a yellow and black jerkin.

"Who are you?" Sakura timidly asked, looking to Kittenmon, though hoping they would not have to fight. A smile crossed the center of the flower of it's head.

"I am Kabukimon, and I shall be your judge, jury and executioner for your crimes against Sheolmon" The creature smiled as it looked to her and spoke in a giddy, though feminine voice, seemingly happy with having her cornered like this.

"What wrong have I done?" Sakura tried to defend herself, looking to Kittenmon who was on the ground, poised to attack.

"You are one of the Nine; Purgatomon has ordered me to kill the lot of you!" Kabukimon retorted, at this, Kittenmon jumped at the creature, despite Sakura's pleas for it not to. The white kitten called out Four Claw Strike as it attempted to hit Kabukimon, but the enemy Digimon was able to easily hit it back, into the stomach of it's partner. Sakura fell into the rocks as Kittenmon hit her, gasping for air.

Kittenmon was determined to fight Kabukimon off, though, lunging itself at the creature again. Kabukimon called out "Sakura Fubuki" as it's right hand's eyes and mouth opened and it sprayed a hail of cherry blossoms at Kittenmon, hitting it out of the sky. Sakura called to her Digimon, clasping onto her digivice as it began to glow, heralding another Champion.

"Kittenmon Digivolve to......Faeriemon" Now Kittenmon was in a human form, the first drastic change since Dismon became Virgilmon. She wore a long earthly green dress with long green hair, with pale, translucent wings on her back. Faeriemon stood as tall as Sakura, with a bow in her hand and quiver perfectly between her wings. Sakura looked to the beautiful Digimon awestruck, for the first time, one the creatures was almost human.

Kabukimon smiled as she looked to Faeriemon "You and I should be on the same side, I'm sure that Purgatomon would be more then willing to absolve you of your sins and anoint you into the Church" The Mutant Digimon smiled as she spoke, trying to coax the fairy into changing sides.

"I am loyal to Sakura and to Tabernamon, I shall not forsake my sacred duties" Faeriemon pulled out an arrow as she took aim upon Kabukimon.

"You are naïve, for all in this world shall be renewed in Sheolmon's image, the Nine false prophets are heralds of the coming of the Lord" She smiled as she held the two flowers out at Faeriemon. "Sakura Fubuki" The attack was launched again, but Faeriemon was ready.

"Hail of Arrows!" The woman stood fast in front of her partner as she fired a barrage of arrows from the one that was already on her bow, canceling out the other Digimon's attack. "Silver Arrow" With a quick strike, Faeriemon grabbed another arrow and she fired at Kabukimon, pinning the nun down.

"You've won, now kill me, at least give me that honor" Kabukimon asked of her opponent. Faeriemon simply looked over her shoulder to Sakura.

"This is your choice, what do you want me to do, Sakura?" Large hazel eyes gazed toward her partner as she held an arrow aimed toward Kabukimon.

The decision weighed heavily on Sakura's mind. If she killed her, she would be no better than them, but if she didn't, then surely Kabukimon would attack them again. But what choice did she really have, she could not allow this creature to attack them again.

Due to her hesitation, Kabukimon managed to get up from it's bind and attacked Faeriemon, causing the Digimon to fall to her back as Kabukimon advanced upon her. Sakura knew that this was all her fault, Faeriemon could die now, and all because of her.

"You take too long" She heard a voice called out, and as she looked around she saw no one but Faeriemon, Kabukimon and herself in the area, but then it became apparent, it was Sin.

"Longinus!" She knew the attack was Virgilmon's as dozens of crimson spears pierced into Kabukimon, turning it into data again. Sakura fell to her knees. She had hesitated to fight, and she nearly lost Faeriemon due to it.

The others broke through the rock slide and saw Faeriemon trying to comfort Sakura. "What happened?" Savaria asked, trying to aid Faeriemon in comforting her friend.

"Kabukimon attacked us, and I had her pinned down, and then I asked Sakura if she would mind if I killed her, she hesitated to long and Kabukimon got up, then Sin saved us, I think at least," Faeriemon stammered through her words. "I'm not even sure it was him, I heard someone shout Longinus, and that's Virgilmon's attack" Faeriemon just looked to Sakura as a tear drop fell from the girl's eye.

"Sakura, don't cry, it's okay if you can't kill, no one holds that against you" Satorii said trying to comfort his friend.

"I just can't stand it; I nearly caused Faeriemon to die..." She continued to weep as Savaria held her in her arms and Faeriemon dedigivolved. Everyone looked to her with concern; never had a fight waned this heavily on their morale. Everyone sat on the dry hard land as Sakura began to calm down. They were all worried, so they waited for her to decide when they would move on.

--------------------------------

Aya was just as concerned as anyone, but she also looked to Hexamon. Hexamon was the only Digimon yet to digivolve, or even fight. She wondered if the rabbit could as she held it in her arms. She knew that if it came to it, she would be willing to let the creature kill, but she still worried about the Digimon.

She began to wonder if it were her fault. With the exception of Nekamon, every Digimon digivolved when their partner was in state of passion; be it anger, malice, fear or pain, they always had always a driving factor, and Hexamon and her had yet to have that moment.

Would she be ready for it though? Shedimon and Virgilmon were horrific, even compared to Greymon, Draconismon or Shinjumon. Maybe she would be lucky and get something more similar to Faeriemon or even Celestiamon, something not quite so horrific; she had a rabbit, not a dinosaur or a dragon, but of course Dismon was a crow who became a devil. She simply looked around to the Digimon and began to stroke Hexamon, hoping she would be alright when she digivolved

----

-----

-------

---------

Mitsuko's Theme I:

Story of the Year-Dive Right in

So here I go  
I'll dive right in  
Break through the waves  
Straight to the ocean floor  
  
And although my hands are shaking  
I lie perfectly still  
Cause I'm determined to let myself sink down  
  
And I know I'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again  
  
I could wave my arms and swim away  
But never reach the shore  
But for now I will lay face first in the sand  
With the wreckage from ships that lost their way  
  
And I know I'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again  
  
And I know I'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again  
  
And although my hands are shaking  
I lie perfectly still  
Cause I'm determined to let myself sink down  
  
And I know I'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again


	10. Chapter 9: Three Strokes of Paint Brush

Disclamer III: I do not own Digimon, 6 ABC News, or many things mentioned other then plot and some characters.

--

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 9: Three Strokes of a Paint Brush

--

"What is the most just thing? To sacrifice"- Pythagoras

---

---

Time and time again it played in her mind like a broken record skipping endlessly. Dozens of crimson spears appearing and piercing Kabukimon straight through. Sakura shivered as she recalled the darker shade of red dripping down them. And she did nothing. She would have let that happen to Faeriemon instead. She was not fit to be here, was she?

"Hey, are you okay?" Sakura was shocked to see Dantes had sat next to her. His concern seemed full hearted enough, despite the problems the two of them had with one another.

"I'm just confused. I've always believed that it was unjust to kill, no matter the circumstance, it caused me to nearly lose Kittenmon, if Sin weren't there, she'd be dead" Sakura held her head to her knees as she spoke.

"The thought of killing as just is a matter of context. Think about Hitler, had the US and allied forces not stepped in, he would have killed thousands of innocents. It's the same with these religious fanatics who are simply attacking us for their beliefs" He sighed into the breath of Zephyrus. "I may be a devout catholic, but I would never just kill like that, it can't be justified, like our own Crusades, most of which were worse debacles than anything since John Kennedy's Bay of Pigs scandal"

"World War II is still an odd topic in our country, like Vietnam with yours, but I get your point. We have to fight, even if it means killing" Sakura still spoke into her knees.

"I can't exactly say it should be our last resort, I lost my temper when Rhinomon attacked and killed innocents, but despite the hypocrisy of my saying it, we really can't just act like death is the only resort, nor can we ignore it as one" Dantes put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, his blue and green eyes providing her some comfort. Sakura finally managed to smile, to her own surprise.

"Thank you, Dantes, I don't know how, but that really helps" She stood and looked to everyone. Even Kilroy was watching to see if she was alright as she stood up.

"Still shaken up, Sakura?" Satorii asked her as he walked over to his friend.

"I'll be alright, I just needed to be able to think about it all for a minute" She said with a smile. Satorii ran over to his friend and embraced her, happy to know she would be alright. Sakura happily embraced her long time friend, though she was surprised that the person who helped her was Dantes. She never expected for the one person she had had a problem with to help her, and he did. This world was full of surprises, and here she thought the only thing she had yet to see was a man eat his own head and God.

"Everyone ready to continue then?" Dantes asked as he looked back to everyone. They all nodded and they continued up the face of the mountain they had been on for almost two days now.

--

Aya still felt awkward. She was truly the most useless member right now, since her Digimon was the only one unable to digivolve. She let out a simple sigh as they continued up the cliff. She was growing tired of this, though; being unsure if each turn held another enemy was not the life for her. Nor was the constant prods of Matt.

She never felt so lonely in her life, even though it was the first time she knew she had friends. She pondered the idea of being a soloist like Sin, and helping when she was needed, but she knew that simply leaving the others would not bring her closer to Eden; Sin was the perfect example of that notion, it did not take empathy to tell he was unhappy.

She sighed again as she followed the now completely barren path of rock and dust, the afternoon sun baking the ground and them. It was hot in this world today, and the increasing altitude was thinning the air. "You look hot, Aya" She looked back over her should to see Matt had commented on this.

"Yeah, what of it" Aya knew to keep her defense up around him, and he quickly proved her right to. She simply looked to him with scorn even before he spoke.

Matt realized he wouldn't gain any points, regardless what he said, so he decided to be an ass. "So why not take your shirt off, to loosen up a little" And with that his right cheek began to throb red from a hand print as Aya fumed while looking at him. She wore her disgust for him like a badge of honor. She simply doubled back to walk with the other girls, leaving the boys to deal with the pervert. All three of the boys sighed audibly as they looked to Matt.

"Ya know, Matt, it may not hurt you to not be an ass like that" Dantes said as he looked back to Matt. Matt looked to him with scorn.

"It's not like it's my fault. I had only meant that she looked hot, she took it wrong, so I gave her reason to have a problem with me, the bitch" The half-Asian, half-Caucasian boy scoffed to Dantes, holding his nose high and acting as if it were all Aya's fault.

"Though you're right she doesn't have to be so defensive, it's not like you haven't given her plenty of reason to be on edge, especially with someone like you who has a libido the size of Russia" Kilroy commented as he put his laptop in his back pack.

"The hell does that mean?" Matt asked with authority, looking like he was about to hit Kilroy for having to use complex euphemism for everything.

"He means you're too horny, which gives all four of them reason to hate you" Satorii said to Matt's dismay. The kid was always trying to cut him up for one thing or another, he was worse then Kilroy.

"Fuck you, all of you. Just because I appreciate the female body physically don't mean I'm evil, besides, some girls like that" He tried to defend himself.

"Well if you haven't noticed, Aya doesn't, I know Sakura doesn't, and I'm pretty sure Savaria and Mitsuko don't, besides, those girls have typically lost all self respect, and none of them have" Satorii bit back with a vengeance.

"Shut up, Statutory, you're thirteen, you still probably think girls have cooties still!" Matt shouted as he continue to fight with the three other boys.

"Don't call him that, Ikaru-cunt" Kilroy stooped to Matt's level to get his point across, since speaking intelligibly was obviously only getting him angrier.

"That's it you bastard!" Matt was about to pounce on Kilroy, but Dracomon and Fernirmon held him back and forced him to allow them to continue up the mountain with out a fight. The other three boys sighed as they looked to Matt who was all but swinging his fists as Fernirmon and Dracomon restrained him.

"That ass-hole!" Aya was now back with the other girls as she looked like she was about to jump out of her skin and attack Matt.

"Pay him no mind, Aya, he's just a jack ass who wants attention" Sakura said with her usual intellect. She put a hand on Aya's should to console her, though Aya still looked only upset.

"You're not so upset about Matt, are you Aya? What's really wrong?" Savaria looked to her with concern, hoping that she could be of some help. Aya sighed as she looked to the girl; she knew that she could not hide her true feelings from Savaria.

"I'm just wondering about Hexamon digivolving. I mean, will she become more like Faeriemon or Shedimon?" Aya sighed, she thought it was meaningless to worry about it, but she did anyway.

"I'm sure Hexamon won't be as horrific as Shedimon" Mitsuko said, trying to console her friend. Hexamon slumped within Aya's arms, she tried not to show it, but it made the Digimon feel bad.

"But no one will be as glamorous as me" Kittenmon held her head high while resting on Sakura head. Hexamon and even Nekamon and Ridomon all stuck their tongues out at the kitty. Kittenmon did the same back, and all of the girls chuckled.

"But anyway, I know she won't be like Shedimon , but I just worry if I'll be okay with her changing, I mean, I like Hexamon as she is, I'm not so sure I want her to change" Aya clung to the rabbit.

"Awe... Thanks Aya" Hexamon pretended to rub a tear from her eye, which upset Aya, causing the girl to hold the Digimon tightly, squeezing her.

"Hexamon, do you have any idea what you digivolve to?" Nekamon asked slyly, knowing the Digimon could not answer.

"You damn well know I don't, we all have multiple possibilities, LadyDevimon" Hexamon shouted back. The girls had no idea what she meant, but Savaria had to grab Nekamon so she did not attack Hexamon, so they figured it was a pretty bad insult at Nekamon's expense.

"What do you mean, multiple digivolutions?" Mitsuko looked to Hexamon curiously.

"She means that the path we digivolve is only one possible one, we can even digivolve another way if it is forced" Ridomon began to tell the girls "One notable story is of a Greymon forced to digivolve becoming the dark SkullGreymon, or when it is willing to become MetalGreymon"

"So than there's a level after Champion?" Sakura looked curious to find out about this. Kilroy had doubled back and had his laptop open, to Mitsuko's dismay, who yelled at him quite loudly.

"The levels I know of are Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion and Ultimate" Agumon said knowingly. He had come back with his partner, who was still getting yelled at by Mitsuko.

"Is Rookie the stable level for most of you?" Kilroy asked as he keyed this all into his computer, taking notes on the Digimon, complete with lists of the known forms and who owned them and their attacks, as well as the enemies they had faced.

"Except for Nekamon, yes, we're all rookie" Kittenmon said fluttering over to Kilroy's shoulder to look to the computer screen. The small Digimon seemed utterly fascinated by the device as letters and numbers seemed to magically appear. "Wow! That's amazing! What is it, Sakura?" Kittenmon hopped from Kilroy's shoulder to the keyboard, making letters and numbers appear on screen.

"It's a computer" Sakura picked Kittenmon up from the keyboard and apologized to Kilroy as he continued to indulge himself in typing.

"You're telling me you can instantly turn into another creature, and a computer is fascinating to you?" Mitsuko, like every other human there looked perplexed and amazed as to how data did not know what held data.

"You're making me feel stupid" Kittenmon pouted with large eyes as she looked to he humans, jumping onto Sakura's head.

"Don't worry about them, Kittenmon" Sakura said to her Digimon as she took her off of her head and held her in her arms.

Aya sighed and looked over to the others with a smile across her face. These were friends, she guessed. They weren't terribly tight, nor did they know each other very well, but they were the closest thing she had to people she would dare call friends.

She still felt alone, though. She felt alone regardless what happened between them, and she figured that she always would. She looked to the group and held in a sigh. Hexamon and Savaria showed concern, but they were still focused on Kittenmon's intellect.

he looked to the skies as they walked on, the majestic blue had been usurped by black and gray. It looked like the sky was about to break and cut and bleed onto the Earth, sacrificing itself to create new life. That was life, from death doth it come, and with out the death of one, you do not get another. Life was just an endless cycle of birth and death, vying off of each other for energy to cause their own effect, be it breathing life into an embryo, or sucking death from the elderly.

This is why Aya had become jaded to the cycle of life, it was all the same thing. Birth, Life, Death, Birth, Life Death. Constant cycle of singularity, the world of infinity. To be born, to live, to die, to be born again and be reincarnated only to die yet again in the ceaseless turmoil they walked the thin line between every day, with only one black, one white and a single shade of gray. Life in three brush stokes.

Finally, Hexamon looked to her partner with worriment in her face. "Is something wrong, Aya?" It asked her, hoping that she was alright, even though she knew that she was devastatingly wrong. This was another stroke, empathy, an cornucopia of color, it was broad and across all emotions with the ability to interpret everyone of them.

"Hexamon, would it be okay with you, if we walk away for awhile tonight after we make camp? I need to collect my thoughts" Aya held the bunny close to her as she rubbed the Digimon's soft ear while holding it with one hand.

"I guess, I mean, if you think it will help you instead of talking to Savaria or Sakura or Mitsuko alright, as long as you don't do anything self destructive" Hexamon had to make sure she was not giving her partner a time to hurt herself.

"Don't worry, Hexamon, I won't, and if I do, you can go get one of the other girls" She told her Digimon before realizing they had lagged behind.

"Were you planning on joining us, Miss Lisavkin" Matt asked with an unusually warm smile and disposition, especially for him. He waited for her, and here she thought he hated her, to give him reason to why he seemed to always hit on her.

"Erm... Sorry, a girl thing" She tried to excuse her absent mindedness as she ran toward him. Why had he stayed and not Savaira, Sakura or Mitsuko? It struck her as odd, but she didn't feel like arguing today, she wasn't in a good enough mood.

"Ah, your period" Step one, insert foot in mouth. Step two, smack. Yes, Matt got himself smacked again for his continuing chauvinistic comments. Aya hated that about him, always he had to be an idiot and reference something like that. Maybe it was just his way, but Aya wasn't as tolerant as some of the others, she took plenty off offence to his continuing onslaught of womanizing comments directed toward her, and she would have her revenge.

Matt waved his hands, noticing she had become red in the face with anger. "I was joking, not harm intended, seriously, relax" He was getting sick of getting smacked every hour on the hour, same bat minute, same bat second.

"If you want me to relax, then just go away from me, Matt Ikaru!" She shouted angrily to him, running up the mountain in her frustration with him.

Everyone looked to her as she ran past without hesitation. They all had worried expressions, even Fernirmon did; only Ultimon remained emotionless.

--

Dantes looked to the height of the mountain, wondering how long it would be until she ran out of room to run. It would not be long; they were nearing the summit, and what ever awaited them at the top of the mountain. "You really can be an ass hole, Ikaru. You asked to stay behind to apologize to her, and you make her run off. You're fucking brilliant" Nonchalance oozed from Dantes voice as he spoke, inciting the anger and the malice of Matt.

"I did apologize to her, but I also..." He sighed as he paused, knowing full well that the next thing he would say was what he did wrong, "asked about her period"

"You don't ask a girl about that! That's tactless, Matt, I mean, come on, don't you have any sisters, or even your mother?" Mitsuko asked, looking to him like he was retarded.

"Yes, but I know when they have there's. I mark it on my calendar, every twenty-eight days" Matt said as if it were a normal practice, but to him, it was just a way of knowing when to leave them alone, more then anything different.

"Do you drag your knuckles when you walk?" Satorii asked smugly.

"Satorii, that was uncalled for, Matt just doesn't know how to be nice to a woman" Those words from Sakura pierced him more then anything anyone else had said since they got here, and he ran; Dracomon following behind him, he ran. To be told something that cold hurt unlike anything he could have thought of ever saying or hearing or thinking; it may have been unintentional, he did not know, but it stung.

Dantes made a grab for Matt to no luck. They had lost two of their comrades now, sexism was obviously going to be a problem here. This was why he preferred to do things to Savaria with night's protective veil, when he could play with her while she soundly slept, blissfully unaware of what he was doing. He loved the night in the Digital World.

--

Aya gasped for air as she finally stopped running, holding her soft pail hands to her knees as she still held a grudge toward Matt. How could someone be that tactless? Did he have no respect for women at all to have those perverse of views on women? Was she obsessing over it? She did not care, he was an ass, regardless what the reason may be.

"I take it you'll be taking that alone time earlier then planned?" Hexamon dripped sarcasm as she asked her partner about her earlier plans. The jester walked about the ground as Aya regained her composure.

"I guess, this isn't how I planned it though, I didn't want to make a scene, I'm not some bitch who has to be the center of attention, but Matt's pissing me off" She sighed as she picked her Digimon back up and walked along the spiraling mountain path towards the summit.

"Well, put it this way, now we get to find out what's up there before the other do" Again with the sarcasm. Aya thought that Hexamon should be a comedian, but she just scowled instead of vocalizing her disdain.

"Not if I have a say in it" A lunatic voice boomed from in front of them as Aya loked ahead to see a kangaroo with a bright blue head, and boxing gloves. This was a hell of an odd creature, but Aya could tell that it wasn't here to do anything but fight her rascally rabbit.

"Let me guess, you're called something inventive, like..." Aya intentionally hesitated, holding Hexamon with one hand and tapping her chin with the other "Kangaroomon"

"WHO TOLD YOU?" The Digimon looked frantic as it bounced in circles at hearing Aya say it's name. "Was it Kabukimon or Allomon? They were always jealous because Purgatomon favored my style of torture over there's"

"I took a blind guess. What the hell is wrong with you?" Aya was taken aback by the insanity of this creature as Hexamon looked to it with utter confusion.

"I'll just be killing you now, that's all, just for some fun before I find your friends, then I'll really have fun" Kangaroomon's eyes flashed malice beneath a visor which covered them. "Hop Step Jump!" Before Hexamon could do anything to react, Kangaroomon was upon it and kicked it back, though Matt broke it's fall.

"Why are you here?" Aya shouted seeing Matt getting up off of the ground with Hexamon firmly planted on his stomach.

"Talk later, fight now" Matt said looking to Kangaroomon and taking his digivice off of his belt. It and Dracomon began to glow, but Kangaroomon punched the device from his hand.

"There'll be none of that from you" Kangaroomon balanced on his tail and tried to kick Matt, but he met the kick with one of his own, returning the blow. The two began to engage in combat, Matt using what looked to Aya like martial arts, and Kangaroomon using a style all it's own.

Matt tried to block blows but Kangaroomon was too sporadic and managed to gain an easy advantage as it attacked Matt. The boy jumped back, huffing from only a short time of combat. This enemy was too insane, he could not hold his own, and with out his digivice to call upon Draconismon, he knew that Dracomon would not be able to either.

"Hexamon, help him!" Aya shouted as he digivice began to glow on her belt and Hexamon did as well.

"Hexamon digivolve to... Sorceressmon" The creature called out as it began to change, growing and loosing much of what made it a rabbit. The ears remained, and it stayed similar to a rabbit, only gaining some features the like of a human. Wearing a long red dress, the humanoid rabbit looked to the insane Kangaroomon.

"Oh lovely!" Kangaroomon shouted, hopping as it looked to Sorceressmon. The final champion in their roster looked unenthused as it stared to it's enemy.

"Shall I?" A deep female voice emanated from Sorceressmon as she looked back to Aya.

"Please do, I can't stand his inane drabble any longer" Aya green lighted Sorceressmon to fight, and as Kangaroomon ran at her, she called out "Dark Arts" and tossed a ball of magic toward Kangaroomon, fazing the Digimon, though not defeating it.

Kangaroomon quickly recovered and jumped at Sorceressmon with renewed malice, trying to attack the Digimon, though it only got another blast from the Dark Arts attack. Kangaroomon quickly recovered and yelled out "Jumping Jab" as it leaped and rammed into Sorceressmon, cutting through an attack in the process. Sorceressmon quickly recovered and leaped back, using her rabbit feet to jump over Kangaroomon, throwing a barrage of attacks at the Digimon, one hitting it down the middle and speeding through the Digimon, killing it.

"Thank you, Sorceressmon, I don't know if I could have stood that any longer" Aya thanked her digimon as she walked back over to her partner.

"It's no problem. It was fun" The fact it was still Hexamon under the façade of a larger, more human rabbit became apparent as Aya looked to her. Aya was happy to see that her Digimon finally digivolved, and that she was not horrific.

"Aya, I'm sorry, for being an ass-hole to you" Matt said to her with genuine apology. The others finally walked onto the scene, before Aya could comment.

"Are you two okay?" Savaria ran over to them and asked, hoping her friends were okay. It was then that they all noticed Sorceressmon, who simply smiled and waved a paw to them.

"That was the little sarcastic thing?" Nekamon pointed with a claw to the creature, amazed that it came from Hexamon. This was more astounding then the change from Kittenmon to Faeriemon.

"Humph. You just don't appreciate, so you have to hate" Hexamon dedigivolved, jokingly holding anger towards Nekamon.

They continued up the mountain, a few more meters, and they came upon a large building with Hotel marked across it's face. Savaria looked like she did not want to go in, but the doors to the building swung open to them anyway, and they entered into the unknown.

--

Sin too came upon the building, watching them enter from a chimney, unnoticed as he looked to the setting sun. He just down the smoke stack, holding his blade above him, followed closely by Dismon.

--

In the real world, the local news began on 6 ABC, a white haired man announcing that 9 teens were missing, and that the police department's top suspect was one "Sin" Toriyama, a boy who was convicted for the murder of his parents seven years ago that week.

--

--

--

Matt's Theme I:

Trapt- Head Strong

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
  
_Chorus:_  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
  
_Verse 2:_  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of $#!T, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
  
_Chorus_  
  
_Verse 3:_  
I know, I know all about _x3_  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide  
  
_Chorus_


	11. Chapter 10: Unbound

Visions

Chapter 10: Unbound

--

"All humanity is sick. I come therefore to you as a physician who has diagnosed this universal disease and is prepared to cure it" -The Buddha

--

Savaria read a plaque on the doors of the hotel before entering, it read:

"THROUGH ME THE WAY INTO THE SUFFERING CITY,

THROUGH ME THE WAY TO THE ETERNAL PAIN,

THROUGH ME THE WAY THAT RUNS AMONG THE LOST.

JUSTICE URGED ON MY HIGH ARTIFICER;

MY MAKER WAS DIVINE AUTHORITY,

THE HIGHEST WISDOM AND THE PRIMAL LOVE.

BEFORE ME NOTHING BUT ETERNAL THINGS

WERE MADE, AND I ENDURE ETERNALLY

ABANDON EVERY HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE."

Savaria read the quote from the Divine Comedy, slightly on the edge, and then she opened the doors for herself and entered the hotel.

Savaria looked around to the hotel as she finally entered. She watched as Satorii fell into a chair that showed the antiquate of the room; dust making a cloud of dust from the chair. She looked to the elegance of the room, a room that time seemed to forget.

She examined the room, from the well-set chairs, to the old bellhop's outfit which was placed on the counter. The American girl let out an audible sigh as she let the room intake her. The room was just so much to look at, with long drapes hanging from the walls, and just a very old feeling to it.

Savaria watched the others as they examined the place. It did not look as if it were from the Digital World, rather that it were from their own. But no one let out any audible complaint as they ran hands along the walls and simply examined the area. Nothing seemed to be in place in this world; maybe it was beyond human reason and they were trying to understand something like God. Savaria sighed as she considered the notion of this world being one out a side of them. It was like trying to understand why people prayed, futile.

She looked up to the chandelier which lit the room through emerald, ruby, sapphire and onyx crystals. It was brilliantly knotted gold with silver tiers as well. But the thing that struck her the most was the absolutely angelic light it exhumed. There was a brilliance to it beyond any corporeal thing, and ethereal black light with a hellish white light. God crafted it himself, for such dazzling light to be possible to exist.

Nekamon looked over to her partner in wonderment at her awe. The cat let its curiosity be the better part of valor and discretion as she asked what Savaria found so fascinating, but the girl could not answer the Digimon. Savaria focused on it as she began to wonder about the true beauty of it, and about her own.

She had never really thought of how beautiful she never knew she was, but seeing this forced her to think about it. How could something so intricate probably have lost the beauty that it could have had, when she had not ever had it. Even the creatures in this world surpassed her in her mind, from Faeriemon to Shedimon, all of them were more beautiful then her. Like the stars and the eclipse, she saw the beauty in the world around her, but she never saw it in her, and she just wanted someone to tell her how they cared.

But that overwhelming hopelessness began to consume her again. There was something similar to this hotel to that area of the mountain trail where she first felt this unbound sadness. She fell to her knees as she began to feel the deep somber feelings consume her, as if shadows had enveloped her in their grasp, as if something were trying to cause this.

She began to hear voices again. "...And please bless my mommy, and my daddy, and Johnny and Bobby and grandma, and grandpa, and everyone in the world but Mrs. Hartman, send her to hell, she failed me on a test" She heard a young voice say from afar. It sounded like a prayer.

"Dear God, I need to ask you for the most important thing I ever could, God, I want for you to take my life" The voice she now heard was familiar, though it broke by the end. She just covered her ears and shut her eyes as she bit her quivering lower lip. The voice she heard was a masculine one, and she knew she had heard it before, and within the last three days.

"Please save my mommy, I'll be good, I'll do everything you need of me, please don't let mommy die" Another child, it was so depressing to hear these children weeping and she couldn't take it. Savaria let tears drain from her eyes, like too often over this journey.

"Smite those nine who are trying to destroy us" Another voice asked, a gruff voice, but she could tell it was inhuman. She knew that it was from this world.

"Save us, please, Tabernamon, enable your Saviors to win against Sheolmon" Another voice asked, again from this world. Savaria wondered why she was hearing the voices of these people and creatures, what made a mediocre girl from North East Philadelphia special. She was just another American.

"Please let Savaria be okay . . . " She heard another prayer ask, and her eyes darted open as she heard her name. That voice she knew to be Sakura's voice. She began to wonder, she had believed this was just coincidence, but she also wondered what exactly she was hearing, were they prayers of people who needed her help? Was she God? No, there was no such thing. She could not be God.

She managed to look over to Sakura. She was biting her lip; she always did that when she was worried, but she was the only one who saw her. But as the influx of voices boomed louder, more and more, with request for the most superficial things, she retrogressed to viding her head into her eye lids. She just was so sick of the tension and the terror she was constantly stuck with meditating on. She was also sick of making everyone worry about her, she well knew that everyone from Sakura to Fernirmon worried about her at least a little bit. She just could not take it any longer.

Finally, it all stopped, and through the chandelier's black light, she saw the silhouette of Sin. Why he was here was far beyond her, but she did not mind either. He extended a hand to her and after she accepted it, he helped her up. She looked into his cold eyes, sensing that something was up, or else he would not be here. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Dantes, whom looked like he was out for blood.

--

"Why the hell are you here?" Alighieri looked to Sin with the utmost malice. Who the hell did this ass hole think he was to just walk up and help Savaria up? He was supposed to be the hero, not some jerk-off he could beat with his little finger. He knew by yelling at him, Dantes would be risking the scorn of the others, but he was more then willing to take that risk, he was supposed to be dead.

"I reached this place before you. Therefore, should I not be the one asking the inane questions of why you are here, and without a reservation?" That cocky bastard. With the same melancholy expression, he all but blatantly told him off. Dantes couldn't stand not doing anything to hurt him, when he and Ultimon were fully capable of truly hurting the boy and his goddamned bird. Dantes did not really care, though, he had other agendas to fulfill, even though he knew he would eventually kill Sin.

"Don't you dare give me that bull shit" Dantes threw his arms out in anger, his trench coat flapping open with Ultimon looking across to Dismon on Sin's shoulder. Sin quickly unsheathed his sword as he looked to with the first change in his expression, showing even more cold malevolence.

"Going to cry if things aren't just so? A pity" Sin held the blade before his eyes as he entered a fighting stance, and Dantes entered more a karate-type stance, with no weapon but his fists. Maybe if Sin attacked first, he would get to kill him, no harm and no foul. He was very confident in his abilities to defeat Sin, he knew the boy was self taught, he knew a great deal about him.

"Stop it!" Savaria stood in front of Sin with her arms spread out, hoping that he would not attack through her, and she was very right. Sin simply let go of his blade and looked to Savaria and sighed. Dantes smirked, though no one noticed as they watched the sword hit the ground, but Dantes was very happy with what he had learned. Sin would not fight despite Savaria, and he could easily use that to his advantage.

Dantes decided to further instigate the scene. "Fuck it" He simply said, holding his middle finger up to Sin. He then left the group, Ultimon following beside him. He briefly looked back and saw Savaria look to him and then back to Sin. She would be his, no matter what he would get her as a prize after killing Sin.

He knew more then any sane human should about her and Sin, for they were his prey. Sin still looked to him with malevolence although knowingly as well. He could not help but wonder why, what did the Asian boy know that could be important to him. He had to know. It could be something that could be volatile to his mission, and he would not let anything compromise his means.

All of the others were watching the two, and then after the stand off they saw them all head off to examine their new dwelling. Were it only temporary or their new home, he did not know, or at least he would not be confirming, these games were his fun, and this had become the grandest game of them all, one of life or of death, if they were going to live, they would need to observe better than they did, but he truly could not complain about the ordeal, he had a royal flush, to Sin's pair.

He looked around at the paintings up the stair case. They were all just stupid abstract bull shit. Picasso would have been proud, but a kindergartner could have done better work. This art style truly was for the retarded and the mentally unable. But then something caught his eyes. It was a different painting, a more realistic style. He recognized the painting and tore it off the wall and had Ultimon devour it. This pleased Dantes as he spat on the piece of artwork. He then simply continued up the stair case, finally leaving the painting as it was.

--

Sakura had walked down a path with Satorii and their Digital Monsters. She was so confused, because this world was truly too much. Once again, Savaria had an episode, but she was still stuck on the fact Savaria had seemed to look at her while having it. She had said a prayer for her in her mind, but she did not think she had been audible at all. Something was up with her, and Sakura really wanted to know what.

So many of their own groups were enigmatic to her. Savaria talked, but she was still an enigma, but more so were Dantes, the Digimon and the unofficial member, Sin. Sin was probably the most intriguing of them all, because she was yet to talk to him, unlike Dantes or the Digimon. She thought he was probably with good intent, even if he was far from ever hesitating to kill.

She sighed as she looked to the art work on the walls of the hall and to the end of the hall which was none too far away. The paintings were obviously water colors, a lot of landscapes, and many she knew were from their world. She looked to Satorii. She would not tell him if he did no know.

"Sakura, I was wondering, do you think anyone could be Sheolmon? Like Jijimon had said" Satorii asked quite simply. Sakura thought about her answer as she coddled Kittenmon. It was truly a good question, with two people like Sin and Dantes with them; two people who were so enigmatic. Maybe there was no answer, maybe existentialism truly won the argument and there was no good or evil, only existence and humans were wandering blindly with no true perception of either concept.

"I don't really know, Satorii, it's not an easy question" She answered in an attempt to avoid the question, but she wondered if her answer was right, or maybe there was a true answer. But, of course, what is truth but an exemplification of everything that is perceived as good. Maybe she should pray some more and see if God knows the answer, though that was more doubtful then if Nietzsche had some answer or if Gilead's balm were real.

"May it is Savaria" Fernirmon spoke quite simply. The others stopped and looked to him in wonderment. How could he blame her? She was nice and she was pure, and she could heal, though that was among Godly attributions she had.

"You can't be serious" Kittenmon jumped from Sakura's arms and over to him as she spoke, resting on his head and looking down to the wolf-like creature. Sakura considered it for a second, but she knew that Fernirmon would elaborate, he was not the type to leave words unspoken when he spoke.

"Think about it; she reacted to the symbols of Sheolmon and she had been very much of an enigma since we met her. Maybe her kindness and everything we know about her is just a rouse so we do not expect her to be the vile creature" Sakura looked stunned. The chance he could be right was astounding. But she would not believe it, she trusted Savaria, regardless. She was good in her nature, that was definite. She also would never willingly believe in a female devil.

She was not a Christian, she was not so naive to believe that God was male and that women were as evil as the Bible portrayed them in so many places. Was it not Delilah who cut off Samson's hair? Was it not Rebecca who allowed Jacob to take Esau's inheritance? The Bible was sexist text, no matter what any contextual person said, the original intent of Eve from Adam's side was meant to be that Man was first, and that Man was to have Woman as his side, as his help and nothing more.

"I was hoping that Sheolmon would at least be more vile then THAT" Kittenmon spoke with disgust, causing the others to smile for the first time in awhile. Sakura truly did not believe that anyone she had met yet could be all that evil, except maybe Sin, since she did not know much about him. But even he did not seem like he would stop at nothing to kill them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura caught a glance of a painting, and it was not a landscape. She walked over to the painting as if guided but and other worldly being. It was truly a beautiful piece of art, a painting of a woman with dark black hair and earth-toned eyes. She seemed so familiar. She examined the painting's subject of a woman with milky white skin, wearing a long, elegant flowing white gown. She was the pinnacle of beauty and perfection. But why did she look so damn familiar and why was a human's portrait in the Digital World?

--

Savaria sighed as she looked to the now empty entrance hall. Even Nekamon had left. She wondered why Dantes and Sin were always fighting. They, or rather Dantes, always seemed to have tare into Sin. What happened that this was always the case? Did they know each other from something in their past? She simply sighed again as she thought about it, but she felt responsible, so she walked off to find Sin.

He had headed down the corridor at the north upper hall. It was a long stair case with oil paintings of Digimon hanging on the walls. Savaria passed them and one of a woman had caught her eye, but she decided not to examine it at all, she wanted to finally find something out about Sin. She simply put one foot in front of the other as she continued up the spiral stair case's mahogany tiers.

She panted as she finally reached the top step. She reached out to the knob of a door but was cautioned as she did. What if he was going to take it the wrong way? She had to take that risk as she turned the knob a half turn and the door opened to her. There was Sin, alone and with out Dismon, sitting by a table and drinking saki from a small bowl.

"May I help?" He spoke in his usual plain English. Savaria knew something was wrong, though. She could easily feel it with her abilities to sense this sort of thing, like the ability to heal, she had always been able to empathize easily.

"I was just wondering if you were doing alright in this world, since always alone" She stood in the door way with her left arm across her chest and holding her right arm as she leaned on the door way. She did not want to seem like she was prying, but she knew she did anyway. She was really just worried, he was always so alone.

"I'm used to being alone" Sin looked to the table and the green rice wine. Savaria walked nearer to try to find out what was up with him. He simply continued to look into the bowl after emptying it, as if her were transfixed upon the bowl.

"But do you want to be alone?" He was struck by this as she looked to him and put and hand on his shoulder. Sin felt some comfort for the first time in years. He looked to her hand and simply meditated on her milky skin. She was so beautiful. "Sin, are you alright?" She implored seeing his distress.

"Yes... I'm fine..." He looked back to the table. "Sorry" He simply wondered if he was doing anything that was alright. He'd done so much back in his past that he could not change if he wanted to and be here now. She did give him some solace and a piece of mind, though he still felt just as desperate as he always did. He just wanted it all to finally end. He just hated the loneliness and the fear.

Savaria hoped she could help him somehow, but she knew she had no one to. "If you don't want to be alone, you can travel with us, or if Dantes won't let you, I'll come with you" She tried her hardest to get through to him, though he simply continued to look into the empty bowl. She was worried about him, though; he was always alone and he always seemed to have so much angst. She just wanted to help him however she could.

Sin stood up and looked down to her through his dark eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and looked to her somberly. "All I can say, is thank you, but I must decline. I am sorry" He turned away from her and she looked to him.

"Please, Sin, just consider it" Savaria begged him, wishing that he would trust her. "I haven't told you yet, but my name is Savaria, and the others in my group are Sakura, Kilroy, Mitsuko, Matt, Aya, Dantes and Satorii, Sakura is the person who owns Nekamon, Kilroy has Agumon, Mitsuko has Ridomon, Matt has Dracomon, Aya has Hexamon, Dantes has Ultimon and Satorii Fernirmon. But regardless, please consider my offer, I don't want to see you hurt by anything that's evil..." She tried to convince him, but then he broke her speech.

"I am evil" He spoke simply and walked by her whilst looking squarely to the ground. She wondered what she meant, but she knew it was not literal. She grabbed for his arm, trying to stop him, but she only got his sleeve. She got it slightly pulled up and saw a multitude of slashes that looked like they were self inflicted and fell back, gasping. She wondered why he would do that to himself as he walked off. She just did not understand why he would do it. Maybe he was evil... NO. She did not believe he was evil, but she wanted to help him

She wondered what she could do as he walked off, knowing he would not be willing to do anything about it. She left after him, though he went further up and she headed back down. She was just se worried now that se knew that he would hurt himself, she wanted to know why, and what happened in his past. Why would he call himself evil, and what would he have done to feel that way.

--

Matt sat on a bench in the north back hall. The hall looked really different then the other two, it was extremely bright with optical illusions on the walls. He patted Dracomon as he wondered about this world. So much was happening and he was unsure if was about to do anything at all. He was not as smart as Kilroy, as determined as Dantes, as strong as Sin or as likable as Satorii, for all he knew, everyone hated him. He could not blame them if they did, though.

Aya sat down next to him, holding Hexamon. "Matt, look, about earlier I'm..." He cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, I deserved it" He looked up to the ceiling which was painted like the nights sky as he sighed. He simply wanted to know what his purpose was through all of this. "We're all still dirty from the town where garbage was thrown at us, I think I saw a hot spring bath, let's find the others and then just get clean" He knew she'd probably take this the wrong way, but he still knew that they all needed to bathe. He walked off to find the boy, and Aya to find the girls.

They had managed to find everyone but Dantes and Sin. There were changing rooms to go out to the divided baths. Matt felt awkward seeing two other men nude, but he needed a bath, so he grabbed a towel and walked out, dropping into the warm water.

As he looked around the pool he saw Sin at the other end of it, sipping saki from a small bowl. "Why are you here?" He asked Sin, looking across to him, while standing up.

"You know they have suits in there?" Sin yelled seeing Matt's penis while covering his own eyes. Matt simply shrugged and jumped in. Kilroy and Satorii were in suits like Sin, but Matt did not seem to care anymore, he was content enough to be nude, apparently.

"Matt, you're an idiot" Kilroy sipped a mug of coffee and looked to him. Him and Satorii both looked rather disgusted.

"Why are you humans acting like it's such a big deal, we're always nude" Agumon sat in the bath next to Kilroy. Matt had not really thought about until now, but they always were, and he was yet to see any indication on them.

"Yeah, but you're all lacking a little something below the waist" Matt stood back up, showing his man hood again. Everyone just sighed and looked away; modesty was not one of Matt's attributes.

"You stupid American" Kilroy sighed and tilted his head back, throwing the soap at Matt and hitting him into the dividing wall.

"God do you humans bicker over the slightest thing" Dracomon layed along the rim of the tub, not wanting to get it's wings wet.

"We're not the ones with a global war of religion" Kilroy defended his race.

"Um, Kilroy, yes we do, Islam, Judaism, Atheism, Other and above all Catholicism" Satorii was rather blunt in his speech. He simply sighed as Kilroy realized just how right he was. Both worlds were torn by religion, and the majority of wars in there world's history were rooted in religion some how, from World War II to the American Revolution and even the most recent war in Iraq, they all had some root in religion, money or territory. Religion was obviously both a root of good and of evil.

--

Mitsuko walked out to the girl's bath, wearing a red two piece bikini. She looked across to the other three girls, Sakura had put her hair up with two chop sticks through it, wearing a light blue two piece, and Savaria left her hair down with a white two piece as well, and Aya wore a purple two piece, keeping a hat on her head. The Digimon were in there with them, but she had a feeling as if someone were watching them.

She sat in the tub and simply washed herself, trying to get clean. She had felt dirty since they arrived in this place, away from a shower and away from everything that they new, she was happy to get to bathe, as were Aya and Sakura, Savaria was the only one who did not seem to care as much.

"You okay, Savaria" Aya had looked over to her and asked. Savaria dipped her head under the water to begin to clean her hair before answering.

"It's really not important" She tried to defend though the others were able to read her like an open book. Mitsuko did want to know, but she also did not want to pry.

"Oh come on, you can tell us" Hexamon broke the silence and said what the others were afraid to ask. Mitsuko let out a silent sigh of relief, since now she did not feel like she may have to.

"Yeah, Savaria, why not tell us what's up?" Ridomon asked, swimming acrossed the bath from Mitsuko to Savaria. Mitsuko tried to stop her Digimon, but only fell into the water as she did so. Before Savaria could react, Nekamon was standing before them with her claws out.

"If Savaria doesn't want to tell you, that's up to her" Nekamon defended her partner. All of the others looked over to them. Something just felt so odd about the day. Savaria got out of the bath and grabbed a towel. She began to towel off as she tried to stop the Digimon's fighting. But then, as if on cue, Matt's head appeared over the fencing and he looked over to them.

"Hiya" With his usual nonchalance he looked down to them, watching them bathe.

"Pervert!" Aya punched the fence and it began to shake and rock and due to Matt's clinging onto dear life, the fencing quickly began to rock and it fell, exposing the boys to the girls, and the girls to a nude Matt. Aya quickly hurried over and smacked him as the other three boys simply sighed, Sin sipping his saki with eyes shut. Mitsuko looked over to Savaria and saw her looking at Sin and smirked. She lightly elbowed Sakura and motioned over to her, smirking as she did.

Kilroy and Satorii sighed and began to drag Matt in, with a towel over his man-hood. Sin simply sighed and looked to the girls, "I apologize for you having to see that"He bowed to them as he spoke "You all may use the bath, again, I apologize on behalf of the others" Through his deep voice he apologized, his eyes still shut, Dismon flew down to them but Savaria stopped the bird from reaching his partner who had already gotten into the building again. Why she stopped the Digimon, was unknown to any of the others though.

"That ass-hole! I think of giving him a chance to prove to me he's not a perverted and in the end he is" Aya yelled as she stormed off. Mitsuko and Ridomon simply took the fencing out of the tub and got back in.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked her, wondering why she was still soaking in the tub.

"We won't have one when we leave, I want to make use of it, besides we both know Kilroy will have something to bitch about later, so I'm resting for now.

"I fully agree" Hexamon jumped in with her. The other Digimon looked to the rabbit in confusion.

"Why are you staying, Aya left" Ridomon looked to her and asked.

"We aren't joined at the hip, ya know, besides, Nekamon's here and Savaria isn't" Hexamon simply immersed it's self in the liquid happily.

"Where is Savaria anyway?" Ridomon asked as it got in the tub again as well.

"I think she grabbed Dismon and walked off" Kittenmon said, half-asleep on Sakura's head.

--

"Why did you wish to talk to me? And what is your name anyway?" Dismon looked to Savaria in wonderment. He had been yet to talk to any human other than Sin, so this was a new experience for the Digimon. He looked to the woman and thought about what she may want to talk about.

"Savaria Harper, and I want to talk to you about Sin" She implored as she looked to the crow with her somber, yet respectful eyes. "I saw his arm earlier" She recalled about an hour ago, when she saw all of those gashes on his arm. She was simply worried about him, and why h might be this way.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be of much help, I don't know much about him, he is my partner and I simply except that, I worry about him but I try not to pry too much" The crow permeated distress, though Savaria could not see it's eyes through the leather vale. She looked to him sorrowfully and sighed, wishing she could find out more about Sin.

"He's just such an enigma to everyone, I worry about his due to it" She sighed and looked to the towel around her legs. She tightened her grip around it. "If you can, Dismon, I asked Sin if he could join us, can you please help me try to convince him?" She practically begged the Digimon, wishing she could somehow help him, she knew she was probably meddling into something that she shouldn't, but she wanted to help him heal his wounds, she could tell he had been bleeding for way too long.

"I will do what I can, but I cannot promise you anything; I honestly don't know what I can do" Dismon sighed and looked to Savaria through it's vale.

"Thank you Dismon, also, if you think that I'm prying too much, please tell me" She looked to the cement beneath her feet, happy to have her first sense of home in what felt like forever, despite being so worried about the animosity between Sin and Dantes.

Dismon flew off and she returned to the others. Everyone had gone in, and it had gotten very late over the time that they were bull shitting and exploring.

--

Predictably, Kilroy called everyone for another talk, with Savaria, Sin and Dantes not included. They stood in the main hall after thinking that the others were asleep or atleast would not care. "So then, you all know why I asked you here, I want to talk about this all again" Kilroy said looking about the five other humans.

"So then, oh great preacher, what is our first order of business" Matt spoke sarcastically to Kilroy, looking to him and wondering what the hell they were going to be talking about.

"Fuck you Matt, but regardless, I wanted to ask about Savaria have another one of those periods where she has a panic attack, does anyone know anything about this or have any thoughts about it" As Kilroy spoke, Mitsuko and Sakura looked to each other, both shaking their heads, as if implying something.

"I was thinking about it, with Sakura, and I wonder, since she is having these problems in places related to Sheolmon, maybe she is the one that Jijimon said about being evil" Satorii said, Sakura looked to him a bit stunned that he mentioned it.

"Sakura, would you care to elaborate" As Kilroy spoke, Mitsuko and Sakura looked to each other, not wanting to break the bow they made to Savaria about keeping her secret.

"I honestly don't know if we can really say, besides, it was Fernirmon's notion, not Satorii's or mine, so he would probably be more viable to ask" She tried to save face un the pressure to tell everyone what Savaria told Mitsuko and her. Mitsuko looked to her friend and gave her a nod of approval for not telling them about Savaria hearing the dreams of humans and Digimon

"I wouldn't say that she were necessarily evil, it may just be because they are at all holy, maybe she's hearing prayers or Tabernamon or God and just can't take it" Aya hypothesized. The two that knew the truth looked over to each other in wonder, a bit worried that Kittenmon or the other had told everyone about what had happened, or that someone had seen or heard them talking, and knew about Savaria's secret.

"You have nothing to back that up, it's pure speculation so we can't know if you're right or not" Matt bit on her comment quickly, and the two girls sighed in relief as she did not fight back, signifying to them that she did not hear them.

"Shut up, you, it's just as valid as any other theory" Aya noted in her rebuttal that it was just a theory, further easing the mind of the girl. Maybe Aya had heard them or maybe she was just being intuitive, they could not say, but neither of them had betrayed Savaria, that much they knew.

"No, with most theories people have reason to assume the conclusion" Matt was being unusually smart in this conversation as he argued Aya, maybe because everyone though him to be an idiot for his neglecting to put a towel on earlier. Matt and Aya continued to gaze at each other during their argument, both passionately defending their side.

Kilroy finally broke the brief argument after keying it all into his silver Alienware laptop. "Aya is right that it is a possibility, but in the same instance, Matt is right to believe there is not enough information to verify the claim, and that it is simply speculation. On that issue, we must consider both, but except neither" Matt and Aya both looked upset with Kilroy's decision on the matter, not that either of them cared what the self proclaimed moderator thought. "Does anyone have anything else to add on that" Kilroy tacked on to his comment as he looked around to the others, Sakura perked up and raised her hand.

"There is one thing I saw which distressed me, I saw a portrait of a woman in the hall way, and I thought it looked like Savaria, I just wondered how this could be in the Digital World" She spoke, biting on her thumb in stress, as she often did.

"Your mind was probably just playing tricks on you, this is a whole new dimension, it was probably just a Digimon like Faeriemon that looked human, but you mistook it for Savaria" Kilroy said, quickly ending any argument on the matter. "Alright then, on the next issue, what of Sin and Dantes, they are always fighting whenever the eight of us run into Sin, but what should we think of their arguments, and should we assume they will escalate?" Kilroy again provoked conversation.

"They seem to have a history, maybe they were enemies from school or something" Mitsuko was happy to finally be able to join without any fear of betraying her friend's confidence. Mitsuko and Sakura smiled to one another, happy to have weathered that storm.

"But Sin never seems to initiate the fighting, maybe Dantes had a self imposed problem with Sin, or maybe he sees him as competition for something" Sakura sited Savaria's affection towards both, thinking that Dantes may see Sin as competition for her heart.

"What if Dantes sees him as evil, and due to his over done convictions, he may just have too strong a sense of justice, due to being such a devout Catholic, he has come to think that Sin is unjust" Christopher provided the Devil's advocate against them as he defended Dantes. He did not necessarily agree with the notion, but he still knew that he had to provoke further thought into the issues.

"Maybe Sin just doesn't want to fight another human, maybe he is only willing to fight Digimon and doesn't see them as living creatures" Satorii fought back against Kilroy, still holding that Sin and Dantes were both evil. Satorii believed that both species were living, so to him Sin was hypocrite in the worst way.

"This is all assumption" Matt spoke about how he still held that they should not assume anything with this, but they should only base it on what they knew.

"We can't rule anything out like that. We have assume the impossible as possible" Aya still seemed bothered by Matt's rebuking her earlier, and saw this as an opportunity to bite back.

"Ya know what, fine, woman, be naive" He got himself another firm smack for his comments, but Matt still did not seem to care.

"Now that you two are done, do you all think we should trust Sin, Savaria or Dantes, and should we even trust each other?" Kilroy's words permeated through the minds of his companions. No one could think of anything to say, as no one really had anything to make an argument either way.

Sakura finally broke the silence. "I think we should continue to trust each other, and at the very least Savaria. As for Sin and Dantes, I cannot say if we should trust them, since neither give us much reason either way, they are both just extremely willing to fight, and even to kill" Sakura gave her take on the matter, and she would stand by it if she were rebuked, but she honestly had no idea if she were right.

"Maybe that's all we can do" Kilroy sighed and looked to the others. Sakura's mind wandered to Savaria, though, wanting to know if she were safe.

--

Savaria was asleep in a bed for the first time in ages, with Nekamon held tightly in her arms. She began to dream, like so many times before, though she knew it was no normal dream. She was walking down a hall with blood secreting from the walls. She continued to the end and opened a door, seeing a small child kneeling over a woman who had a sword through her chest and crying. The child then looked to his father who came at him and took the sword from his mother and thrust it into his father, killing him.

Savaria watched in horror as a switch blade appeared and began to carve into the child, opening gash after gash into the child, until he simply died. Savaria gasped as she fell back against the wall and saw this in horror; but then the small blade was at her throat, until the sword came out of the man's body and took on it's own life, killing the switch blade, and two dark eyes looked to her before everything vanished.

Savaria looked to the ground under her as the room began to shake. The walls had opened and a river of blood began to fill the room. She tried to escape to hire ground as the blood ate away at the corpses on the floor. She had stepped onto a table and pounded on the ceiling, begging for anyone to save her. No one was responding. The level of blood had reached her feet, eating away at the leather of the shoes as she desperately pounded for someone to save her until it became apparent that no one was going to.

She saw a computer screen on the table she had climbed onto and a hand came out of it and grabbed her leg, pulling her into it as she heard a cackling. She fell deep into it, seeing familiar faces go by. When she finally stopped she saw a younger version of her self reaching out to two people who simply vanished. She followed herself and clung to the apparition as it vanished, and Dantes appeared before her.

"Please, someone help me" She managed to say as the others and the Digimon appeared around her as well. She ran to them, only to be shunned away. They weren't going to help, though she tried and tried again to try and obtain their help, and some solace and a piece of mind. They all just looked to her with mouth's gaping and pointing, only Dantes looked sane.

"They can't help you, they are not worthy enough to be near you" He popped open a soda can and looked to her, speaking in a stinted English. She looked to him in fear, wishing that he would helper, though it quickly became apparent that he would not. He quickly came upon her and grabbed her around her neck before his face morphed into and absolutely demonic one with canines the length of her index finger, and whiter then her skin.

Savaria was horrified and tried to kick him off to no luck. She struggled and writhed as she kicked a meaty arm as the other neared her belt. As she kicked, his arm as his hand reached into her pants, moving along her underwear. She could not help blushing as she was touched, though she far from wanted it. Why was this happening, she did not know, but she tried to wake up as Dantes' long tongue snaked from his mouth and licked the side of her face. She gasped and fought to get him off as his fingers entered her vagina. It moved her against a wall of her friends and hands groped at her as she struggled.

Dantes inserted his tongue down her throat and pulled down her pants. Before he could take advantage of her, though, a sword came through his chest, and before she could see who did it, she was awake in a cold sweat, with Nekamon in her arms, who was awake and gasping for air. Savaria simply wished she knew what happened, but then something else happened, and she was out of her bed.

--

Sin held onto the hilt of his sword and looked across the ceiling to Dantes who began to speak. "Mr. Toriyama, how may I help you?" Dantes spoke as he stroked the perfectecly arched back of Ultimon while looking to Sin with a large, Cheshire grin.

"How do you know my name?" Sin looked to him with malice as the moonlight struck his sword in a horrifically majestic light show.

Dantes swung a pendulum before his face. "If the right wins the tug-o-war of these sides before anything happens that may effect them, I shall tell you all that I know about you" He began to laugh as he looked to the golden medallion he used as a pendulum. "This is like the tug-o-war between us, myself the light, and you the dark, we vie off of each other for what we need to survive, but the thing is, you willingly give me what I need from you"

"What the hell are you talking about, I don't even know you!" Sin completely pulled out the sword he held along his bet as Dantes began to absolutely cackle.

"Oh, but I know you, and you shall know how before this game is done" He continued to exhume a malice absolute as he looked to Sin and laughed. "Oh, and don't think about telling the others, they won't believe you, besides, I can simply claim that my temper got the better of me"

Sin smirked as he left a fighting stance. "Savaria would believe me" He looked to him, content with his belief, which seemed to strike a cord with Dantes.

"No, she would not! Besides, my powers of persuasion run deep, and she would be unable to resist, she shall be mine and you shall loose it all" Dantes seemed to be on edge, and then Sin ran at Dantes, but as the blade of his sword would have hit the American boy, he simply vanished. Sin stopped and heard a rumbling, running towards the source.

--

Sin raced to the other end of the roof to see a swirling chaos, and everyone was there, including Nekamon, but Savaria was missing. "What's going on" He put a hand on Mitsuko's shoulder when he asked, hoping that everything was alright.

"We heard a scream and then we came up here and saw this and found out that Savaria was missing and we saw this" Sin's gaze turned to shock as he looked to a concerned Mitsuko. But as they spoke from the chaos came a large anthrop leopard. It held Savaria in one arm and a double edge sword with a penis drawn on it. The creature wore a robe with a bulge in it, and a sword on it's back with a vagina engraved into it. Sin knew that in Dante's Inferno, the Leopard was a symbol of the Sins of Lust.

Sin held out his katana as he looked to the creature, ready to strike. "Welcome, one and all. I am Puratomon, the ruler of the first three Circles of the Digital World. The Pope has given me the pleasure of executing you, I shall take great pride in this" It smirked and looked to them and dropped an unconscious Savaria.

Kilroy analyzed the creature and looked to his computer screen in horror. "Purgatomon, Ultimate Level, a Vaccine type, his attacks are Acheron, Glutton for Pain and Hell's Lust. We should retreat" He said, but before he could do anything, every Digimon had already reached it's champion form.

Draconismon and Celestiamon were the first attacking, bombarding the creature with blast, though Purgatomon had taken the shield off of it's back, absorbing every shot into it, and then launching the strikes back at the two Digimon. A Luna Beam and Dragon Cinder were quickly shot back at the adjacent Digimon, and due to the power of the blasts, they were shot back.

Greymon and Shinjumon were quickly upon Purgatomon in an attempt to help the other Digimon, Greymon attempted to ram it as Shinjumon used Digitosse. Both Digimon connected, but Purgatomon called out "Acheron" and swung it's sword, devastating the two Digimon and causing them too to revert to their Rookie forms. All hope began to disappear as the humans looked in horror.

In desperation, Faeriemon, Sorceressmon, Nekamon and Shedimon all charged Purgatomon, but he successfully took all four of them down, only Nekamon maintaining form as they all fell through the three floors of the Hotel.

"Damn it... Virgilmon, let's go!" Sin called out to his Digimon as they both ran at Purgatomon. Virgilmon used it's Longinus maneuver, each of which Purgatomon cut out of the sky, but he neglected to notice Sin, who quickly made a grab for Savaria and tried to run off.

"No you don't, the Pope want's her!" Purgatomon quickly slashed Sin, causing him to drop his sword and fall onto the ground, writhing in pain.

"Sin!" Everyone looked to him as he bled, shouting his name. But then they saw a miracle, Savaria began to glow an ethereal light, rising from under Sin, though still limp. A beam shot from her to him, and his wound began to heal, but the damage was still done, Sin was still out of the battle. Savaria fell back down, on top of him, and he held her tightly to his body.

"Master!" Virgilmon called as it became enraged, lifting his sword with it's mind and cutting the bindings of it's arms, still able to fight since Purgatomon had yet to land a blow. "Virgilmon... mode change to... Virgilmon Unbound" He held onto his master's sword and looked to Purgatomon with the utmost malice as the leathery wings spread further and his long arms neared the ground.

"Wow, you can break your restraints, pity that it won't help you" Pugatomon smirked as it raised it's sword and shield.

Virgilmon came running at the creature, with it's sword ready to strike. "Michael's Sword!" It called out as a light disc came from a slash, cutting at Purgatomon. The menace struggled to stop the attack, though it did in the end win out against it, canceling the blast.

"You aren't as weak as most of these champions, but I can solve that" It dropped the sword and shield, and prepared a large ball of energy above it's head. Virgilmon took what little time it's had and called out it's new attack, sending the Holy sword at Purgatomon. "Glutton for Pain" It hit Virgilmon with the blast, the sphere of it engulfing the Digimon and causing it a world of pain. Purgatomon did not notice the sword though, distracted by wanting to defeat Virgilmon, and it took a major wound to it's right side due to the panning of the energy wave.

"You got too cocky" Sin looked to Purgatomon, despite the dedigivolution of his Digimon. Each Digimon hurried to it's master, Dismon grabbing the sword as Purgatomon's pain held it's attention completely.

"Mark my words, apostles of the false God, I shall defeat you another time, until then" Purgatomon used it's good arm to prepare a warping blast, hitting the building with it and opening the portal to the Second Circle, and everyone fell through.

Sin held dearly onto Savaria as Dismon and Nekamon on to them. He also saw Kilroy grab Mitsuko and their Digimon, and Fernirmon grab Sakura, Satorii and Kittenmon. In his typical fashion, Matt clung onto Aya, with their Digimon free falling with them. Some where along the line, though, Sin lost his hold on Savaria, and he passed out. The rest of the fall to the Second Circle became a blur to him.

Savaria woke up in a foreign area, cold, and alone.

Sakura's Theme I:

"Buried Myself Alive" by The Used You almost always pick the best times

To drop the worst lines

You almost made me cry again this time

Another false alarm

Red flashing lights

Well this time I'm not going to watch myself die

I think I made it a game to play your game

And let myself cry

I buried myself alive on the inside

So I could shut you out

And let you go away for a long time

_Chorus:_

I guess it's ok I puked the day away

I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way

And if you want me back

You're gonna have to ask

I think the chain broke away

And I felt it the day that I had my own time

I took advantage of myself and felt fine

But it was worth the night

I caught an early flight and I made it home

_Chorus_

Nicer than that

Nicer than that With my foot on your neck

I finally have you

Right where I want you _Chorus_ Nicer than that

And if you want me back

You're gonna have to ask

Nicer than that


	12. Chapter 11: Snowfall

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 11: Snowfall

--

--

"My first act of freedom will be to believe in free will" - William James

--

--

Savaria held her head with her right hand, wondering what had just happened. She only saw Nekamon with her, as she wondered where everyone she had met in these past few days had gone. But she was far to cold to worry about that. She had awoken in an arctic area, as she held her arms close to herself and shivered. It was a bitter chill that felt as if it were able to freeze blood. She hated the cold.

The snow did provide a very majestic scene, though. She simply lye almost motionless in the snow as she began to succumb to hypothermia. She tried to get up as she thought about everything she saw in her dream, and wondered how she got to this place.

She had been passed out through the battle with Purgatomon, and only awoke to find herself in Sin's arms, and was unsure of what had happened while she was out. She could tell something major had happened, and she could feel that they had been far removed from the mountain they climbed and the Hotel, but where they were was a mystery to her.

She wished that the others were there, and she thought she could see them with her, though she was also losing her consciousness. She could see Dantes putting his coat around her with Dracomon lighting a fire. She could see Kilroy typing on his computer with Mitsuko in his other arm while Ridomon and Agumon leaned upon one another. She could see Sakura hugging Satorii with Kittenmon on her head and Fernirmon watching. She could also hear the continued bickering of Matt and Aya over whatever had peeved the other this time while Hexamon looked to Dracomon and sighed. But more then anyone else, she could see Sin in front of her with Dismon perched on his shoulder. She wished that she could get to him and began to struggle.

She tried as hard as she could to keep from giving in to the cold as she attempted to raise her snow covered body. She saw the falling snow as she attempted to move, despite her frozen lifelessness. She just wanted to know where the others were as she gazed to the sunless sky, wishing the clouds would vanish. But she saw no possibility for that, she was not that naive. She watched a large bird fly above her, and though she still was unable to move, she knew she would be alright.

--

Nekamon had woken up as saw her partner succumbing to the cold. The Digimon ran to her aid, knowing they were both lucky to be alive through the cold. Light powder fell from the heavens as Nekamon attempted to move her partner from the area, but she had received no luck.

Nekamon struggled as she pushed and jeered Savaria, praying to Tabernamon that she would be alright, though she could not tell if she would be able to save her. She uncovered her from the snow, though she still held out the hope that Kilroy or Fernirmon or someone would come who could help her save Savaria.

The cat-like Digimon struggled with the thoughts of what may happen to her, so she simply thought about what she could do, cutting down trees with her attacks, though she still was not saving her, or even heating her. She grew desperate as she saw the blue lower lip of Savaria, punching a tree in desperation. She used her attacks to cut the trees into blocks of wood, and after she had enough, tried as hard as she could to start a fire, but she had not luck, panicking as she looked to Savaria.

Nekamon continued to try as hard as she could find some way to heat her, trying to warm her with her small body even. The cat rubbed Savaria with her fur covered paw, trying as hard as she could with her desperation as she tried and tried to breathe some life into the girl. Nekamon considered to find one of the others, but she also feared leaving Savaria to the wilds of this Circle of the Digital world.

She began to wonder if she could save her partner, as it seemed like no Digimon would defeat her, but the cold would. She wished it were a Digimon, Purgatomon even, she could at least fight another Digimon, but the cold, the damned cold, she could not win in a fight with nature, she was no elemental creature like Faeriemon or Draconismon, she was a small cat.

She continued to worry desperately as she vigorously rubbed Savaria's pale blue skin, as she began to feel no more heat emanating from her, and then Nekamon too passed out, her body barely covering the stomach of her partner. She heaved one last sigh as she lost consciousness over her partner and a tear drop froze on her whisker. How both of them would live, was in Tabernamon's hands now.

--

Sin rolled onto his stomach and got up, despite still being in pain from Purgatomon's blade. The first things he did was make sure his cigarettes were dry, taking one out and lighting it. He put the cigarette between his lips and began to wonder why he still could not defeat Purgatomon, even after Virgilmon became even more powerful then it was.

He got up and began to walk around to keep himself from succumbing to hypothermia as he huffed on his cigarette. He found a nearby fire, knowing that it was Dismon's doing. He simply sighed and walked passed the dancing flames.

"Master, please, you'll die out here, you must stay by the fire so that you don't become too cold" Dismon appeared behind it's partner, stepping from behind the fire, worried about it's master. Sin simply looked back to the Digimon with his usual cool expression.

"Dismon, I'll be fine, besides, I should see if there is anyone else around her, I'll only blame myself if someone dies because I did not help them" The Asian boy threw a half smoked cigarette into the snow as he then looked to Dismon assuredly. He simply began to walk off, trying to find out if there was anyone else in the area, even if it did mean he may die.

"Sin, please, it's too cold" Dismon flew ahead of his partner to try to stop him, though Sin only looked angered since he did. The partners looked at one another, Sin looking angered, Dismon concerned as he could with a beak and covered eyes.

"Dismon, I no longer feel the cold, I've trained myself beyond that, now let me go to see if there is anyone out there, I can't let someone die in this weather" With that, Dismon backed off, flying not far behind, but simply following his partner close behind.

Sin kept quiet now as he walked around the area. He heard a beeping from his belt and took out his small digivice. A map appeared over it and he saw himself in the center, and another beacon not too far away. He looked to it as well as up to see which way. He followed it quickly and hurried to it, hoping who ever it was would still be alive when he got to them.

He finally reached the point, but where ever it was coming from, he could not find it. He began to sweat as he dug into the snow, trying to find who ever it was. He would not let someone die as long as he could help them. He found a pile of wood and with it, a small device, one not unlike his own, but with a white and pink finish. He recognized who's it was.

"Savaria" He muttered as he tore through the snow in hoped of finding her. More then any of the others, he could not let her die, she was kind to him, no one was ever kind to him, he could not let her die. He hurled snow as he finally dug her up. He had Dismon light the timber, and first got Nekamon, getting her to the fire before lifting up Savaria, and cradling him close to himself as he neared the fire.

He collapsed to the ground as he neared the fire, finally succumbing to the cold. He fell to the ground, coughing, though still holding on tightly to Savaria. He got up as he could and got her to the fire. He then took off his shirt, wrapping it around her like a scarf. He tried to stay up, though he could he knew he was about to pass out. He got near the fire, looking to Savaria every so often, hoping she was alright. He simply looked in to the flames in hopes that everything would be alright.

The snow reminded him of that cold night in 1997, it was snowing then. But that night was different. Then he knew that he had no chance to live. He was still haunted by his own sword, and seeing it through her, and then having to put it through him. It was due to that very night that he lost it all. He died that night, and Sin was born in a human form.

Ever since that night he had been lost and broken. He never smiled again as he rested in a dank room alone. He tried to seem alright through out his life, but his face was gone. His eyes had faded while his soul bled. He wanted someone to help him heal the wounds he had from that time. From that night as the cold steel ran along his body and the sirens screamed and the snow turned to rain. The police came, to only see a young boy surrounded by pools of red with his hands on the hilt of a katana.

He looked to his bare back to his most ancient wound from that very night. From the same sword he carried by his belt. But here he was, he could have been surrounded by thousands and he would still be just as alone as he was now. He held Savaria near to him in hopes that he would be able to warm her some, but after a few minutes he got up and let her be. He walked off with his sword and began to swing the blade as he trained. Despite his trying, he could not stay up, the wound was too much, but he would not return to Savaria with all these scars.

--

Savaria woke up to the sounds of the crackling fire. She wondered where she was as she finally managed to stand. She noticed the shirt around her neck and lay a hand upon the fabric. She quickly noticed that it was Sin's and got up to find him. Maybe now she could find out if he really did hurt himself. She continued to wonder about her dream though, wondering who that little boy was.

As her sneakers hit the snow, and it melted into her now freezing socks, she noticed him alone, seemingly training. He looked inhuman as his vorpal blade cut the wind with each slash. The blade seemed hauntingly familiar, though. She then realized who the boy in her vision was and let out a gasp.

Sin stopped and looked to where she was, pointing his blade right toward her. "Show yourself" He quickly ran over, holding his left wrist as he noticed her.

"It's me, Savaria" She stepped out, with her ebony hair glistening through the falling snow. She looked down, noticing the crimson snow. She quickly grabbed his wrist. "You're hurt"

"I'll be fine, besides, you should be back at the fire, you nearly died" He snatched his hand away from her, blood snapping back on to her. Sin looked to the ground, upset. "I'm sorry"

"It will be alright if you answer one question" Sin clinched his teeth as he awaited the inevitable question. "This wound is your own, why, why did you cause it?" She begged him as she began to cry for him. She had a guess as to why he did, but she was not about to say what she though it was due to.

"You wouldn't understand" He turned away and looked to the snow as Savaria saw a series of cuts up and down both of his arms. She also saw a series of scars and bruises on his back, and she knew they were not self inflicted.

"Please, Sin, it's important to me that I know, I just want to help you to heal your wounds" She begged him meaning her comments most literally.

"Look, Savaria, you wouldn't understand. No one would, you don't know what I've been through or why I am the way I am. You just can't understand why I do this to myself, and trust me, if you think it's because I'm some dumb ass who needs pain they can control, you're damn mistaken" He completely turned away from her and began to walk off, sheathing his sword as he did.

"I can't understand because you won't let me try to, you put up so many barriers that it would be impossible for anyone to get close to you" Savaria choked on her tears as she looked desperately to him, only wanting to help though he would not let her get close.

"I do because I have to, I'll be going now" He continued to walk off, Dismon flying to his shoulder and looking back to Savaria. She stood there in the cold and watched him walk off with sorrow filling be beautiful brown eyes.

Tears poured from her eyes as she felt so desperate. She wanted to help him so much, but he would not except her help, and she did not know why. She knew he had to have a damn good reason for his shunning her so completely. Savaria took one last look to Sin as he vanished into the storm, holding her head low and heading back to the fire where Nekamon still was.

She held her hands to her chest and kept a tightened grip upon his shirt as she wiped a tear from her cheek and sighed. She sat upon a log and stroked Nekamon's head as she pondered their next move, and how they would find the others. Little did she know that in the shadows something wicked was coming.

--

Sin simply took out his switch blade and began to open a new wound along his arm. The cold metal sunk deeper then ever before, blood dipping out of the veins he so readily cut. The crimson liquid stained the immaculate snow as it spilled on to it. The cut was curved and nearly straight at the end, which is why the blood dripped so readily.

He needed the retribution, though. He could not stand to feel this way anymore. He hated it so much, the constant self loathing and missing what he once was. Sin truly missed being happy. He looked his bleeding wound with his typical cold demeanor.

He quickly unsheathed his sword and cleanly cut through a tree in his frustration. He knew that these wounds were not a penance, anymore they were just a reflex. He knew he needed help, but he did not want it. He deserved these wounds, and they had covered him for almost a decade. He sheathed his sword and stumbled in the snow, fatigued and losing blood. He struggled back to his feet and looked behind him, wondering why he was so worried about her. He bit his lip and ran along his teeth as he wondered if he should run back to make sure she was safe.

Dismon pulled on his pant leg, in attempt to get him to run back to Savaria. Sin swatted the bird away as he then willingly began to head back, stumbling in the cold snow, gasping for his breath in fatigue. He wiped the hair from his brow as he ran. His gel had give way and his hair was covering his face, and down to the bottom of his neck. He simply plowed slowly through the snow with blood and sweat covering his path.

His Digimon followed him as Sin wondered just how he could be so stupid as to be so disrespectful to a woman. He was taught better then that while he knew his parents were with him. His wound was healing, but then he arrived at the fire, he swung his hand back as her saw a decimated area with a frozen over fire. He wondered how a fire could be frozen, and looked to it, expecting the worst and that it was that damned Purgatomon's doing. He unsheathed his sword and slashed the ice, barely cutting it.

"Dismon, fly above and try and see if you can see anything or Savaria, I'm going to look around here, and I'll use my Digivice to find her" He shouted to Dismon before he once again found Savaria's Digivice. "Damn it..." Dismon tried to console his partner. "GO!" Sin shouted and Dismon flew into the air.

He through logs away and tried to find any clues, but there were no foot prints or anything broken, there was only ice. He considered his clue and his jaw dropped to the snow. He ran, following the tracks of ice, running as quickly as he could.

--

Dismon gazed to the ground through the snow. Despite the white haze, he could see quite easily, he was never much of one to use his first sight, he was naturally blind. Dismon wanted to find Savaria badly, he knew she could help to save Sin from himself, and he wanted more then anything for him to stop hurting himself. Despite the cold, he kept his wings flapping.

He finally caught eye of something, but it was not much, one a small Frigimon; they were too weak to do this sort of thing, besides, it had it's hands full with a Mojiyamon. He saw another Digimon in the sky, and it carried to things in it's arms.

Dismon looked to it and quickly recognized it, flying back slightly in it's own fear. He swallowed his fear and called out his attack, sending the black flames at the creature. It simply called out "Ice Touch" and the fire froze instantly. Dismon flew closer toward it, launching the attack again and again, until the creature abruptly smacked it into the ice.

--

Sin saw his Digimon on the ground, picking it up in his arms as he stood by it. "Dismon, what happened?" He asked it, looking to the skies to try to find what ever hurt the creature. He then saw the devil in white, with Savaria and Nekamon in it's arms, and the brand of Sheolmon on it's chest.

"Ice...Devimon" Dismon muttered as it looked to Sin. Sin bit his lip and took out his Digivice, hoping to call upon Virgilmon.

"Dismon, you have to digivolve, to save Savaria!" He begged the Digimon. He set it down as I began to glow a golden light. He also unsheathed his sword, ready to give it to Virgilmon.

"Dismon digivolve to... Virgilmon" As the large black creature appeared, Sin through his sword to it, and of course it changed like against Purgatomon. "Virgilmon mode change to... Virgilmon Unbound" It's restraints broke and it flew up to IceDevimon.

IceDevimon looked back to Virgilmon. "A new challenger I see? Have at you" IceDevimon swooped under Virgilmon and put Savaria and Nekamon on the ground. Virgilmon simply looked to the white red-eyed creature with his sword at his side and waited for it to make the first move.

The devil of ice flew at Virgilmon, only to be stopped by Sin's Sword. Virgilmon grabbed IceDevimon's neck and threw him down into a tree. The enemy flew up and swung at the digimon, hitting it with an ice ball. IceDevimon flapped it's wings and a multitude of icicles fired at Virgilmon, who countered by cutting each bit with its sword. IceDevimon came flying through the shards and drove Virgilmon to the ground.

Virgilmon kicked the Ice Digimon off of it and then slashed its chest with its sword. The two continued to go at it until Virgilmon's sword pierced its enemy's chest, the Digimon collapsing onto it's sword. He cut it again and finally killed the creature. Virgilmon dropped to the ground and dedigivolved to Dismon, carrying the sword over to Sin. Dismon placed the weapon next to Sin, who was cradling Savaria in his arms, his wounds had closed before he got to her. Dismon looked to Savaria and to his master and they await to see if she and Nekamon would awaken. Sin stroked her hair from her face and then waited for her to awaken.

--

Savaria slowly opened her eyes to see Sin holding her, with his shirt back on. "What happened? I was attacked and..." Sin cut her off.

"We saved you, but since you can't take care of yourself, Dismon and I shall travel with you so that you stay safe" Sin huffed as if he were upset he had to. He was not very convincing, but none the less, Savaria was going to allow him to.

"Are you sure, if you don't want to, I understand" She looked to him. The snow had stopped and she got out of his arms, though he did help her to stand at first.

"It's alright, I'll do it, I offered anyway" They began to walk, following the Digivice to try to find the others.

--

--

--

**Aya's Theme I**

**"Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson**

-- Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I just stared out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying not to reach out

But when I'd try to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I pray (I would pray)

I could breakaway

_Chorus:_

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway

_Chorus_

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway


	13. Chapter 12: Simple Design

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 12: Simple Design

--

--

"I can't live the button-down life like you, I want it all! The terrifying lows, the dizzying highs, the creamy middles! Sure, I might offend a few of the blue noses with my cocky stride and musky odors-Oh, I'll never be the darling of the so-called 'City Fathers' who cluck their tongues, stroke their beards and talk about 'What's to be done with this Homer Simpson?'"-Homer Simpson, from the episode "Lisa's Rival"

--

--

Kilroy rubbed the back of his head as he rose from being out of it. He looked around at the people around him, but there were only Mitsuko, Agumon and Ridomon. He wondered where the others were, but he first took out his laptop and tried to turn it on. It worked; thanks be to God.

He looked to his surroundings. No longer were they near the hotel where they fought Purgatomon, it was now a valley, lush in vegetation and flat as far as he could see. He hooked his digivice up to his computer and tried to see where they were. All indications said that this was nowhere near anywhere they had been. He wondered how Purgatomon had moved them so far, but he was not about to question the possibility, nothing seemed too far fetched in this world.

"Mitsuko, you all right?" He shook her and checked her pulse. She was alive, and he was thankful for that. She slowly stirred and got up, looking around as she did. Kilroy examined the girl's form. This was one of the few occasions he had looked up from his computer and it was not a fight or a forum, and he was not displeased to see Mitsuko with him, she was the only person he had met before now.

"Where are we, Kilroy?" Mitsuko had stood up and walked around a little. These surroundings were completely foreign to both of them. The Digimon were still out, maybe one of them knew. Kilroy began to prod Agumon to wake up, to no avail.

He shrugged and looked to her through his green eyes. "I honestly have no clue, I scanned the area on my computer and it was not anywhere on any maps of the prior area I had scanned" He spoke in the literal and strangled proper English. Every time Mitsuko heard it, she winced, English was a second language to her, and she preferred the mutilated American English.

"Baka! That doesn't help" Mitsuko shut his computer as he opened it, not caring that she accidentally slammed it upon his hands. Kilroy knew that word of Japanese; she called him an idiot in her native tongue. He put his computer in his backpack, complying with her whims for whatever reason he may say he had.

"What do you suggest, your eminence?" Kilroy looked around as he spoke sarcastically. It was not exactly like they had much they could do, so he would just hold out for a simple solution or the Digimon to wake up. He stood up, realizing that Agumon was not about to easily wake up, even though he would swear he felt a pulse and it was alive.

"I suggest you use plainer English. Otherwise, you're the brilliant one, Brit" She pointed to him and poked him, playing with him a bit for some fun. Kilroy simply sighed and continued to look around.

"I am not some daft American, so to me this is basic English, and also, do not call me 'Brit' unless you do not mind 'Jap.'" Mitsuko stuck her tongue out to him and folded her arms.

"You're still the smart one, come up with a plan, ass-hole" She was fed up with him holding out for the heavens to relinquish an idea, he was smart, he could do it.

"I'm thinking" He spoke with an attitude and continued to look around. Mitsuko sighed and looked to him, upset. She ran a hand along Ridomon's scaley back and sighed, sitting on a fallen tree.

They were silent for a while as Kilroy tried to think, and Mitsuko simply was angry with his ineptitude. An apple digitized before Kilroy's computer, but as hr grasped for it, Mitsuko took it and bit into it. Kilroy simply sighed, wondering why she kept on taking his food, she had done this when they met too. They kept silent as they continued to seem annoyed by one another.

"Do you have anything yet, Einstein?" Mitsuko folded her arms and rested herself on Kilroy's head. He attempted to get her off, but she continued to persist in having her arms and head there. He was not really about to complain though, he was acting like Matt.

"Good ideas take time, even if you've never had one, you should know that" She drove an elbow into his scalp as he said this.

"Wait, Ridomon, isn't this area familiar?" Agumon had laid down, but now was completely upright as he looked to the dragon.

"Now that you mention it, isn't a church near by?" Ridomon walked over to Agumon, examining the area as she did. The humans both looked to the Digimon, wondering what they meant by it.

"We should try to find it, maybe then we'll be able to find the others" Kilroy put his computer away as he spoke. He knew that the most important thing now was to find the others, though he would rather have looked around more, and try to find out more about this world.

--

They had walked for a few minutes as they saw a fire not too far away. All of them quickly ran to it, in an attempt to find out what was going on. They saw a chapel burning brightly, with fire licking the air from the windows and the roof. Nearby they saw what looked like a human fire laughing.

They ran into the church, trying to find out what was happening in the building, but all they saw was a small creature with brown fur and a metal plate on its head under a pile of debris. Ridomon, Agumon and Mitsuko tried to get the Digimon free, while Kilroy simply looked out to the plain.

"Kilroy, help us!" Mitsuko shouted to him as the other tried to move the burning timber. Kilroy was unmoving, though. It was not that he did not care, his mind was just distracted, wondering what did this. "Kilroy!" She shouted again as she kicked him while still trying to move the lumber while her hands began to be covered in burns.

Kilroy finally responded and began to help, telling Mitsuko that she should stop. She begrudgingly complied as the Digimon and geek finally moved the burning wood. The Digimon floated up and bowed to them, showing its clouds for hind feet and grey underbelly.

"Thank you, my saviors, but why do you help me? Do you not know this is a church of Tabernamon?" The creature asked them as it bowed.

"We would have due to that alone, but we wanted to help" Kilroy said as he brushed the remaining debris out of the matted fur.

"Why would you help Tabernamon's order? Are you followers?" The Digimon examined them closely. "Wait, are you the saviors sent by Tabernamon to grant us deliverance?" The creature looked to them wide-eyes in hopes that they would be those he had long awaited

"We're two of them, I guess" Mitsuko said as she tried to cool her hands. A bag of ice covered in towels appeared before her.

"You're too damn head strong" Kilroy gave it to her to cool her burns, though he made sure that he did not make the change too sudden. "What's your name anyway?" Kilroy asked the Digimon as he tended to Mitsuko's wounds.

"I am Pastor Tapirmon" The creature bowed to them with the utmost reverence. "And what are your names, my saviors?"

"Kilroy, Mitsuko, Ridomon, Agumon" Chris pointed to each of them as he announced their names, all of them looking to Tapirmon and bowing their heads as they did.

"Tabernamon bless you all" Tapirmon gave them his blessing and placed a hand on their heads as he did, to bestow the blessing.

"Tapirmon, who did this to you and your church?" Agumon asked the Digimon as the group left the church yard, walking into the warm plain.

"I did not see, but the nearest disciple of Sheldon is Meramon" Tapirmon sadly said as he looked to the green grass as a last ember fell onto it.

Kilroy typed away at his computer with his Digivice networked onto it. "Meramon, Champion, Data type. A fire based human-shape time. His attack is fireball" Kilroy read the data in a monotone as he gazed at it.

"That won't be a good thing for us, Agumon and I are both Fire based" Ridomon said with concern as she flew around Mitsuko and over to Kilroy and Agumon.

"Come to think of it, a good number of you are. You two and Dracomon are fire based, then Dismon and Ultimon are dark, and Fernirmon, Hexamon, Kittenmon and Nekamon . . . I don't know, plain, normal?" Mitsuko said as she thought about what the Digimon were based in elementally.

"Yeah, we're well rounded, we know" Agumon spoke in a smarmy tone as he leaned back on a tree.

"If Meramon comes to finish the job, we'll be ready, Tapirmon" Mitsuko patted the head of the small mammalian creature. The Digimon did not look that comforted, but he smiled warily regardless. Mitsuko tried to make the Digimon happy, though she did not seem to help.

"What should we do until then?" Kilroy as they continued to walk through the field. He had put his computer away and was actually associating with humans.

"Maybe we should make camp, or try and find some of the others" Mitsuko said with uncertainty. They had no idea where anyone else was, but this was the first time any of them brought it up. She wondered if Sakura, Savaria and Aya were safe, though she was not even sure if they were with any of the others. She hoped they were the only ones who were divided, and everyone else was safe.

"Let's help Tapirmon first; then we'll find the others. I'm certain they are okay" Kilroy tried to comfort Mitsuko, though he knew he may only make it worse. To his surprise, she looked at him with an honest smile.

"So then, what should we do to help Tapirmon?" Mitsuko asked, sitting on a log, still tending to her tender burned hands. She simply fumbled the towel-covered ice, trying to heal her wounds.

"We should make sure he's safe, so I'd suggest we either get him out of here, or defeat Meramon. Otherwise I don't know what we can do" Kilroy sighed, walking to Mitsuko and trying to help her tend to her wounds.

"But what if we kill Meramon? Digimon are living creatures" Mitsuko rebuked, looking to Kilroy with the utmost concern. She did not want to kill again, after what she had seen and done in her battle with Maildramon.

"We'll figure something out, but mind you that I regret not killing Veedramon. I know he'll be back, I can feel it" Kilroy said, looking to Agumon as he did. Something happened in that battle, and he knew full well that Veedramon would be back, and Greymon and he would battle the Digimon again.

"How can you say that? I may know I had to kill Maildramon, but he nearly killed Shinjumon" Mitsuko yelled at him.

"Veedramon nearly killed Greymon and Fernirmon! Was I supposed to let him kill Satorii's partner and mine?" Kilroy asked, his eyes shining a fiery anger toward that Digimon.

"But you were noble to let him live. Sin, Dantes even Matt, none of them share that claim, they killed the Digimon they fought. Only you and Satorii can say you let them live, I admire that" Mitsuko considered what she could do, and with the inability to touch him with her hand, she kissed him on the cheek.

Kilroy looked to her and blushed. "Erm . . . Let's think about what to do for Tapirmon . . . " He said, looking to the three Digimon which were nearby, though, talking about Religion amongst them selves.

--

"Meramons!" A large blue dragon yelled to the two Digimon. Veedramon too had come to the second Circle of the Digital World. "Purgatomon wants you to get these to. Word has reached him the IceDevimon failed to capture the girl. Do not upset him"

The two fire consumed Digimon bowed to Veedramon. "Yes, Father, we will not fail you" They claimed and looked with respect to the Digimon.

"If you lose, I will back you up, but Purgatomon wants me to survive, he does not care as much about the two of you, Meramon brothers" The Digimon spoke the truth; Purgatomon wanted for him to live to stay on his side, but the other Digimon did not matter to him.

"We will not need you, it is only two of them, and both are fire born" The first Meramon said, this one a deeper red, while the other an orange. They both walked out of the Church, looking to the burning rose and blessing themselves before going to find the two saviors who ended up in this parish.

--

Mitsuko dipped her hands in a pond near the area where Kilroy and the Digimon were, trying to quell the burns on her hands. She looked into the water, meditating on Kilroy's words. Would it be better to defeat their enemies, or was it unjust to kill the living, regardless what they were willing to do to them?

She wondered if she would know if she had faith, but she was agnostic to the belief in God; this was the only world she knew there was a God, two at that. Maybe God did exist, and for what she knew the belief was doing unto others, as you would have done unto you. So maybe it was just to kill in self defense, like against Maildramon, or to save someone, like when Virgilmon killed Kabukimon.

She continued to try to cool her wounds, and looked up to see what looked like two men on fire. She quickly got up and bit her lip, running back to Kilroy and the others. "Kilroy, Ridomon, Agumon, Tapirmon, they're here, two of them!" She pulled her Digivice out, despite her blistered hands.

"Damn, I only thought that there was one of them!" He shouted, pulling his red and orange device out. "All right, Agumon, let's give them hell!" He held the device out, as Agumon began to glow.

"Agumon Digivolve to . . . " The Digimon began as its body began to morph. "Greymon" The orange dinosaur with blue stripes slammed its tail into the ground as it looked to the two flaming Digimon.

"Ridomon Digivolve to . . . " The small dragon began to lengthen and grow "Shinjumon" The long black dragon covered in coding looked to Greymon, nodding to the other Digimon as it did.

"Both of you, move, Veedramon ordered us to get the humans and Tapirmon, you do not need to die, only they do, pledge allegiance to Sheolmon, and you will be spared from any harm" The deep red one said, the both preparing fireballs in their extended hands.

"We are their partners, and devout followers of Tabernamon, we will not disavow either" Greymon said looking angrily to the enemy Digimon.

"Have it be that way then, we will defeat you, Fire Ball" Both Digimon called in unison. Greymon and Ridomon easily evaded the attacks, though. Greymon used Nova blast, but it only succeeded to fuel the flames.

"Greymon, use your horns, fire won't work on them!" Kilroy shouted, throwing his arm across his body as he did. Greymon complied, ramming toward the lighter Meramon. His attack barely phased it as he passed right through it.

"Maybe this will work, Digitosse" Shinjumon called out, and there was finally progress, the Meramon were stricken back, though they were still able to easily maintain form, feeding one another's flames.

"Shinjumon, hit them into the woods, there's a pond, maybe we can douse them there!" Mitsuko shouted. The Digimon continued to try to defeat the Meramon, but they were growing tired, and the Meramon were able to hit them easily and to an effect.

Shinjumon began to follower her instructions, and they were upon the pond in minutes. The Meramon continued to fight back, but with each blast they were inched nearer. With their heels upon the water, the Meramon smirked and looked to each other. "Brother, let us form in to one, Purgatomon said we may be able to become more powerful as a single being" The red one put it's hand into the orange one, and they began to fuse in to one.

Veedramon walked out from the brush, Kilroy and Greymon looking to it coarsely "Meramon brothers, stop, Purgatomon only has that in theory; I also have word that Purgatomon wants to keep you two alive now, so we should leave, if you two touch the water, you know that it will do both of you in" The Digimon smiled, looking to Greymon and Kilroy.

"Yes, Father Veedramon" They spoke, both quickly rushing away with Veedramon. They were gone, and all was safe for now.

--

"Damn it, they got away!" Kilroy shouted as the Digimon lost their Champion forms, punching a tree as they did.

"But we're safe, and I doubt that they'll return for me" Tapirmon said, bowing to the humans and their now rookie level Digimon. The humans managed to smile, though Kilroy was obviously upset still. "If you would like, I managed to get some food from the church, if you are hungry"

They took Tapirmon's offer and got to sit down for one of their first real meals in ages. They did not even get to eat in the hotel, so this was more then welcomed. It was fish and apples, like what they had found the other day, as well as some red meat, it was very welcomed.

Mitsuko wrapped her hands with bandages that had been saved from the fire. "Thank you, Tapirmon, what will you do now?" Mitsuko asked the Digimon, looking to it respectfully.

"I'm going to go to another nearby chapel. I'll be fine, thank you for all that you have done for me" The Digimon bowed to both of the humans, and it left them, giving them the rest of the food.

"Thank you, again, Tapirmon, we're going to go find our friends" Kilroy shouted back to Tapirmon as they separated ways. Up the road they saw a familiar face, it was Dantes. They ran to him, though neither were very comfortable with it being him.

--

---

---

--

There are no longer points for the songs, unless I say so, Dantes' theme will come later

**Papa Roach "Do Or Die"** Today I saw my hero fall apart, The one who taught me to be strong, On the outside I look fine, But on the inside I am dying My strength has overcome my pain My love for you remains the same The loneliness is setting in I have no one to free my sins It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's do or die It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's your to mine Now it's my time to help you out, Coz you were there when I was down, It's hard for me to seal this way Losing all your sanity You helped me, keep my dreams alive , Without you how would I survive It's time for me to be a man Now I finally understand It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's do or die It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's your to mine It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's do or die It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's your to mine I cant run anymore I cant hide anymore I cant run anymore I cant hide anymore Today I saw my hero fall apart, The one who taught me to be strong, On the outside I look fine, But on the inside I am dying It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's do or die It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's your to mine It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's do or die It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's your to mine It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's do or die It's never too late to live your life, The time is now, it's your to mine I cant run anymore I cant hide anymore I cant run anymore I cant hide anymore Yeaaaahh


	14. Chapter 13: Wolf

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 13: Wolf

--

---

"I hate quotations. Tell me what you know."- Ralph Waldo Emerson

---

--

Sakura awoke to see Fernirmon looking off a cliff. She wondered what he was looking at, but made no action to do anything or talk to him. She was in pain from the fall still. She could tell that she felt it more then Fernirmon, but she also knew he would never show his pain.

"One of you is finally awake" Fernirmon said in its typical monotone. He then looked over to her and extended his hand, pulling her up.

"What happened? Did that new Virgilmon defeat Purgatomon?" She warily stood on her feet and looked to the Digimon.

"No, Purgatomon transported us from the first circle of the Digital World to the second and was too much for Virgilmon, even a Digimon as strong as Virgilmon would stand no chance against Purgatomon" The Digimon helped her to stand. She looked over to Satorii and Kittenmon. Both of them were laying still, though noticeably breathing. She worried if they would be okay.

"What did you mean by 'Circle'?" She asked, looking curiously to the Digimon.

"The Digital World is divided into nine circles, the deeper you get, the larger it is, and the Order of Sheolmon's power increases the further down you go, or so I've heard" The wolf looked out at the water, the light reflecting brilliantly off of it.

"So this is the second, and Nekamon had said that she found a portal to our world in the Ninth circle" Sakura slowly sat on the cliff, making sure it was safe before she did. She was one to be somewhat cautious, unlike Mitsuko or Aya.

"Nekamon lied. I have heard there is a portal to your world on the fourth, and that it basically will be as if the two worlds collided if you pass through it, with your world acting as the fifth and possibly sixth circle" The Digimon continued to confuse her, despite speaking rather plainly.

"So that means our world is an extension of the Digital World, instead of vice-versa?" She looked up to him, blocking the sun from her eyes with one hand.

"No, what it means is that the portal makes it seems so, not necessarily true, not necessarily false" Sakura still did not understand.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked him while brushing her hand through her long black hair.

"I am well traveled" She did not like the answer, but she would not pry. Maybe she should not trust him, even though she well knew that she had to, especially since he was Satorii's partner.

"What do you think we should do after Satorii and Kittenmon stir?" Sakura asked Fernirmon, looking back to them as she did.

"The most important thing is to find the other saviors. We should find them and then find and defeat Purgatomon" Fernirmon said, looking deep into the sea.

"I don't want to fight, Fernirmon, I'm not a savior, I'm a conscientious objector" She pulled her knees to her chest as the wind began to pick up.

"Don't be a coward, this world is depending on you, please, we need you to save us" Fernirmon actually showed emotion in its dull eyes.

"I don't want to be depended on, I'm a human, I can't do anything, I'm not special in anyway, I'm just another useless forgotten child" She looked to the green blades of grass, dropping her hands to the ground.

"That's not true, Kittenmon needs you as her partner, and your practically a mother to Satorii, you don't give yourself enough credit" Fernirmon retorted as he put a hand upon her shoulder. Sakura could not help but feel awkward, something seemed wrong about this.

Satorii had awoken through it all, walking over to them and saw them conversing. "What happened, where is everyone?" The boy asked, looking to the two of them, as well as around the area. No one was there, just him, Sakura, Fernirmon and Kittenmon.

"We don't know" Sakura got up and put her arm around him sympathetically, looking to him with her maternal gaze. "How are you feeling, Satorii?" She held him close to her as Fernirmon looked on, watching closely as they did this, though also attentive to their surroundings.

Satorii looked to Sakura affectionately "I'm all right, just a little shaken up, that thing that Virgilmon fought was a bit horrific" Satorii looked to the sharp blades a grass beneath his Addidas sneakers. "Fernirmon, Sakura, when will this all be over and we can go home?" He rested his head upon Sakura's arm, making sure he did not touch her chest.

"Soon, I hope" These words exited Sakura's lips and seemed to incite anger in Fernirmon. She knew why, he wanted them to help save their world, but she still did not think she could do it. She held her head to Satorii's, still trying give him some solace.

"Our world needs you, please, do not wish to leave us so soon" This was one of those rare times where Fernirmon made perfect sense. Sakura admired that quality in the anthropomorphic creature, he was able to be so duty bound, she only ever devoted herself to helping Satorii, and that was not enough to her.

"Sin, Kilroy, Matt and Dantes can do that" Satorii spoke. This upset Sakura, not anything to do with the notion of any fighting, but that he only mentioned men. She had tried to teach Satorii to treat men and women as equals, but that did not show right now, but she would not make anything of it.

"But what of the rest of us, we Digimon want to fight to defend our beliefs. Unlike your Jesus, there is evidence of our religious figures, look no further then yourselves" The Digimon put its furred paw onto Sakura's shoulder, looking down to the two humans as it towered over them.

"Fernirmon, we are not fighters though, what do you expect us to do?" Sakura retorted, leaving Satorii and his partner and looking down to the beach at the bottom a cliff, the water reflecting in her eyes as salt water hit the dry land of her cheek.

"We need you, to help us Digivolve" Kittenmon had woken up and her cream-colored fur rubbed against her partners cheek as the secretion from the girl's eyes hit her cheek instead.

"How do we help with that?" Satorii asked, looking to his Digimon.

"I'm not fully sure, I believe that only humans can wield the Digivice, which holds in it the catalyst for us to enhance our power, also I believe that it is connected to human mind, look at the Digivolution of Ultimon to Shedimon, that was directly connected to Dantes, and now that is the path he doth take" This was all theory, and the Digimon knew little if any made sense, but he continued with his speech.

Sakura disliked this theory. She did not want to see any sort of repeat of that horrific change. She looked to the two Digimon that were with them, wondering if her or Satorii's anger could change them like that. She wondered if either Digimon had the capacity for evil; she did not trust Fernirmon like she did Kittenmon, but she knew he was plenty good.

She walked over to the cliff and sighed, sitting and letting her feet dangle off of the edge. She wondered where they should go from here, but they were wandering aimlessly no matter what. She took out her Digivice, leaning her head upon the device. Why had she been chosen, and why had Satorii been? She did not think that this selection process made any sense. Three of them were Japanese and living in Japan, one was British, one had only recently moved back to the States, and the other four all were living in the U.S..

"Wait, Fernirmon, I know where we are!" Kittenmon shouted as she looked above the nearby tropical forest, flying down to the others.

"So then where are we?" The wolf asked her, folding his arms over his chest as he did.

"There is a temple near by; it's where I was selected to be one of the Saviors' Digimon. I think that it may have something in it" The Digimon flew over to the human, circling around Sakura's head. As she did, a long white tentacle tore up to them and grabbed Sakura's leg.

Before she began to fall, Fernirmon quickly hurried over and grabbed her, stopping the tentacle from taking her. "You have a bad habit of being captured" For the first time; Sakura heard Fernirmon joke. He tried to pull her up but fissures began to form in the ground beneath them. Satorii pulled Fernirmon in an attempt to get him up, but slowly the ground gave way under the pressure.

Sakura's Digivice began to glow from in her pocket. "Kittenmon Digivolve to . . . Faeriemon!" The form of the Digimon changed, and the woman appeared again. She fired upon the tentacle, trying to stop it from taking them down.

"Faeriemon, fire at the source, I'll get the saviors out of danger and then I'll come down to help!" Fernirmon shouted to the other Digimon, still struggling to save Sakura.

"Right!" Faeriemon prepared an arrow and let it fly toward the Digimon. Blood spurt from the waters and a large white squid appeared. "Gessomon! It must be feeding time" Faeriemon began to fire a flurry of more and more arrows, trying to get it off of Sakura.

"I'll rip its arm off!" Fernirmon shouted as Satorii's Digivice began to glow. "Fernirmon Digivolve to... Celestiamon" The Digimon became larger and grabbed the tentacle below where it had Sakura, managing to rip it off of Gessomon's body as black blood dripped from the tentacle.

"Celestiamon, fire an Eclipse Barrage into my Multi Arrow!" Faeriemon shouted as she fired a stream of arrows at the creature. Celestiamon quickly did as she had asked, and used Eclipse Barrage on multi arrow and drove it into Gessommon, killing the squid.

Faeriemon heaved a heavy sigh, looked up to them and smiled. "Seems like that is over, let's go to the temple" She flew back up, and she and Celestiamon reverted to their rookie forms, but as Sakura and Fernirmon began to walk off, the step of his paw broke a fissure, and it began to fall through.

"Sakura!" The wolf twisted back and grabbed her wrist saving her again. As he pulled her up, he spoke again. "That's three times now. I am keeping a tally"

"That will probably get longer by the end of this sojourn" Sakura looked to Fernirmon. Kittenmon and Satorii looked to them with blank stares, obviously missing something here. They all simply continued into the forest at Kittenmon's leed.

--

They finally arrived through the brush to see a temple. It had been devastated by ware, obviously due to attacks from the order of Sheolmon. Kittenmon rubbed her fur along the steps, familiar with the surroundings obviously.

"Something is kept here, I remember, I just don't remember what" Kittenmon said as it entered the temple. Fernirmon simply sighed audibly and looked to her.

"That helps, what if it's something that could be useful" Fernirmon said to the cat creature.

"It's information; that I know" Kittenmon jumped onto Fernirmon's head and laid there.

"So then we look for anything that may be some sort of information, like scrolls or encoding on the walls" Satorii said, looking to Kittenmon on his partner's head.

"Right then, let's see, Kittenmon, did this place have a library?" Sakura asked her partner as she took her off of Fernirmon's head, coddling the creature in her arms.

"Yes, but it was too important it was kept hidden, incase something like this happened" Kittenmon's voice tailed as it looked around at the wreckage of its former stomping grounds. Sakura held her near, feeling bad for the Digimon; it was apparent that Fernirmon was right, and they had lost a lot.

"Let's try and find that information" Satorii broke the silence as he began to walk through dusty pews, looking in Bibles for loose pages. They all began to search corners of the chapel. Sakura began to search statues and Kittenmon behind paintings, but Fernirmon seemed to be looking around, as if it would just pop up.

Sakura continued to examine the statue, but then she realized what it was a statue of. It was no mere statue of some other creature they had not seen, but it was far too familiar. It was Savaria. Just like the picture in the hotel, it was Savaria. She gasped and stepped back, nearly falling into a pew as she did, azure hues transfixed on the statue. It was her, but it was not, something was different about the statue and even the painting.

"Fernirmon, Kittenmon," She shouted. "Who is this a statue of?" They walked over to see what she was yelling about as her finger was pointed at the statue, with her hand covering her mouth, and her eyes wider then her jaw. They examined the statue, but it was Satorii who saw who it was.

"Savaria!" He said, touching the statue.

"How is it possible? What is she?" Sakura and Kittenmon looked to one another, keeping quiet to their promise to Savaria as they heard these words from Fernirmon's lips.

"We'll have to wait and see, but until we know more, we should keep quiet about this" Satorii spoke as he noticed something in her hand. He took it from her grip, and it was a scroll with Digicode on it.

Kittenmon sat on Satorii's shoulder and began to read. "Find the crest to attain a new level, saviors, but first find the tags, in the central temple of the second circle. There you shall find the way to the Third Circle, and the crests, your tags shall find you them" She read from the scroll.

"A new level? Ultimate? Like Purgatomon?" Satorii said, still holding the scroll.

"I'd assume, that is the next level of Digivolution" Fernirmon said as he looked to the statue again, continuing to examine it.

"We should got to try to find the others, maybe these things will help us somehow" Sakura looked to her Digivice as she wondered if she could somehow use it to find her friends.

"Try pressing the buttons, instead of abusing it" Fernirmon critiqued Sakura's method of trying to find out what it was. She did, and a few red dots appeared on a holographic map of the circle. She examined it.

"Let's get tracking" Kittenmon said as they headed out of the temple. They all took one last look around, still wondering what the statue was there for, and how Savaria was connected to this world. It was all so much to take in as Satorii pocketed the scroll.

--

As they walked out, looking back into the temple one last time, Satorii turned to see down the barrel of what looked like a canon, falling back to the others. "What in the?" He stammered as grabbed onto Sakura and Fernirmon

"Centarumon, why are you here?" Fernirmon asked as he looked to the half horse mutant in front of them which pointed its gun like arm at them.

"Aren't you on our side, Centarumon, don't your people still have an agreement with the Church of Tabernamon?" Kittenmon asked, but the mutant centaur did not answer.

The centaur finally spoke in a deep monotone, it's single eye staring coarsely to them. "Give me the scroll" It commanded them, charging a shot with in the canon of its arm as it looked to them through a cloud of malice.

"Who orders you, Centarumon?" Fernirmon entered a fighting stance, looking to the Digimon. Sakura and Satorii looked in horror as the Digimon had their stand off.

"Give me the God Damned scroll" Centarumon spoke again, sounding agitated. They were unwavering In not even considering giving him the scroll.

"Are you fallen, Centarumon?" Kittenmon had Digivolved into Faeriemon through the commotion, looking angrily to Centarumon through her large green eyes.

"I have not fallen, I have risen" He fired at Faeriemon, but a new digivolved Celestiamon knocked the blast away and looked enraged toward Centarumon. The two humans looked to the fighting Digimon with their hearts filled with concern for the creatures.

"Centarumon, don't make me kill you" Celestiamon threatened as he looked toward the centaur. The wolf simply waited for my to react, wondering if he would have to kill the Digimon he once called friend.

"Celestiamon, Faeriemon, both of you knew me in your rookie forms, join me, don't fight against me, Purgatomon has told me that we will be saved if we convert, and that the end is upon us" Centarumon tried to coax them to his side "Kill these children, and I'm sure all of your sins shall be absolved"

Faeriemon and Celestiamon both looked to the humans. Celestiamon only laid his eyes on Sakura, and was already enraged. He jumped Centarumon and pinned him to the ground. "Please, Centarumon, reconsider, don't make me kill you!" He shouted, putting his hands around the mutated creatures neck.

"You'll have to kill me, but Sheolmon shall grant me into heaven, so all your effort to hurt me will be for naught" Something was weird about Centarumon, he seemed insane, and as if he wanted to die.

"I'm sorry, Centarumon Iscariot" Both Digimon dedigivolved as they looked away from Centarumon's corpse. Fernirmon looked to his hands in his personal hatred. He knew he had to do it, though the humans had not seen what he was capable of, he knew had he not done that, they would have stood little chance unless they put so much effort into it. Fernirmon felt like chopping off his hands though.

They followed the signal on Satorii's Digivice, with him leading. Kittenmon rested on his shoulder, and Celestiamon was in the back of the group, with Sakura looking to him. She leaned on his arm, her hair and soft skin brushing on his fur. "I'm sure you did what you had to"

--

--

--

"Brena" A Perfect Circle

--

--

My reflection

Wraps and pulls me under

healing waters to be

Bathed in Brena

Guides me

Safely in

Worlds I've never been to

Heal me

Heal me

My dear Brena

So vulnerable

But it's alright

Heal me Heal me

My dear Brena

Show me lonely and

Show me openings

To lead me closer to you

My dear Brena

(Feeling so) vulnerable

But it's alright

Opening to... heal...

Opening to... heal...

Heal..

Heal..

Heal...

Heal me


	15. Chapter 14: Prophecies of Numbers

Disclaimer III- I do not own Digimon, nor do I own the quotes, nor do I own the songs, nor do I own characters other than Sin, Dantes and some Digimon, Ido own the plot, and that is it.

--

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 14: Prophecies of Numbers

--

---

--

"The year of the great seventh number accomplished,

It will appear at the time of the games of slaughter:

Not far from the great millennial age,

When the buried will go out from their tombs"

- Nostradamus, Century X, Quatrain 75

--

---

--

Matt awoke from a daze and looked to see Aya still lying near him. He considered what he could do, everything wound up with him getting smack, like every time he and Aya made contact. It was enough to make him grimace easily.

He looked to the dirt. As the wind blown the dust into his eyes he wiped them and saw the last night's battle replay within his vision. That thing defeated them so easily, even with Virgilmon attaining a new form. He hated losing. He wrapped his hand around some dust and through it into the air as the fates took the dust where they willed.

He looked to the sleeping Aya and also to the two Digimon. This was only day four in this world, and he had already nearly died in the battle with Allomon. He knew full well it was not in vain, he got Aya out of the creatures way, but he still wondered why it had been he who nearly died. He looked to a clenched fist, and then those cerulean hues found their gaze upon Aya; she was safe, which was the more important matter.

He began to prod Dracomon, trying to wake it up. "Dracomon, Dracomon" He said as he shoved the sleeping creature with his dusty hand. The Digimon showed no sign of waking up, so he walked over to Hexamon. He didn't really like the smarmy little creature, but he needed someone else awake. "Hexamon, yo, Hexamon" He prodded it, trying to awaken the rabbit.

The magical rabbit waved him away, until he gave into the boy's persistence "WHA . . . !" It began to shout before Matt quickly covered the creature's mouth and tried to silence it. Hexamon licked his hand to get him off, with Matt quick to comply with that. The boy wiped his hand on the flame design on the bottom of his black shirt. "What is it?" Hexamon shouted in a whisper.

"I needed someone up to watch over Aya, I have to walk off for a minute" He silently shouted in a retort. He began to walk off before Hexamon stopped him with a tug upon his pants. "What?" He moaned as he looked back to the creature.

"I wanted to know how long you'll be gone" She said as she let go of the black denim that went around his legs. She put her attention divided between him and one of the silver bells which dangled from her court-jester's hat.

"Only a few minutes, I'll be up by the time the sun comes over that mountain" He pointed to the tallest mountain in a nearby chain. Matt knew it would be around ten or twenty minutes before he would have to return, so he simply began to walk off.

This time, Hexamon had not extra questions, so she let him be as she grabbed a flat and pressed limestone rock and began to flip it like we would flip a coin. She simply waited for her partner or Dracomon to wake up. She watched Matt walk into the brush and simple sighed.

--

Matt kicked a tree as he practiced tae kwon do. He was good at the discipline and it helped him focus, so he practiced as he began to think and to wonder. His dress shirt and black under shirt lye on the ground near him so he did not cover them in sweat.

He began to think about those whom he had met in these past few days. But even he knew in heavy doses these thoughts could do in a man's mind. He simply focused his mind upon his discipline as he began to think.

He started wondering about Savaria. She was easily the weirdest of the group, with the whole freak outs and healing things. He could not hate her though, she saved his life, he owed her his respect at the very least. But she was also different from them, he could feel it, but he could not tell how. He just had a distinct feeling like something was inhuman about her since she healed him. He wondered if she wasn't God, as had been suggested by Aya, he was quite sure at least.

Then his thoughts turned to the two boys whom they knew the least about, Sin and Dantes. They were like polar opposites; one a heroic, yet dark and the other was so damn ambiguous in his motives he was not even going to try to tag the bastard with a label. He personally was on the fence to trusting either of them, but probably felt less offensive toward Sin, he at least would try to save them, Dantes was just unclear in sound, mind and body. He cut through a tree as he ended that track of thought.

Then his shift changed to Aya. He liked her, he knew they had an abusive relationship at best, but he felt no malice toward her. He wondered what she shot of him, though he thought it was really silly to be developing a crush when they had been in this world for only three days. But her lavender hair and pale blue eyes attracted him. She could be a bit of a bitch, but that was part of what attracted him to her, her dominating attitude and the fact she was so head strong. She was almost a female version of him, and that perked his personal interest. She wondered if his saving her life from Allomon affected her in any way.

Thinking of those he had come to care about, he thought about Dracomon. His partner Digimon was a bit mischievous, the one who egged you on but did not fight. Despite his flaws, this creature too meant a lot to him. A strong Digimon, he was good in character and also good in spirit, willing to help him when he could, as he did against Allomon and Purgatomon. The dragon was his friend, and he respected him in every way.

The only person he held any disrespect for was Satorii; that damned little kid thought he was smarter then he was. That kid seemed to think he was smarter then Kilroy or Sakura, and even Matt had already taken note they were probably the smartest of them, or at least the most assertive when it came to a conversation such as the ones Kilroy made them all partake in. Mitsuko was the only one of those four he had not gotten any clear opinion on, she seemed nice enough, not bad looking, a bit of a tomboy, but he had not really decided if she was cool or not, he guessed she was cool enough, at least cooler then Satorii.

Then there were the other Digimon, they were cool enough, only one he did not like was that god damned Ultimon, that thing was damn freaky, it never talked and then it was able to kill innocent lives, even he knew that was fucking wrong. Wether it was Ultimon or Dantes who decided that was the question which rested upon his lips trying to escape.

He wiped his brow as he continued to wonder about these people he warily called friends. If he should trust them, he did not know. He looked to the sky as he pondered his questions, but he also wondered how his family was. In the real world, December was at a mid point and soon it would be Christmas, he wondered if he would be missing the holiday in this world; he wondered his family cared that he was missing.

"What are you doing?" Aya was leaning against a nearby tree, her pale purple hair accentuated by the dark golden bark of the tree. She yawned as she spoke, and Matt stopped practicing and slipped his shirt on, walking over to her.

"I was simply thinking, and don't make a joke about that, we have more important things to worry about, like where the hell our friends are" Matt snapped at her. Aya pursed her lips and held her middle finger in his face, acting as if he were being the more immature no of them. Matt shrugged it off and looked to Dracomon and Hexamon who had come over with Aya.

Aya sighed, knowing she was not being the more mature of them. "So then, fearless leader, what should we do?" Ikaru sighed as she had to get in some sort of snide remark.

"I checked the surroundings, they didn't just walk off, they weren't here. We have to find some way to tell where they are, or is that too much for you to process?" He decided to bite back against Aya's criticism. They looked at each other across the grove, neither of them doing much.

"I know where there is a church nearby, maybe they can help" Dracomon broke the silence. Matt's blue eyes looked over to the dragon, fixing a gaze on the Digimon.

"Fine then we'll follow Dracomon . . . " Matt ended abruptly as Aya interjected.

"Or is that too difficult for me to process?" She shot his own remark back at him. Matt simply hit his forehead and ran his hand down his face as he then looked to the French and Russian girl.

"Why do I even bother talking?" He asked the sky, knowing he would get no response but from Aya.

"Because you're an idiot and a masochist" Aya said in that same tone she always took.

"You need an off switch" Aya finally used her pent up rage to smack him after that comment. The Digimon simply looked to the humans and sighed with heavy heads, ignoring them to an extent.

"Are you two coming?" Hexamon asked from the head of Dracomon as she looked back to see the two humans continuing to bicker. The Digimon simply looked to each other as they got no response from either of the humans.

"Is this how you humans show affection?" Dracomon broke the fight with those words. Both of them looked horrific as they looked over to him.

"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" They shouted while Dracomon coward back. The Digimon then looked to each other once again. They were both in denial.

"Oh so I'm not good enough for you?" Aya shouted at Matt.

"No, you're a hateful bitch, that's why I don't like you!" He retorted through clenched teeth.

"Well you're an ignorant dumb ass!" Aya shouted coarsely as they stared at each other.

"Can we go try to find the others?" Hexamon asked. The humans stared at each other one last time.

"Lead the way, Hexamon" Aya turned away from Matt and stuck her nose into the air, stomping away from Matt in her rage.

The Digimon looked too each other again and sighed. They both walked with their partners, slightly ahead of the other.

--

They were walking for a while when they came upon a church. It was marked with a rose, the symbol of Tabernamon, so they knew that it was safe enough. They walked into the building, looking for anyone there. It was absolutely baron to any life, and the thick layers of dust covering the place.

The building had an absolutely surreal feel, even more then the rest of this bizarre world. It was simply even more out of place then the rest of the world. The walls were high in a gothic style, with powerful stained glass on the walls, one looked human, with black hair and a very feminine design, but none of them thought much of it, Faeriemon, for an example looked rather human, so why could another Digimon not look that human?

Aya rubbed a layer of dust from on of the pews and pulled a book from the pew in front of her. She coughed as she blew the layer from the book.

"You okay?" Matt shouted to her as he examined the church himself, his fingers leaving trails in the grey dirt and dead skin that lined the oak pews.

"What's it matter to you?" She shouted to him as she sat on the pew and opened the book.

"Apparently nothing" The boy muttered under his breath as he continued to examine the area, looking back to her briefly.

She simply looked to the book. This section was called The Prophecies of Mosaimon. She began to read an it began like this:

--

The visions of Mosaimon, champion of Abraimon, which he saw concerning the followers of Tabernamon in the times of hopeful rebirth.

Heat, O heavens, and listen O earth; for the Goddess has spoken: We have been oppressed by those who shun us to the darkness. The accursed has sent his seven Iscariot, the betrayers of you, O Lord. But also the Seven Angels shall rise up to protect you O Magdalena; as You release the Seven Seals upon your power and the trumpets sound for you.

Not all is well, for as I watch You open Your final seal, You, O Immaculate Lamb, as You opened the final seal, I heard one of the four living creatures call out, as with a voice of thunder, "Come!" I looked and there was a white horse! Its rider had a bow, and a crown wasgiven to him and he came out and conquering to conquer.

As the seal opened further, I heard the second living creature call out, "Come!" And out came another horse, bright red; its rider was permitted to take peace from the earth, so that people would slaughter one another, and he was given a great sword.

Further still it opened, I heard the third living creature call out "Come!" I looked, and there was a black horse! Its rider held a pair of scales in his hand, and I heard what seemed to be a voice in the midst of the four living creautres saying, " A quart of wheat for a day's pay, and three quarts of barley for a day's pay, but do not damage the olive oil and the wine!"

When he opened the door the full, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature call out, "Come!" I looked and there was a pale green horse! Its rider's name was Death, and Hell followed with him; they were given authority over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword, famine and pestilence, and by the wild animal of the earth.

A great portent appeared in heaven: a woman clothed with the sun, with the moon under her feet and on her crown twelve stars, she was pregnant and was crying out in birth pangs, in the agony of giving birth. Then another portent appeared in heaven: a great black gragon, with seven heads and ten horns, and seven diadems on his heads. His tail swept down a third of the stars of heaven and threw them to the earth. Then the dragon stood before the woman who was about to bear a child, so that he might devour her child as soon as it was born. And she gave birth to a daughter, but in his rage of failure, the dragon slaughtered the mother and sought to slay the child as well.

And war ravaged the earth; the pilgrim's guide through the inferno and his angels fought the dragon. The dragon and his angels fought back, but they were defeated and cast down from glory into the pits of Hell. The dragon was thrown down and took on a new form, allowing himself to be birthed.

--

The text caught fire and it fell from Aya's grip as she finished that passage. She looked to the doorway and there stood one of the dragon's angels. A bird encompassed by false flames of the demon's inferno. She held her Digivice up and as the hologram shown, Hexamon revealed it herself. "Birdramon" The Digimon said as she looked to the Digimon.

"Happy to see you again, Hexamon, I'm amazed you survived when both Terriermon and Lopmon died" The bird squawked as it looked to the rabbit.

"You bastard!" The bunny shouted as she began to glow. "Hexamon digivolve to... Sorceressmon" The digimon turned to it's champion form, the more human rabbit looking to the bird.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" The bird snapped as couple of Airdramon appeared behind it. "Didn't think I'd come alone, Purgatomon warned me that even IceDevimon could not beat two of yours, but of course, that pathetic bastard was only up against one of your legions, Nekamon is and has always been worthless"

"Dracomon, Digivolve to... Draconismon!" They barely fit in the church not, but the two Digimon ran the three out of the chapel, and into an open grove. Birdramon began to cackle as Sorceressmon held it against a tree.

"Do you recognize this place and why it was abandoned?" The rabbit-woman looked back to the chapel, her memories dancing like a tease in her eyes. "It is where I killed Terriermon and Lopmon. Don't make their mistake, Hexamon, convert to Sheolmon's guidance and burn that rose which caused them to die" Birdramon got from Sorceressmon's hold and flew into the air, kicking her into the ground with one of her talons.

Draconismon began to attack the two Airadramon without restraint, digging his claws into them, but the two were able to team up and over power him, driving him to the ground. Matt tried to get the serpents from his partner, only to be attack and launched back into the church again.

Birdramon beat Sorceressmon into the ground, flames coming from its flapping wings and driving her into the ground, tearing her body and her clothing. Aya watched in horror while she cradled the injured Matt in her arms and saw their Digimon partners devastated by these malevolent angels.

Sorceressmon tried to stand and fight Birdramon. "I am faithful to Tabernamon" She was again shot down. "I am faithful to the memory of my fallen comrades" More of Birdramon's flames shot her to the ground. "I am faithful to Aya and to my friends" More shots drove her down. "And I am faithful to myself, DARK MAGIC!" She shouted as she attacked Birdramon, all of her malice towards the creature in that one shot. She continued to assault her as Draconismon slammed the Airdramon to the ground and began to tare them to shreds. With one large shot, she finished Birdramon and killed her, her data spreading in the east winds.

Both Digimon returned to their original forms and heaved heavy sighs, walking back to their partners. Aya still held Matt, who looked to her, unsure of what to do. "I thought you didn't like him" Hexamon said to Aya, whom abruptly dropped Matt for the soul purpose of shouting at Hexamon.

--

Later, Aya began to tell them about what she read in the text, trying to be as accurate to the this as she possibly could. "Tell Kilroy, I have no fucking clue what to think of that shit" Matt said as he fiddled with his Digivice. "Come on, do something useful" He angrily pressed the buttons as a screen appeared showing dots of specified colors for each Digivice, a lavender one for Aya's near him.

"The hell are you doing to that thing?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"I think I found a way to find our friends, making everything we just did almost meaningless" Matt said as he panned out to find the nearest. He saw an orange one with a couple of others, Kilroy, Mitsuko and Dantes, closest to them. As well as the ones he knew to be Sakura and Satorii. The only ones he could not find were Savaria and Sin.

"So what will we do" Dracomon asked, looking to his partner as he did.

"We'll find them, of course, what else, Agumon looks about a day away" Hexamon said as she grabbed an apple from a tree and began to eat it.

"First let's get a bite to eat, I'm starved" Matt grabbed an apple and began to eat it before they walked off to find the others.

--

---

---

--

The Used- "Yesterday's Feelings"

Close my eyes

And move to the back of my mind

The worries are washed out to see

See the changes

People's faces blurred out

Like sun spots

or rain drops

Now all those feelings

Those Yesterdays feelings

Will all be lost in time

But today I've wasted away

For today is on my mind

Left the only worries

I've had in my hand

Away from the light in my eyes

Holding tight

and trying not to hide how I feel

Now all those feelings

Those Yesterdays feelings

Will all be lost in time

But today I've wasted away

For today is on my mind

(Yeah today is on my mind)

I can't get a worry

I'm feeling so lonely

Breaking apart all this love in my heart.

Close my eyes

And move to the back of mind

Where feelings mean nothing

Now all those feelings

Those Yesterdays feelings

Will all be lost in time

But today I've wasted away

For today is on my mind

(For today is on my mind)

(Yeah today is on my mind)

I can't get a worry

I'm feeling so lonely

Breaking apart all this love in my heart


	16. Chapter 15: Rain Song

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 15: Rain Song

--

--

"You cannot simply bead your happiest moments into a sort of rosary. One cannot live this way, most of all, I cannot"- Shinji Ikari's other self/ Neon Genesis Evangelion

--

--

That had reached the end of the barren wasteland of snow and ice. Sin simply looked to the ground beneath his feet. The permafrost was replaced by dirt and dead grass, a subtle comfort for him. The weather did not look to foreboding for once in his life as he looked down to his Digivice again to see if there was anyone near by. It was still really just Savaria and he.

He looked to his right to see the earthly goddess who paid him mind to stand next to him despite how little he deserved such an honor. He was so used to walking alone, though, that it was welcome to have company for once, as he usually was even without Dismon. He simply looked to her ebony hair and alabaster skin feeling warmth despite the temperatures still not breaking sub-zero.

Savaria placed a fragile hand upon his stern shoulder and a smile grew upon her face, despite being able to see all of the injuries covering his body. He tried to smile, though he had lost those muscles during one of the many blasts in his life's Russian Roulette.

Sin held his head as he remembered all of the times he spent alone, the Thanksgivings spent eating a McDonald's cheeseburger, the Christmas tree that made Charlie Brown's look like it belonged in Rockefeller Plaza. He never liked to celebrate holidays, and this was why, he had nothing to celebrate since that night.

"Are you all right?" Savaria noticed his disposition and worried if he was all right. He put his hand upon hers but did not speak. His dark colored orbs simply looked out to the digital world. He wondered what to do; he thought he was weak, and that he could not defend her. "Sin?" She begged him to answer her, but he did not.

He heard her sigh as he began to walk on, she hurried to follow him as he looked down to his Digivice to see where the others were, but they were not getting any closer, he did not think. He simply tried to get closer to them, to get Savaria safe.

"Sin . . . " Savaria looked to the red clay dirt with her earth-colored eyes. She worried about him as she held Nekamon to her chest. She had worried about him more since she found out about his scars, she wanted to know why he would do such a thing to himself. Sin suddenly stopped.

"Savaria, why are you so interested in my past, when I know nothing about yours" He gestured with his left hand as he looked back to her. She was taken aback by this, no one in this world had asked her about her history yet, and she was sure it would be Sakura or Mitsuko who would be first. He waited for her to answer. His ever cold eyes looked to her calmly.

She held her hands to her chest, with her nails collapsing in onto her palms and her big brown orbs were half shut and watery. She had weighed in her options, and her curiosity to know about Sin was strong. She simply wondered if she should tell him anything, or if she should keep with her silence until she was more comfortable with the notion. As if she had lost control of them, though her lips moved and the sound came from them, saying "What would you like to know about first?"

Sin had not expected her to bend to it, he had expected some remarks that would basically tell him that she was unwilling, and thus he would be able to keep his personal secrets. He walked through the field of idea of what to ask her about as they fell upon his mind like rain. "I guess, tell me . . . Tell me about your parents?" He ran his hand through his dry black hair as he scooped up some of the snow to try to work the gel out of it.

Savaria was stricken by the subject, what could she really say? She never knew her parents, her mother died when she was young and her father was in a car accident, that was why she lived with her aunt and uncle now. She told him that, thinking it would suffice. "I told you about my parents, tell me about yours" She said through tear drops which froze as the hit the planet.

Sin heaved a heavy sigh, he knew that it was very much hard for Savaria to confide in him, so he would have to give her an even exchange. "I was eight when they died . . . My father killed my mother, he came for me, and I killed him, I was sent to a juvenile hall, blamed for both murders" The sting was sharp in his voice, but he was comforted as Savaria looked to him with beautiful eyes and wrapped her thin arms around his frame, pressing her head against his chest in a hug. He placed a hand upon her head and ran it through her hair as the rains began to fall upon the two of them.

Dismon had been looking to Nekamon, neither of them had ever heard these traumatic stories of what had happened to their parents. None was more shocking then Sin's. They knew that he was different then the other humans. They just did not know the extent of it.

Savaria looked into Sin's eyes, the eyes of a fallen angel, the eyes of tragedy. Through the obvious, she knew he was not lying in his recollection. It was still difficult not to feel a little bit afraid, she had no idea of the extent of what he had done, but in his embrace she felt warmth of an ethereal quality. She did not want for this to end, this nirvana she knew was long but temporary.

Sin whispered to his demons to back away and allow him this happiness to see what he could, despite all that he had done in his life. Despite all of the harm, he was actually happy. This was the first time he ever felt happy, that he was able to escape the pain which plagued his wretched existence, as he tried to find the green grass, he had only just found in this goddess he had been blessed to hold within his arms.

He for the first time did not feel betrayed by life, like he had all of these wasted years. He cleared every thought he could. It was hard to fail, but not easy to win, but for once he did not care about anything but the moment within Savaria and he. If he could take the signs up to this point, he wondered if he would take any of them despite all that had happened leading up to this

Dismon and Nekamon looked on to their partners beside them, they were both nearly moved to tears, though they thought that this was just what happened when the stars did cross. They worried about what would happen if anything continued of this relationship. Both were happy to see them open up, but they were also both trapped within two worlds, and Sin and Savaria did not seem like they were Tabernamon's.

Savaria still wept onto the chest of the boy she knew as Sin. She had never allowed herself to be so happy as she did now, she had blamed herself for the deaths of her parents and had too often meditated on that pain, but for once, there was no pain within her mind, only the bliss she had in this release from getting to be within this boys arms and strong embrace.

--

Elsewhere in the Digital World, Matt's hand smacked as it hit Kilroy's and they met up, the others all looking happily to one another in their group of seven. They had met up at a camp that Kilroy and Dantes had prepared, with a few thick logs around a fire for all of them to sit on. They were all so relieved to see another, despite the brooding weather above them.

Sakura rubbed Mitsuko's hands with ointments she had in a small hand bag, tending to her burn wounds. Aya sat near them as she rubbed the ears of Kittenmon and Hexamon while watching the other two girls. They told each other stories of what had happened in their journeys through out this second circle of the world.

Everyone seemed to have a regaling adventure of triumph over this oppressive evil. Sakura hated these notions of good and evil, but from how Fernirmon described the Centarumon he once knew, she understood the hatred the Digimon felt for the creature. As Fernirmon told the group about Centarumon, Aya raised her head and looked to the Digimon.

"Fernirmon, the four of us went into a temple and I found holy text mentioning seven Iscariots, seven betrayers, would Centarumon be one of these?" Aya asked the Digimon as she recalled the text she found, upset that Birdramon had destroyed it, she added that to her comments, to assure that no one would ask to see the now destroyed text they had lost to the ashes of the earth.

"I'm going to go take a piss" Dantes put a hand on Kilroy's shoulder as he told him he was leaving and walked off. Kilroy looked over in wonderment as to what Dantes was doing, but he quickly returned to the conversation to feed his intellectual curiosity.

"Damn shame it was destroyed, but if I know the passage you mean, then I am quite certain that he would be, he would probably be the first, the betrayer of his friends, the next should be the betrayer of his kin, then the betrayer of his faith, then the betrayer of his life, then the betrayer of himself, then the betrayer of his faith, then the betrayer of Tabernamon" Fernirmon took in a breath with a pause. "The betrayer of Tabernamon may appear before some of the others, but he is like Judas in your Christian Jesus story, the worst of them all, but unlike Judas, he shall not regret anything"

"This all does seem quite parallel to our bible, but why does it have to be this way?" Satorii asked the Digimon as he sat beside Fernirmon and bit into an apple.

"Do you believe in free will?" Ridomon asked as she rested her head upon the log which Sakura and Mitsuko were tending to her burns on. She did look to Satorii as he bell rubbed against the wood and she moved her head to look at him

"A better question is 'who does not believe in free will'" Kilroy interjected as he sat upon his stump with Satorii, an arm around the younger boy, treating him like a brother.

"Does God know everything?" Agumon was quick to ask his partner. He knew he was asking a group of atheists, but he asked the question anyway, knowing its relevance to the questioning.

"It is believed that if there is a God, yes, He would know everything, past, present and future and is infallible" Matt made sure that no one shoved the belief in atheism further down the throats of everything around them as they had been.

"So he would know what choices you're going to make, and you cannot alter them, because God knows you will do so, therefore, if God told prophets that their would be those seven betrayers, there will be those seven betrayers with out any doubt, and it cannot be altered, regardless what you do, in fact, us having this conversation and if we were to go out to alter it could be the stimuli that causes the person to betray, leading into the question of whether they would have betrayed had you not told them they would betray" Kittenmon said from beside Aya while her head was being rubbed.

"Then wouldn't that just say everything is futile? Plus, if God knows, why wouldn't He intervene?" Aya asked still petting the two Digimon. Her lavender hair had gotten into her face so she paused from petting the Digimon for a minute to comb the threads of pale lavender back behind her cream colored ear.

"God cannot exist on the plane which we do in your world, but in our world She can. Tabernamon can have an absolutely corporeal form" Dracomon began while surveying the humans. "But, in that form, Tabernamon does not know anything absolute, she can have vague visions of what is and will be, but she cannot know. The fact she does not know, allows a limited freedom of will, but free will can only come from never having foreknowledge..."

Hexamon picked up from where Dracomon was, "And it is the existence of said foreknowledge that destroys the notion of free will, for you are destined to do something, and though you feel as though you are making the choices of everything you do, ultimately, someone, though they cannot tell you, does know"

"So there will be these 'iscariots' regardless?" Sakura asked as she finished tending to the tender burns upon Mitsuko's hands. She took out a small saki bowl that Sin had been using in the Hotel and poured water over the wounds, hoping that what she had done would relieve some pain.

"Thank you" Mitsuko bowed her head to Sakura. "But then what's the point of this all? If we don't make our own choices, what's the point?" Mitsuko looked genuinely confused and as if she were not just saying this for argument's sake. She rubbed her hands along the fabric of her clothing as she dried her hands and blew on them to see if they would be okay. She wondered why she had helped Tapirmon, though she had no regrets in doing so; she simply wished she had not gotten injured in the process.

"We act out what's been written. We cannot know our destiny, only God does, so therefore, to our knowledge, we do have free will, it is just that ultimately, someone has the knowledge of what we will decide. But of course, in this world, for what I know, time is cyclical. Notable would be the fact that you are here, and saviors are mentioned in the holy text" The discussion returned from whence it came, with Fernirmon getting in the last word. He looked to Sakura, and she looked back to him. No one but Satorii seemed to notice how close they had gotten in these past six days since they arrived in this world.

--

"What will we do about finding Savaria?" Dantes after he had returned. It was unusual that his right hand, Ultimon, had stayed behind, Mitsuko noted that to her mind as she looked over to him. He was right, though, they did need to decide what they were going to do to find her.

"She's probably with Sin, I trust him enough to keep her safe" These words were a bit surprising from Kilroy, he had oft seemed adamant in a slight resentment of the enigmatic boy. Kilroy never did hate him, he just was not sure if he should trust him. Though Sin had helped him, he needed some evidence that he was truly there to help them, especially with this new found knowledge of the Iscariots, which he had already keyed into his lime green laptop with the small alien head on it.

"Besides, Nekamon and Dismon are there, they'll help to keep her safe" Agumon said, brushing it off like his partner for the most part. The orange dinosaur knew that they were both very much trust worthy, irregardless whether or not Sin was, those two Digimon would keep Savaria safe.

"Is that all the lot of you make of this!" Dantes shouted throwing his arms out in a fury. "You TRUST Sin enough to let Savaria alone with him for this long?" He through his hands into the air as if it were attacking him as he shouted his hatred. "For all we know he'll rape her, how can we trust someone we don't know anything about?"

"We trust you and you aren't exactly open, now are you?" The typical smarmy they knew of Hexamon permeated in that retort. Dantes balled his hand into a fist as he clenched his teeth so tightly his gums began to bleed.

"But I've been here, and I've experienced everything by your side, as your comrade" Dantes spit his own blood onto the ground casually. "For all we know Sin's killed humans, he carries that goddamn sword, now doesn't he? How do we know that blood has not stained his bleed due to his malice, look how readily he killed, look how he attack, I may have attacked Rhinomon with malice but I defended you, I saved you, he..." Dantes was abruptly cut off by a smack from Sakura. This only preceded to aggravate Dantes more.

"He saved Faeriemon and Savaria, and you damn well know that, and regardless what he may have done in his past what matters is that he merits our trust now" Dantes pointed to his other cheek and told her to smack him, trying to paint her into a bad person. She did not smack him, knowing he was trying to make himself the martyr.

"You're just jealous of Sin, that's kinda' cute... in a pathetic sort of way" Kittenmon said from the shoulder of Mitsuko, her voice a whisper after the word cute. The Digimon put her hands over her mouth as she noticed Ultimon's ears perk up.

"We'll go to find them in the morning, now Dantes, regardless your feelings for Savaria, not another word about this" Kilroy snapped at him as he typed furiously on the black keys of his laptop. Kilroy wanted to find Savaria just as much as Dantes, but he was not about to be so rash in doing so, Dantes practically wanted Sin's head on a silver platter.

"If she's dead, then her blood is on your hands, Kilroy" Dantes waved his hand and man's best friend followed behind him as they left the camp. He seemed utterly furious as he left them, with his timberland boots leaving marking in the dirt.

"Dantes, don't do this!" Sakura shouted. She was right to be upset, united they stand, divided they would surely fall prey to the slings and arrows of this world. He ignored her, though, and walked on.

--

Savaria had fallen asleep with her elbow under her ebony hair as she attempted to keep the dirt from her hair. Sin simply looked to her through half shut eyes of his own. He knew he would not sleep tonight, it would be like last night, he would watch for any enemies, and make sure that sleeping beauty was unharmed. He threw a piece of wood on his fire and rested his chin upon his knee as he looked to the moon of this world.

It was a full moon, a beautiful moon in every way. He could see every crater in the bright light of it. He looked over to Savaria, he wondered why he felt driven enough to tell her about his history which he oft kept only to himself in attempt to hold up the barriers that separated him from the others. He still did hate himself for what he had done, and he wondered why Savaria did not hate him the same. He had killed, how could anyone feel anything for him for what he had done.

He held his hand in front of his cold, dark eyes, moving his fingers as he saw the bright red stains upon it. He had often washed his hands, trying to absolve himself of the stains of yesteryear. He still had the pain from that night, when the rain fell and the sky was the color of that which he saw upon his hands. His parents were working on a new project for Lycoming Defense Systems, working late, when he walked in, when something when wrong. The tranquility within his depressed mind was then broken.

"Are you alright, master Sin?" Dismon asked, motioning it's head to the fire that was about die out. Sin still did not take much notice to the lowly dancing flames. Dismon simply heaved a sigh as it could and carried a few logs and tinder to the flames. The crow looked to his partner, worrying about him, and if he were alright.

"Dismon, one thing I've picked up about humans, they're an odd bunch to read" Nekamon said while the cat sat by her partner, and trying to make sure that she were warm. They were still in the cold, she had to make sure that Savaria was warm enough to survive.

Dismon looked to the cat through its leather mask. "I think that I would know that better, Sin isn't exactly good at communicating, probably worse then your Savaria" He was not wrong, but nor was he right, though Sin was not that talkative, nor was Savaria, she was just as reserved from the others as Sin. The Digimon now knew why, though, they had both lost their parents

Sin did not care about what the Digimon were talking about, he simply was lost within his own dank mind with his thoughts fighting within each other. He wondered if this was all he was brought on to this earth for. He clenched his hand into a fist as he looked over to Savaria, worrying if she would be okay, and of what use he would be anyway.

Sin recalled the embrace they shared not long ago, and all that he could feel permeating from her body. There was something different about her, that he could feel within her. She was special somehow, it we just the how he did not know. He looked to her as the light of the flames danced over her body. She looked like she was glowing, like when she healed him, that same heavenly glow. She was truly like a goddess.

--

Matt simply sighed and put a fish over the fire. He was sick of fish and apple, but he knew that they needed substance, regardless what it may be, to live. It had been three days since he had anything other than fish and fruit, but he knew that they could not exactly go back to the hotel, they were basically in a parallel version of that world.

He heaved another, though less heavy sigh, as he looked to Aya. The setting sun hit her hair and shimmered through the beautiful tiers of light violet. She was undeniably beautiful, he'd argue with God is He said she was not. But at the same time, he knew he dug himself into a hole where he could not have her, he knew he had killed the possibility of them having a relationship with his own hands.

He planted the fish into the ground and slumped back onto the ground, with pelvis in the air due to the contortion of his body. He ran a hand along the rough bark and green grass as his thoughts were continuing to focus only on Aya, he felt like he was becoming obsessive in his thoughts of her, but he still told himself that he had sabotaged it himself, and that they could never be together, and it was his own damn fault.

He ran a hand along the blonde tips of his otherwise brown hair and along the flaking gel which had held it spiked. Another sigh as he realized that his hair was faltering and that he was soon going to need to apply gel that did not exist. Matt then simply looked to his right to see Dracomon's behind immediately next to his face, he prayed to whatever that would make sure that the Digimon did not have any flatulence.

The light left his blue hues as he dismissed the troubles of the world around him and his eye lids covered those hues. He quickly drifted into a dream, the world changing to the one he knew. He was back within his bed, wondering which one of these was the true world as he looked around him, his sisters' cats in his rooms, and a dog barking outside.

He rubbed his eyes as he looked around, seeing, above other things, Dragon statuettes, two of them, with a dinosaur next to them, and a wolf too. He went to open the one window in his room, and he saw a large black bird. He ignored the bird as he pushed up the window, despite the brisk December air.

He put on a sweat shirt and black jeans and left his room after shutting the window. He noticed that the rest of his family was seemingly out, there was even a note that sad that they had left to go out to breakfast at the Mayfair Diner, and then they were then going Christmas shopping, it said they had tried to wake him, but he was dead asleep.

He crumpled the loose leaf paper and grabbed some cinnamon-sugar pop-tarts and walked out side into a bright sun of the late autumn, with not a cloud in the sky, or a leaf on the trees. He sat upon the stoop in front of his house and bit into one of the prepackaged pastries. He looked next door; new neighbors had moved in the day before he wondered what they were like, or how old the people there were, the street already had an old couple, it did not need another one.

But then the door opened, and he saw some one who was too familiar. He spit out the partially chewed food in his mouth in shock to see the same lavender haired girl he had met in the dream he only just awoke from. It was Aya Lisavinski. "You" He said allowed as he looked to her, throwing his breakfast to the cold concrete.

"What are you staring at?" The girl snapped in her accent, she was just like the person in his dream. He wondered if the other people he'd meant in it will real. Maybe it was just because his father told him to take his medication last night, and he just had as fevered imagination due to it.

"Sorry, did you just move here?" He attempted to save face, though he knew that he has already he had dug his hole in this world too. He found it odd that he had seen her in a dream for the first time. Maybe he had seen her the night before and only realized it in his mind. But that did not explain the others, and how he had seen them.

"What of it?" She asked looking to him with scorn. She was just like in his dream, but how could he attribute any of her emotions when this was the first time he had ever talked to her. For a brief moment, he wished that Kilroy or Sakura were there, the two of them knew plenty about this stupid shit in his dream. He did not know if they were real, though.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious, I had not seen you before, no need to bite my fuckin' head off" Even in a dream she smacked him, it was all too predictable. He held his hand over the red hand mark on his face and sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry if I came off as rude, can I treat you to breakfast or something?" He looked ready to kill her as he spoke through his tightly clenched teeth.

"If you're buying sure, where to?" Matt was amazed she took his offer and had not really thought that far, but he remembered a place not too far from here other than the Mayfair where he could grab a bite to eat with her, though it was only in biking distance, not walking.

Before they left, he left a note for his parents, telling them where he was going and Aya did the same as they grabbed their bicycles. After a few minutes of peddling to the restaurant, the put chains on them and put them to post outside the place, though most of the space was taken up by a Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle.

Matt opened the door for her as they entered into the quaint small diner called "Tait's". They sat them selves, but not before Matt noticed another person from his dream at the counter, it was the boy, Sin. Straps on his pants swept the ground as he bit into a bacon cheese omelet.

"You're boy friend?" Aya took quick note of how intently Matt was looking to Sin. Matt simply looked angrily to her, but before he could retort the waitress, a blonde woman who wore a navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans, asked for their drinks. A coke for each of them, and she was off.

"I know him from somewhere..." Matt said as he sipped on the soda that arrived quickly in the slightly chewed cup he always had there. After a "What are yous gettin", they ordered their food, but Matt continued to look to Sin, he wondered how it was possible for a person he knew he had never seen to be real.

"Oh, where then?" The Russian and French girl asked as she looked to him with disinterest. She barely looked to the boy as she swirled her soda and ice with the straw that was in the clear yellow glass. She leaned her head upon the pale skin of her hand as her beautiful eyes looked to the boy across from her.

"From a dream I had last night, same reason I was so weirded out when I saw you" Matt was always one to wear his heart on his sleeve, and he easily let it slip. It was now that he caught Aya's attention. She quickly stood in the booth and grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand, looking to him in confusion and malice.

"What the hell do you mean?" She hit the chrome metal napkin holder as she shouted at him. He knew why, so he could not act dumb, he'd accidently told her he had a dream that featured her. The other patrons of the restaurant all looked to the duo in shock, though they mostly just dismissed it as a young couple out to breakfast and probably breaking up.

"Calm down, you don't want to make a bigger scene" He tried to get her to sit down, and slowly he did as he tried to console her despite her rage.

"Like hell I do" She barked at him. "Tell a person this sort of thing when you meet them! I'll stay for the food, bur you are a sick fucker" She was disgusted that he mentioned having a dream about her, he interpreted it as that she took it as he had a sexual dream about her.

"Not like that, I had a freaky dream, and you were in it, and he was in it, and she was in it" He pointed out the window noticing Savaria walking down the street with a plastic bag of groceries. He would have sworn he was going insane.

"You should go home and get some sleep" She bit into the hard hoagie roll of a cheese steak, the grease dripping from it as God intended. She was not about to provoke an insane person, so she simply ate, waiting for the breakfast to finish, wondering why she agreed to it with some idiot she never met.

"You think I'm insane don't you! Well he is an Alien!" Matt shouted with the most expression he could. He hit the window with his right hand with his back to the door as he looked to Aya. Even he now wondered wether he was all there.

"The hell are you talking about, who's an alien?" Aya asked through squinted eyes. She sighed and left monies to pay for the food, walking out of the restaurant. Sin walked out after her and when he did he straddled the midnight blue Hayabusa and road off down Torresdale Avenue.

"Maybe she's right, I am talking aloud to myself" He chewed on a french fry dipped in Heinz ketchup. He sighed and payed the check, leaving tip upon the table top as he walked out. He then grabbed his bicycle and pedaled home.

He plodded into the row home and went up into his room falling upon his bed, still wondering what was going on. He wondered what his dream really was, it had seemed so real, and yet now it was apparent that it was not real. But how could he know people he had never met? He decided he would take a nap and think about it when he awoke.

The second he fell asleep, he was back in the Digital world. He wondered if he was just having a continuation of the dream, but he did not care, he was finally happy to be here, this relationship with Aya would be easier to salvage then the one in the dream, or reality, or whatever.

--

Savaria had awoken to let Sin get some sleep. She felt horrible that he felt obligated to protect her. She looked to him as he slept restlessly. Even the Digimon had succumb to sleep she was alone as the rain began to fall. She simply let the rain hit her as she thought about everything.

She was worried about Sin, he had killed, she had no idea how it had affected him. She began to sing lightly in a beautiful voice that angels would envy as she wondered about him. She still only knew one thing about him other then the fact he had typically cold demeanor, but now she knew why he was so cold. He did not know much about her, though, so in that she took some simple comfort, in that she had some secrets of her own.

The thoughts of her past plagued Savaria's thoughts, though. She wonder about what had happened. She recalled a time years ago when she was young and on their first computer, she was just clicking around on it, not really doing anything, but something happened, it began to glow, and she felt something from within her, but then the computer just shut off. She had passed out after that and only awoke in a hospital, with her aunt and uncle watching over her. She never knew what it was, but since, she's had vague dreams and these powers.

She was never a very social person due to this difference, Savaria felt that she would do something wrong and lose her friends, this was really the first time she was very social. She was not upset she had become such good friends with Sakura, Mitsuko, Aya and the others, they were all so nice, despite these conditions.

She was happiest to have met Sin, though, since he saved her from Dokugumon, she felt like he would be there for her, and so far, she was right. On the other hand, though, she had Dantes, he had all but shouted from the roof tops he had a crush on her, where as Sin was constantly ambiguous and impossible to read. She wondered which one of them she should go out with, or if she should, though she knew it was almost inevitable that she would. It was not as inevitable as Aya and Matt, or Mitsuko and Kilroy, but she knew it was likely. Dantes was a very interesting person, albeit that he had killed, he did try to protect her.

As her thoughts deepened, she lost her thoughts to voices. She began to hear the pleas she had heard a couple of times before again, he mind being prodded at by the thoughts within; the thoughts were those voices of prayers. She was hearing the pleas of these Digimon again, and she worried about what they all were asking for, though she tried to block the voices out. They grained upon her mind like nails on a chalk board, though, trying to break into her thoughts.

She held her ears and shut her eyes as she asked them to go away, despite knowing that they would remain in her head as they kept on asking her for their personal desires and needs. Some voices begged her for deliverance from the Order of Sheolmon, but she knew not what she could do, or if she could do anything. She wanted to help these oppressed people, but she knew that she had no ability to.

She wondered what singled her out to have these voices in her head. She was quite sure that the others had not had any such thing. So what made her special when she was just another human in this world, no different then the others, with the exception of her power.

The voices finally began to let her be, but she now was alone with her thoughts of what it all meant, and what separated her from the others. She wondered if it was because of her powers, but then, of course, why would they only be acting like this in this world, and not in the world they knew. The thought crossed her mind that maybe she was effected by something in this world all those years ago, but she quickly dismissed it, that was just a computer glitch, not anything of this world.

As her thoughts finally let her be, the rain cleared and she noticed how wet she was, but through her brown eyes, she saw a rainbow. The Digimon and Sin finally woke up, and then they left the camp to find the others in silence. Savaria wondered if she should tell Sin about the voices and what she thought, but decided against it.

--

"So then, which way?" Mitsuko looked to Kilroy as she tossed an apple to the ground. As the group waited to know which way to go to find Savaria and Sin, they looked to Kilroy, still just wondering.

"North east," Kilroy began as he shut his laptop, conserving its energy, "and if these read outs are right, that is where we shall find another temple, maybe we shall get some useful information on how to attain the level to defeat Purgatomon" Mitsuko knew that Purgatomon was not Kilroy's chief concern, but she did not say anything about finding Veedramon and the Meramon brothers.

"Good, the sooner we get her away from Sin the better" Dantes said angrily. Mitsuko just looked to him and shook her head as they all walked from the camp to find the two. Dantes had seemed on edge all night since he first grew concerned about Savaria.

"What would you do if you were, ya know, wrong about Sin?" Sakura pet Kittenmon in her arms as she looked to the blonde boy. Dantes looked just as angered as he had been, and Fernirmon put a hand on Sakura's shoulder as he looked to Ultimon and Dantes. Satorii looked to his Digimon, wondering what had happened between the two of them that this was happening.

Dantes just stroked Ultimon's back as he looked to the girl and her protector. "If I'm wrong then I'll forsake everything, my pride, my self, my honor, my life, and then I won't have to worry about it anyway" The others in the group just looked to him, knowing he was deadly serious.

Silence. They all just looked to one another, wondering why Dantes would put everything on the line to believe Sin was evil. Maybe Dantes did know if Sin were evil, but no one else was that sold on the prospect. Sin had saved them and helped them against numerous opponents, more then Dantes had yet. But maybe they were wrong, and Sin was only trying to gain their trust, and like Jijimon had said, was the embodiment of Sheolmon, and thus the true evil of this world.

"More important matters must be dealt with then your feelings about Sin, Dantes" Kilroy said trying to lead them to the others. Everyone was slow to move and seemed so removed, so when he finally got them to leave the camp ground, they were slow in their haste.

--

Matt looked to Aya from the back of the group, with Dracomon by his side. His thoughts were still focused on that dream, or his return to reality, which ever it may be. He wondered if he could do anything to salvage his relationship with Aya, or if anything in all of this was real in any way.

"You okay, Matt?" Dracomon asked his partner, looking to the man in slight discomfort. Something seemed very different about this Matt then the one he had come to know so far. These humans were overly and unnecessarily complex for what they were.

"I just didn't get much rest last night," Matt said as Aya doubled back to the two of them with Hexamon upon her shoulder.

"Why, did the baby have a bad dream?" Hexamon asked with the sarcasm she always had. Even Aya was not in the mood for the sarcasm. Hexamon simply shut up and rested upon Aya's shoulder as they followed Christopher's lead.

"Why are you really like this? Are you thinking about the fight with Allomon or Purtgatomon or something, I can't yell at you if they're why" Aya spoke with genuine concern, her eyes meeting his. Matt felt comforted as he looked into her pools of blue.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all, nothing interesting." Matt looked to his hand. It was a peculiar thing, for something like that to have such dexterity despite being of simple design. Aya hit his hand, to get his attention. She seemed flustered about the whole of it, and that he would not tell her anything.

"What happened in it, please tell me" She implored. It seemed out of character for her to be so concerned, but since this was only the end of their first week in this world, Matt did not know what to expect, really. He stopped in his tracks and so did Dracomon and Aya, both looking to him.

"If you won't tell her, tell me, I'm trust worthy" Dracomon said as he looked to Matt. The boy simply sighed and looked to the two that were before him.

"Fine, I dreamt I was in our world, but I woke up and fell asleep, so is this world the dream or is that one?" The two just looked to him, a bit perplexed. They all knew he should tell this to one of the others, Kilroy, Sakura or Fernirmon, all of them were much smarter.

Aya put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about it so much, we'll find the answers, as long as you keep you hands to yourself, I'll help you" It seemed a bit left handed, but Matt took it for something good, smiling to her as they fell behind the others. He placed his hand on the one she put upon his shoulder and smiled to her warmly.

"Aw... Dracomon, don't you feel good that the sexual tension between them is finally over?" Hexamon could not resist the opportunity to get some comment off. She put her head upon Dracomon's body and pretended to weep. The dragon sighed as the two humans both hit the rabbit, blushing.

"Come on, Aya, Matt, Dracomon, Hexamon, you're falling behind!" Dantes shouted back to them with authority. They both knew why he did, but ran to catch up anyway.

--

Sakura held her hands to her chest, thinking deeply about everything that had happened over the past couple of days. The thoughts of what they were drafted into weighed heavily on her mind. There was just so much going on that she did not completely understand, between these scriptures, and what Savaria was in this world. She remembered the statue in the temple, and the painting in the hotel. She also remember what Savaria talked to Mitsuko and her about, and how she had put her confidence in her.

"You okay?" Mitsuko waved her bandaged hand before Sakura's eyes. Sakura had spaced out and this brought her back to reality, but her thoughts were still racing. It was now confirmed, one of them was a betrayer, and thus the seventh Iscariot. She wondered who it could be, she ruled out Sin, since he wasn't one of them, as well as Savaria, since they had found that statue in a temple of Tabernamon, but everyone around her was fair game, even herself, as they had discussed the day prior, she could be the betrayer.

"Sakura?" Kittenmon patted on her forehead from on top of her. The two who also knew Savaria's secret of hearing what could be interpreted as prayers teamed up to try to get through to her, but she remained sleep walking. Sakura was just so focused upon her thoughts that barely anything was getting to her.

"Are you in there?" Satorii joined them in trying to get Sakura out of this state, but he did not seem to be able to get through to her either. Sakura wondered why Satorii was there as he attempted to get through to her. He was younger then everyone else, and he was weak physically and weak willed. The only thing that off set his weakness was Fernirmon's strength.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Fernirmon spoke this time. Sakura had come to trust him for his strength and personal convictions. Despite his willingness to fight, Fernirmon was a Digimon of the utmost respectability. His constant selflessness also aided to her caring for him. He was gallant and kind with strong convictions, and she truly admired his ability to be so.

"Sakura, snap out of it" She finally returned to reality as Kittenmon shouted into her ear. Sakura held the Digimon in her arms as she looked to the others in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about a few things" She smiled as she tried to dismiss herself. No one seemed too convinced that she was just thinking about anything normal, but they did not say anything either, everyone just walked on as if it happened daily. Sakura sighed as they came upon a temple, wondering where Savaria and Sin were.

--

--

Rain Song By Cold

From "Year of the Spider"

--

When it rains

I don't mind

Let me stand

Here all night

Did she take

her own life,

Let me know,

She's all right.

Every time it rains,

I feel her holding me

And every time it rains

Are the Angels crying

I'll stay strong

I'll be fine

Carry on with my life

I still stare at the sky

Pray for rain

All the time

Why'd you run

Did you hide

Why'd you leave

No good bye

When the clouds

Take the sky

Does this song

Give you life

And every time it rains

I feel her holding me

And every time it rains

Are the Angels crying

And every time it rains

I feel her holding me

And every time it rains

Are the Angels cry For me

I'll never be the same

I'll never be the same

Be the same

Be the same

And every time it rains

I feel her holding me

And every time it rains

Are the Angels crying

And every time it rains

(And every time it rains)

I feel her holding me

(Never be the same)

And every time it rains

(And every time it rains)

Are the angels cryin


	17. Chapter 16: Devimon

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 16: Devimon

--

--

--

"And let the evil genius do his best deception, he will never bring it about it about that I am nothing so long as I think that I am something. Thus, after everything has been most carefully weighed, it must finally be established that this pronouncement 'I am, I exist' is necessarily true every time I utter it or conceive it in my mind"- Rene Descartes

--

--

--

"You best speak lies, Veedramon, I wanted them dead!" Purgatomon's clawed hand smashed through the wood of the table he had sat at. The leopard looked angrily to the dragon, but then he quickly turned to another who he surrounded himself with. "And you! You haven't even been trying, at least Veedramon tried with IceDevimon, the Meramon brothers, Centarumon and Birdramon, what have you done to aid me, Leomon, you've done nothing since that Fernirmon defeated you!" He grabbed Leomon around the neck, bypassing his mane easily.

"Forgive me, Father, but I have come up with away to defeat Devimon, and attained the tags so the demons cannot" Leomon struggled to speak through the strangulation. His words seemed to calm Purgatomon, as he set him down. "I know he is not priority, like the demons, but he is in the way of the rebirth of Sheolmon, since he left the congregation, and he guards the tags for the infidels, if we defeat them, you, and the hierarchy of the Order will be saved from their misdeeds, as they are needed to facilitate the ultimate digivolution in those weaklings that travel with them" Leomon pleaded with Purgatomon, in an attempt to please his superior.

"This is true, what is your plan, I am up for a good laugh, do you plan on kidnaping him and leaving him alive like you did that wretched female demon?" Purgatomon snapped at the lion as he stroked his chin with one claw. The Digimon still was angered with Leomon for letting Sakura live, but he decided, in his pure benevolence, to allow him to live. His golden eyes stared to Leomon as he stroked the hilt of the phallic sword like he had his chin moments ago.

Leomon gulped and looked to the superior before standing before the door that let them into this office. "Sir, as we know, Devimon is inherently a being of darkness, so I scouted our talent and I found a pair of young recruits who were of light, Angemon and Pidomon" He opened the door and two almost identical Digimon were revealed, the only difference being slight and in the coloration of there garbs. The only thing that was really striking about the two was how human they looked.

"They are a well-trained pair of life partners who were quick to join the cause when I petitioned for them," Leomon continued as he presented the duo to his superior. "I have been training them, and since reconnaissance from the Airdramon says that the Demons are coming near to Devimon's temple, I believe that these two may be able to do what Veedramon's soldiers have all failed miserably at doing."

"We shall do our best to serve you, Bishop Purgatomon" Angemon and Pidomon both bowed. Pidomon spoke in a strikingly feminine voice for his masculine build, but neither of them showed much machismo. Purgatomon dismissed it all, he needed to get the saviors destroyed, or he may face exile from the Order.

"It is imperative that we get the heads of the demons and those Digimon who betrayed their own kind, but if we defeat Devimon and get the tags, we will impede upon their progress and we will be capable of killing them, the Meramon brothers would suffice with their new form" Purgatomon waved his hand, dismissing his subordinates. The malevolent creature gave Angemon and Pidomon his blessing, and sent them off to do his bidding.

After the two angels left, Purgatomon turned to the other two followers. "We're going to the third circle, I doubt that they will be able to defeat the combined powers of the demons and Devimon, even I cowered at Virgilmon, call the Meramon brothers, and also prepare yourselves, after we go to the third circle"

"The both of you shall Digivolve to your next levels, AeroVeedramon and PantheraLeomon, due to your rank in the church. Veedramon, find them and then we shall go, we have other recruits on that level who shall be able assist us" The two Digimon left Purgatomon's side and the bishop waved his hand across an orb, first fire appeared within it, and then the images of the demons. He saw that they were at the temple of the tags, where Devimon was. He did notice that the boy with Dismon, as well as another of the children was missing and a smile curled across his lips at the prospect of them finding the corpses of the others.

--

Kilroy knocked upon the temple doors. Unlike the others, this one seemed to still be functional. He waited upon the steps that lead up to it, pondering this series of events that had occurred. They had been in this world for roughly a week, and already they had fought with creatures that could easily kill them, were it not for the Digimon, and he already had a nemesis in that damned creature Veedramon. He looked next to him to Agumon and wondered why he was paired with this creature. Agumon was a loyal creature, always by his side and willing to fight, while also being kind hearted and laid back in his demeanor.

Agumon was a good ally against Veedramon and against Purgatomon, Kilroy only wished he had a way for him to recharge his lap top, he wanted to keep taking notes on this journey, but the power upon which he did so was fading. Maybe he would find a way in this temple, or in some other building. That would probably be just as rare as finding friendly creatures in this world, they only had found Jijimon and Tapirmon, and possibly Ogremon, but he was hostile to them when they fought Leomon.

Kilroy looked to his other side to see Mitsuko sitting beside him and stroking the scales of the Dragon she called her partner, Ridomon. Mitsuko was a pretty young girl, not the most contemplative person, and she was headstrong to boot. She was the one who had always been beside him since they came here, with the exception of when he first fought Veedramon, then he had Satorii by his side.

He had become good friends with the younger members of this group, while more friction had developed between him and the likes of Dantes, Matt and Sakura. It was not that he disliked them, he just had an easier time befriending the younger saviors. He stared to his hand, and to the callouses that had formed due to typing and to playing video games. He knew he was fairly geek-like in his mannerisms.

The Digimon fascinated him. The fact that computers had managed to create sentient life was surreal in every meaning of the word. This was a world that he could manipulate through simple typing, and creating codes, he could create matter. Kilroy felt like he could be a god in this world, when in his, he could not do anything nearly as extreme, he could not create a self image, let alone matter itself. This world was simply something that defied all conventional logic, it was similar to there's, and yet it is different.

Kilroy looked around the group and pondered where Savaria and Sin were, looking to his Digivice again. They were still a good couple of miles away, but he hoped this temple would provide asylum why they waited for them to join. He had recognized that this was a temple of Tabernamon by the crest of a rose above the door which he had found synonymous with the religion.

Slowly behind him, the door to the temple creaked open, a large black creature similar to Virgilmon in appearance and stance stood at the entry way, it's long bandaged arms extended to the group. "Welcome to those faithful to Tabernamon, I am Devimon" The creature spoke in a deep voice as he looked to the humans and the Digimon. The demonic looking entity was taken aback to see the humans. "Humans, the Saviors, welcome, I am not worthy to have you grace my humble temple" The large black thing called Devimon bowed to them.

None of the humans knew what to think of this, never had they been greeted so kindly, but Devimon welcomed them with open arms. Kilroy examined the Digimon with his digivice and laptop, encoding the data to his PC. "Devimon, so, you are the one who is watching over the tags?" Agumon asked the Digimon looking up to the overall espousing creature. Agumon smiled as he spoke, keeping a kind demeanor as he looked to Devimon.

"I was given sacred rite to, I shall get them for you, but first I am sure you need food and rest with all the activity Veedramon is causing on the behalf of Purgatomon" Devimon called them into his temple with the stoke of one long red finger's cutting through the air. The group followed the creature in to the building, though all of the humans seemed on edge.

Devimon continued to speak as he walked in to the church. "I also notice that you are short two Saviors, therefore, we'll need to wait for them to open the chest of the Tags, when they arrive, we will get them, until then, you can rest, this is functional as a house, so we should have any accommodations which you desire" Devimon continued to play host to the humans and Digimon as he waited for them all to enter.

--

"Does something bother you, Satorii?" Fernirmon looked to Satorii while at the back of the group. Satorii's disposition had changed when they saw Devimon, as if he distrusted the Digimon. Fenirmon well knew that Devimon was a trustworthy being, despite his image, but it was understandable for one of the humans to mistake him for something evil, despite his kind heart.

Satorii heaved a sigh as he looked to Fernirmon through his long blonde bangs. "I just don't think we should trust Devimon, call me paranoid or what you will, but he just seems untrustworthy to me" Satorii's gaze turned to the ground, and then to Sakura. "I just don't want to see anyone hurt, especially Sakura, but I think that being with this 'Devimon' is meaning that we'll be killed, I just think he's going to be one of the Iscariots like we talked about yesterday" He continued to look to Sakura, watching her move as she walked in to the temple.

"You have my sacred honor that no harm shall befall Lady Sakura as long as I am able to protect her," Despite what it was meant to do, those words seemed to have a more negative effect on Satorii, like he did not trust Fernimon either. Satorii had seen how close the two of them were becoming, and he hated to see his Digimon becoming so close with Sakura.

"I know that you'll protect us, Fernirmon, I just don't trust Devimon" He looked up to his Digimon through his large blue eyes. Satorii analyzed every word Fernirmon had said concerning the girl he considered to be like a sister, yet did wish to see as more. Fernirmon smiled to his partner consolingly, and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Despite how he seems, Devimon is a good man, he deserves your trust. Besides, you trust Sin, do you not? He is not exactly a person who looks trustworthy on the layer which our eyes can see. You must learn to see with your mind's eye" Satorii never cared much for Buddhism or Zen, or any of those teaching that people were all good, that did not even make sense in a world of duality. He heaved a sigh as he decided to appease his partner and they entered into the building.

--

Savaria walked close to Sin, still looking to him as they walked along the lonely path. He would periodically look to his Digivice as they walked towards th temple. She petted Nekamon, who she held in her arms, as they continued to the temple. She was keeping a close eye on the group in hopes that they would continue to stay safe, for they had managed to go a few days with out any fights other then Sin fighting trees with his sword.

She patted the pocket of her jeans where she held Sin's switch blade. Savaria was making sure that he did nothing to harm himself, and she hoped that he would recover from doing it all together. She watched him while he trained with his sword when he did; he had too much respect for swordsmanship to do anything to hurt himself with the blade of that, the sword also meant too much to him for him to.

Sin had been so good to her through these past couple days in taking care of her, though she did not deserve his kindness for it. When she protested, though, Sin would only mention that she helped him, so he would help her to repay his debt, and that he always repaid his debts. She always mentioned how he saved her from Dokugumon and IceDevimon, but he still continued to help her.

She was not sure if she should take this comment for much, but she did hold some comfort in knowing that he was going to help her; Nekamon would say that they just both had feelings for each other, Savaria ignored these slings. She did feel something for Sin, though, regardless what it was, she felt at least some amount of caring for him. Savaria looked to him through her earthen eyes, though he was again looking down to his Digivice.

They had been walking for a couple of days now, and she wondered how far they were from the Temple he had told her they were going to. "Your friends entered the temple, I'd assume we'll meet them there, they are only a few kilometers away, probably two at the most" She smiled at hearing Sin tell her that it would not be farther for them to reach the place. She wanted to rest, and she wanted to finally be able to sit down in comfort.

They continued to walk until a building came up on the horizon, but as it did, Savaria felt a chill down her spine. "Something wrong?" Nekamon asked her, looking to her partner with concern. Savaria smiled to her Digimon and attempted to dismiss it.

"I just had a chill, probably just from the wind or something" Savaria simply smiled to her Digimon and continued to follow Sin towards the building. She brushed her dark colored hair behind her ear as she pondered what her feeling meant. Was their something sinister coming? Or was the malice she felt from the temple? These questions loomed on her mind as she looked to Nekamon within her arm.

Savaria then turned her attention to Sin and Dismon. "What will you two do when we've found the others?" She implored for an answer, hoping that they would stay with them. She knew that Sin would wish to leave, though Dismon may try to be devil's advocate to try to stay, after the conversation they had a few days ago in the hotel, he would not be surprised.

"My place is alone" Sin commented quite simply. Savaria knew why he would wish to be on his lonesome. He had seen so much in his existence and he had hurt too many people, he could not stay with them, and he thought that it would be better for everyone if he were alone.

"Sin, maybe we should stay with them, to watch Savaria at the least" Dismon did as Savaria knew he would, rebuke his partner in attempt to sway his mind, but it did not seem to as if Sin were about to change his stance.

"Dismon, you can stay with them then, I'm staying on my own, I have to. It is my punishment" He fought with his Digimon over wether to stay with them.

"You'll be at least happier if you stay, please Sin." Savaria begged with him to stay though her pleas fell on deaf ears. He simply looked to her with his steely stare and then shut his eyes, pointing to the chapel.

"Go, I am destined to walk alone, go to the chapel, be with your friends" Sin began to walk off as Savaria looked to him with tears in her eyes. She tried to shout to him but the words would not come to her. The rain was falling again as she looked to him, so close.

Dismon flew in front of his partner. The bird forced Sin to stop and began to coarsely yell through his hooked beak. "So you'll let her just die, Sin? Savaria cares about you unlike you care about yourself" Sin was taken aback by this sudden rebellion from his other wise loyal Digimon. Sin just looked to the ground with a balled fist, trying to maintain composure.

"Do you trust the others to protect Savaria as you would? Do you think she's safe" Nekamon had jumped out of her partner's arms and was in front of Sin, flaunting her claws. Both of the humans were just in another world, only seeing one another despite having their backs turned.

For the first time, Sin showed a human side, from his eye dripped a tear as he looked to the dirt while a fine powder formed in clenched teeth. His thoughts were racing as he thought of the last person her cared about. His thoughts also circled on what he saw Dantes doing, what he was refraining from telling Savaria about his groping her. Sin just tried to purge all thought from his mind as he looked back to her ashamed of himself. He did not want to see her hurt or anything the like.

"I will come with you for now" He begrudgingly agreed and walked over to her. The Digimon followed closely, both happy with what transpired, though they were both curious as to what other skeletons were buried deep in the closet of Sin's mind. They all continued to the temple in silence.

--

Mitsuko looked to her Digivice as she scrolled through its options. She found the map that showed where everyone was, and on it she saw that Savaria and Sin were nearing the temple. She laid in a pew as she smiled, happy to know she would be seeing her friend again soon. Mitsuko looked around to the others with her back arched and her head upside down.

Satorii was talking with Kilroy while they ate food Devimon had given them. Matt was continuing to throw rocks at Aya's window while forgetting to knock on the front door. Devimon was talking to Fernirmon and Agumon while Hexamon and Dracomon quarreled near by, but she did not know what anyone was going on about. Ridomon was under the pew she rested upon, and Sakura was sitting not far from her, obviously thinking herself, while petting Kittenmon. Dantes was just in the corner with Ultimon curled at his feet, alone and silent.

Mitsuko looked to the door, wondering how far away Savaria was. She hoped when they arrived this silence would be broken and they would talk about something. She wondered if Sin would be finally joining them, or if he was going to leave. She raised herself and looked to Sakura. "I checked my Digivice, Savaria's almost to this temple, maybe they'll come in here and we'll finally meet up with them" She said to her friend as she slid across the wood to her. Ridomon came up from under the pew and Mitsuko began to stroke the dragon's back.

"Hopefully, but do you think Sin will stay, especially considering how welcoming Dantes has been?" Sakura looked to Mitsuko through her stunning blue eyes as she asked her, still stroking the fur of Kittenmon. Both of them paused for a moment in thought.

"I think he'll stay, probably due to Savaria saying something" Kittenmon broke the pause and the two girls looked to her. They both would expect that sort of action from Savaria. Before they could continue the conversation Agumon began to walk down the aisle between the pews.

"Hey, everyone, listen, Devimon's going to prepare..." Agumon's announcement was cut short, though, as the temple doors began to open and The silhouettes of Savaria and Sin appeared as the coming winds put out the nearby candles. They instantly saw the group, as well as Dantes' ire. Sin instantly caught the gaze of the blue and green eyes of Dantes.

Dantes stared coldly to Sin, but his gaze quickly turned to the weather torn Savaria, to his personal arousal. She looked like hell ravaged her, her eyes were puffy, her hair was a mess, and he couldn't have been more turned on by seeing her like this in his sick mind. Sin had noticed and stood closer to Savaria, partially blocking Dantes line of sight. Dantes could tell Sin knew something, but he also could tell that Sin wasn't going to say anything. The two boys just stared at each other as the rest of the group neared them.

"Ah, Saviors, good of you to join us" Devimon bowed to Sin and Savaria, paying close attention to Savaria. The Digimon both looked pleased to see Devimon, but Sin recognized the form of another and quickly unsheathed his sword.

"I killed you already, IceDevimon" Sin quickly ran at the creature. Devimon snapped back, looking to the sharpened blade Sin held. Kilroy and Matt managed to stop Sin.

"Sin, that's Devimon, he's a friend" Kilroy said through the struggling of Sin. The Matt held onto Sin's sword as they let him. "Why did you want to attack him?" Kilroy implored as he watched Sin carefully. In the corner, Dantes simply smiled seeing Sin finally slip and giving the group reason to stop trusting him.

"A Digimon named IceDevimon tried to kill Savaria, I think that's reason enough" Sin shouted while expressively moving his hands. Matt snickered, thinking thoughts that Sin and Savaria were a couple, or if they ever even could be. Savaria had not realized just how much Sin did care about her, and a smile curled across her cherry lips. Sin looked to the ground, trying to save face in his embarrassment.

The Machiavellian snake simply smiled as he watched Sin squirm from the corner. Devimon, though, bowed and looked to Sin in his own blight. "I apologize, my brother had turned to the side of Sheolmon under the influence of a dragon named Veedramon" That name perked Kilroy's interest as the intellectual looked coarsely to Devimon. Sin looked to his hand, he had been rash, again, and he almost killed an innocent devil. "I had tried to kill him, lest he try anything, but I could not, he is my brother" The large black Digimon looked to the tiled ground, upset with himself as he recalled fighting his brother. Dantes simply found it all delicious.

"It will be alright, Devimon, I'm sure that Tabernamon will forgive him if you care enough about him, besides, what he does is not a reflection of you, you are still good" Savaria provided quick comfort for the Digimon as he managed to smile to her. Coming from anyone else, those words would be worth nothing, but since Savaria said them, Devimon felt vindicated.

"Since all nine of you are here, we must hasten to the tabernacle, to open the tags, so you can get the crest and your partners may become ultimate level" Devimon regained his composure and quickly walked up to the church's tabernacle, all nine of the humans and their Digimon following him closely. He stopped behind the tabernacle and pulled the cloth which covered the structure from it. "There are specific grooves for each of you, though they look the same, see which one locks you in, you will be unable to move your hand when you are locked in, so hurry, I can tell you what they mean when we're done"

The humans began to check their hand in the marble stone. Their were three grooves on each side, all obviously signifying something as Devimon had mentioned. Savaria placed her right hand upon the center groove and was instantly trapped within the curvature of the hand carving. She began to glow a white light as she did held her hand there. Everyone looked to her, intrigued, but also cautioned, they were unsure if this was safe, so the steadily placed their hands, checking for a fit.

Matt was the next to find his place, the one closest to the door on the right of Savaria. He began to glow a red light, similar to Savaria's, though not as fantastic. Aya found her's across from Matt, and she was surrounded by a pale purple light. Kilroy's hand fit two away from Matt's the last in that line, and he emitted an orange color. Satorii's place was next to Aya, though unlike everyone else, he began to struggle when his hand was stuck, he began to glow a very pale silver, like the color of the moon. Mitsuko fit her hand next to Satorii, and across from Kilroy, as she began emit a light blue. Sakura was the last in the line where Matt and Kilroy found placement, her body showing a pinkish light.

Sin and Dantes looked to one another, each waiting for the other to place his hand before he would put his down. They simply stared coldly to each other, until they ultimately hastily placed their hands at the same instance, with Sin to the right of Savaria, and Dantes to her left. Dantes began to glow as deep grey, like a cloud the looked upon a drought mockingly. Sin's form began to emit a dark light, as the battles of doves shown in his hue.

The cover block of the alter began to slide as it relinquished their hands. They all were looking to Sin instead of what was uncovered, wondering why he was emanate such a foreboding hue. They still saw things in black and in white, and Sin's dark heart was prime target to see the vile of the world's evil in. The Draconian devil kept a smile hidden beneath a stoic facade.

Devimon called their attention to the box as it fully opened. Within they found peculiar pendants on simple silver tethers. Everyone but Sin and Sakura began to put their's around their neck, both of them staring to the charm like it were poison. Sakura did not want to be one of the saviors of this world, and Sin did not want to be here in this world, or in any world for the matter. Both of them were in a personal solitude, looking to the charms.

Sin took out his Digivice as well. He felt so isolate, even as he looked around to the Digimon and to the people. It was cold in his heart, alone and dark were his thoughts as he squeezed upon the devices, lost in his thoughts. Sin's mind was in the December of existence as he contemplated taking his switch blade from Savaria, he needed the penance, he need to feel the physical pain he felt in his mind. Savaria took the tag from him and put it around his neck, smiling warmly.

Sakura was in a similar position as she looked to her tag. She had seen death in this world, and she hated to see the suffering. Sakura wondered if she could stay in this world after seeing it all. She did not want to be in this world where she could only cause pain, all she would do is hurt others or be in the way. She shut her soft blue eyes as she felt the embrace of Fernirmon, but heard Satorii's voice say "I need you here, to help me". After much deliberation with herself, she slid the tag around her neck, and there was a peace between the group.

Devimon opened a door to a dining hall. "Come, my saviors, you will need to eat, for soon you will need to go to the third layer of the digital world, you will be closer to returning to your world" The demonic digimon said as a feast of every food they could want appeared instantly on the table.

The group and their Digimon walked into the room, Devimon looking intently to Savaria. Everyone simple took seats and began to eat until they had their fill, all f them discussing matters they wished to talk about. For a moment, everything was good, for a moment, they felt like they were home.

But all peace is meant to shatter. Sin, Matt, Fernirmon and Devimon all rose from their chairs as two angelic creatures drove through the roof, holding hands with staves pointed to the group. "You, Demons, we are Pidomon and Angemon, Leomon has ordered us to kill you, I'd suggest that you simply let us do the deed quickly, lest we need to use brutal force and make you writhe in pain as you die" The one who talked wore a blue loin cloth as he observed them from behind as steel visor.

The two creatures flew at them, but Devimon took precaution and shut the door to the dining area to impede their progress, if only for a second. "Grab as much food as you can and then run to the back of the chapel and leave this place for the circle, I shall hold them off" They all looked to him in shock, but he did not waver. "If you die, I will have done my life's work of preserving the tags for the saviors in vain, now go!" Everyone was still a bit in shock, but at the suggestion of the Digimon, they took heed.

"Devimon, I'll fight with you, I'll make sure the humans get to the other side" Fernirmon quickly stepped up as its form changed to Celestiamon. The Digimon was not alone in it's want to fight as Sin, Matt and their Digimon were quickly willing to help.

"Celestiamon, just get them through to the third circle, I'll hold off Angemon and Pid..." Devimon was cut off by a light beam severing his left arm. The Digimon looked through a hole to see Angemon was the perpetrator. Celestiamon quickly returned fire, despite Devimon's suggestions, and coupled with the attacks of the newly Digivolved Virgilmon and Draconismon, they created a blast that could have torn through Angemon, but Pidomon knocked his partner out of the way, taking the blast, dying instantly as it was hit.

The blast also knocked out a wall, though, and outside were battalions of Airdramon, all poised to attack. "Just run, my saviors, I'll hold off Angemon!" The angel flew through the remaining wall, taking it's boot into Devimon's chest. The Champion level digimon scooped up their comrades as the Airdramon began to bombard what stood of the temple, and the all quickly ran to the back of the temple, seeing a glowing light in a back room, they quickly ran through it, and in to the unkown.

--

Angemon looked to what remained of Pidomon after he burnt the corpse of Devimon. He lifted the singed mask and held it close to his chest. "Those bastards, I loved him, and they killed them, I shall get retribution for this, if I have to kill every infidel, they will suffer" He wept into the concave metal, tearing off the mask he wore, and replacing it with that of Pidomon. He also picked up a piece of cloth from Pidomon's loin, and tied it into his hair, walking away from the temple to report his misdeed to Purgatomon, knowing he would be punished.

--

--

--

Break my Fall - Breaking Benjamin

--

You fought me once but not again  
You let me feel your heavy hand  
I will clean your fuckin mess  
And leave no trace of evidence

I am losing you again  
Let me out and let me in  
'cause you're not alone here  
Not at all  
Let me belong here  
Break my fall

Shelter me from this again  
Dedicated to the end  
Help me break my conscience in  
To free us from our innocence

I am losing you again

Let me out and let me in

'cause you're not alone here

Not at all

Let me belong here

Break my fall


	18. Chapter 17: Sad and Delicate

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 17: Sad and Delicate

--

--

--

"When Angels are forced out of heaven, they become devils" Vicious from Cowboy Bebop Episode 5

--

--

--

Her fingers balled into a fist as Savaria looked back as the world around them began to distort. They had written Devimon's death warrant, they let him die. She folded her hands together and prayed that he found the salvation he was looking for when he died. She wondered why he had to sacrifice himself to the fallen angels. She simply did not see sacrifice as justified.

The champions had returned to their human forms and Sin began to walk off. "Where are you going?" Savaria grabbed him by the arm, tightening the fabric around his skin. Sin bit his lip, cutting it open, as he tore his arm from her. Savaria fell to the ground as he pulled her, but Sin did not look back.

Dantes helped her up as Sin continued to walk away, Dismon perched on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him, Savaria" Dantes whispered into her ear as he ran his hands along her arms as Sin walked away. "I'll stay here, I'll protect you" As the sardonic child looked to Sin, his cool blue eye watching him move quicker as he ran from hearing those words. The two boys did not look to each other, but they knew what the other had to say, just thinking about one another.

Savaria melted into Dantes' arms, just wanting someone to hold her as he wrapped his arms around her chest. Savaria thought not much of this, just happy to know someone cared about her as she looked to the ground, putting a hand upon his arm. They just held onto each other as Sin ran off.

"We'll meet up with him again, we always do" Nekamon attempted to console her partner before the group began to once again walk, trying to find haven. This was a new portion to the world, halos faded ad what their was of light in the past two circles began to dim.

Savaria brushed her hair behind her ear as Dantes held her close and they walked. Everyone was completely silent. The Digimon looked to one another, but the humans just looked ahead, though they only saw behind. They knew that Purgatomon would surely have come to this circle as well.

Each of them lost in their personal hell, Fenrimon put a hand upon Sakura's shoulder. She leaned her soft skin upon his furred fingers, her own hand resting upon the metal of the armor of his arm. She simply looked to Savaria, sympathizing with her over the ordeal with Sin, the boy was so cold. Savaria knew what Sin was that way, but she still could not help but feel rejected when he told her to go away, or atleast the way he left with blood trickling down his chin from a cut deep into his own flesh.

"Savaria, what's that in your pocket?" Satorii asked, noticing a bulge in her pocket. Savaria instantly knew what it was, Sin's switch blade, the very instrument of his self destruction. She looked to her pocket, pondering what she should do, or if she should just dismiss it.

"It's something personal, I'm sorry, Satorii, I'd rather not take it out" She managed to save face as she really only told half of a lie. The item was personal, a testament to the part of Sin she was trying to save, but it was also something not of her importance, as she did not care very much for the object.

Satorii looked to her curiously, though he knew better then to pry. He let it be, but everyone had gazed toward Savaria, all of them wondering what it was, not really about to say anything. "How will we find the 'crests' Devimon spoke of?" Dantes broke the mood with his question, smiling to Savaria as she looked to him thankfully.

"Supposedly the tags will lead us, but until, we should probably just try to find somewhere safe" Kilroy said with hands wrapped around the unusual piece of metal. Kilroy wondered what these "crests" were, and what the difference in them would be, if it were an attribute, what his would be. They all had the same question in their minds, and none of them voiced it, the simply walked quietly.

--

"Go back to them" Sin threw his arm out, hitting Dismon away. "If you want me to be her keeper so damn much then you watch over her, I'm not a fucking baby sitter!" He shouted to his partner Digimon angrily, trying to get rid of the Digimon for pressuring him to watch over Savaria. Sin wanted to watch over Savaria, but he felt as if he were being pulled away from that group, and he simply left on his lonesome.

"Master Sin, then who will protect you?" The Digimon asked him, looking to him through his leather mask. Sin was unwavering, though, simply giving a huff as he commanded the Digimon to leave again. Dismon finally complied, flying away from his partner, off to find Savaria and the others.

Disheveled and frantically searching for some meaning, he sat on a cold rock and sunk his head into his lap as the tears flowed from his eyes. Sin could no longer take this. He wanted to leave this world and returned to what he knew. He simply held his forehead to his arms as a salty liquid covered the rock beneath them and rain began to join it, pattering as it hit the limestone.

He had always been alone in this world and in what he knew as his own. Even crowds provided him with no comfort, he was just alone. A murderer. His hands were long dyed crimson as his mind was long colored black. He was unworthy of the simplest pleasures, and of the care of Savaria's soft touch. He was not even worthy of death, his self righteous punishment all that kept his pulse from being anemic.

He held out his right hand as the patters of the droplets of rain splashed upon it. He opened the digits in and out as he sat in wonderment as to God's plan. Sin was never faithful, but for once, he did wonder if their was anyone who may grant him the solace he begged for. He was losing hope and losing touch with everything around him. He only saw a bleak, black world surrounding him. He felt like a cliche to the epitome of every romantic hero ever to die. He wondered what his epitaph would read, or if he would even have one. He joked with himself that it would be something sarcastic to portray his personal self loathing.

He shut his eyes to the world and opened them to that which he hated the most, the world of dreams. Dreams were something no modern science could comprehend, but could only make miss conjectures. His dreams were the likes he would not wish upon his worst enemy, or his foulest foe. Sin dreamt of death, his own among others. Vivid visions of an altruistic benevolence crucifying him to a cold black wall as twelve looked on, asking one another inane Socratic questions for three days, arguing simple riddles lacking simple answers. This plagued him so. To see his own death, though it doth be richly deserved, so he thought.

He pondered this dream often, inhaling the fumes of the condensation he saw as he huffed. The visions were alike to Christ's death everyone knew about from Passion's forced kiss. Christ was the premier symbol of a dualistic existence through one miss guided love and one heat seeking hate. The duality of his world, as Sin saw it now, was he and Dantes, one a being of black hearts, and the other of white and empyrean grace; he being the vile hatred of the warring doves, and Dantes the peaceful hawks or rather clean vultures.

He thought back to when he first happened in to this world, seeing the eight other people around him and an old man walked in to the room. The man looked to him in shock and began to shake his staff, claiming that he was the demon incarnate and he must be cast into the shadows. Sin, of course, simply found his katana and held it to the throat of the person in the bed next to him, the person he now knew as Dantes. He threatened the man to tell him where he was, and in complying, the man enabled him to have Dismon as his partner. Then Sin hurried from that place, still running.

He unsheathed his sword and threw it into a tree, cutting through the bark with the blade stead fast in the trunk. That sword was why he was here, it was why he was still alive, but it was also how he killed. He just wished he could use it to end this nightmare existence, but alas, he could not, the sword would not let him use it as an instrument to kill himself.

"Bravo, Sin" An apparition of Dantes appeared to the sobbing boy, the Cheshire cat giving him his grin as he looked to Sin. Dantes simply stood before Sin, looking utterly content in his oppositions disposition.

"I know what you've done to her" Sin's voice cracked and he spoke and shivered in his malaise. "Speak you're malediction now and cease your bothering me" Sin commanded Dantes, though he knew it fell upon ears that were deaf to his voice.

"If you know what I've done, why does she not know, Savaria is blissfully unaware and within my arms" Dantes skulked upon the ground as he looked to Sin. "I can grant you what you wish. I can kill you" Sin was tempted by the offer of his death.

"When I die, I'll hold the sword that pierces me, no other" Dantes began to laugh vehemently as an apparition took Sin's sword from the tree where it rested. Sin stood by his testament that he would be the one who killed himself, for he knew that having another kill him would be a hollow loss.

"Live by the sword and it shall kill you, besides, be you a ninja or a samurai?" Dantes remarked as he looked to the folded steel of Sin's well crafted sword. He held it over his shoulder looking down to Sin through the eyes that permeated Christianity's teachings. Sin saw himself in the hazel eye, and Savaria within the blue.

"I am a Samurai, but though I do stand, I do heed to caution, unlike you. I will not stand here and let my mind make you appear here and carry out your task in killing me. May the rats eat your eyes, I am lost to your cause, the darkness has consumed you, and I shan't be damned like you wish" With renewed vigor, Sin kicked the poltergeist of Dantes from him and proclaimed "You shall cross the River Styx before I even see purgatory, and Virgil shan't lead you out, for you shall be in Satan's grasp in the Malebolge"

Despite the knowledge he was not there, when the phantasm attacked, the pain he caused was real. The ghost punched Sin into the rock, striking him hard as the rain fell. Sin quickly got up, only to have his katana kicked out of his hand. As Dantes prepared to kick him again, Sin grabbed his foot and twisted it, but Dantes jumped into the air as Sin tried to break his leg. Sin was resourceful, though, he pulled Dantes to the ground, slamming him to it before kicking the phantom.

Dantes was quick to fight back, tripping Sin to the ground. Dantes jumped up and lurched his body at Sin, only to be kicked away. Both of them now standing the ran at each other. Dantes' hand flew at Sin, but he caught it and drove his elbow into his arm, a snapping sound ensuing. With his working arm, Dantes covered Sin's face with his hand and drove it into the rock behind them.

Blood covering the back of his head, Sin made a desperate grab for his sword as his head was driven to the cold stone again. He punched the ribs of the apparition until he heard a snapping again and Dantes recoiled to hold his ribs. The samurai grabbed his sword and ran to the ghost before driving the sword through him, the beast disappearing, and all that remained was the silhouette of a dragon. The darkness dissipated and Sin rested on the ground before succumbing to his wounds and passing out, but not before hearing a haunting voice say "They will see you for what you are, Savaria will tell them you killed".

--

"Are you alright?" Mitsuko took note of Dantes sudden change to a surly disposition as they made camp for the night. It had already gotten late and a storm was setting in, they had to stop and make camp. She carried logs to the main area of their grounds with Ridomon and Dracomon helping her while the others cut down trees.

"Mitsuko, do you trust Sin?" Dantes and Ultimon had already done there part, having collected some food and some water, for the first time, someone collected something other than apples and fish, instead they had a dish of chicken and spuds.

"I guess, I mean, why not? I know you don't, and you have your reason in what Jijimon said, but that doesn't settle for me" She responded though she knew she was entering the threshold by not agreeing. Mitsuko and the two dragons placed the wood down, the pile had grown, it seemed like it would be sufficient for the night. She instructed the Digimon to go tell the others they had enough as she sad down across a low burning flame from Dantes. "Besides, and don't take this the wrong way, but you were a bit more ruthless in how you and Shedimon disposed of Rhinomon"

"I'm not getting on that cross right now" He began as he looked to her. "I just wonder if there is anything Savaria knows, I mean, she spent a number of days with him, I just wonder if he opened up to her in anyway, I'm sure it's just a feeling" He looked to his tag and digivice as he treated the comment as if it were nothing, stroking Ultimon with the other hand.

"I don't know, neither of them are that open, besides, do you think Savaria would even ask with all she's been through?" Mitsuko spoke in a rather off the cuff manner, though Dantes paid close attention to each and every word. She simply looked into the dancing flames, thinking about all that had been happening these past few days with Kilroy, Savaria, Sin and Sakura.

"How do you mean? Has anything happened other than what we know, or is their something more to it? I know that incidents were something major, but is their anything else to them?" Dantes implored as he looked to Mitsuko. He knew what was going on with Savaria though he did not voice it, nor would he, it was immaterial to him, and he just took it as that everyone else should take it that way. Dantes simply picked up a rose as he finished his questioning.

Mitsuko's face went white as the night as she noticed that Dantes seemed to catch on to what was going on with Savaria. Savaria had placed her confidence in her, and she did not want disrupt that, but what was she to do? Lying would only deepen he entrapment later on, but maybe then Savaria would be more willing to relinquish her secrets. "I just mean the episodes where she became distant, and also with being with Sin, I think she's really upset that he didn't stay with us" A sigh of relief as she felt vindicated and like she salvaged her friendship with Savaria.

"Where is Savaria anyway?" Dantes asked. No one had seen her since they went off to do their tasks, and everyone collectively understood that she needed some time alone with all that was happening with Sin, Dantes and this world. No one seemed more in tune with this wold then Savaria, not even Sakura or the Digimon. Savaria seemed to tap in to the core of this world and make it her own.

Mitsuko thought for a moment about where she last saw Savaria go when she and the others went to gather wood for the night and probably to carry to the next campsite to stop this ceaseless monotony. "I think a saw her go that way" She pointed to her left as she sipped on a glass of water. That was one thing they had acquired from the temple with Devimon, glasses; they were very useful, and somewhat necessary so they could carry water, though they did not supplement for bottles.

"Alright, I'm going to check on her, it was nice getting a chance to talk to you, Mitsuko, we don't talk often enough" Dantes left with Ultimon and Mitsuko waved him good bye. For the first time since they arrived, she was happy with having talked to Dantes, maybe he wasn't such an ass-hole after all. The others returned shortly after he left and they all sat around the fire, just talking about what had been going on so far in this world.

--

Savaria splashed the water of a small spring upon her face as she looked to herself in the water, Nekamon by her side. She was still upset over Sin's choice to stay alone, but she did respect it. She was happy that he at least had Dismon. She simply looked in to the water as she pondered why they were here and what her purpose in this world could be, when she knew not her purpose in their own world.

She looked behind her as she heard someone come through the bushes. "I was wondering where you were, are you feeling alright?" Savaria let out a sigh of relief as it was only Dantes. She was relieved that it was someone who was some what a friend, but she was a bit upset that this ruined her time alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to do some thinking" She brushed her hair back as she looked to Dantes. It was an out and out lie to say she was alright, but like many times, she was faced with the decision of truth and consequence, and she chose to lie and take all of it's consequences as they came. She would rather have her friends lose trust in her, then they abandon her.

Dantes walked over to her and put a hand upon her chin, lifting her head and staring in to her eyes as he spoke to her. "Just know that if you ever need me, I'll come running, I'll drop everything and run to you" She was a bit taken aback, but she anticipated for him to kiss her, and despite the fact she had subsequent feelings for Sin, she pressed her lips upon Dantes' as their Digimon looked on.

Nekamon looked untrusting as she watched them part. This kiss may not have been as dramatic as the one between Savaria and Sin, but she disliked Dantes, she did not want Savaria to be with him intimately. The two humans simply looked into one another's eyes as they stared hoping to find something in each other.

Savaria finally pulled away and stared into the lake, despite seeing the ominous clouds in its waters. "Dantes, I..." He stopped her and wrapped his arms around her. Maybe it was the simple fact that she felt so alone in this world, but she let it happen, falling into the embrace. Time seemed to move with out them as the passing winds brought with them the feelings of the seasons and she felt contentment in Dantes' arms.

The ignorant bliss was short lived as Dismon plowed into the ground near them, with no Sin in sight. Savaria, Dantes and Nekamon all ran to the creature, though Ultimon simply fell back into the shadows, though he still looked on. Savaria cradled the Digimon in her arms as she feverishly attempted to see if he was still alive. She held the Digimon close as her body began to glow, transferring her energy into the Digimon as it was revitalized.

Dismon slowly came to, looking around him. "I found you" He said as Savaria let him go so he could stand alone.

"What happened, where's Sin?" Nekamon inquisitively implore the Digimon to answer though he simply looked to the dirt. It was obvious that she hit a cord with Dismon as he simply let the silence take hold.

Dismon finally broke the silence with a sigh as his voice resounded a dirge as he recounted the tale of Sin shunning him. "And then something hit me and I was shot down as I searched for your group. I would believe it was Kyubimon, not many Digimon shoot nine blue flames" He concluded as he looked through the leather mask into the waters.

"I hope Sin is okay..." Savaria said beneath her voice. Dantes put a hand upon her should in attempt to comfort her. She leaned her soft cheek upon his hand as they all began to walk back to the campsite, Ultimon behind the rest of them.

Satorii watched the flames dance as the night began to set in and darkness fell. He looked to Sakura and Fernirmon, they had been becoming so close, and it sickened him. He had always held in feelings for Sakura, so this was practically a slap in the face for her to be involved with his Digimon partner. He hoped none of this was real, that he would wake up and this would all just be a dream.

"You alright, Statutory?" Matt asked him. Satorii simply dismissed it, even though Aya did not and she smacked the boy again. The two of them began to argue like they always did, but he did not care. Kilroy sat down beside Satorii and asked the same question as Matt, only using his real name.

"I just have been thinking about those two" He nodded to Sakura and Fernirmon who were talking amongst themselves. Satorii left it at that as he curled his legs close to him, resting his chin upon his knees as he contemplated things around him.

"You really shouldn't worry about it, Satorii, besides, you'll probably find someone of your own" Kilroy attempted to comfort him before he stood and walked up to the other humans, telling them that he wanted to have another one of his meetings tonight. Satorii was still just focused on Sakura and Fernirmon. The Digimon then walked off, the lot of them claiming they had to gather fire wood, only Nekamon, Dismon and Ultimon not among them.

--

Fernirmon and the other Digimon had walked away from the humans briefly, it was really so they could talk. "Thank you, for coming everyone" The wolf Digimon looked around to his comrades, his arms folded as he leaned against a tree. The group of Digimon all looked to him.

"What's this about?" Dracomon asked the Digimon.

"I was just wondering if the rest of you have any notions of these nine humans, for one, why there are nine when there are only 7 angels in the bible, to interpret them as even, then we have two humans to many" Fernirmon spoke in plain English as he looked to his piers.

"You're making too much of it, besides, what are you thinking about them then?" The other dragon, Ridomon, looked to him accusingly. She had all right to, he was seeming overly knowing.

"I am theorizing that two of them might hold the powers of Sheolmon and Tabernamon, the only question would be who is each of them? Any suggestions?" No one seemed all to surprised. This was one of those things they all thought but kept to themselves.

"I'd say Sin is Sheolmon and that Savaria is Tabernamon, and before you ask, it's because Sin isn't trustworthy, I don't think, he's too much of a loner, and Savaria has had those episodes, I mean, in all of them, she seems to permeate some sort of other worldliness" Agumon suggested. The Digimon was typically reserved and soft spoken, so this was somewhat surprising.

"But what if Dantes is the evil one, I mean, Sin has at least save Savaria and myself and was willing to risk himself against Purgatomon and held off the Airdramon while Virgilmon fought Ogremon when we had to save Sakura" Kittenmon spoke without constraint in her belief that Sin was good in his heart, even if he seemed like he was not.

"We know Dantes better though, besides, who's to say it isn't one of the others? We can't just black list the two of them under the assumptions of a cafeteria politic" Hexamon showed a level of intellect she didn't usually let out. Her words seemed to affect the group though, as everyone was silent for a minute.

Fernirmon heaved a sigh. "Though Hexamon is right, we still can't overlook the possibility that one of them is evil, and before you yell at me, realize that I dislike the notion as much as the rest of you, I rather this be something evanescent but it isn't, we must face the possibility one of us may become part of Sheolmon, even I may, I don't know how much malice Satorii harbors" As always he clearly, yet formally. The others seemed a bit upset with him, to say the very least, but the knew he was right, they would be naive to believe for a second that there wasn't something wrong with the count.

"We ought to go make sure that the humans are okay" Agumon led the group back to the humans, heading back to make sure they were alright. They grabbed a few logs, as not to seem suspicious. When they returned they saw that Savaria and Dantes had returned and that Dismon was with them.

"Dismon, what happened?" Kittenmon was the first over to him, still in gratitude for his saving her life. The cat-like creature looked to him as she implored, and the others were quickly behind her as they all had the same question on the tip of her lips.

"Sin told me to leave him, that is all" They noticed a somberness in his voice that was typically missing as the bird-like Digimon looked to the ground in silent meditation.

"How could you be so stupid, we're supposed to protect are human partners, irregardless" Hexamon let her mouth overcome her as she shouted at Dismon. Dracomon always provided a devil's advocate to her, and now was no different as he placed a paw over her and silenced her.

"I'm sure Sin is big enough to take care of himself, he swings a pretty strong sword" That was all that Dracomon could think to say, but to him it was enough. He took his hand off of Hexamon's mouth as she angrily looked up to the dragon.

"If you need us, we're here, and you can talk to us like when we were all in the chapel" Ridomon recalled the days before the saviors arrived in their world. They all talked then, with the exception of Ultimon, who was always mute except for when he attacked.

"My thanks" Dismon flew to a true to be away with himself for a minute. Everyone respected his choice, and as moon reached the midpoint of it's path, they went to sleep, with Kilroy on guard.

--

Kilroy waited for Agumon to fall asleep and then awoke the others and by the light of a flame of a torch, they walked into the forest and began their conversation. "What's it all about this time?" Matt said, seeming fed up with Kilroy's controlling ways.

"I was working on my computer earlier, reading some files I have, and I began to wonder, what if this is just an illusion" Kilroy looked around to the five other humans, but none of them seemed sold on the prospect. He knew he would need to explain.

Before Kilroy could explain, though, Aya broke in. "What kind of files are you keeping? Are you some sort of pervert, I mean, come on, at least we know Matt's a pervert" Kirloy simply sighed as he looked to the lavender haired girl.

"Look, there is a school of thinking in philosophy that suggest we are but brains in vats and that all that we know and all that we see is a mere illusion. I believe that this is all just a simulation by the idiotic American government to test something new for their next world war, or so they can put their enemies in some sort of simulation world" Kilroy's hypothesis did not seem to sit to well with Matt due to his bashing the US, but Matt was the only one upset. After all, Matt was the only American of the group, Aya moved a lot, Kilroy was British and the other three were Japanese.

"Not that I'm pro-Bush in any way, but you're acting like your government is perfect when both of our nations supported the Iraq war. But anyway, I'm not about to subscribe to that theory, everything's just to real, I doubt that technology has progressed that much, stop watching the Matrix and live in the real world, or Digital World at least" Sakura snapped at him. He had expected she would due to her feelings for Fernirmon, but he didn't expect her to be so passionate.

"It's just a theory, besides, it's not like it's completely improbable, maybe they have and have just had it in Area 51" Kilroy said as he looked to Sakura. He thought it was possible, though he knew the others would not.

"So they have it with the Aliens? And here I thought you were the logical one" Mitsuko was usually beside him, but this was his most convoluted theory yet. She would have subscribed to the theory of Savaria as a Goddess before his nonsense about aliens and brains vats.

"I agree with Kilroy" Satorii said, but his reasoning was in that he didn't want Sakura to really have a relationship with Fernirmon. "I think it's just some sort of conspiracy, how to we know we aren't just guinea pigs in an immersion program, I mean, we've seen that Kilroy can manipulate this world, it would also explain the statues and the paintings with Savaria" The youngest member of the party was right, they had seen events that would be completely impossible in their world, but were done with ease in this one. Everyone still seemed on the fence, though. Everyone was shocked, though, to hear what he mentioned about Savaria, it was a definite possibility that they were just programmed to add mystery to this world.

Matt thought for a minute before retorting. "But why would they abduct civilians, children at that? Why not just use government agents, or the soldiers of the war?" Matt said something smart, a rare moment indeed, but he was right, the government could use a soldier or just some operative, no need to use children.

"Maybe the program's flawed and only people thirteen to sixteen can plug in" Aya said sarcastically. To her this theory was just stupid dribble of a mind trying to find a reason to explain this world that did not exist.

"Why do fish exist in this world then?" Mitsuko defended Kilroy more then supported his theory with this retort. It was peculiar that this world had fish, though, when for the most part it was just these creatures called Digimon.

"They could be Digimon without the level intelligence Fernirmon, Kittenmon and the others have" Sakura spoke as she folded her arms across her chest and looked to Kilroy. To her this was just his way of saying there was no God and we should stop looking, despite her agnosticism, she was against this methodology.

"Look, this is just too unrealistic, do you expect someone with rational thought to believe we're in some word comprised of data without it being some act of someone other then us? Do you actually think that this is real at all? Do you actually think I'm that retarded?" Kilroy was getting fed up of this belief that this might all actually be real. It was naive to think they were just supplanted from all that they knew and into this world.

"I'd rather believe that this is real then act like its some over fabricated conspiracy, like you" Aya attacked. Kilroy looked to the ground, she was right to an extent, he was making it out to be more then he probably should be.

"You people have fun talking about this, I'm heading back to camp, it's late, I'm tired, good night" Matt raised his hand and waved as he walked off, the others quickly followed suit. Kilroy clenched his fist and then followed last, he was upset with himself for not being able to defend his theory more then anything, but he also had to except the fact he might be wrong, he just did not want that realization.

He waited for the others to sleep and then woke Dantes, it was his turn to watch the group. Kilroy waved to him as he went to sleep as Dantes stirred.

--

Dantes looked up into the tree to make sure Dismon was a sleep, and then he looked to Savaria. It had been a number of nights since he got to enact upon his lust for her. He stood over her nearly salivating as he examined her body. He lightly pressed a hand upon her chest, making sure he did not wake her. In his personal delight he adjusted himself to her side and grabbed a lock of her hair, inhaling the scent of it.

He ran a hand along her face as he licked his lips. He pulled her shirt up slowly, revealing her bra, and then her breasts as he delighted in the sight of her nudity. He put one hand on her breast, and the other down her pants, but before he could do anything, her heard a moan and he quickly stopped, returning her to normal, though he still delighted in his deeds, still lusting her body. He began to think about raping her.

--

"It has been ten days since nine teenagers went missing, and the parents of the children have recently put up a reward for anyone with information on their whereabouts. The top suspect of the Philadelphia Police Department is one of the children.

"'Sin' Toriyama, as he is called is an Asian boy, about 5 foot 10 inches and sixteen years old. His house has been searched and all that is missing is he and his sword, so it is believed that he is dangerous. Sin has a prior arrest record for the murder of his parent but was released on good behavior, if you see him, contact the police department and do not take the law into your own hands" The sound of the local news resounded as they kept the public informed on this, though they did not know if the police department was yet to deem the children dead.

--

--

-- **Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee**

--

--  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
--  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
--  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe againI wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
--  
x2  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
--  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
--  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore


	19. Chapter 18: I Cry

Author's Note- I am so sorry that this chapter took so long, I promise I'll try to make it so it never happens again. I am really really sorry, everyone.

--

--

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 18: I... Cry . . .

--

--

--

"These words I write to keep me from total madness"- Charles Bukowski

--

--

--

Sin awoke to find that he was still alive. He looked around, but what he saw was unlike anywhere he had been yet in the digital world, he could barely tell if he was still there. He heard humming as he looked to a yellow stained ceiling. It reminded him of home, the color cigarette smoke caused.

As his eyes adjusted to the light that came in from a candle and a window he could not help but utter "Oh cursed light, why must you haunt me like the poltergeist of Dantes, can you not see I forsook you, why must you pursue me. Forsake me as I have you" He tried to distract himself as he shifted his thoughts from pondering why the light still shone.

Lazarus would have envied him as he rose from the pool of blood. He knew he did not want for Dantes to be the one who killed him, but he did not expect to survive that fight, since he took more damage then the apparition of Dantes. He wondered why he lusted his own death, but then thoughts of his past and all those he hurt with his hands surfaced. He began to wonder if he should cut off his hands they were what caused his blight.

He took notice to the glowing on his chest as he took out a cigarette and rusty lighter. After he lit the tobacco, he pulled out the glowing charm and looked to what was called a "tag." It was glowing the color black, he assumed that meant that the thing called a crest was nearby. He began to contemplate wether or not he should even care. It takes a lonely person cry about the dreams they had, but it takes a desperate one to with that they could never dream again.

His dream last night was far from atypical. The same old, same old bull he always dreamt of. The dream took a letter from Bukowski. He sat naked and drunk in a room of ethereal night and delicate raining stars. Sin ran a knife between his fingers before putting it on a table. He would then flick the blade, causing it to spin as he thought. "Who the hell is going to save me, while I try to save others?" He thought quietly as the blade stopped spinning and a woman appeared before him saying "You're going to have to save yourself." He finally cracked a smile as he lit another cigarette, poured another drink and gave the knife another spin and the stars fell to the eternal night.

This was how he always dreamt, only it usually made less sense. He could interpret this particular dream easily, but he also found it cryptic at parts. This was why he always hated to dream. Dreams bred his personal malice and reminded his of everything he had experienced.

Was any of that real, or was he only sleeping? He began to ponder this question as he attempted to sit up, only to feel the pulsating pain in the back of his head and on his chest. As he guided his hands to those locales, he quickly noticed the bandages around his body. He heard foot steps nearing the room, as well as a humming. Sin frantically looked for his sword, worried that this person would be here to kill him.

"You shouldn't be working so hard, your wounds need to heal" An angel entered the wounds. A literal angel, she looked quite similar to Angemon or Pidomon, only in a feminine form. Sin was not surprised when she introduced herself as Angewomon. This did, of course, ignite some thought in him, wondering if he should trust her, or if he should consider her a foe on the side of Sheolmon.

"That answers the first question I would have had, but why am I here, what do you want with me?" He simply looked to her accusingly. Despite how he sounded, he was grateful she had saved him, but he had always lived by the philosophy that no one was trust worthy.

"You were pretty beat up when I found you a few days ago, I took you in so that you'd be safe, now I get a question, who, or what are you? I've never seen a Digimon the likes of you." She tipped a clay cup into her mouth as water poured from the chalice onto her ruby lips. Sin could not help but to look onto her as she did this. He felt dirty for his actions as he held up his arm, noticing the wounds he had caused when he had his switch blade were beginning to fade away.

"How long have I been here?" They were only aberrations upon the canvas of his skin. He ran his hand along his face as he noticed the surmounting stubble and lengthening hair, nothing his sword could not cut. He knew that his sword would be his only means of shaving or getting a hair cut, at least for a while more, possibly forever. He never really wanted to leave this world.

Angewomon gave him a simple coy grin as she looked to him. "Answer me first, I did ask first, after all" She then let her smile expanded to the tiers of black and red hair that came from under her helmet. Sin could tell both colors weren't natural, but the product of, in this case, a code probably. He found her beautiful regardless, and he gazed to her, wondering how to answer her question.

"I am Sin, by name and by definition. I am the fallen. I am human" He was taken aback by his own words, wondering why he had been so blunt and told her basically what he thought of himself. She removed her mask and her beautiful brown eyes caught his. She was truly an angel. Her eyes made him think of Savaria. Pure. And honest, untainted by the darkness of this world.

She placed a thin and delicate arm on his shoulder and something began to happen, and he was revitalized. "What did you just do?" He added to the expanding list of unanswered questions. Despite his question, he did know what she did, she did the same thing as Savaria, she healed his wounds, the physical ones at least, though the scar remained on his arms. He still knew he would never find Zion.

"You're human, I should tell you, I am in the order of Sheolmon . . . " Her voice trailed off as the black locks of hair covered her bright brown eyes, causing Sin's heart to drop. He had expected as much, but from what he saw in her eyes and just in her heart he prayed to any higher power to say it was not so.

"Please, just kill me then. I do not want to hurt you" He had expected that this would be when he and his apathy would die, and he awaited the pain of payment, the final atonement. Maybe if he finally acknowledged a god, he would see purgatory, even though he knew he belonged in hell. He heard the sound of her voice and a whimper and looked to her. When he saw her eyes, caste in tears, he saw the yore of all the sadness of the ages. He then looked to his hands. Both were balled into fists, but he did not care.

His nails dug into his flesh and caused him to bleed as his teeth did the same to his lip, and then he heard her soft voice speak. "I can't do it . . . I saved you so you wouldn't die, I cannot just go and kill you then" She spoke through her frown as tears fell from her earth toned eyes. He just gazed to her as time stood still and he felt agony as he saw each tear hit the wooden ground.

"Why did you join Sheolmon's order?" Sin asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence. He kept a stolid gaze upon her as he awaited an answer to come through her thin lips as she looked to her lap.

"I had to join, my brother, Angemon, threatened me when I was in my Gatomon form to join, so I had to. I never wanted to, believe me, I do not agree with any of the dealings of the wicked hierarchy of the order" She looked to him with serenity in her glance. They just looked to one another for a minute or so before Sin finally broke the silence.

"Why don't you defect and join me? I promise I'll protect you" She was flattered but Angewomon was not sure how to answer. She looked to his wounds and for a scapegoat, finally thinking of one as she answered him.

"You should let yourself completely heal, I'll decide when you're fully healed, until then, call me 'Ann'" She smiled to him and stood, her pale brown hues gazing to him sympathetically. For the first time Sin was somewhat happy. All of those yesterday's feelings were lost to him now. He was free from the torment of sin, he felt so vindicated as he stood and left that room to find Ann.

--

A few days had passed and they had become quite acquainted. Sin had shaved and his hair was cut to being a three-inch length again. But most of all, he was smiling when he was around Ann. He no longer cried himself to sleep, taking drag after drag on a cigarette, drinking to get by. No, he was able to let himself go when around her. Have it be that he was still a bit on guard, she was still a member of the Order of Sheolmon, so he still did not completely let go. But she was helping him to save his soul.

One night, about four nights into his stay with her, Sin found Angewomon weeping in her room in the building he was holding as a temporary residence. He asked her "What's wrong?" as he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to console her as he brushed the red and black threads of silk behind her.

She simply looked at him before breaking down further. "Sin . . . Sin . . . Sin . . . I . . . Sin I" She kept choking and was thus unable to finish what she was saying as she looked to him with watery eyes. "Sin I can't, I can't stop thinking about . . . oh, never mind" She cut herself off as she looked down.

"Ann, you can tell me, I'm here for you" Sincerity shown in his otherwise heartless eyes. She looked into them and placed a hand on his shoulder, her six wings falling to her sides as her watery eyes stopped leaking tears.

"I've been thinking about when I was initiated into the Order, I . . . I was . . . I was violated by Purgatomon" It was hard for her to say this. "That's why I'm in this form. Otherwise, I'd still be Gatomon" Sin looked to her calmly and reassuringly. "I'm afraid that if he finds out that I'm keeping you, he may so that again, or he might kill me, Sin, I don't want to die"

He took those words to heart, vowing to her that he would never let anything like that happen so long as he could fight and save her. She forced a smile though the thoughts of what happened still plagued her mind and her eyes every time she closed them. She just tried to keep herself quiet and about it after that, an awkward silence, though.

After that incident, though, they were both changed in how they looked to one another. They were talking more about their past. Sin about his parents and other incidents, Ann let him know more about her relationship with Angemon and what happened in the order of Sheolmon. Sin was drinking again, though, despite Angewomon's protests. They exchanged thoughts over sake and an oil candle religiously for the next few days until the fates intervened, Sin had to be reminded that he was destined to cry and Angewomon had to remember her mortality. Even Angels fall and die.

--

It was now thirteen days since Sin had come to stay with Angewomon. A darkness filled the air that day as a knock came on the door. Loud, powerful and dominating, it demanded Ann's attention. Sin was in a back room of the building as he walked in through the door, cupping Angewomon's breast as he did. He was Pugatomon. Angewomon begged to know why he was there.

"I've been trying to find the crest that couple with those tags your brother and his lover, Pidomon failed to get, so the miscreants in the church of Tabernamon don't seize them and kill us, I've received word that the crest of Ethereal is in this area, so I figured I would come to find it myself, I have subordinates trying to find the other ones, but those damned humans keep on killing them" He slid his paw around her chin as he spoke, rubbing his face against hers as she tried to contain her tears.

It was just like when she was forced to join the Order of Sheolmon, she was afraid he would release his rage on her. She tried to hide her fear as he slid his hand along her leg, instilling fear in her heart. "I know you're hiding something, your pulse is racing, your afraid I'll do something" He snapped at her and growled.

"No, no my Liege, I am so sorry if I seem so, I would never!" She shouted as she backed away. She was lying through her teeth, and he could tell. He ran up to her and put his arm around her throat with a tight grip. She put her hands around and tried to pry him off, though she knew she could not fight back unless she had a death wish. She was strong, but Purgatomon could easily kill her.

"Tell me what your hiding, or I will kill you!" He shouted as he tightened his grip and ran his other vile hand along her lithe body. She was too horrified to react as he toyed with her.

"Let her go!" Sin ran over to them and slashed his sword into Purgatomon's arm, causing him to drop the angel he tormented. Purgatomon's pupils shrunk as he looked to Sin and then to Angewomon. The demonic leopard was livid.

Purgatomon snarled as he looked to Sin. "So you have betrayed me!?" He shouted as he pointed his sword to Angewomon. She scrambled to the wall of the building as he held his sword to her throat. She gasped and panted as she began to sweat and crying as she looked up the shaft of the blade, panicking. She did not want to die, at least not like this.

"Purgatomon!" Sin shouted as he began to glow the black light that shown when he was over the alter of the Devimon's church. This frightened Angewomon to the bone, but Purgatomon seemed more aghast. "Let her be!" He cried out as he pointed the blade of his folded steal blade toward the vile Digimon. Ann just looked to him, wondering what had happened to the boy.

"What do you think you'll be able to do, human? You're weak, I could snap you like a twig" Purgatomon regained his composure, looking smug as ever, pointing his sword to Angewomon's throat. "You care about her, don't you human? You'd be upset if I killed her, just like at that hotel on the first circle when I had your little girl friend with the Nekamon" He was smiling as Angewomon looked on in horror.

"What are you planning to do?" Sin's voice bit the air as he spoke, looking coarsely to Purgatomon with his eyes void of feeling. Purgatomon began to laugh as he looked back to Sin, smirking coyly.

"This" He quickly took his sword back, and though she tried to move and Sin ran to try to save her, he stabbed his sword through her chest. Purgatomon began to laugh maniacally as he held up the skewered angel and kicked her off.

Sin kneeled over her, brushing her hair from her face as he began to weep seeing her like this. "Hold on, Ann, please hold on..." He said as he held her hand and wept over her, trying to keep her alive for just a little longer, but she was dying, and quickly enough.

"Sin... I will convert my self into energy, so I will always be with you, I am sorry, I didn't get to help you... any......" Her voice trailed off and her body went into convulsions. Her body began to glow a white light as it vanished into a pure form of her essence and entered into Sin. Then, after her body withered, a small black crest appeared and it entered into his Digivice. This was Sin's crest of Ethereal.

"How!" Purgatomon shouted seeing this happen. Sin rose again, with renewed strength and vigor. With Angewomon's strength and his crest his body began to glow again and he raised his sword high and looked to Purgatomon.

"For your sins on this earth, and your conspiracy to sin against the true God of your people, you shall die!" His eyes were no longer clear through the light, but Purgatomon was aghast as he knew he was looking to him. He quickly regained composure, though, and began to laugh.

"It's funny, you know, with all she just gave you, there is still remnant data from her, and you know what, I'll do you a favor, I'll rebuild her" Purgatmon was smug as ever as he looked to the newly empowered Sin.

"What are you doing!" Sin looked on as a woman, similar to Angewomon took shape, but this one was adorned in black, with a huge red hand like Devimon's. This one, unlike the one he had come to love over those thirteen days he was with her, was evil, and he could feel it in her aura as she stood complete. One thing was Angewomon's though, the clarity of her eyes, he was unable to erase that. The look from those eyes paralyzed Sin as Purgatomon slowly vanished with this new version of Ann.

--

Once he regained himself, Sin spilled alcohol all over the building and struck his lighter. He watched the funeral pyre as he began to slowly walk off with a cigarette between his lips and the tag in his hand. "I never told you, 'Sin' isn't my real name"

---

--

--

--

Canon in D by Pachebell

(no lyrics, go out and buy a CD with it)

and

Goodnight by Evanescence

Goodnight

Sleep tight

No more tears

In the morning

I'll be here.

And when we say

Goodnight

Dry your eyes

Because we say goodnight

and not goodbye

We say goodnight

and not good bye


	20. Chapter 19: I Fight

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 19: I... Fight...

-

-

"The limits of my language are the limits of my word"- Ludwig Wittgenstein

-

-

Matt looked to the sky and sighed. It had been twenty days since they arrived at this circle and Sin left for his own reasons, and they spent most of it hiking, just trying to find these crest. He felt like something was up, why would Purgatomon ease up on them? He just looked to the sky as he pondered this conundrum. If they were the chosen, why was Purgatomon ignoring them? Was he after Sin? It was unlike him to wonder so much, so, heaving a sigh, Matt tried to purge these thoughts from his mind.

As he tried to redirect his thoughts he felt the touch of the lavender haired girl he had grown a crush on. Their relationship had been changing over these past few weeks as they knew the month turned to January and they missed Christmas and any other celebrations in their world. The two of them talked more, and he really like it when they did. "You okay?" She spoke as she looked to him through hues of azure blue.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" He kicked a stone as Dracomon told him they were falling behind the others. He would be able to catch up, so he did not really care.

"Now you know that I'm not going to let you just stop there" She was right. Hexamon was asleep on her head, and Dracomon was running ahead of them to bridge the gap between them and the rest of the group so Matt felt safe to confide in her. It felt weird, to be able to confide in someone, or to do much of anything like that really. He never was one for introspection, he could never give it enough attention.

"It's January now in our world, I think, and we're missing everything that's happening, hell, I want to know if the Eagles are in the Super Bowl, I want to know what my family is doing. I just want to get home, I do like it here, don't get me wrong, but we're missing everything that we once cared about" He sighed as he finished, speeding up a bit to slowly close the gap between them and the others.

"Well, hopefully it won't be that much longer, the thing is, I wonder if we'll all still be in contact, I mean, it's rather obvious that Savaria and Dantes will still talk, they've become close in the absence of Sin, and then there's Sakura and Satorii, they're like brother and sister and Kilroy and Mitsuko keep getting closer" They both thought back to these past few weeks.

Dantes was romancing Savaria and establishing himself in the group, acting nicer and just generally better then he had been. Savaria still had her episodes and she worried about Sin, but that was it, she was still pretty much the same; Aya would yell at her for crying over Sin, since he didn't even seem to like the group. Sakura was like a mother to everyone, not just Satorii, she would cook and tell everyone to get some sleep and she was just level headed, as always. Satorii was still untalkative, but he was more talkative, innocent, naive and still acting superior to Matt. Kilroy was just keeping his logs of everything that happened, he would not change for the apocalypse. Then Mitsuko, who is still trying to get Kilroy's attention, is doing more, she's asserting herself and just trying to keep things organized, somewhat at least

"You two coming?" Kilroy had fallen back a bit to tell the duo that they were lagging behind. Neither of them seemed to care, but nonetheless, they did hasten they're step to keep in time with the rest of the group. They both just looked to each other with subtle understanding in their gazes.

-

"We've been searching for almost three weeks and haven't seen any hint of these stupid crest things, do we even know if we're going the right way?" Mitusko implored to Dantes. Everyone was obviously tired of walking. They had been in this world for about a month and they were beginning to wain on one another. They were noticing each others vices, although none were as extreme as the missing Sin's.

"How the hell do I know?" The blonde boy looked back to her with his dual colored stare. He simply sighed as he spoke, this was getting tedious and the food selection was limited at best, and combined with unrelenting attacks from Purgatomon's henchmen, though they had not seen much any sign of Leomon or Veedramon.

Savaria looked to Dantes with an upset gave as she tilted her had to the side. Everyone could tell that she had a control over him, he just was probably too proud to admit it. "I'm sure we'll find something soon, we can't have been walking around in circles for this long" She noted as she ran ahead to scout a little. Dantes reached out to stop her but missed. Nekamon followed her partner as Dantes sighed and ran a hand through his elongated hair from the weeks that had passed.

"You would think she would have learned not to do that after the incident with Dokugumon" Ridomon said with sarcasm on it's tone. Mitsuko just looked to the Digimon with a scowl.

"Or maybe that's why she did it" Dismon said while flying about the group. That was when he and Sin first met the rest of the group. Dantes just stared to him with a disgusted gaze. He then called to Ultimon and ran to follow Savaria.

"And then there were six" Matt spoke with a wry tone. The others just looked to him before running after Savaria and Dantes.

"Don't, Matt, don't" Sakura just shook her head as she informed him that he was out of line before continuing ahead with Kittenmon and Fernirmon. Once again, though, Matt and Aya were behind the rest of the group.

"They seriously worry too much" Matt kicked a stone as the two of them followed slower then everyone else. Aya just looked to him, though he did not know why. "Do I have something on me?" He asked as she continued to gaze at his chest.

"Idiot, pull out your tag, it's glowing, maybe it means something" She smacked him on the back of the head as she told him what to do. The tag was a brilliant red color as he looked to the twisting piece of metal. This was it, they finally had a lead on where to go.

"Let's go tell the others" Dracomon groaned as he ran ahead, knowing that this was finally what they were looking for. The humans followed Dracomon as they ran up to see the other humans being held at gun and arrow point by a group of creatures that looked like Centaurs, though some were half bull and some had helmets with a single red eye.

"The hell is going on?" Matt shouted as another one of the creatures knocked him in the back, forcing them into a small, condensed group with the others. They were all held close, but none closer then Matt who had an arrow less than a centimeter from his neck, he could not even gulp with out risking his life.

"There are only eight, where the hell is the ninth!" A larger one of the half bull digimon stepped up, shouting to his comrades. He held one of the one eyed ones by the neck as he yelled at him to find out where the last one of the humans was.

"What do you want with us?" In one of the rare times when he spoke, Satorii asked the leader of the centaur Digimon his question. He was simply smacked to the ground as Fernirmon looked angrily to the Digimon and Sakura tended to the boy.

"What I want is the crests and your heads, so that my master will be happy" He informed the group as he touched the point of his arrow with a bare finger, watching a small droplet of blood form on the finger. The creature smeared his own blood on the arrow before looking to the humans again.

"I take it you work for Purgatomon as just another pawn?" Dantes asked as he stared to the creature angrily. All of the Digimon looked ready to fight, but there were at least a hundred of the creatures around them.

"I'm no pawn, I'm one of his general, and I shall get the pleasure of killing you" The creature mockingly looked to them as he began to laugh. "We take them to the castle and kill them at sun up, strip them of all personal possessions and give me one of the female humans, I want to examine one of them before I kill them" Dantes first looked to Savaria, Fernirmon first to Sakura, Kilroy first to Mitsuko and Matt just grabbed ahold of Aya, unwilling to let some freak of a Digimon take her.

The centaurs pushed them along as Kilroy analyzed them on his computer. "The ones with one eye and guns are called Centarumon, which is rather fitting, and the bullish ones are called Sagittarimon" He said as he shut down his laptop.

"That's good to know, now, can we kill them?" Matt asked quite simply as the Centarumon pushed them along again.

"We're out numbered, we would need a miracle to be able to kill them all, we'll wait and see" Dantes said before being pushed to the ground. A Sagittarimon lifted him by the shirt as it prepared to stab him with an arrow.

"No!" Savaria yelled before being shoved herself. Sakura and Aya quickly ran over to her to help her up before an arrow went straight through the Sagittarimon which held Dantes.

"I said they will be killed at sunrise, if anyone tries any different, I shall kill them, now, you shall place the purple haired girl in my chambers and the other seven in cells as we make preparations and call Purgatomon to witness the execution. The rest of the creatures bowed to their leader as they continued to force the humans and Digimon onwards into a large castle.

"That bastard" Matt mumbled as he looked around himself to the his comrades and the Digimon. The Centarumon separated and took Aya as the Sagittarimon lead the rest of them to jail cells in the depth of the tombs of the building. All he wanted to do right now was save Aya and get the hell out of this place.

Each of them was taken individual and stripped of their clothes and possessions before being thrown into jail cells with their clothes back on, but the pockets town through. The boys were in one with their partner Digimon, and the girls in another with their partners.

"I'll kill that fucking bull bastard!" Matt shouted as he began to punch a wall after returning his clothes to his person. This practice was really hurting him more then anyone else, but he still continued it as if religiously.

Dantes grabbed Matt's hand and stopped him from punching the wall. "Doing that until your hands are broken and bleeding won't bring Aya back, we'll have to find somehow to take action, but we also have to remember that we are out numbered, there are hundreds of Centarumon and Sagittarimon in this castle and seventeen of us total, and even if Sin were here I for some reason doubt Virgilmon, even in his unbound form, would change the out come of the fight" Dantes held onto Matt's arm so that he could not do anything, the two just gazing to one another.

"We'll beat the spread, even if we don't have Sin, we can beat the spread" Matt said smirking. He simply looked to Dracomon and then to the rest of the group he was imprisoned with.

"How do you intend to do that?" Satorii was always there to put him down, and now was no different as the youngest member sat on a mold encrusted bed as he looked to a drip in the ceiling covered in a green algae-like substance.

"Do you always have to be such a fucking pessimist, statutory?" Matt asked looking to the boy and exciting his ire. The two just looked to one another in silent anger.

"Regardless, we have no plan or anything the like" Fernirmon got between his partner and the American boy.

"We can't just jump out and attack, they'd find us out and crush us" Kilroy said while leaning on the wall which Matt had been punching. The British boy simply looked out the bars to an empty jail cell, wondering if Mitsuko and the girls were all right.

"But if we just sit back and wait we'll die" Agumon gave them the painful reminder as they looked out a window down the hall to the pale moon. This could be there last night on either world.

"So then we divided ourselves, say Statutory and Kilroy save the girls with Dismon, their Digimon hold off the Centarumon and Sagitrarimon and Dantes and I take our Digimon and save Aya" Matt said hitting his hand with a balled fist.

"You actually think that would work? And also, stop calling me Statutory" Satorii yelled at Matt as he got up. The young boy simply stared to Matt as he waited for a reply.

Matt just looked to him with a scowl. "I'd rather play with a Lego then listen to you. One Lego" Matt said while looked to the bars of the prison. The Digimon had already tried each of their respective attacks on them, but nothing seemed to work to destroy the metal bars.

Kilroy walked up next to Matt and ran a hand along the bars. "We'll have to hurry an break through the walls instead. I am unfamiliar with this metal, but I can tell that it shall not be destroyed by ordinary means" He smiled to Matt and held up his right thumb. Matt simply smiled at the thought of seeing one of his plans come into fruition.

-

"Damn it" Mitsuko paced quickly as she walked back and forth in the cell. "Poor Aya, we ought to do something other then just sit in a damn jail cell" She mourned their friend's plight, not knowing what would happen to her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Dantes and Matt have thought of something" Savaria tried as hard as she could to crack a smile, but her own worriment did show through her attempted expression. The girl simply brushed her dark hair behind her ears as she pet the Digimon she held upon her lap in worriment.

"But that could make things worse, we all know the Matt and Aya have extreme feelings for one another, so what are we to do if Matt acts rashly and without judgement? I love the guy, but he's far from the smartest of the lot of us" Sakura sighed as she rest her head upon the stone wall, just letting the fact that she wanted to help Aya show. Kittenmon crawled over her partners face but the Japanese girl mostly just ignored the light-footed kitten's steps across her face.

"Are you alright Savaria?" Nekamon looked up to her partner, noticing a disturbance in her demeanor. The girl just looked different somehow, though her expression had not changed and she was still the same old Savaria. Something was just different about her. Then it became apparent that she was different as her head tilted back and her hair fell lower and she began to speak in tongues.

"Uh-oh, she's gone insane again" Hexamon, who had been thrown in with the girls, noted. This was the first time that she noticeably radiated a white aura around her. Nekamon jumped from her partner as she stood and walked forward to the prison bar. They, like the boys, had tried every attack at their disposal to destroy them to no avail until now, when Savaria simply swung her hand and cut through them.

"Savaria, are you all right?" Ridomon looked to the girl from Mitsuko's side and as all of the Digimon and the two humans grabbed out to stop her as two Sagittarimon came running for her bows raised and arrows pulled back, ready to fire. Just as the fired, Savaria raised her hand and a wave of white energy cut through the two Digimon under Sheolmon's order.

The Digimon and girls began to call out to her as did Kilroy and Satorii who were quickly hurrying with Dismon flying with them to the girls. But nothing stopped Savaria. It was as if something had possessed her, turning her into this godly being which tore through her opposition. Centarumon flocked to them as Ridomon and Kitten changed to their champion forms of Shinjumon and Faeriemon after Kilroy tossed the girls the digivices they had lifted from a guard.

The Digimon began to fire their attacks at the enemy, with Nekamon even joining the fray of the fire as they fought. The Digimon picked the Centarumon and Sagittarimon off, one by one, though it was not quick enough, slowly the Digimon began to move upon them, but that was when an apparent miracle occurred as Savaria grabbed onto Sin's partner and the light that surrounded her engulfed the Digimon, causing him the strength to Digivolve into Virgilmon Unbound, though she fell passed out, with Sakura cradling her as the four Digimon finally began to make a stand.

From the right, Celestiamon began to blast through the waves which ran at his partner, and from the left, Greymon roasted the bulls and horsemen. They finally began to take the upper hand as they all met up again. All that remained was to weed out the last of the Centatumon and Sagittarimon and to defeat their leader, but that was mostly to be left up to Matt and Dantes with their partner Digimon.

-

"What do you want with me?" Aya looked to the lead Sagittarimon as she sat on a pillow, only wearing her bra and panties. As the beast looked back to her she pulled the pillow in front of herself and tried to cover her form from his prying eyes.

"I want to find out more about you humans. I want to figure out what makes you tick, what gives you pleasure, what gives you pain, what makes you so damn special" The creature's four legs moved in tandem as he walked near to her, forcing her to let his hand intrude on to her delicate Franco-Russian form.

"But why do you work for Purgatomon?" She asked as she tried to move away from the groping of the beast, slipping under his body, only to gag when she saw the huge flopping male unit beneath his body. She quickly squirmed from under the beast, though only to end up in his grasp again. She did not want this, why could this thing not take Savaria like all of their other enemies? She just wanted to get away and for this all to be over and to be in Matt's arms, although he was typically far from a gentleman.

"I don't work for Purgatomon, I work for Sheolmon, he is just the intercessor between my God and I" He rapped his hands around the fragile body, licking his chops as he looked to her form. Aya looked disgusted as she struggled with the smiling creature to leave his grasp. All she was doing, though, was tiring herself out. She began to cry, realizing what this creature could do to her.

She just choked on her words as she tried to continue to question him. "But why do you fight like this, and what do the crests mean to you?" She struggled to ask her questions though she did manage to. The bull smiled as it could, looking to her and laughing in its deep bass tone.

He knew she would be dead in a few hours, so he figured that if he explained it, the knowledge would be naught to her. Sagittarimon threw her to a padded pillow as he began to relay his minimal knowledge on the Crests to Aya. "The crests enhance the power of their possessor based upon their patronage, for example, I possess the Crest of Fire, and I've placed it with in the mask of one of my strongest soldiers, who I only use as a trump card due to his power, and with how your friends are proving, they may have to fight him. I wouldn't expect much of if I do release him, he can kill them simply by willing it"

"You're wrong you know, I can take any of your soldiers" Aya was beaming with delight as she looked to the doorway into Sagittarimon's chambers, where she saw Matt and Draconismon behind him and Dantes, who was accompanied by Shedimon. Matt tossed Aya her clothes and then looked to Sagittarimon.

"Matt!" Aya shouted in glee, dressing and waiting to get out of this place, and this may be her ticket out.

"You're a fool, boy, as we speak, my soldiers are advancing upon your friends and will capture them in no time, so then, as I'm sure you can tell, I won't wait for Purgatomon to kill you" The bull laughed as his four legs moved him to Matt. The boy just looked to the Digimon, unaffected by his threats, he still had the smirk that he always had plastered on his face.

Matt began to walk a little, bypassing Sagittarimon and walking along the marble tile of the chamber, over to the pile of pillows where Aya was dressing. "How about this proposition," He began, "I fight this super soldier, no one interferes, and it's simply to the death, if I win, we leave and you can't do anything to stop us, if you win, you get to kill us" Dantes, Aya and the Digimon all looked to him dumbstruck. He was out of his mind, they had yet to see him fight, and no one was that sure of him, or very confident in him at all, but they really had no choice, he had already spoken for them.

One of Sagittarimon's hooves came down hard onto the tile as he heard Matt speak, crushing it underfoot. Sagittarimon quickly grabbed Aya and ran to the end of the room where Dantes and the two Champions were he placed her there and just looked to Matt smirking. "Did you really think it would be any one but myself? Did you really think I would trust anyone with such a power. I scoff at you. Your arrogance be what kills you" The bull threatened as the two stared at each other.

Matt sized up his opponent as the bull swung a punch at him, though the boy flowed with it and was easily able to escape getting hit. Sagittarimon bucked as he tried to grab at Matt, and though he did capture him into his large sweaty hands, Matt was able to easily to use this to his advantage, loosening his arms and running up the chest of the bull until he kicked him in the jaw, causing the bull to spit his own blood. Sagittarimon mooed angrily as he charged at Matt while he was still in mid air, knocking him back into the wall behind them with a fire surrounding his form. Matt looked up from the ground as Sagittarimon came charging again, the boy just simply rolled out of the way and then jumped up and kicked the Digimon in the throat. Sagittarimon gasped for a breath as he felt the blow punch into his trachea. The creature looked to Matt as he gasped for air; there was something about this human that was different, how else could one human manage to be besting him at all.

"Are you just going to quit?" Matt coaxed the creature on, despite better judgement's disagreement. He did not care to discern between the two as with a passion unbound he looked to Sagittarimon and then waited to see how he moved. The bullish centaur bucked as it finally recaptured its breath, it ran at Matt on to be met by one of it's own arrows which it had to have dropped with in the battle, or that Matt must have grabbed. None the less, it felt the pain of one of its own weapons pierce the leathery skin of its chest.

As its blood fell to the ground, Sagittarimon looked to Matt. "How are you able to do this? You're a simple human, you're supposed to be frail and weak!" He shouted, only to be mocked by a smirk from the boy. Sagittarimon swung one of its muscular fists, though it only punched into the wall, with the human still smirking with his head slightly tilted so he could avoid the blow.

"You've got a bad temper, you know that?" Normally, Matt would be calling the kettle black, but right now, he was calm, like whenever he fought, he was completely fine and in control of his emotions. His words had only managed to irk his foe, but he did not mind, so far, the Digimon had failed to land any good blows, save for one. He really felt he head nothing to fear from this creature. He knew he was wrong, but he had yet to well contest him. It was then that Sagittarimon managed a good blow, going to punch him from his right, but using his hooves to plow into the gut of the boy. Matt coughed blood as he looked to Sagittarimon, no longer cool, he had lost his composure and a fire surrounded him.

He ran over to the bars separating him and the other, wiping the blood from his chin as he ran. He grabbed one of the bars and with an unhuman strength, pulled it from the gate, then turning to Sagittarimon, evening the odds of their battle completely. He swung the bar smacked Sagittarimon, blocking a fist as he did, only to be met in the side by the other fist. Matt used the opportunity to strike the under belly of the Digimon, and then striking his legs before rolling away, causing the massive creature to collapse. Weak kneed, Sagittarimon managed to rise from the ashes, using on arrow to cut the cheek of Matt before aiming lower and scarring his side and arm. Matt flinched seeing the blood, but then he wacked Sagittarimon in the side legs, causing another collapse, and giving him the opportunity needed to strike the vulnerable throat of the Digimon, collapsing his wing pipe.

Matt leaned upon the bar as the bars were blasted open by Draconismon and the entire group ran in, with the champion Digimon retrogressing to the rookie phase. "Matt..." Aya took the battered boy in her arms and looked to him, brushing his bangs from his face, "You're such a damn fool, why the hell did you do that?" She wiped tears from her eyes, she had nearly lost him for the second time, both times in defense of her.

"You said it yourself, I'm a damn fool" That was his excuse as he looked to the lavender haired girl. That warranted the slap he received, he would agree to that, though it was only slightly insult to injury. Everyone else just looked on as his tag began to glow and from the body of the fallen Sagittarimon, the Crest of Fire was pulled, and it levitated into Matt's tag.

"So, we've found our first one" Dantes commented as he stroked the back of his partner Digimon. The others simply looked to him and nodded. No one was that talkative after the hole ordeal.

Savaria walked up to Matt and placed her hands over him. "I'm going to try to heal you, bare with me if it's not that good, I'm sorry if I mess up" She commented as her body was enveloped in a pale light, as was Matt's and she managed to heal his wounds, all but the one on his cheek healing before she ran out of energy. Kilroy looked to Sakura as this happened in a silent discussion, both knowing what the other would say, having seen Savaria heal as well as cause Dismon to digivolve sans Sin.

-

-

-

-

Echo by Trapt

-

-

_Chorus:  
Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)  
-  
I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind  
-  
Chorus  
-  
Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find.  
Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside  
-  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)  
-  
So I close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_


	21. Chapter 20: I Care

Digimon: Visions

Chapter 20: I...Care...

-

-

-

"But Shinji... You can't look away... from the truth"- Ryouji Kaji, Evangelion Graphic Novel

-

-

-

"You idiot!" Purgatomon was furious as he smashed his fist into a desk. "They've gotten two of the crest, and they killed Sagittarimon! The hell is wrong with you?" He lashed out on PantheraLeomon and AeroVeedramon as the two Ultimate Digimon looked to their master. He simply continued to pace as he thought about the repercussion of his actions.

"Sir, Sagittarimon acted idiotically, and as you know, these humans are more powerful than we previously considered, please, forgive us our folly, we have acquired the crest of Faith" AeroVeedramon stood from a kneeling position and walked to his master, holding out the small item to him.

This only served to enrage the Bishop further, much to the surprise of his underlings. "I cannot use this!" He shouted as he punched into a wall. "No one in the order can, this is one of the Light crests, were she still around Angewomon would be the only member of the order who would be able to use this damned thing!" Purgatomon grabbed the meaty neck AeroVeedramon and began to cut into his steely skin as his face wrinkled and he shouted obscenities as the Digimon.

It was then that PantheraLeomon began to speak. "Father, please, allow me use the crest to entrap the human who it belongs to. We can entrap the human and hold her hostage so we can capture the other humans and steal their crests. Mayhaps you can take the one the human known as 'Sin' acquired" PantheraLeomon was bold in reminding Purgatomon of his failures, but unlike usually, the gamble payed off, with the anthropomorphic leader of the layers of the Digital world smiling and looking to PantheraLeomon, dropping AeroVeedramon. The Digimon complied to his underling and they began to scheme to wait for the time when all eight other crests were found, for now there were three that had been revealed as being found to Purgatomon.

-

The scent of sage and thyme was her intoxication as Sakura followed the rest of the group into an old abandoned temple. The cobwebs that lined the walls covered more area than Dokugumon's, and the walls were made of a beautiful marble. She just took in this hint of civilization, since they had been avoiding all civilized life for over three weeks now. All that they had gotten to do that harkened back to civilization was bathe, and the boys had been able to shave, thank god.

She ran a hand through her long dark hair which had only gotten longer, and she wanted a hair cut to purge this from her. Her bright blue eyes had dulled in how tired she was getting and how old she was feeling, but she had to keep her morale high, for the sake of the others, they depended on her like a mother. There were times when she wished that she did not have this responsibility, and other times when she delighted in it; right now, though, she did mourn it.

As Agumon lit the last candle in the temple, she picked up a pile of various foods and wood, she had promised she would cook tonight and would not be breaking that vow to her friends. In their travels in search of the Crests and Sin, they had come across a small black pot, which she was now filling with water while Nekamon stood behind her and cut up some carrots and other vegetables and Fernirmon prepared the meat to be placed in with the rest of the food.

Sakura began to make her stew as the others sat in pew or examined the frescos of the building. Sakura looked to Savaria before anyone else. So much was happening in this world and it all seemed to stem from that one girl. From the episodes that had marked their journey, to the leaving of Sin, Savaria's time in this world had been the furthest from happy, and Sakura worried about her.

Sakura had talked with Kilroy and Fernirmon the night prior to this day, and there was something that Kilroy noted that stayed with her. Before the last battery finally died on his computer, he told Sakura that what ever there was in this world, he thought that somehow, Savaria, Sin and Dantes were involved. Now, from Kilroy, this was nothing new, from the first time the lot of them talked it was always evident Kilroy distrusted those three, but there was something about the way he said it, combined with seeing Savaria destroy the metal gates and some Digimon in the Sagittarimon's castle, and even manage to Digivolve Dismon to Virgilmon without Sin around, it just made her look closer to the girl she had come to call friend.

On a pew near Savaria, Sakura saw Satorii petting her partner Digimon. Satorii was always like a brother to her, but for some reason, it seemed as she got close to Fernirmon, he distanced himself from her. Ever since the incident with Fernirmon saving her from Gesomon, he had just shunned himself from her. She found the notion that Satorii disliked their relationship absurd, he was her brother, he should be happy for her regardless, she thought at least. She just hoped that he would not do something stupid for her personal self righteousness.

She shifted her gaze down the pews to Kilroy, he sat with Mitsuko with Ridomon beneath them. They were quite a picturesque couple. Over the weeks they had been journeying, the two had made there relationship as official as you could in a world where if you leave everyone you may end up being killed. They had kissed, they slept in each others arms and all of that, the only thing they had not done was have a physical relationship, and Sakura had made sure that they knew she was against the notion of them having that sort of intimacy, but the two were content with what they had.

Kilroy took thing as a belief of touching was the only was from it to be real, and that bothered Sakura. It was not like her to believe in anything or place much faith into anything, but she did liked the cold logic that Kilroy used to dictate how everything was. He only took things for the value that could be placed upon them by science, and that was one thing about him that got under her skin, like how he could not except the possibility that Savaria, Sin and Dantes may be good. He only listen and never thought things through; otherwise she like Kilroy as a friend, he could just be so cold.

Mitsuko could be in contrast to Kilroy at times. She was headstrong and would jump into things, though she was not like Matt and never really thought things through, she was just not one to adhere to what Kilroy would consider Darwin at work. She was opposed to allowing that sort of thing to happen, kind of like Sakura herself, only brash and reckless in her execution. Mitsuko was Sakura's best friend in this world, probably followed by Aya over Savaria, Savaria never really talked to anyone about herself, unlike the other two.

Sakura continued to scan the others as they got one of their rare moments of rest to see Matt holding Aya's head as she leaned upon his shoulder while petting the pelt of Hexamon. After the incident in Sagittarimon's castle, the two had become even closer, Aya did not smack Matt as much and he kept his hands to himself completely. They were simply kind to one another, which was a peculiar sight to see considering how before then they were constantly at one another's throats with slings and arrows perfectly aimed to the prey they considered one another. Sakura would joke with Aya about how she liked Matt, but anymore it was truly panning out.

Despite her arrogance and devil may care attitude, Aya was really a good person, not that she would allow most people to know that, but she was. Sakura and her would talk when Mitsuko was with Kilroy or when Savaria was being, well, herself for lack of a better term. The Asian girl had come to see the Franco-Russian girl as a valued friend for her honesty and her ability to dissect ones feelings, Aya was actually the first person who had told that she probably had romantic feelings toward Fernirmon, despite the fact he was a Digimon. Aya's only personality flaw was really the fact that she tended to his her emotions for whatever reason, but Sakura was happy to know she was helping Aya to begin to open up, and so was Matt.

Matt, on the other hand, was just plain headstrong and occasionally stupid. Sakura loved him as a friend, he was able to give them some form of comic relief when things were bad, and he was a generally kind person (except to Satorii, anyway), so Sakura did care about him. Matt was just sometime too quick to jump into things, like when he challenged Sagittarimon a couple days prior. He had no real reason to the rhyme, but he put all his chips on the table, risking everything on a bluff and a pair of twos, and he won. The fact he was able to come out with only a few scars and bruises astounded her. It was no mistake, in her eyes, that Matt was the first of them to attain a crest, and less that it was the crest of Fire.

Her eyes continued to see Dantes walking over to Savaria. She still did not fully trust Dantes, but she knew that they had to trust him. More added to her distrust of Dantes was his forced concept of monogamy in how he tried to eradicate Sin from Savaria's thoughts. Sakura did believe in having a monogamous relationship, but Dantes barely let them mention Sin. Maybe he was right in that Sin was evil, through out this time he had told them that Sin was trying to consolidate the forces of Sheolmon, but Sakura never bought into that school of thought.

Why would a betrayer go through the trouble of being such a loner? Would one not try to infiltrate the group and then weaken the morale of them; Sin had only tried to keep away from then to the extent that they were wondering if he died. The boy had shunned his own partner, Dismon, so were Dantes allegations at all founded on rational thinking or just his personal paranoia. Sakura believed that all humans had a core good, so she thought that despite Dantes' beliefs, Sin was not that truly evil.

He was an odd case, though. Sin was notably self loathing, he smoked and consumer alcohol. He was cold in his execution and Sakura still remembered the day he saved Faeriemon and killed Kabukimon, it was just in such a methodical, yet quickly executed fashion. He was either a sinner or a saint, and despite how he constantly acted, she believed he was farther from the former. Savaria had showed her the switch blade that used to be Sin's, and that deeply troubled Sakura, but it did mean one thing that her optimism refused to claim ignorance to, that he had not killed himself. She wondered two things on this knowledge, the obvious thing being why he yet to, and the other being what was keeping him? Sakura did not think about Sin often, and when she did it was mostly all the same.

Her attention turned then to Fernirmon. Through it all, he had been a pylon of sympathy when she felt horrid, and a savior when she needed him to be. He meant a lot to her; she still did question the notion of an interspecies relationship, and whether or not it was right to do something like that with a Digimon, or if it were bestiality. There were times when these thoughts were extremely daunting, and other times when she payed them no heed and only thought of Fernirmon as another person. Maybe love knew boundaries in some minds, but when it came to the Digimon, Fernirmon, she did not see a limit in it.

Sakura looked up from the water and meet and vegetables. "Dinner's ready" She said as she took from a makeshift bag an amount of carved wooden plates and attempted utensils. Though what they had and what they ate on was kind of pathetic, they did need to eat, so no one would refuse to eat it. They all just began to sit on a pew or near one, though Savaria sat on the alter as she began to ingest the food. No one spoke. The silence was slightly unnerving, but no one made any attempt to break it, they just sat in silence and ate. Dinner was almost depressing in this world with the silence and monochrome dreams that are forgotten by the wayside.

Finally the silence was broken as Savaria said "I'm finished, I'm going to go outside for a minute, okay?" They were used to this ritual, she had been doing so for the past few weeks. She would go out side and she would look up to the stars and wonder where Sin was. Sakura finished early and so did Mitsuko and Aya, so they told the boy and the Digimon that they would be going out side for a moment as well.

When they got out, Savaria was just standing by a nearby cliff as waves cascaded into the face of the cliff and she looked up to an eclipse and a meteor shower. "He might not be coming back, you know that don't you, Savaria?" Aya said as they walked up to the other girl. Sakura made the sound of a "tsk" as she looked to Aya, a bit upset with her bluntness.

"I gave up hope that Sin was still alive awhile ago, I just come out here to look to this world" The three girls were confused by what Savaria said. Savaria had allowed her legs to dangle off of the side of the cliff as she sat down and looked into the pristine waters beneath them. This world was free from the industrialization that plagued their's. It was clean and it was pure, a few towns, a few factories, but nothing to the rivalry of Philadelphia or Pittsburgh.

Mitsuko squatted down by her friend and looked to her curiously. "Then why do you continue to come out here?" She beckoned, knowing that she probably would not understand the answer. Mitsuko had grown up in a very industrial area, and had come to see the beauty in the city more so then in the rural area, and you could not get further from home then in this world.

Sakura just continued to look up to the eclipse and the meteor shower as Savaria spoke. "Its just too beautiful. It goes so far beyond the world we have and see. I love the splendor and the majesty" She sighed as she pulled her legs up, cradling them to her chest as she rested her chin upon her knee. "I just think that its such a refreshing change, we haven't had to fight much with the exception of Sagittarimon, I just like to come out here to see this world. If I see any sign of Sin, that's a plus, I just don't think I will"

"Don't give into Dantes saying that he was probably killed already. Sin may not have Dismon with him, but he is pretty damn strong" Aya played Devil's Advocate, despite her personal belief Sin was dead in a ditch or eaten by something by now. She found Savaria to be naive most of the time, and this time was no different. "Just stop crying over him"

"No man is worth crying over" Sakura finished Aya's sentence. She knew damn well if something happened to Fernirmon, she would probably end up crying, but she still preferred to keep a stolid outward demeanor. She would keep by that philosophy though, unless it were family, when, of course, no amount of personal discipline can stop the tears from being shed.

"I know, I know, and I don't think that I feel that way for him anymore, but still, I can't help but worry about him, Aya, did you worry when Matt fought Sagittarimon? Mitsuko, do you worry when Kilroy runs after Veedramon? And Sakura, when Fernirmon fights, do you not worry? It's not like my feelings are unfounded, its just, unlike the lot of you, I, unfortunately, must try hard to be near him at all, Sin, unlike the others, is so much more reserved" She raised her protesting shield. The other girls were unsure of how to react until something happened in the night's sky, a bombardment of comets entered the world's atmosphere and began to rain down upon the nearby land.

They were both beautiful and deadly, and as they fell to the earth, the four girls looked to them in wonderment and fear. This had never happened in there world, and they headed for the chapel, bursting through the doors and shouting to the others that something was happening outside.

"What is it, what is happening?" Dantes said, placing his hands upon Savaria's shoulders as he looked to her with crestfallen eyes. She just stared in to them for what seemed like an eternity, just consumed by his eyes as the others finally exclaimed the events outside.

Agumon stood in a fright and looked to the others "It's a sign, it's a sign of the apocalypse!" He shouted, though he knew it would not be tonight. Blue fire did, though, rain from the heavens this night, and that was a symbol of the apocalypse in this world, much to the like of the human world, it was apparent that this would be a destruction in accordance with the element of fire.

Ridomon was the first Digimon to the door as she looked back to the humans. "All of you, stay in here, we'll take care of this, just be on guard, these are an army of Starmon, probably in allegiance with the order of Sheolmon, be careful and stay inside, we will check it out" Along with the other Digimon, the serpentine dragon glided out of the temple, much to the dismay of their human counterparts. The only Digimon which did not leave was Dismon, who was unable to Digivolve now without the aid of Sin or of Savaria.

One by one, the seven Digimon followed suit outside and shifted into champion form, though Nekamon, who was always in champion form, just waited to sharpen her claws for once. Now, the champions stood out, the final eight pylons of defense for the building, they waited silently for any sign of enemy movement.

"Maybe this is just a freak event and your dogma is jumping the gun" Though fruitless in his efforts, Satorii tried to pass it off as if this occurrence meant nothing, but he damn well knew he was wrong. It was then that slowly, the silhouettes of the star shaped men came over the first ridge, each of the Digimon still standing and waiting for the first pawn to be moved.

"Meteor Mash" A barrage of strikes came at the temple from all angles, only to meet the oppression of the partner Digimon's own attacks. They managed to cancel out each strike with one of there own until the Starmon were upon them, and began to attack in waves and overwhelming numbers. Each of the Digimon had at least ten of the creatures to his or herself.

Faeriemon took out its bow and began to fire shot after shot at the waves of the enemies, though there seemed to be no end to the black hand of Starmon which stretched across the land scape. She still tried to defeat as many as she could until the Starmon abandoned the nearest other fighter, Draconismon and jumped to her, attacking her and bringing her to the ground. She tried to shake them, combating them with what physical ability she had, but there were just so many of them.

No other Digimon had anymore luck. Shedimon, despite his power, was unable to get in enough clear shots. He was, like Faeriemon covered by the sheer number of the creatures and covered in the swarms of them. His blasts, though mildly successful, were all but completely neutralized, as was te attacks of Nekamon, who had been the first to fall, due to her small size and her being of less strength. Blood spilled from each of the Digimon as they tried to take out the swarms of the small, nonspeaking, unfeeling creatures. They were just the perfect agents for a vile kamikaze attack such as this one.

Despite there best effort, Celestiamon and Sorceressmon were also backed into the temple. With each beam and each blast of energy, they only lost, where as the unending army of Starmon continued. They were simply relentless. The two anthropomorphic Digimon tried there hardest to tare through the ranks of the Digimon, but nothing seemed to deter them.

Finally, after nearly exhausting themselves, Greymon and Shinjumon found the end of the blight, and the source of the Starmon. With a Nova Blast and Digitosse, they destroyed the comets which spawned the Starmon, causing the one that were fighting to turn to star dust and the humans peered from within their would be crypt and stepped out onto the dusty, and now barren battle field.

They walked among the pyres of star and blood as the Digimon all fell to weakened rookie forms and they looked about to the wasteland they had helped to create. It was nothing more then a shadow of its former self. This land was once home to vegetation and to life. No one of the humans seemed to be hit harder by the shock of all that was gone more then Sakura. To her, this was horrible, like deforestation in their own world. It was sickening.

As they reached the genesis point of the comets, Sakura's tag began to glow, and the dust and soot of the comets formed into a single crest, the crest of Love, and it was given to Sakura. The others were happy for her, and the gift this world had given her, but she was only upset.

Sakura looked to this world and saw what had happened. It was decimated, destroyed, she wondered if what they were doing was the right thing. "Sakura, the Digimon need rest after that, we're going back the to the temple, come on" Kittenmon told her partner as it flew away from her. Sakura was an unmoving obelisk, though, she just stood there, stunned by what just happened. With out them knowing it, they had just won a major battle, but it felt so empty, and so hollow.

She heard the clanging of chains and boots upon the ground as it seemed as though everyone else had returned to the temple. Sakura looked to her side, and there was Dantes. "This is a war, this was a deliberate strike against us from Sheolmon's forces, it was an orchestrated attack to kill us" He said plainly and simply, looking to Sakura through his green eye as he spoke. "But despite a victory for us, there was a heavy price paid, not in lives of humans or Digimon, but in this world. If we fight like that, we will lose this world, and eventually, this fighting shall spread. Though it may not seem like it right now, this is the first major battle. Now, the followers of Tabernamon will be hunted like stock, and Leomon and Veedramon know what we look like"

"How can you treat it like it's just some simple game?" She sobbed as she looked around her, not much caring for Dantes rationale. She knew his words rung true, but he was still treating it more like chess then a real life, she despised the analogies made to simple board games.

"I'm not pleased with what happened either, but Sakura, you must realize, there are much worse things that will come if we continue to fight in this world" It was a perfect day for banana fish.

-

-

-

"Heavy Price Paid" from the Halo 2 OST

(Instrumental)

-

-

"Ocean Breathes Salty" Modest Mouse

-

-

Your body may be gone

I'm gonna carry you in

In my head and my heart and my soul

Maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again

Well, I don't know, I don't know but think so

-

Well that was that, and this is this

I'll tell you want and I'll tell you what you get

You get away from me, you get away from me

Collecting my belongings and I lay in the chair

Well, thanks for the time I need to think a spell

I had to think awhile, I had to think awhile

-

The Ocean Breathes Salty

Won't you carry it in

In your head and your mouth and your soul

Well maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both grow old

Well I don't know, I don't know I hope so.

-

Well that was that, and this is this

I'll tell you want and I'll tell you what you get

You get away from me, you get away from me

Collecting my belongings and I lay in the chair

Well, thanks for the time I need to think a spell

I had to think awhile, I had to think awhile

-

Well that is that and this is this

Well you tell me what you saw,

and I'll tell you what you missed

When the ocean met the sky

You missed when time and life,

shook hands and said good bye

When the earth folded in on its self

And said good bye

For your sake I hope heaven and hell

Are really there, but I wouldn't hold my breath

You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste death

You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste death

-

Well the ocean breathes salty

Won't you carry it in,

In your head and your mouth and your soul

The moment we got our head and were stuck in rewind

Well I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind

-

Well that is that, and this is this

I tell you what get and I'll tell you what you give

You get away from me, you get away from me

Well that is that, and this is this

You tell me what you saw, and I'll tell you what you missed

You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste the after life.


	22. Chapter 21: I Decieve

Authors note: I apologize for the hiatus, finally I'm back.

Digimon: Visions  
Chapter 21: I... Deceive...

"Men, though they look, fail to see what is well-being, what is the good in life."- Aristotle

Maybe he was looking at the bigger picture, or maybe he was that cold. Sakura just had her mind so focused on those words. How could he think that this war was just? No war is just, no battle should happen. She lamented the death of every enemy that had died at the hands of them or the Digimon, even though they more likely were trying to kill the group. The fighting was just not right.  
But she knew that was being naive with the whole situation. Maybe he just came across as cold and was not that bad in truth. She did not know, nor did she really want to know. Sakura just worried about that sort of thing. She just wanted to get out of this place while they were still alive and still had time to be teenagers. She did not want this to be the only world they knew for over year even.  
She looked up from the perfectly emerald grass to the pale blue skies. This area was just as beautiful as any of the churches they had scene. The area was vast and green as far the eye could see, with a serene and babbling brook cutting just through the center of the plane. It was simply too beautiful for words.  
She then felt a strong touch on her shoulder and followed the hand up to the maw of Fernirmon. She leaned her cheek upon his hand as the wolf put his arm around her and asked his deep bass voice, "What's wrong, you seem like you are out of it" He simply showed his caring side. No one noticed as Satorii began to anger behind them.  
"I was just thinking about the other night, when I got my crest" She took the small charm in her hand and looked to it. The crest of Love. She did not quite understand why she got this particular crest, but then again, the only way to know yourself is to examine your life from the point of another, and she never really was much of one for that sort of thing.  
Fernirmon sighed, he knew that when this sort of lamentation came from her, it was due to the battle they had fought. "Just remember that if we did not fight, we would die. Pacifists are seldom right in this world, or, from my knowledge, in yours" He told her as he looked with a certain serenity in his eyes.  
"God I hope you're right, Fernirmon" She said as she looked to the ground, and then back up to the group, seeing Dantes heading them.

Dantes simply looked forward, he was more then content with what was happening, he was close to Savaria, and Sin would be out of the picture soon enough. "Let's make camp here, we've been walking all day, we'll pick up later, besides, this seems to be a tranquil enough place" He said as he stopped in front of everyone. He smiled as he looked back to him, noticing how Savaria looked into his passionate blue and green eyes.  
Mitsuko plopped herself down on the soft green grass as they stopped, heaving a sigh as she did. "About time, we've been here a month and I'm still far from used to this walking" She said as she pet Ridomon who sat by her side. Everyone else was soon to sit down as well, leaving only Savaria and Dantes up, with even Ultimon laying on the ground. Savaria walked up to Dantes, placing a hand upon his chest as she asked him if they could go talk for a moment, away from the others. Dantes was more then happy to oblige as they walked away from the others hand in hand.  
"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. How he wanted this to be a soliciting for sex. His lust was only growing in the past three weeks, but that goddamned crow never slept, and though he knew Sin and Dismon knew his lust for her, he knew Sin would never risk telling Savaria, out of fear that he would hurt her, or she would not believe him and it would cause a backlash.  
Dantes held Savaria's hands within his as she looked to the ground. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about what she would say. There were so many words circling through out her mind, until she finally chose the ones that would suffice. "I wanted to talk about our relationship..." These were the words he had been waiting for, the words of safe passage into her loins. "I love you, Dantes, I need to know, do you feel that way about me?" He smiled seemingly sincere.  
He put his arms around her and pulled her near to him and put his lips to her's. As they kiss, his hands began to migrate, one cradling her head, the other massaging her bra strap. He wanted to see her nude and to play with her body like a toy, but he knew that at present, the fabric of her clothing would have to suffice. He hated the anticipation of stripping her down and putting himself within her.  
He finally pulled back and then planted one last kiss upon her forehead. "Of course I love you, through all of this, you've always been here for me, as someone I can go to, I may have a Digimon, but Ultimon is mute, I have you to talk to, to have and to hold. Savaria. Please, never doubt my love for you" He leaned in for a kiss again as he embraced her and they fell to the ground, rolling so that she was on top.  
She threw her ebony hair back as she looked down to his dual colored eyes. "I know, Dantes, but, still, I was talking to Dismon, and he reminded me of Sin. I hadn't told you, but Sin and I had kissed and gotten close in the time when Purgatomon separated us" She confessed, not looking to his eyes as she did. Then she felt a push upon her form as Dantes rolled the two of them so he was on top of her.  
"You're worrying about this too much," He spoke as he straddled her fragile hips. "Just calm down, you have me now, besides, Sin's been missing for awhile now" It was then that he noticed something bulging in her pocket of a peculiar shape. "What's this then" He said as he reached down to grab the item.  
Her arm darted to his, stopping him as she bit her lower lip. "Please, don't" She said with a start. That was Sin's switchblade, she did not want there to be any chance he could get the item back and harm himself once again. Dantes simply looked to her with a crestfallen gaze, but nodded.  
"Well then" He said as he got off of her hips, as to hide his vegetable love for her. "There is a reservoir spring over their" He pointed not too far off to a small body of pure blue water across the green fields. "How would you like to go swimming, you know, for a change" He looked to her with a smile as he extended an arm to help her up, continuing the facade of a gentleman.  
She took his hand and let him pull her up as she looked toward the spring. She simply nodded and pulled him along behind her as she ran over to the spring. She was happy, even if everything was a lye, for now she was happy, and that was what mattered to her right now, being happy and having her health. Despite this, she was thinking more of Sin then she had been for these past couple of weeks.  
She thought about their time together. She thought of him holding her as the snow and rain fell around them and he had only just saved her from IceDevimon. For the first time, in her bliss here with Dantes, she missed him. He had saved her life a number of times, and though he ultimately hurt her, she missed him. Even if he was cold and callous at times, she knew that he cared, and she knew why he acted in such a way.  
Just as they nearly reached the spring, she looked over to a large sycamore tree, and she would have sworn that there he was. He was simply looking up to the sky with his long dark hair down cast. She just looked to him mesmerized for a moment, though he never looked over to her. She considered calling out his name, but as she raised her leg to move to him, she felt a tug on her arm and looked over to see Dantes, looking to her with bright and jovial eyes. She then looked back to see Sin, but there was nothing but a tree, old an withered.  
"Was something wrong, Savaria?" He asked her as he released her arm to her and looked to her, slowly guiding her to the pool of water.  
She looked to Dantes and let out a heavy sigh, though she would oblige and follow. "It's nothing, I just thought I saw something" He was about to speak, she assumed he wondered what she saw, so she quickly silenced his words. "Seriously, I'm fine, don't worry about anything" She faked a smile and looked to him, just trying to seem like she was genuinely happy.  
"If you say so" He heaved another sigh as the duo neared the bank of the lake. He tore from his body the shirt he wore, revealing a well sculpted body with muscles and little hair to take away from the look of it. Savaria looked and then blushed, putting her face in her hands and looking away. Dantes simply wrapped his arms around her and began to lift the brim of her shirt, slowly wrinkling the cotton fabric, moving it up her creamy skin.  
"Dantes..." She attempted to reject what he was doing, but she was just too in taken by the moment as his hands slid up her sides and his chest rubbed upon her back. She was blushing wildly as her eyes gazed to the pool of water beneath them; with her hair being pulled by Newton's law, falling to place as her arms did the same. She saw Dantes licking his lips in the water and her thoughts began to race, that is, until she felt his firm hands caress her body, and she melted to him again as he threw her shirt aside.  
Dantes had unbuttoned her jeans was about to tare them off of her as he forced her body to dip to the water, and, with his feet stopping her shoes from following, she fell into the water, wearing naught but her underwear. He simply looked down to her, only in her underwear and seeming so lost and confused; it caused his vile grin as she breeched the surface, throwing her ebony hair back and she began to tread water. He saw no reflection in the formerly pristine waters as he undid his own pants and followed her into the drink, as he continued to seduction of Savaria Harper.  
He was already fully erect as he wrapped his arms around her as they both kicked the water to stay surfaced. But as he did, he noticed Savaria began to cry. "What's the matter? He questioned, though he had a suspicion he already knew.  
Savaria pushed him, but his hand grabbed her bra and, in her wet state, she lost her bra to him. "Oh God," She shouted as she looked to him. "Dantes, there's only one of me, I can't give this up so soon, I still don't know you well enough, I'm just not comfortable with this!" She shouted as she climbed out of the water, making sure to cover her chest. She was quickly gone, dressed and as far away as she could get her legs to travel.  
"Damn it!" He shouted as he ran his hand through his thick blonde hair. It was then that he heard a rustling from the bushes and out skulked the dog known as Ultimon. "The hell do you want?" He beckoned the dog to answer.  
And, thus, the dog answered. "You told me to keep an eye on things, those humans still hold on to hope of defeating Purgatomon" The dog spoke in a raspy voice, each word sounding like it was barked. The dog simply plodded its thick and fat paws to the ground as it looked to it's master.  
Dantes let out a slight laugh and looked to Ultimon. "They may very well kill Purgatomon, but he's expendable, so worry not, losing him won't damage my cause" He slicked his hair back and left the waters of the pond, noticing a glowing in his tag. "I may kill him myself, just so they don't expect anything. I know the boy Sin already knows, and I also know that Angewomon is dead" He mentioned both such things in passing as he allowed his body to dry in the digital sun.  
"So why have we yet to silence Sin yet" Ultimon said to his master, laying next to him with his canine eyes looking to the waters. He only flinched as a trout jumped before him, and he jolted to grab it, though he had barely left his post next to his master.  
"Ultimon, I should have programmed you with a more strategic mind" He laughed again as he looked to waters. "I tried that before, and he survived. No, I know what use Sin has, I can exploit his being a loner. I can use what he sees as an asset against him" The boy tilted his head back as his Adam's Apple bulged from his throat and he looked to the single cloud passing over the Digital sky.  
Ultimon couldn't help but snarl at the reminder that he was only a program. "So, what is the plan?" He asked his master and looked to the boy, only to get a snide smile.  
Dantes looked to the Digimon and hid behind a poker faced grin. "Its simple really, we just continue to aid them, and I'll continue to try to get Savaria. And then when Sin returns, I assure you he will, I'll convince the others he left to aid the effort of Sheolmon" He said with a smile as he stood up, significantly drier now, he put his clothing back on and looked to the canine by his side.  
"Why does the girl matter so?" The Digimon looked up to his master, only to get the same grin and laugh he was getting before this. He was able to deduce everything else, Dantes needed the others to trust him, and to think he might not be Sheolmon.  
"I've come to believe she may be the one, she may be the Tabernamon incarnate. You damn well know I couldn't let her be out of my grasp, and if I have sex with her, hell, she'll never be leaving me"  
"All of this just to become Sheolmon? Have you ever thought that you're going over board with the planning? Why not just become Sheolmon now?" Ultimon asked his master, only to be kicked in the side, whelping loudly as his master did this.  
"Never! Question my methods!" Dantes shouted as he looked though eyes that seemed to be blood red in the twilight. "You were created to serve, that is what you shall do, now and forever, you are my servant. You know I cannot become Sheolmon yet, I lost the power, because of that bastard, if you don't recall, so I must attain the power once more, just as Tabernamon must, though I get to have my memories. I only wish I had been able to find out Tabernamon's identity earlier on, I can't kill her now"  
Ultimon got back up onto his legs and looked to his master. "Than should we not get your crest, so you may have more of your former glory back" He received praise in the form of being scratched behind the ears; he was a dog, he did quite enjoy this form of being admonished.  
"Now you're getting it, let's go grab our crest, then we'll sobbingly apologize to Savaria, acting like it was an accident, and I was not expecting sex, and just to be with her, and that I cannot control my hormones" Ultimon was mildly disturbed to know the full extent of what Dantes was willing to do, but he also knew, that it was for the good of bringing back Sheolmon, and that was necessary, to rid the digital and human worlds of any who would dare oppose his awesome power.

"Savaria, where's Dantes?" Mitsuko stood up and noticed that the girl was upset, looking to her and putting her arms around her friend. She was not sure what had happened, but she could tell that what ever it was, it had shook up Savaria pretty bad.  
Aya sat upon a rock after making sure that the boys were away gathering food, it was their turn, the girls had yesterday. "Did he try to do something?" She hoped Savaria would knew what she meant. Aya didn't trust Dantes, there was just something about him that struck her as being black hearted, like he was hiding something. She strummed her fingers along the surface of the slate as she waited for Savaria to answer.  
"We were... we were talking and then e came upon a pond and went for a stream, we jumped into it to the water and we were making out, he... he then.."Savaria broke into tears and her head fell upon Mitsuko's shoulder. This world, everything was taxing her unlike any of the others. She had to put up with her problems with Dantes, and then there was the fact that she still worried about Sin. She was just being bombarded with what seemed like countless problems, trying to beat her into oblivion.  
"Shh...shh... It'll be alright" Mitsuko tried to comfort her friend. She knew that Sakura was better at the job of comforting others, but she was off talking with Fernirmon, Dismon and Kilroy.  
Nekamon put a paw upon her partners leg and tried to comfort her as she and Mitsuko got her to sit down. "What did he do? Did he proposition you for sex?" Nekamon was quite blunt, and she did not notice that Kittenmon was behind her with her ears covered after hearing the word sex.  
"Yes..." Savaria managed with a sniffle. She felt very prudish right now, but she did not care, she was not ready for a sexual relationship, she was one fifteen, it was just too soon for her. She hoisted Nekamon into her lap and began to stroke the head of her Digimon as she tried to regain her composure.  
Hexamon jumped onto the head of her partner, clinging to her lavender toned hair. "Oh, not ready? Me-eh, you're a teenager, good to hold onto that" Hexamon said, with an unusual amount of sage for the rabbit-like Digimon. Aya brushed Hexamon's ears away as they flopped over her blue eyes and looked to Savaria, she had never really liked Savaria, but she, for some reason, was highly sympathetic to her. She stood so that she may walk over and give her a hug, assuring her they would not allow Dantes to violate her. They did not know, none of them knew, that he already had.

"So, Dismon, we've yet to really talk" Fernirmon looked to the crow as the human shaped wolf walked along side Sakura and Kilroy, with Dismon flying above them. They were simply walking in the fields of rolling hills. The three of them had questions for the Virus-Type Digital monster, and even more about his enigmatic partner, Sin. They were all watching the bird fly above them and waited to see what he would do.  
Though they could not see his eyes, they could feel a cold gaze come from under the leather mask the Digimon wore. "What is it that you want to know?" He said with a frozen monotone. He flew down to their level, circling them every so often, as not to get too far ahead of them.  
Sakura brushed her black hair behind her ear as she looked to the crow. "I was wondering what you could tell us about Sin, I mean, he may not have been anywhere near us for three solid weeks now, but, still, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind telling us what you know about him" The three were obviously unsure, exactly, of how to as the Digimon about Sin, but they needed to learn something.  
"Could you be less vague" He had a cutting tone, even in his frozen tone. He was just not one for good dispositions.  
"Well how about you tell us about his past" The British boy cut in right after Dismon's beak shut. He was curious to unearth something that could give them some idea of who Sin was.  
Dismon stopped for a moment and landed. "I do not know much of his past, only that it has left him without the essence that you would use for self definition, he is sad. He is... depressed, as well as oppressed" Dismon said, ruffling his own feathers as he did. He knew well that Sin would not want to divulge any of his secrets.  
"Dismon, what do mean by oppressed?" Kilroy asked, but before they could try to get any further answers to the newly arisen questions, Satorii came running up to them.  
"Hey, Dantes found his crest!" He shouted to them. Everyone looked to the boy with a start, that usually meant that there would be a battle, based on the two precedents they had encountered. They ran back to the camp with him, all of them, that is, except for Sakura, she just tapped the bottom of her chin, what Dismon had said was vague and confusing, she wanted to find out some answers.

"So, what crest is it?" Matt said as he tore the charm from Dantes's neck. He poked the grey plate under a thin sheet of glass. He knew that he had fire, and that Sakura had love, but he wondered what this one would be. For Dantes, he thought that it could be arrogance, but that was not exactly a redeeming quality.  
Dracomon looked over his partner's shoulder. "It's the crest of valor" The dragon liked creature said through its own smoky breath as he looked to the crest, which was promptly snatched by Dantes as Dracomon revealed the crest's patronage.  
"That suits you well enough" Mitsuko said before she noticed Kilroy was back and ran over to him, clinging to him. She was rather indifferent about the matter, but, nonetheless, it would be good to know that they now had the power of a total of three crests. She wondered if she would be next, or who would be next.  
Dantes thanked Mitsuko as he walked over to Savaria and stood over her. "Savaria..." He began as he kneeled to her. "I'm sorry, I'm only human, I just couldn't contain the urge to get that way, I'm so sorry, please, please forgive me" He produced a bouquet of roses seemingly out of nothing as he made his plea to Savaria. She simply wiped her eyes from crying all this while as Dantes moved in for a kiss.  
Not to long after, the group all began to fall prey to being tired, and one by one, they fell asleep, except for Sakura, who pondered all of this. Dantes seemed to have at least two faces, and now they had a revelation that Sin was somehow oppressed. This was getting weird, but she would find out what was going on.


End file.
